Phantom and A Kryptonian
by Nomadic Chaos
Summary: What would happen if after awakening from a near several year coma from her defeat by Supergirl Galatea escapes to Amity Park however, her soon interest in one ghost boy in particular will set off a chain of events that will see if Danny can stay on the path of a hero as he always has or be corrupted into something else that may make him greater Rated M for Mature Themes
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1: Awakening)**

As of the moment we find ourselves not in Amity Park, but somewhere else, somewhere to where things will change our hero Danny Phantom into a greater hero or maybe into something worse than what we could imagine

* * *

 **(June 1st 2015, Cadmus Lab, 8:40 Pm)**

It was 20 minutes till nine at night as the scientists at Cadmus labs were at the verge of giving up on their project that they'd been working on for the past 6 and a half years of trying to revive the long since comatose clone of Supergirl named Galatea after her battle with Supergirl. But while they couldn't revive her into the waking world they were able to experiment on her to make her even more powerful than Supergirl but since they couldn't awaken her she was of no use Cadmus and as such was going to be destroyed and her remains repurposed for further testing

"Well it's time to pull the plug on it." A Cadmus Scientist spoke

As in front of him floating in a large tube of dark green and blue liquid in a black skin-tight leotard was Galatea who seemed as if she was unmarked by the ravages of time as she had been fully healed as her once short blonde hair was now down to her wrists making her look like an exact twin of Supergirl with the exception of her eyes closed

"It's a damn shame to the old man was looking forwards to her waking up." Another Cadmus scientist spoke knowing her creator had been waiting patiently for when she would wake back up

"Oh well did you hear what they said they'd be doing with her?" A 3rd scientist asked his colleagues

"Yeah I heard that after tonight they're gonna be killing her off and re-using what's left to start over what a shame." The first scientist spoke

"I know right, but can't win them all I suppose it must stink to considering that she'll never get her payback for what Supergirl did to her six and a half years ago." The second scientist commented knowing that Galatea had a vendetta against the girl of steel

"Exactly as I'd be pissed to if someone electrocuted me into a coma and I wouldn't be able to do anything to get them back but, that's reality for you." The first scientist replied

"Anyways let's shut everything off as, I don't want the higher ups bitching at us for not having made clean up easier." The second scientist spoke as they walked off to shut everything down

"Hey guys um I don't think you should do that." The third scientist told his colleagues

"Why shouldn't we she can't here anything we say and she hasn't shown any signs of waking up since we had her and the only thing good we've gotten out of her was being able to improve on what was already done with her?" The first scientist questioned

"Because of that!" The third scientist exclaimed as they all soon heard the life signs of Galatea's tank grow louder as they began to spike

With that cobalt blue eyes filled with rage opened wide as Galatea had been able to hear everything said in her confines for the past two years her body never co-operating with her until this point and now to hear that she would be erased from this world and to never get back at Supergirl for what she did to her filled her with an unholy rage as her eyes turned a deep crimson with heat vision. As she began to pound on her confines as cracks began to spread throughout it as she hit it harder and harder with her desire to escape fueled her

"We need to get out of here now and alert everyone here!" The first scientist told his colleagues as they all ran out of there not wanting to face an irate Kryptonian clone as he sounded the alarms to alert the security

Galatea soon broke free of the tube she was in as the sludge like liquid filled the ground she landed on as the sounds of security alarms going off filled her ears as she got up her hair obscuring her view as she saw her escape route quickly close at multiple reinforced titanium walls closed in an attempt to seal her in

 _"Do they really think that this will hold me?"_ Galatea thought to herself as she soon fired her heat vision at what stood between her and escape as she fired the deadly beams of energy

The security force quickly assembled in front of the door holding back Galatea their rifles positioned at the rapidly heating door that was going from a dull red to a now bright white as the metal was turned into a molten metallic puddle as out of it floated Galatea who looked at the guards with a questioning look on her face if they were stupid enough to try and shoot at her

"Alright men open fire!" The leader of them shouted as they opened fire shooting .50 caliber bullets out at Galatea

 _"Idiots never learn."_ Galatea thought before she bolted straight after them

With that she unleashed a punch at the leader's chest the sound of his chest caving in like wet tissue paper as he was sent flying through the hallway like a ragdoll filled Galatea with dark pleasure as she soon began to carve a bloodied swath through them tearing them all apart like ragdolls as they fell before her might. With guard after guard falling beneath her blows or heat vision like mere insects as she strode through the place going closer and closer with a devious smirk on her face as she obliterated everyone in her way

That was until a small group of guards caught her off guard as they fired RPG's and missile launchers at her causing multiple explosions to echo throughout as they blasted her relentlessly until their ammunition ran out

"I think we got her you guys there's no way she could take all of that." One of them spoke as they saw the smoke clear before he was promptly punched on the helmet

"Ouch! What the fuck was that for?!" The guard spoke wondering why his cohort struck him

"Because you dumbass you never say shit like that because everytime someone does they get fucking killed." The other guard spoke

"As if that only happens in movies." The cocky guard said thinking his compatriot was foolish

That was until a burst of heat vision struck him through the chest burning a fist sized hole through his lungs killing him instantaneously as he fell to the ground with his torso smoking as blood poured from the wound as a mildly irritated Galatea who had small scorch marks and tears in her leotard cracked her neck

"See I told y'all this was a bad idea, but no one listened to me anyways y'all dumbasses can stay here and did I on the other hand and out of her see ya!" The guard told them as he dropped his gear and ran the hell out of there

"You know if it's any consolation you've at least managed to make me feel something during the entire time I've officially woken up and that is irritation, but that's all fine considering I'll make this quick as I've still got a whole freaking world to see." Galatea told them although coughing considering her underused vocal cords

It would be a few hours after carving her way through many guardsmen she finally reached the top of the building where her escape and freedom into a whole new world was awaiting her as she smirked at her impending freedom

"And they thought they could get rid of me; as if now then time for me to get out here and see what I've been missing out on." Galatea spoke as she kicked down the doors and soon took flight out into the open night as a sonic boom soon followed her afterwards

 _"Now then time for me to find somewhere to make a change of costume and clothing since I can't go around looking like this."_ Galatea thought as she continued to fly through the night

* * *

 **(9 days later, June 10th 2015, Amity Park,Washington 3:33 Pm)**

It was the middle of the day as Galatea had landed in a relatively large city called Amity Park and had been hiding out for a little over a week to regain her strength and see on all of what she missed out on during her captivity and to say that she'd missed out on a lot over the years was an understatement. Because she'd been out of the game for nearly several years and had broken out of Cadmus who no doubt would be on the hunt for her meaning that she had no allies or anyone she could count on meaning she was on her own

However, she wasn't without much to worry about as turns out there was a resident hero her by the name of Danny Phantom whom from what she could tell knew what he was doing but also was under a lot of mental stress and pressure considering that he was the town pariah to some and its hero to others if the dark shadows and paranoid look on his face was anything to go by. As he looked ready to explode with rage as though he was keeping something bottled up as everytime she's seen him he had the look of a caged animal just waiting to get out and run wild

 _"Well at least so far life in this place hasn't been boring."_ Galatea thought to herself

As she'd gone through a costume change from that of her leotard to navy skinny jeans that looked like they were painted on from how tight they were on her thick muscular legs and sizably large round ass as a peach she wore a Entombed T-shirt she found that strained against her high DD bust. As she wore over this a black jean jacket with a Slipknot compass stitched onto the back in place of the Superman "S" emblem and tying this together were a pair of dark grey combat boots with army green lacing with metal plating on the sides. With her even having cut her hair from the thick and matted honey blonde mess that hung down to her wrists to a asymmetrical pixie hairstyle that barely went past her neck and was dyed a strawberry blonde with platinum blonde highlights

"Speaking of things that aren't boring around here." Galatea spoke as she peered up to see Danny Phantom himself viciously beating down an enemy ghost in a mech suit

 _"Looks like things here are getting interesting after all."_ Galatea thought with a smirk as she flew off to see what was going on

Meanwhile Danny was savagely tearing into Technus ripping chunks out of his mech suit with unrestrained fury as ever since barely defeating his past self he had felt an unbelievable amount of aggression build up within him and with the pressures of him having to constantly restrain himself as well as him leading a double life as a superhero with him having to fight practically by himself. He felt himself soon in a blind rage at Technus and his arrogance at attacking his town as he wasted no time in tearing him apart

 **"I'm surprised that you can stand up to the might that is Tech..."** Technus tried to say only for Danny covered in a fierce lime green aura to smash into him like a battering ram causing him to plough through him as he had the tech ghost in his clutches

 **"Shut your damn mouth!"** Danny exclaimed in rage as he proceeded to punch Technus through a building

 **"I've had enough of you and everyone else coming into my city and fucking it up."** Danny snarled delivering a harsh right hook to his face that knocked out some of Technus's bottom teeth leaving him staggering

 **"Let's see how you withstand my awesome power."** Technus boasted as he summoned a lightning rod before using it to send out deadly arcs of lightning

Danny was struck by the lightning with him almost screaming in pain from being electrocuted however, this only served to add onto his rage as he began to walk through it rage burning inside him as he summoned energy and let out a repulsion field that sent Technus spiraling through the air yet that wasn't the end as Danny proceeded to grab him by the face

 **"You and your awesome power aren't shit!"** Danny spat wrathfully as he proceeded to then fly as fast as he could and proceeded to slam him so hard into a luckily abandoned building that the shockwave nearly caused it to collapse

 **"Because it's time that I show your smug ass what real power is and that why you will never come back to my town again."** Danny growled with anger and venom in his voice as he was going to make a damned example out of this arrogant prick to why he should stay away

With that he proceeded to pummel Technus in the face his fists blurring as he wailed on Technus as Danny's ghostly aura flared in intensity as he continue to wail on the tech ghost as the building they were on top of began to crack and crumble away underneath his furious blows before soon crumbling beneath the powerful punches.

Yet things didn't end there as the rubble that they were under began to glow a bright green before a sizably large lime green blast of power hurtling towards the sky that split apart the clouds until it eventually dissipated leaving a smoking Technus in a shredded lab-coat whom had no time to even regain his bearings as Danny landed a vicious punch to his chest the cracking of his sternum loudly heard. Before he was soon grabbed by his shredded lab-coat and spun around like a top before being hurtled back to earth as Danny landed body shots all across his torso as bruises began to rapidly form on him before he landed a brutal jaw cracking roundhouse to his face that slammed him down into a car so hard that it was rendered a metal pancake

 **"H-How is this even p-possible you weren't like this weeks ago?"** Technus questioned as the half ghost wasn't the brutal and vicious fighter before him long ago

 **"Because fuck you that's why."** Danny retorted snarkily as he powered up a energy sphere and promptly fired it at Technus causing the car to promptly explode as Danny walked towards the flaming wreckage to see Technus with yet another lightning rod in hand

 **"No matter you will bow before the amazing might that is Technus!"** Technus boasted as he once again shot out arcs of deadly voltage at Danny

 **"Never will I bow before someone who's an arrogant cockroach like you."** Danny snarled in rage as he countered with a energy beam of his own

The two clashed briefly before Danny's overwhelmed Technus and blasted him through another set of cars which promptly exploded as Danny's energy beam ploughed through them all and as the smoke cleared a bloodied and battered Technus as Danny then proceeded to float down

 **"Now then I believe I'll be taking that."** Danny told Technus snatching the lightning rod and hefting it over his shoulder like baseball bat as he then proceeded grab Technus by the throat

 **"Now then I'm gonna break you."** Danny told him as he threw him up into the air

 **"Like a Kit-Kat bar."** Danny finished

 _"What the hell is he talking about?"_ Technus wondered before he was promptly smashed into the ground by his own lightning rod causing a small crater to form

With that Danny proceeded to beat the ever living hell out of Technus as the sound of his bones breaking was heard as Danny smashed the lightning rod into him over and over again his body on a rage fueled autopilot that caused him to ignore the once smug and arrogant ghosts pleas for him to stop. With a puddle of ectoplasmic blood forming around him as a blood covered Danny stood over a shuddering and shaking Technus who was in sheer agonizing pain from his broken bones and greatly bruised organs

 **"Just what in the hell... happened to you ghost boy; just what... kind of ghost are you?!"** Technus demanded as the ghost boy before his brutal smackdown would never have gone out of his way to beat him within an inch of his life usually he just captured him and sent to the ghost zone

 **"I'm just one who's had enough of your crap and every other ghost in the ghost zone constantly causing me trouble and increasing stress well now I've just had it with you and everyone else thinking you can run shit around her, but guess what I'm running things now."** Danny spoke in a dark and ominous tone of voice that sent shivers down Technus's spine that was before Danny impaled him in his stomach

 **"Now lay there and die again you sack of shit or, so help me I'll make sure the hell I send you to will seem like Heaven instead."** Danny spat before he took off leaving a green sonic boom as he flew away

"Wow I'm liking this guy more and more." Galatea said to herself finding violence and brutality to turn her on for some reason, but she wasn't gonna question it

 _"Now then let's see what else is going on in his life."_ Galatea thought as she flew off from the scene

* * *

 **(2 days later, June 12th 2015, Fenton Works, 6:30 Pm)**

It was half past 6 in the evening as Danny was sitting alone in his bedroom as he was tired and stressed from all that had been going on as he had been berated by Sam for his brutal actions against Technus going on and on about how he went to far, then there was the fact his parents were on the constant babble of how his alter ego was a menace. Combine that with the fact that he was an emotional basket-case after what had happened with fighting his evil self and running himself ragged with his ghost hunting duties and he was ready to explode from the internal pressures building to bursting inside himself

"Come in." Danny said as he heard knocking on the door

The door open to reveal Jazz who had a look of worry and concern on her face for her younger brother after knowing his burden and also seeing him having running himself ragged over the ordeal of fighting his future self and constantly push himself to exhaustion had her worried about him knowing that had he had to face this burden alone

"Hey Danny I just came to see how you're doing." Jazz told him as she took a seat next to her brother

"I'm doing ok Jazz; I'm just tired is all." Danny told her with a small yawn

"I can tell are you sure you sure doing ok because lately you've been running yourself a bit thin." Jazz said with worry etched into her voice

"Relax it's nothing I can't handle all I need is a couple hours sleep then I'll be good to go in no time." Danny replied trying to assure Jazz who remained unconvinced

"Danny that's what's bothering me you haven't had any good sleep in weeks, you act like a zombie most of the day except when your fighting ghosts and when that happens you're a far cry from the person I grew up with." Jazz spoke as it honestly broke her heart to see her brother push himself day in and day out like he was doing to exhaustion and breaking point

"What I'm trying to say is Danny just slow it down, you can't keep doing everything on your own." Jazz told Danny who could only sigh

"I know Jazz, but I can't afford to not when everything is riding on me to save this place because I'm literally the only person who can constantly keep this place from being the ghost's playground." Danny replied as the ghost hunters here were all good and well but they couldn't stand up to the more high level ghosts by a longshot

"Danny I know you feel like you have a responsibility here, but you're not a one man army here you don't have to keep doing this." Jazz advised knowing that their were ghost hunters who could do the job her brother had been doing for nearly a year and a half

"You don't get it Jazz as after I fought against that monster and got stuck in that abysmal future I saw that I'm up against a litanny of bastards that could wipe this place out and it doesn't help that Sam and Tucker are hardly anything but cheerleaders and I have to pick up the slack and I feel like I'm...like I'm..." Danny spoke as he trailed off before silence set in at the realization he'd been in from practically the start

"Like you're what Danny?" Jazz asked wondering why Danny stopped so abruptly

"That I'm alone in all of this Jazz as I've got no one else who can help me fight off ghosts without them getting possibly killed off or used against me as such I'm stuck having to do this all on my own as a man against the world so to speak." Danny responded realizing that he was practically resigned to fight a one man war against the ghosts that would try and overtake this place

"Danny I'm so sorry about all of this if there was anything I could do to help you out, you know I'd do it in a heartbeat right?" Jazz told him wanting to be here for him as much as he needed knowing that he could use the emotional support

"I know Jazz it's just that I'm so tired and I just wish I had someone who could help, you know someone could help me take the load off of everything so that I wouldn't have to feel like everything I'm suffocating under the pressure of being this place's pariah of a hero but, we both know that'll never happen." Danny lamented over his situation knowing that his request was nothing more than wishful thinking but it was nice to think that someone could help him out with all the pressures he was under

"Hey I'm sure someday things will get better I know they will." Jazz assured him knowing and hoping that things will soon look up for her younger brother

"Thank you Jazz I appreciate the support at least you understand what I'm going through and at least I know that I can depend on you for support." Danny said as Jazz gave him a warm smile that made him feel better on the inside

"Of course it's no problem, so then you want a watch a movie?" Jazz asked as Danny nodded

"Want to watch The Matrix?" Jazz asked again as Danny nodded no

"Want to watch Face Off and Spawn ?" Jazz asked Danny as he nodded yes

With that the brother and sister went off to have their movie night however, unknown to them Galatea was sitting a top Fenton Works having listened to Danny and Jazz's small conversation with her super hearing and it seemed as though her interest in the resident hero had grown more and that there was more to him than what she's initially thought

"Looks like it's time for me to start getting to know you and see what you're really all about." Galatea spoke to herself before flying off to make her plans for Danny

* * *

 **(2 days later, June 12th 2015, Fenton Works, 5:55 Pm)**

It was the weekend as Danny was sitting in his room doing really nothing, but reading a magazine as he had really nothing to do considering that he didn't want to be anywhere near Sam and all her self-righteousness and then there was Tucker who was going to be with his family until the end of the month leaving him with no one to really hang out with.

"Hey Danny there's someone at the door that's here to see you." Jazz called from downstairs

"Ok I'll be right down." Danny replied as he got up off his bed wondering who would be wanting to see him of all people

With that he walked downstairs to see who wanted to come and see him and to his surprise it was a girl that made Paulina look like Michael Myers by comparison as he found her so attractive that it was taking most of his self control not to let his blood go downstairs if you'd catch his drift

"Oh hey Danny this is Angela." Jazz told Danny introducing the cover name Galatea was using

"H-Hi." Danny stuttered out nervously completely unprepared to see a total knockout in his house

"And Angela was telling me about how she wanted to go out with you." Jazz told Danny who's face started to flush red

"Yeah as you seem like a nice guy and I'm new the place and was hoping you could show a girl around out on a date." Galatea told him

"Ok but, Angela you'll have to excuse me for a moment as I need to talk with my sister for a moment." Danny told the gorgeous looking girl in front of him

"Sure why not." Galatea replied as she was perfectly fine with waiting considering that she had nothing better to do in this place

The two went upstairs as Jazz knew where this was headed evident by the body language Danny was giving off that was a mix or anger and confusion, but Jazz didn't care as her brother had been stuck in this house for nearly two months barely going out to do patrols or go out and get groceries

"Jazz what the fuck I didn't sign up for this?" Danny questioned in irritation as he didn't have time for anything personal right now

"Danny this is a girl and a very smoking hot one at that who actually wants to take you out on a date no less how can you pass this up?" Jazz asked wondering why he'd pass an opportunity like this up

"Because Jazz I can't have time for personal shit not when I've got ghosts to fight and make sure they stay out this place." Danny retorted as Jazz sighed

"You know Danny this is exactly what I'm talking about!" Jazz spoke heatedly causing Danny to raise an eyebrow

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Danny asked

"I mean that you've been working yourself into the ground and you need a break because I'm not going to let you run yourself into the ground." Jazz responded in concern of Danny

"Well I have to keep going because no one else will or can do as much I can besides it's not like I have any choice." Danny said knowing that he had to keep on fighting since he's seen what lies ahead and it ain't pretty by any stretch of the imagination

"Oh you do have a choice and that choice is going on that date with the nice girl downstairs." Jazz near ordering him causing Danny to narrow his eyes

"Jazz I'm not going I've got to much riding on my shoulders." Danny replied evenly

"Oh yeah you are because if you don't take a break from all the ghost fighting and go on a date with the nice girl downstairs then I'm gonna tell Mom and Dad that you want to go with them the next time it's job shadowing at school and we both know how that went last time." Jazz said with a victorious smirk as she saw Danny's face go to looking like he'd been given the pimp hand by Batman

"You wouldn't dare." Danny spoke knowing the unholy embarrassment and damage his parents could do to his already crippled social life

"Do you really want to flip that coin Danny?" Jazz asked sarcastically as Danny weighed his options before giving his answer

"Fine you win I'll go." Danny replied knowing that it was better to concede this one time

"That's what I thought now go have a good time." Jazz responded lightly slapping him on the back as he walked downstairs while she still had a triumphant smirk

 _"Smart-ass."_ Danny thought

"Alright I'm ready." Danny told the girl waiting for him

"Ok let's go I've got a few things planned." Galatea told him as they both walked out the door

With that they walked until they reached a part of the street where no one could see them leaving Danny curious as to why she stopped here as he wondered if she had her car parked somewhere around here

"So where is your ride at if you don't mind me asking?" Danny asked curious as to where her vehicle would be at as Galatea's smirk widened

"Oh we're not gonna need a ride at all considering we're our own rides." Galatea told him as Danny quirked an eyebrow over what she'd just said

"Ok now I'm confused." Danny spoke as Galatea rolled her eyes

"Maybe it's better if I just show you." Galatea replied before she jumped into the air and remained floating hanging upside down with a grin on her face

"What in the actual hell." Danny said taken aback at the fact that his date was floating in the air and upside down no less

"Alright now it's your turn." Galatea told him as he did a double take

"I don't know what you're talking about." Danny replied trying to feign innocence as Galatea now postured herself as though she were sitting on a chair

"Oh come on don't play stupid with me just change already and we can get on with our date." Galatea spoke as though it were the simplest thing in the world causing Danny to figuratively sweat bullets

"Can you define the last part as I'm not sure what you meant?" Danny said trying to talk his way out of this

"Oh come on you know what I mean after all it's not that hard to tell that my date is Danny Phantom after all." Galatea said making Danny's eyes go wide as his stance became more aggressive

"Oh relax I'm not gonna beat the living hell out of you if that's what you were thinking as all I want is just to have a nice night on the town with someone who I thought seemed like a pretty good night not to mention your kinda handsome to." Galatea told him as the last part she wasn't lying about

Danny thought it over as this was the first girl that he's met that actually knew who he was after giving it some thought and some goading from a voice inside himself that he hasn't heard for a good while decided why the hell not and transformed into his ghost form and floated up with Galatea

"So are you ready to go now?" Galatea asked

 **"Yeah let's go."** Danny replied as Galatea gave him a genuine smile

"Great I've got a lot of stuff planned so let's get to it." Galatea spoke before flying off

 _"Well let's see how things go for tonight, as maybe Jazz was right and maybe I will have some fun for once."_ Danny thought flying after his date for the night

With that they spent the rest of the night goofing around with them using their powers to screw around with some of the people of Amity with Danny using his powers to overshadow one of those phony street pastors and make him streak around the area saying hail Satan and I love Lucifer among other things that would get a pastor kicked out of his congregation for being that of a Satanic heathen. While Galatea took a more destructive approach that being of wrecking some of the teachers who screwed with Danny's life at school as well as using her heat vision to write some very colorful remarks about them

Besides all of that they went out and got some dinner at Nasty Burger to joke around for awhile as well as grabbing a quick bite to eat before they headed out to screw around for a bit more as they wound up at a nearby amusement park where they were now relaxing atop a ferris wheel enjoying the warm summer night

 **"Man this has been the most fun night I've had in a damn good while."** Danny said as of right now was in an extremely good mood right now

"Well I'm glad that I gave you that as you seemed like needed to loosen up for once." Galatea responded with a smirk

 **"Believe me after everything that's gone on with me I most certainly needed this."** Danny told her with a sigh of gratitude over having had such a good time

"Since you've given me this much fun it's of no concern especially when you pulled that stunt with that pastor how did you come up with?!" Galatea asked laughing at how Danny made a complete fool of him

 **"Well when you have ghost powers and watch a lot of horror comedy movies you get a few ideas."** Danny replied as when you watch some of those types of movies and the fact that you have ghost powers on top of that it isn't rocket science on how to pull pranks on people

 **"Besides you using that heat vision of yours to make laser graffiti on my teacher's house I swear I couldn't stop laughing."** Danny chuckled knowing that Mr. Lancer when he'd wake up would be irate knowing that Galatea practically engraved on his house about how he was an extremely lesser man in the sack and in life

"Well I thought it would give him something to think about when he wakes up." Galatea told him with a chuckle at how the man would most likely flip his shit in the morning

 **"Again I gotta say that today was a pretty good day."** Danny said with a smile still plastered on his face

"Well it'll only get better." Galatea told him as she leaned in to kiss him

Danny was happily ready to accept the kiss however, just as he was about to get to first base his ghost sense went off causing him to glare as he saw Skulker meters away with a cocky smirk on his face as he saw his long awaited prize in his sights

 **"Damn it and just when things were going my way I should've known something like this would happen I'll be right back."** Danny told his date with an angered sigh that was until she grabbed his hand

"Do you really think you're fighting this jerk alone I'm helping besides he ruined my date too so I'm getting in on this." Galatea said with no room to argue something of which made Danny internally smile at the fact that this time he wouldn't have to fight alone

 **"Alright let's do this then."** Danny replied with a small grin as he and Galatea floated towards Skulker

 **"Well, well if it isn't the ghost boy and with him having found himself a little girlfriend no less."** Skulker taunted

 **"What do you want Skulker as, right now I'm busy doing something more important."** Danny retorted ignoring the hunter ghost

 **"Because I want your pelt and I will have it at last."** Skulker told him with absolution in his voice

"Over my dead body that's happening." Galatea interjecting with a confident smirk

 **"And just who are you?"** Skulker questioned as Galatea's smirk widened as her eyes began to glow with heat vision

 **"Me? I'm just annoyed however, I'm going to correct that by turning you into a tin can."** Galatea responded blasting him with a concussive blast of heat vision that knocked him into the ground

"So then want to beat the ever living hell out of this overgrown tin man." Galatea said before she bolted after the downed Skulker

 _"Yeah definitely made the right choice by having her as my date."_ Danny thought before he followed after her

Skulker was still disoriented by the blast of heat vision he suffered until he got struck in the face by both Galatea and Danny the result was him being sent flying out of the carnival they were at and across the water however, Galatea proceeded to uppercut him into the air where she proceeded to barrage him with high speed punches and elbows. Before proceeding to unleash a haymaker that sent him whistling through the air and towards the city, but luckily he managed to turn intangible to avoid being slammed through anymore buildings

 **"Question did you really think that would be the end of this?"** Danny asked turning himself visible from behind Skulker as he powered up an energy blast

 _"Well shit."_ Skulker thought unprepared to see the ghost boy behind him as he was caught in a rapid fire series of machine gun like energy blasts that propelled him out of the building

Skulker was forced to flee the building after his dented armor was covered in scorch marks as Danny continued to hound after him by firing the continuous stream of energy blasts with dogged determination as he had to weave and counter with a stream of missiles to make sure he wasn't blasted out of the sky. As he was so focused on countering the energy blast stream with his missiles that he didn't realize Galatea barreling into him with a sucker punch that knocked into the street below causing a large crater to form as the hunter ghost was stunned from the sneak attack

 **"Nice shot their Angela."** Danny congratulated on her sucker punching Skulker

"No problem besides I would've gotten here faster if I didn't have to get rid of some damned birds in my way." Galatea told him with minor irritation of having to vaporize a bothersome flock of birds

"So besides that how long do you think it's gonna take for the overgrown hunk of metal to get back up because I'm not done beating him up yet?" Galatea asked as she was far from entertained

 **"I'd give him awhile since believe me he doesn't stay down for long."** Danny replied knowing that someone like Skulker wouldn't ever stay down for long

"Alright good to know because man is beating him up fun." Galatea responded with a grin of her own

 **"Ok then as somewhat off putting as that is I think he's finally getting back up."** Danny pointed out as Skulker finally rose up from the debris

"Oh look the Iron Man has finally gotten back up." Danny spoke mockingly

 **"I'll admit the two of you are proving to be quite the trouble, but that's all of what's making this more interesting!"** Skulker exclaimed as he launched out a volley of rocket propelled grenades at the two

"Don't worry I've got this." Galatea assured as she flew after the incoming projectiles

However, as she went to punch one of them out of the sky something peculiar happened that being her hand glowing a bright teal before an energy beam the same color rocketed out and destroyed all of the explosives in its path before heading straight for Skulker who barely had any time to evade as the spot he was at erupted in a large jagged mass of emerald crystals with a teal hue to them

 **"Um Angela since when could you do that?"** Danny inquired curious as to how she was just able to pull that off

"About 5 seconds ago." Galatea answered as her now both her hands were still glowing with that same energy

 **"Well then I was just asking because we've incoming."** Danny warned her as a rapid fire volley of energy was headed their way

"Don't worry I've got this." Galatea told him flying through it as she weaved throughout the storm of energy beams

It wasn't long before she soon tackled him driving his face through the concrete carving it apart as she did so before uppercutting him high into the air sending him spiraling so fast into the air that a mach cone had actually began to form that was until she grabbed him in so tightly that his metal exoskeleton began creak and groan from the pressure as she proceeded to dive-bomb him into a empty gas station.

 **"Alright let's dust this bitch!"** Danny exclaimed as he powered up energy beams of his own

"You've read my mind." Galatea replied in excitement as she powered up her heat vision

With that they shot out energy beam and heat vision that combined into a single unified attack that headed straight for the gas station and the result was a large explosive fireball that rocked the night as the whole area was in flames. And amidst the wreckage was Skulker who was on fire as parts of his exoskeleton was missing as well as the upper right portion of his face seemingly melted away yet a look of anger was upon his face at being beaten back this much

 **"Damn it how's the whelp and this woman pushing me back this much it makes zero sense?"** Skulker questioned himself

"I'm just wondering something, but are you just standing there to look like an idiot or because you know you've gotten your ass completely handed to you on a silver platter?" Danny questioned as Skulker's sparking face was in anger at the remark

 **"Just you wait I'll have your head mounted on my wall soon enough!"** Skulker snarled in rage

 **"Oh I'm shaking in my boots why don't you come up here and prove it."** Danny taunted

 **"Don't worry I will."** Skulker growled out as he blasted off towards Danny

As Danny was waiting for him as he barreled towards the half ghost however, Danny was flying towards him as well as he ducked under a right hook as he grabbed his arm and face and proceeded to fly back down and drive him into the ground. With Danny punching him with such force that it sent him flying like a ragdoll as Danny gave chase to him like a wolf hunting after its prey as he eventually appeared behind him stopping his flight with a reverse roundhouse kick to the face that stunned him long enough for Danny to unleash a combo of punches to his chest each one causing a dent deeper than the last

That was until Danny flared his energy before unleashing a particularly hard one that punched a fist sized hole into Skulker's chest that left the hunter ghost in surprise and shock at the action however, he had no further time to react as Danny withdrew his fist from him and proceeded to headbutt him hard enough that he was forced to bow over before Danny kneed him in the chest hard enough to send him flying.

 _"My turn."_ Galatea thought as she flew after Skulker at high speeds with her catching him in a clothesline

"What's the matter tin man didn't expect for him to have backup or that said backup would be a girl handing your ass to you?" Galatea asked as she proceeded to end the clothesline into a Spartan kick

The kick landed him into the Caspar High football field where he carved up a trench in the aftermath and as he saw Galatea he flew after her with a vengeance to repay her for her and the ghost boy humiliating him thus far in the fight. Yet as he went for a punch Galatea smirked as she used a high intensity beam of heat vision to cleave his arm off at the bicep leaving the white hot stump mere feet away as Skulker jumped back as it was leaking ectoplasm and shooting out sparks

"Huh are you sure that you wouldn't like me to you know even you out?" Galatea asked taking dark pleasure in having disarmed her opponent quite literally

 **"You're gonna regret that you bitch."** Skulker spat

"You know that's the closest you've come to scathing during this whole fight." Galatea mocked Skulker

 **"I'll do more than that you've seen nothing yet."** Skulker retorted

"I'd take you more seriously if you were more of a threat." Galatea told him as she launched herself forwards with a punch to his stomach that made him fall to the ground

With that she proceeded to pick Skulker back up and backhand him repeatedly each time scraping off parts of his face as she bitch slapped him around before she made a fist and the emerald colored energy covered her hand before she made a punching motion and an energy beam shot out this time aimed at his legs rooting him to the ground.

"Now then let's see how many punches it takes for you to say uncle." Galatea told Skulker as she cracked her knuckles with an evil smirk on her face

 _"This isn't gonna end well."_ Skulker thought as he had the strangest feeling that he was about to get beaten on like a drum

With that Galatea began punching the ever living hell out of Skulker thunderous blows were rained upon him as chunks of his metal exoskeleton were beaten off him with each blow as Galatea hit him without mercy before with a final haymaker she sent him flying over a football goalpost.

 **"And touchdown!"** Danny's voice was heard clapping as he floated downwards beside her

"So how long were you watching that exactly?" Galatea asked

 **"Ever since you went all Mortal Kombat on him."** Danny spoke taking a sidelong glance at the wreck that was Skulker's body that look more like if someone put an Iron Man suit and put it in a trash compactor

 **"Besides right now he's no threat to us right now since he's pretty much harmless at this point since you destroyed his suit."** Danny told Galatea who quirked an eyebrow

"What do you mean exactly?"Galatea questioned as Danny walked over towards the mechanized wreck that was Skulker

 **"I mean this."** Danny answered back as he rammed his fist through Skulker's supposed face and after a bit of digging wrenched out a small green blob with glowing red eyes

 **"This is the real Skulker the one we've been fighting is him in a exo-skeleton."** Danny informed her as his eyes narrowed at the squirming blob

 **"Let me go do you know who I am?!"** Skulker yelled out squirming in Danny's ironclad grip

"Someone who at this point looks adorable when they're trying to be threatening." Galatea mocked

 **"I am Skulker the ultimate hunter and I will not be talked down to!"** Skulker exclaimed trying as hard as he could to escape

 **"You know while I would send you back to the Ghost Zone I have a better idea; hey Angela can you trap him with that new power you got?"** Danny questioned

"Sure why not why'd you ask you got something planned." Galatea wondered

 **"You can say that."** Danny replied as he threw Skulker up into the air as Galatea fired at him resulting and continued to do so until he was trapped in a football sized sphere of crystal

 **"Now then I hope you like the ocean because that's where you'll be staying for awhile."** Danny told Skulker who was screaming at them from within his prison to let him out

With that Danny ran till he was on the other side of the football field before running as fast as he could before summoning all his strength to kick Skulker as hard as he could with him sailing higher and higher until he was a mere twinkle in the sky

 **"And goal for Phantom and the crowd goes wild!"** Danny cheered pretending like he'd kicked a winning goal

"You really are something else you know." Galatea told him

 **"Well when you're the only half ghost here what do you expect."** Danny retorted

"Fair enough point anyways let's get out of here since I'm pretty sure it won't do us any good if the cops catch the town hero wrecking their shit." Galatea advised however, she eventually found herself talking to air as Danny had already flown off

 **"What was that I couldn't hear you over me leaving you in the dust."** Danny called out flying ahead of her

"Smart ass." Galatea thought giving chase to him

* * *

 **(Half hour later, 11:13 Pm, Fenton Works)**

It wouldn't be long before Danny and his date landed a top the Fenton Works rooftop with Danny having a wide smile on his face from his first date with a girl that wasn't a complete bitch to him and actually seemed to genuinely like him.

 **"Well Angela this has been one great night and thank you for giving me one."** Danny thanked her

"It's no problem besides you can be sure to expect more dates out of me." Galatea told him as she had to admit he was actually a genuinely nice guy to be with and wouldn't mind being with him more often

 **"That's wonderful and thanks for giving me this chance to go with you and actually get me out."** Danny spoke thankful for her giving him a good night on the town

"You did seem like you needed to have some fun once in awhile." Galatea replied simply

 **"Anyways I gotta go since it's been a long night."** Danny told Galatea before she grabbed his hand

"You're not going anywhere since I forgot to give you something earlier." Galatea spoke with a sly smile on her face

 **"What do you mean..."** Danny answered back

Only for her to bring him in for a passionate kiss that caught Danny off guard to the point where he was frozen in place as Galatea continued to make out with him for a few minutes until ceasing leaving an almost starry eyed Danny who was taking a moment to recover

"Well see you later Danny." Galatea told him as she walked away with an unconscious sway of her hips before flying away

 _"It's official that I'm gonna continue seeing her."_ Danny thought as he then proceeded to phase through the house until he reached the hallway where his bed was as he saw Jazz fast asleep in her room

"Well at least Jazz is asleep and it's a shame that she isn't up so that I can tell her I had a good time with Angela." Danny thought to himself as he turned back to his regular form as he headed to bedroom

"Now then time for me to at least get a good deal of sleep before I have to go on patrols again." Danny said to himself as he took off his clothes and got into his night clothes consisting of a Anthrax t-shirt and sweatpants

 _"At least now I can sleep knowing that a pretty cool girl who's also smokin' hot likes me so that right there is a great bonus."_ Danny thought to himself with genuine happiness

"Well at least now I know that there is someone out there watching out for me and if they can actually here me I'd like to say thank you for everything that's beginning to happen to me." Danny thanked whoever decided to give him something great out of all the pile of horseshit that he's had to deal with as he fell asleep

Outside Danny's bedroom was Galatea or rather to everyone else Angela Jansen the name she's chosen as her cover name was floating outside his bedroom window having gotten a bit board a decided to fly by his house and after hearing the last comments about her Galatea actually let a smile form on her face. As unlike the many times where she's smiled this one wasn't over crushing her enemies underfoot like an ant under her heel but, rather this strange yet satisfying feeling that someone was starting to genuinely care for her not as a weapon but, as an actual person that gave her and oddly warm feeling in her chest

 _"Looks like coming here was an actual good idea after all."_ Galatea thought as she had the feeling that her stay in Amity Park was going to be something she was going to most certainly enjoy before she flew elsewhere

 **So with that we see Galatea's escape into a world that's she's missed out years on and has now found herself in Amity Park of all places where she's taken an interest to Danny Phantom who's changed to become a somewhat more volatile protector of Amity Park. So find out what changes Galatea will give to Danny in the new chapters of Phantom and a Kryptonian**

 _ **Well since the poll was tied up at 5 votes a piece I made my decision on a coin flip of all things and surprise of all things this was the one that came out on top so therefore Phantom and a Kryptonian is the story you guys are gonna be getting from me, but besides all that let's get to what happened shall we**_

 _ **I hoped you guys liked Galatea's escape scene and for those of you wondering why it was so short I'll explain it to you as the fact that despite her being comatose for nearly several years as this takes place a little bit after Justice League invasion that she's still a Kryptonian albeit a clone of Supergirl. Therefore her making short work out of the people there was really something to be believed especially considering that during all that time there she was experimented on for when she'd wake up to become something that could with enough time become able to challenge people on the level with Darkseid.**_

 _ **Also I'm having her be referred to by those she's just now meeting in Amity by her cover name of Angela Jansen which I came up with after my two favorite female vocalists Angela Gossow the former singer for Arch Enemy and Floor Jansen the lead singer for Nightwish and the reason for this and her appearance change is simple. It's that the Justice League and Cadmus will no doubt be on the hunt for her due to her escape there for her identity and appearance change were necessary to avoid them as she might be powerful however, sheer power alone can only get you so far therefore her laying low is required.**_

 _ **Now we also have the Danny vs Technus fight which I thought was needed to do since this does take place after Ultimate Enemy as I was doing this to show that after this whole fight with Dan he's understandably in a very dark place considering that he now has the knowledge of the fact that he can very well end up like him. Which is why we saw him decimate and brutalize Technus the way he did because to him if he can put down all these threats to the Ghost Zone like he's been doing then he can avoid his becoming Dan since no more threats to Amity eliminates his chances of becoming Dan hence his more aggressive approach to ghost fighting**_

 _ **Next up I hoped you guys liked the little scene with Jazz and Danny since it was done to show that Jazz since she besides Tucker and Sam are the only ones that know about his secret and as such is really his only form of emotional support in the family since his family are ghost hunters and we've all see how they are with ghosts. As the scene was done to show not only their relationship as brother and sister but, to also show just how much strain Danny is under which is why it was followed up with Jazz having to convince him to go on that date with Galatea/Angela so that for once he could just relax**_

 _ **Following that we've got the date/fight with Danny and Galatea as I know that you guys are wondering why I had him go ghost during their date as well as the fact that she already knows his identity well when you think about it it's not really that hard to tell the difference between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom considering they look like color swapped versions of each other. Besides she had him do this on their first date together since this is Galatea we're still talking about so her idea of fun would still most likely be on the destructive side of things since as we've seen in canon**_

 _ **As for their tag team fight with Skulker I thought it would be cool to do since it would see Danny actually teaming up someone that actually had powers to help him out in a fight and not make him feel like that he had to do the fight all by himself like he'd normally have to do. That and it was also meant to show off one of the new upgrades so to speak that Galatea's gotten from her experimentations that will be shown later on as this one was based on Superman X's crystallization power from Legion of Superheroes**_

 _ **Finally there is the end scene where we have Danny and Galatea going there separate ways and more or less establishing their relationship and I will say this that as of now their relationship isn't instantaneous romance so that nobody gets the wrong idea. It's more so the fact that both are getting someone that mutally cares for the other and is more so a similar to combination of someone willing to really care about you and having a really good friend with minor hints of being friends with benefits but not to where either one will be considered a slut or a man-whore by any means or stretch of the imagination**_

 _ **With all that being said please remember to like, favorite, follow and most importantly review this story as much as possible as it means a hell of a lot to me as I'm open to constructive criticism as well, so long as it isn't that you're flaming at me but, other than that I hope you enjoy this story of mine as well as that of Tale of the Hyoudou Brothers as well**_

 _ **Now then with that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to bring you guys great content as next chapter we'll see some more of Galatea and Danny as well as what's going to be happening with Jazz**_

 _ **Prelude Theme Song: Blood Red Summer by Coheed and Cambria**_

 _ **Random End Song: A New Beginning by Threat Signal**_


	2. Chapter 2: Good Times

**(Chapter 2: Good Time)**

Even though it's been a few days since his date with Angela he'd have to say that he honestly couldn't have felt any happier than he was since out of all of the so called "dates" he's had in the past with the girls at Casper High they just couldn't compare. As that night with Angela was something that made him feel like he wasn't Danny Phantom the heroic pariah of Amity Park or Danny Fenton the son of two of the most laughed at ghost hunters who was one of the many who got bullied at Casper High but as someone that was actually worth caring about which was more than what the girls at school ever did.

And speaking on the matter he and Sam we're coming to blows more and more often, as they're conflicting views on how things should be done in terms of him ghost patrolling because now starting to deepen between them. Because although Danny didn't want to lose the very few friends he has however, even he knew that everything had its limits and so far if things didn't change between the two of them that the bond of friendship he had with Sam could very well be severed.

* * *

 **(Fenton Works, 8:52 Am, June 15 2015)**

It was morning in the Fenton household as Jazz and Danny were alone in the house since their parents were out visiting family out in Arizona on their dad's side of the family leaving the two in their own devices since they've already finished breakfast and were now in the living room really doing nothing at the moment.

"So Danny how'd the whole date with Angela go?" Jazz asked as they sat down on the couch as she was wearing violet and grey checkered sweatpants and a Fates Warning t-shirt

"It actually went, so much better than what I thought it would and thank you for convincing me to go on that date since it was something that like you said was sorely needed for me." Danny answered back genuinely happy that he went on that date with Angela

"See I told you things would work out for the better all you had to do was believe in your older sister!" Jazz replied in excitement that her brother was on the beginnings of lightening up for a change

"Yeah you were right." Danny said back in a mix of pseudo boredom and being a smartass which got him lightly punched in the shoulder

"Quit being a smartass." Jazz told him as Danny laughed it all off

"Well maybe I like being a smartass what are you gonna do about it?" Danny shot back sticking a tongue out at Jazz

"Oh I'm not gonna being doing at all." Jazz said with a small smirk as her eyes briefly flashed a deep imperial purple

With that Danny felt his underwear ride up on him to the point of which he felt like he was being given a wedgie although this feeling was lasting for only a brief moment it was enough for him to look around to see who did it

"Is everything ok Danny?" Jazz asked internally grinning over what happened to her brother while she was acting concerned

"Yeah although it feels like something just gave me a atomic wedgie." Danny replied as he corrected the situation by pulling his underwear that was wedged between his ass

"Maybe you're just imagining things." Jazz told him

"Probably am with all the stress I've been under." Danny assumed knowing that with all that he'd been doing he wasn't the most calm of people so to speak

"Anyways everything going any better?" Jazz asked

"Yeah I suppose since as it turns out that one of the other things that made my date with Angela go so well was the fact that she helped me fight Skulker on our date." Danny told her still thankful for her helping him utterly curbstomp Skulker

"Wait a minute the girl that I set you up with not only showed you a good time, but also is a strong enough metahuman that she helped you defeat Skulker?" Jazz questioned at what she was hearing

"And the fact that she helped me kick what was left of him out to sea." Danny mentioned knowing that it'd be a long while before he'd ever see Skulker again

"Well then all I have to say is up top for you getting a kickass girlfriend." Jazz said as both of them high fived to that fact

"I will agree to that." Danny replied with smirk

"Let's see what else is there…...oh yeah the fact that me and Sam haven't been getting along so well lately." Danny admitted as Jazz sighed

"How bad is it getting now?" Jazz asked full knowing of the growing rift between the two of them

"We had an argument last night about how I've been doing things in terms of my ghost patrolling along with some other things." Danny replied as this had been going on for a long while

Because Sam and Danny as of late were having arguments that were getting more and more heated with each one had as while Danny was willing to compromise on things for everyone to be happy; Sam on the other way was uncompromising and rigid in what she believed and stood for making it so that it was either her way or no other way at all. And with Tucker having been gone for a little over a month these arguments had only served to escalate more and more since Tucker had always acted as the mediator between the two of them and without him things only served to get more and more volatile between them

"I should've known this would happen after all you, two don't exactly mix all that well." Jazz spoke knowing that it was a something of almost a miracle that the two stayed friends for as long as they have

"It still amazes me too Jazz as we've been friends for so long now, but lately and especially ever since I've gotten my powers things have changed so much to where if something doesn't change soon then our friendship is gonna cease and cause us to come to blows and I for one would rather not have that." Danny hoped as they've been friends since grade school and he really was hoping that it wouldn't have cease

"You know Danny maybe it's for the best that you just not be friends with her as all that's happening is it running itself into the ground the more you guys are together, as all I'm suggesting is that you end it on a high note rather than you be left with the feelings of your friendship ending with you two at each other's throats." Jazz advised to Danny as she didn't want to have to be the one to make her brother end a friendship with one of his long-time friends, but for her younger brother's wellbeing it had to be done

"I don't know Jazz it's just that I've never had to give up on anyone before and to give up on one of my long-time friends that's something that I can't just do at the drop of a hat." Danny replied as to do something such as that put him at odds with himself since doing something like that was no easy matter

"Look how about this why don't you give this until the first of the new year that way things will have panned out well enough to where you can decide if things are really worth keeping a friendship between you and Sam." Jazz advised as this was the best for Danny as she knew that their friendship was beginning to quickly turn toxic and hoped that for his emotional and mental well being that he'd hopefully break things off

"That doesn't sound like to bad of an idea thanks Jazz since what would I do without you." Danny said as the idea was a pretty good one if he'd say so himself

"Do you really want me to answer that because we both know how the answer will go?" Jazz asked as Danny sighed

"No however, to lighten up things I've got another date with Angela." Danny told Jazz as he was surprised that Angela wanted to go out with him another time

"Really? Well good for you Danny; see I told you that things would start looking up for you all you had to do was wait. " Jazz congratulated her little brother as she had much hope that he'd get another date with her

"So then when is it?" Jazz continued

"It's tomorrow actually and hopefully this time no ghosts will interfere." Danny replied with hope that things would go great tomorrow

"Hey relax I'm sure things will go fine." Jazz encouraged

 _"I can only hope so."_ Danny thought

* * *

 **(The next day, 2:10 Pm, Nasty Burger, June 16th 2015)**

It was 10 after 2 in the afternoon as Danny had met up with his date at the Nasty Burger for lunch so as to talk things over since they didn't get much of a chance to last time, so therefore today was the perfect chance to do so as they'd just finished their lunch with Galatea or rather her cover name Angela eating like a human garbage disposal

"I swear the only person I've ever seen eat anywhere nearly as much as you is my friend Tucker and that's saying something." Danny spoke in a deal of shock at what he'd witnessed at the small mountain of food that she'd stacked up

"Well this is what you get when I get hungry besides I haven't had much to eat in a while." Galatea told him as being comatose for nearly several years does that to a person

"Makes sense besides how exactly are you gonna pay for all of this sense I don't know you well enough that I'm gonna pay for you." Danny told her as while he was a nice guy he wasn't gonna go broke for someone as even he had his limitations

"I don't know as I was just gonna dine and dash the place with you." Galatea answered back nonchalantly

"Um are you sure want to do that as that may not be the best idea and why are you roping me into this exactly?" Danny asked wondering why he was being involved in her scheme

"Oh come on Danny what's the harm in doing that besides with everything you've done for this place don't you think you're just a tiny bit entitled to get what you want for once which includes a free meal?" Galatea asked knowing that for all that he's done for this ungrateful city that he deserves at least something

Danny had to admit that what she was saying made sense as despite his conscience and heroic morals telling him otherwise the voice that's been with him for so long told him otherwise convincing him once again to not play goody goody two shoes like he has been for the past near year and a half

"Sure why not after all you are kinda right after everything that I've done I do deserve a little something." Danny spoke in agreement

"You see that's the spirit!" Galatea cheered

"Exactly so up top." Danny said as Galatea reached up and high fived him as Danny had to cradle his sore hand since a resounding smack was heard when he did

"Um you ok there?" Galatea asked as Danny nodded

"You sure that I didn't fuck your hand because I do have super strength so I hope I didn't break it or nothing?" Galatea asked as even when she was holding herself back her strength was nothing to gawk at

"Yeah I'll be fine just gotta walk it off and I'll be good as new again." Danny told her as he would be fine but damn he would be lying if he didn't say her high fives didn't sting like a motherfucker

"Alright I'm just checking." Galatea replied wanting to be sure that she didn't break Danny already

"Besides the fact that I'll need to get an ice pack for my hand where are you from exactly?" Danny asked as he was quite curious to where this mystery beauty was from

"Well let's just say that I was born in the deep south and that my parents weren't exactly there all the time for me and that I have a fucking bitch of a sister that massively screwed me out of a lot of things." Galatea spoke with bitterness that was underlined by deep hatred and scorn at a certain girl of steel

"Wow looks like we both have family issues as I can relate to you in the absentee parents department." Danny noted as his parents were an embarrassment that made him wonder how he was related to them in the first place

"But at least we're gonna be stuck together for a while since now that you've got me I'm gonna make sure that you're gonna be getting all kinds of great experiences from yours truly." Galatea told him with an almost devious smirk on face that had almost sultry undertones to it

"I'll definitely be holding you to that Angela." Danny told her as Galatea smirked and leaned in towards Danny

"Good because I want you to." Galatea replied with hints of lust bleeding into her voice

"Really?" Danny spoke caught off guard and flabbergasted by the sudden change in pace

"Of course because that means I'll get to rock...your…..world." Galatea told him with a wide grin of her own as she felt a rush at seeing Danny's expression

 _"I don't know if I should be excited or scared."_ Danny thought looking at the grinning bombshell in front of him

However before he could go further from this moment it was interrupted by the inclusion of Dash and some of his cronies walking in like they own the place making Danny curse in frustration at the moment being ruined by the meatheads

"Hey Danny you ok you look like you've seen a ghost or something?" Galatea questioned

"No it's just that it's the blonde bastard and his cronies have shown up." Danny spat with hatred at Dash as the musclebound A-lister filled Danny with nothing but pure fury and rage

"Why's that exactly as they don't look so tough?" Galatea questioned as she'd be able to flatten them with a mere finger flick albeit them being in a full body cast

"Because him and a few others have been bullying me since middle school the steroided up bastards, as my God do they infuriate me." Danny spat his hate for them all that at times was bordering on the more murderous side of things due to recent events

 _"And speak of the Devil."_ Danny thought as Dash strode over towards his booth

"Well if it ain't Fen-turd." Dash said in his ever present cocky and arrogant tone of voice

"What do you want?" Danny questioned his hate for the jock starting to rise to the surface

"You're on my turf Fen-talina so watch your mouth before I show you what happens like I do everyone else." Dash ordered smacking Danny in the back of the head that his face nearly crashed into the table causing his eyes to briefly glow a venomous lime green in hatred

 _"I swear if Danny doesn't do something then I will because no one is doing shit like this to him."_ Galatea thought as she already wanted to punch this insufferable dick-head into the concrete until he was taking a long nap

"And who's the hot girl your with you as I know that no girl in town would want to be with your sorry ass?" Dash asked his eyes practically undressing Galatea

"My name you musclebound jackass is Angela and I'm his girlfriend." Galatea said standing up towards Dash unimpressed by his bravado

"Well how about you forget the loser and come on with me and I can show you a real good time." Dash told her as you could practically feel the almost palpable amounts of overconfidence and machismo coming from him

"Or how about I not go with someone who looks like the bastard cousin of Brock Lesnar, probably is a two pump chump in the sack and has to throw his weight around to distract from how there is probably a whiny little girl inside screaming to get out. So now I want you and your thugs to make like Michael Jackson and beat it so I can get on with my date here with Danny because I want nothing of what you're selling you get it?" Galatea told him as she wasn't about to cancel things with Danny for some roided up dumbass as she found herself internally smirking as the patrons especially Danny were snickering and laughing at Dash

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear but, you're coming with me because I'm top dog around here and you're gonna go with me right now." Dash commanded as how dare she tell him the star of Casper High no as no one told him no as he roughly grabbed her by the hand and tried to drag her off

"You better get your hand off me before something really bad happens to you." Galatea warned as who did he think he was to order her around as no one controlled her at all

"Did you hear me you're gonna stop being with this loser and be with a real man or I'm gonna make you." Dash told her his grip never lessening

"Like I said get your damn hands off me or you're gonna regret it." Galatea told him as she already didn't like him and was really starting to infuriate her

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it?" Dash questioned as Galatea smirked

She proceeded to grab his wrist to where you could hear bones cracking before with a simple heave she threw him through the wall and into a car so hard that an indentation of his body was made as his whole body felt like it got struck with a minivan as the clone of Supergirl walked over towards him and reached into his pocket and took out his wallet and proceeded to take all of the money out of it. Which was quite a lot considering she took a good part of it and put it in her pants pockets before squatting down to his eye level

"Now then I believe the contents of your wallet should make sufficient enough payment for you're being a complete misogynistic asshole." Galatea told him as Dash quickly faded into unconsciousness as she walked back into the restaurant

"That was something Angela." Danny said as she walked past him to pay for their meal before walking back towards him before proceeding to drag him to the bathroom

It wouldn't be after near 20 minutes of a heated make out session that the two would come out of the bathroom with Danny having a goofy look on his face as his and Galatea's clothes were disheveled as though they were roughhousing with each other while Galatea on the other hand had a wide grin on her face

 _"Yeah definitely made the best decision in going out with her."_ Danny thought with considering that he had one hell of a girl that like him

* * *

 **(2 days later, Fenton Works, 8:40 Pm, June 18th 2015)**

It was 2 days later since his date with Angela and was feeling really good about himself right now as he was waiting for a Skype call from Tucker from his family vacation since it was his last week up there.

 _"And speak of the Devil."_ Danny thought as his computer had the Skype icon with a call from Tucker that he accepted it

"Hey Tuck how's your vacation been going with the folks?" Danny asked his longtime friend

"It's been pretty good actually in fact I've got some pretty cool stuff while I was here one in particular that I'm actually excited to show off to you." Tucker told him as his vacation with the fam was something that he felt was sorely needed after having a shit school year

"That's pretty great man congrats!" Danny chirped happy that at least Tucker's summer had been going well

"Thanks, so how have things gone on your end?" Tucker asked wondering how things were going for the young half ghost

"It's been getting better actually as to be honest I've actually got a girl to go out with me." Danny told Tucker who then proceeded to let a pretty big grin cross his face

"Sweet man I knew you could do it you got a picture of her you could send me because I want to see what you're working with exactly." Tucker told him wanting to see exactly what he was working with since his track record with girls wasn't the best

"Alright and just so you know in advance I told you she was smoking hot." Danny said getting out his phone and showing him a picture of the bombshell as Tucker could only let out a wolf whistle

"Well hot damn Danny I just want to salute you in doing what many of the guys here in Amity couldn't do in getting a hot girl to date you." Tucker commended Danny with pride as he saw that the girl that he was being shown put Paulina to shame

"Thank you as who knew that I could pull off someone that looks like that and the fact that she isn't a total bitch like the other girls I've dated that speaks volumes in and of itself." Danny replied knowing that something like this was amazing

"I just gotta know one man did you tell Sam about her?" Tucker asked wondering if the gothic vegan knew about their relationship

"You kidding me I'd like to at least get past second base Tucker and having Sam know about my relationship with Angela won't help me considering she's a massive cockblock with every girl that even wants to go out with me so hell to the no am I telling her." Danny replied dead set on not telling Sam considering she'd try and get in the way of his happiness no doubt

"Smart move Danny because if you want your relationship to go anywhere then keeping it from Sam is most likely a good idea." Tucker advised

Especially considering that since Sam had feelings for Danny, but since she never told him had got in the way of his relationships practically sabotaging them to where Danny would all but forced to choose Sam as his beloved. This is something that caused Sam to wonder why the goth never just decided to flat out tell Danny that she liked him and be done with it instead of just leading him around the bush was beyond him therefore he agreed that he should keep his relationship from Sam because he'd be damned if Sam messed this one up.

"Well thanks for the advice Tuck I appreciate it because I'm really starting to like her." Danny told him in earnest as he truly wanted this relationship with Angela to work out

"Hey man just know that I've got your support one hundred percent of the way." Tucker said in full support of his relationship with the girl his best friend was with

"Sweet and also when you do meet her try not to perv on her because she's got a temper." Danny warned him the memory of Dash being thrown through a wall still fresh in his mind

"Well if you're warning me I'll be sure to take your word for it." Tucker responded knowing that if Danny was warning him about a girl it would most likely be in his best interest to heed said warning

"Also one other thing that I gotta ask about?" Tucker inquired

"Sure what is it man?" Danny replied wondering what Tucker was gonna ask him about

"Besides the whole ghost patrolling have you had to deal with any metahumans lately?" Tucker asked knowing that metahumans could prove to be as much trouble as ghosts and got his answer as Danny let out a weary sigh

"You don't know the half of it considering that I had to fight a metahuman who could turn himself into metal and let me tell you trying to kick someone who can turn themselves into something harder than titanium doesn't do well for your health." Danny told him as his leg was still sore from that effort as he could've sworn he felt some of his bone crack

"Damn that makes me glad I'm not you." Tucker said wincing in pain for his friend as that must've hurt like hell

"Yeah as that's part of the reason why I'm so damned tired all the time." Danny informed with a yawn the truth was there evident by the bags under his eyes

"Well hey man just know that I'm always ready to help you out." Tucker told him as he would always be ready to fight alongside Danny

"Thanks man that means a lot to me." Danny thanked

"Hey it's no problem man I'll always be happy to help you out." Tucker told him with a smile on his face

"Anyways man I gotta go since I gotta help out with some stuff planned for in the morning." Tucker told him

"Alright well see ya later." Danny told him as they both disconnected from the Skype call

* * *

 **(The next day, 9:15 Pm, Fenton Works, June 19th 2016)**

It was 15 minutes after 9 at night as we see Jazz in her room seemingly meditating as she was in her lounge clothes, yet what was the most odd thing in her room was the fact that all of the loose objects in her room were floating as they had an electric violet glow to them as they did so. However, something went wrong as they began to abruptly plaster themselves onto the ceiling as though they were put there like refrigerator magnets

"Dang it not again." Jazz muttered in frustration as just when she was hoping that they wouldn't do this when she was meditating this shit happens

With that Jazz's eyes once again glowed an imperial purple as she had to one by one unstick the objects from her ceiling as it was an arduous task but, this is the price you'd get for having telekinetic powers

"Well that's everything then as I swear I have to get a handle on them soon." Jazz reminded herself as ever since she'd gotten these powers they've been escalating at a rapid pace

"Because I've already had to make up an excuse for nearly turning Fenton Ghost RV into a scrap metal that time I got into it with Mom and Dad." Jazz thought in memory as she was lucky for the convenience of ghosts being nearby because otherwise she'd have to explain to her parents that she's a metahuman

 _"Oh well at least it's not like my powers can do anything worse than that."_ Jazz thought as she stretched

Unknown to her that her powers had activated and were spiking in power as once she put her hands down her ears were assaulted to the sound of multiple car alarms going off simultaneously

"Hey Jazz you should come out and see what's happened this is crazy!" Danny called out from downstairs

"Ok I'll be right down!" Jazz called back running downstairs to see what happened

Once she got downstairs she saw that front door was opened and went outside only to curse her luck as what she was greeted with that being the near block's worth of cars and streetlights looking like they were put into a industrial sized garbage disposal by the crushed look of them

"Well this makes the list of weird things that have happened here." Danny said looking at the crushed objects in front of him that were going off

"Yeah as I wonder what could've caused this?" Jazz said with a nervous laugh at the end

"I'm really hoping it isn't another meta or ghost because I really don't have time for any of this shit." Danny spoke with a yawn

"Hey I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about at all Danny." Jazz told him

"Maybe you're right anyways I'm going to bed goodnight Jazz." Danny said because if there was a metahuman or ghost threat then it could wait because he was to tired to deal with it

"Alright goodnight Danny." Jazz told her younger brother as he headed back inside to get some sleep as she breathed a sigh of relief

"Phew. Now that was close as it's way too early for him to know about my having powers especially since they continue to do crap like this." Jazz told herself relieved that Danny didn't figure out her powers were the cause of this

 _"Well no one ever said having powers was easy."_ Jazz thought as she went back inside knowing she had her work cut out for her

 **So then with Danny having gone on a date with Galatea without interruption and his reconnecting with Tucker after him being on family vacation things are finally starting to look up for him however, we also now see that Jazz has a powerful secret of her own. However, there is more to come in the next new chapters of Phantom and a Kryptonian**

* * *

 _ **And end the story here as man was this an entertaining to write out and hoped you guys liked it, so with that being said let's get down to what's gone on shall we**_

 _ **As I hoped you guys liked the little scene I did with Jazz and Danny just hanging around since I'm showing that yeah Danny maybe a badass ghost fighter, but at the end of the day he's just an everyday teen that just wants to have a lazy day with his big sister. This also showed more of Jazz's personality as well especially when it came to her advice on his friendship with Sam something of which will help play a role in how things will go down between the two of them since with how things are gonna be going their friendship has only just started to turn toxic**_

 _ **Next up we have the date scene with Danny and Galatea which was pretty fun to write considering that this was the first time that their date was interrupted by ghost attacks or anything of that matter which allowed a more human side of Galatea to be shown on this date as well as Danny being able to relax and enjoy some time with the bombshell that is Galatea. This also led up to one of the most hilarious scenes being that of Dash getting what was coming to him since Galatea isn't gonna let Dash walk all over her and Danny because Galatea still has that violence streak in her evident by when she threw Dash into a car and also you had to admit that he did deserve to have his money taken from him.**_

 _ **Also we have Danny doing some talking with Tucker since I thought this would do great considering that it would give a little bit more to their friendship as well as opening up something that will be playing a role in what will happen next chapter. Not to mention that at the end of it the possibility of their being metahumans in Amity Park has been opened up, so expect for Danny and those in Team Phantom to be taking down some metahumans and protecting Amity from them as well as ghosts making things more interesting for the people in Amity Park so to speak**_

 _ **Lastly we have Jazz being revealed to be a metahuman with her powers being telekinesis with the reason this being that rarely do we have stories where Jazz can be a badass with superpowers therefore she's gonna be a metahuman in this story. However, as you can see her powers are uncontrollable at the moment evident by what happened in her room and the fact that she caused some property damage by accident as she will be a powerful metahuman, but not necessarily overpowered. The reason being that as in later chapters her powers are gonna be growing Akira style so believe me when I say this is just the small stuff of what she's capable of so you will be seeing more of her powers start to uncontrollably grow as the story goes on**_

 _ **Well with all that being said please favorite, follow, share and review this story as much as possible because I really want this story to do well and the reviews help me to know what I can do to improve and make the story better so long as it's not you guys flaming at me for no good reason. Also I just wanted to thank you guys for the amazing turnout I got for the story's debut because it let's me know that you guys really like the story so please keep it coming as it's a great motivator for me to continue writing**_

 _ **With that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to bring you guys bigger and better content as next chapter we'll be getting Tucker's coming back to Amity as well as him revealing something that's gonna be a big surprise so stay tuned for that**_

 _ **Prelude Arc Theme Song: Blood Red Summer by Coheed and Cambria**_

 _ **Random End Song: B.Y.O.B by System of a Down**_


	3. Chapter 3: Going Green

**(Chapter 3: Going Green)**

It was now the end of the weekend as things were surprisingly peaceful in Amity Park as ghost attacks had been surprisingly low and the fact that he only had to take down a very small handful of metahumans made things a lot more peaceful.

Add onto the fact that just the day before he went on a date with Angela to the movies as well as them playing some paintball that for some reason she was good at to the point where she was now the reigning champion there since no one couldn't even land a hit on her. The only strange things going on were the fact that lately Jazz had been acting a little bit strange as well as the fact that sometimes random things in the house would be floating, but he just chalked it up to ghost activity

* * *

 **(June 23rd 2015, Amity Park, 3:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 4 in the afternoon as Danny was walking through Amity Park as he was now taking Angela's advice to make a change for himself and Danny was going to very well take it considering that it was getting pretty bothersome of always looking and being how he was. Because Danny Fenton was always getting pushed around and made fun of as he was embarrassed of himself for not standing up to Dash like he should've, yet instead he had to have Angela stand up for him well after that he decided he would start making some changes about himself

"Alright well time to go shopping." Danny said as he went into a clothing store

With that he went in and got himself a couple pairs of clothes to replace his current set as he went to the register and paid for them all as luckily they were all on discount so that was a bonus leaving him more than enough to go out and get what he wanted

"Well at least I look more like how I'd like myself to be." Danny said doing a look over of himself

As he now wore a pair of navy jean shorts, dark army green sneakers with red stitching, an Anthrax t-shirt with the album art of their 5th album Sound of White Noise on the front with a pair of black fingerless gloves with the Mushroomhead logo on it in stark white

 _"Yeah I definitely make this look good."_ Danny thought before he made two clones of himself as at least the nonstop patrolling of Amity made for him advancing his powers quite greatly

"Alright you go and take my new clothes to the house and you get my old ones understood?" Danny ordered as both saluted with a yes sir and flew off

"Wow that was fast." Danny said to the second clone who threw the pile of his old clothes to the ground

"Now then to get rid of these for good as I want no reminder of how I use to be." Danny said as he and the clone powered up energy beams

With that they fired at the pile of Danny's old clothes until they were reduced to nothing more than a mere scorch mark that smoldered before the warm summer winds carried the remains off into the distance

"Now that that's settled disperse." Danny commanded the clone who nodded before disappearing with a small pop

 _"Since that's settled time for me go get what I've been wanting to for a good while now."_ Danny thought before with a running start took flight and as a precaution turned invisible

He flew for awhile before he landed in front of a tattoo shop that he walked right into as he'd been wanting to get himself tattoos as he'd even had the money for it from a set of odd jobs he's done yet he never had the chance to get any since Sam would always be on his case about it and the fact that his parents wouldn't let him hear the end of it. However, his being with Angela has given him the courage to finally get them and he knew exactly which set of tattoos he'd be getting for himself.

"Alright so what can I do for you?" The cashier told him

"I'd like to get some tattoos and don't worry I already know what I want and where I want them." Danny told him

"Ok then I'll get someone to take you get all of what you want in just a moment." The cashier replied as Danny gave him the money for the tattoos

It would be a moment before a redheaded tattoo artist soon walked in and got Danny as he instructed him on what tattoos he wanted and where on him he wanted them as the tattoo artist nodded and got to work. As it would be near a little over an hour before he was done as Danny told the tattoo artist that he did a pretty great job with the tattoos he got on himself which he had to admit looked pretty cool if he said so himself.

They were the tarot numbers of Death and Judgement on his left and right hands in dark emerald on his back was a depiction of a howling black and rust colored timberwolf chasing after its prey its lime green eyes staring at its prey on his and on his chest were a pitch black image of scales. Lastly on right shoulder going down to his right elbow was an celtic triquetra with a ruby red wolf's head in the center that was glaring with solemn lime green eyes that had its teeth bared

"Thanks for the tattoos I appreciate it." Danny thanked as he walked out of the store

With that Danny continued to walk through the streets of Amity with the setting sun shining over head as he'd been doing so to clear his head of all the things going on when the familiar blue wisp of smoke that was his ghost sense went off. He soon went to see what all the commotion was and saw that it was Johnny 13 on his trademark bike with Shadow at his side causing mayhem through the streets as Danny only sighed however, at least he could get Johnny's sweet bike from him with that in mind he quickly turned into his ghost form

"Hey jackass what are you doing my city?" Danny questioned floating in the sky as the civilians cleared the area knowing that nothing good would come of being near the two

 **"What does it matter to you just stay out of my way."** Johnny told him him the smell alcohol was clearly evident on his breath

 **"Of course he'd be drunk why am I not surprised."** Danny said pinching the bridge of his nose knowing where this was already going

 **"Alright did you cheat on Kitty again because I'm getting real tired of you going on a drunken rampage all because you got caught being unable to keep it in your pants?"** Danny questioned as this was an unending cycle with the biker ghost

 **"Big deal if it was she should learn by now to just accept this already as I'm never gonna stop checking out hot chicks and so what if I like to get a piece frigid bitch won't even give me any."** Johnny complained as he said his reason for cheating on her as though it would be completely plausible to do so

 **"Wow do you hear how much of an asshole you sound like no wonder she's probably broken things off with you and better yet no wonder why you can't get any since you're so much of a horndog."** Danny told him as it was a wonder as to how Kitty put up with him something he'd have to check on later

 **"Now then why don't you go to the ghost zone, sober yourself up, quit throwing a temper tantrum over something that's your fault and quit wasting everyone's time or so help me I will kick your ass."** Danny warned him because he was really getting tired of the same old song and story

 **"I got a better idea, Shadow attack!"** Johnny called out as his shadow burst forth and attacked Danny

Danny took the tackle head on as it it sent him crashing through a window as Johnny 13 smirked in victory thinking that he'd won as he heard nothing from the building that Amity's resident ghost defender crashed into

 **"What's the matter Phantom I thought you were gonna be kicking my ass?"** Johnny questioned in cocky tone as he heard the rumblings still going on

That was until Shadow was blasted away from the shop courtesy of a sizable lime green energy beam that knocked him off his motorcycle as he saw Shadow with a gaping hole in its dark chest before it soon retreated to where Johnny was as a annoyed Danny stepped out from the shop his eyes glowing a toxic absinthe

 **"Now then like I said you're ass is glass 13."** Danny told him as he looked at him with irritation in his eyes as an almost bestial growl was let loose from his throat

With that he lunged at Johnny tackling him to the ground as the biker ghost tried to go intangible, but Danny wouldn't let him as he grabbed him by the throat and drove him into a car so hard that the windows nearly broke yet, before Danny could punch his face in Johnny quickly ducked from the punch as Danny's fist was driven through the window

As Johnny scrambled to get to his motorcycle Danny quickly saw this and would not allow it therefore as Johnny tried to fly towards it he was quickly stopped when Danny came from above and elbow dropped him on his leg aiming right for his left knee as the sound of his bone cracking and nearly breaking like glass was heard as he fell to the ground clutching his leg that was scraped up in the process

 **"Did you really think that was gonna work on me?"** Danny questioned lifting him up by the hem of his shirt

 **"No but, this will; NOW SHADOW!"** Johnny shouted as he had his shadow once again attack Danny by slapping him away from his master before it dove underground

 **"Ah shit."** Danny cursed as he felt the ground beneath him rumble and shake before it soon caved in on him before he fell into the sewers below

"Sucker." Johnny thought as he crawled onto his bike and drove off

"I can't believe he let that happen now then to get my leg fixed up and then I can get me some sweet ass!" Johnny chuckled to himself as he rode off into the darkening sky only for him to get a sense of foreboding

 **"What the hell?"** Johnny questioned as he turned back around to see a energy beam narrowly miss his neck

As he saw Danny covered in a bright lime green aura of power as he blasting energy beam after energy beam at Johnny in attempt to take him down as he wasn't going to let him continue with the same bullshit that's been going on since late February as he was rapidly closing in on him.

 _"Does anything stop this kid?"_ Johnny wondered having to maneuver himself away from them so he wouldn't be blown out of the sky

This continued on and on as Danny fired these out like he was a human machine gun as he chased down Johnny 13 with dogged determination as the energy beams got closer and closer with a few grazing him in some places as Johnny weaved through the sky in his efforts to evade Danny closing in on him

 **"Your ass is mine now 13!"** Danny called out launching a particularly strong energy beam that caught him in side of the ribs making him wince in pain

With that Danny leapt onto Johnny as he then proceeded wail on him with punches to the right side of his face that caused him to soon spiral out of control as the motorcycle began to take a nosedive downwards until they landed on a building his motorcycle landing somehow unscathed on the ground

 **"Now then get your ass back up I'm not done kicking it."** Danny told him walking over towards Johnny 13 who once again summoned his shadow

 **"Oh no I'm not having this shit happen again."** Danny said as he let out a watermelon sized orb of energy build up before shooting out a powerful energy blast that all but destroyed Shadow leaving him to scramble away

 **"Shadow NO!"** Johnny cried out

 **"But Shadow yes."** Danny spoke as he did a spinning backfist that knocked out one of his teeth making him stagger backwards

 **"Now then it's time for you to take your punishment for once again being a horndog asshole."** Danny said walking towards him

 **"As if I'm gonna let you beat me around I haven't done anything wrong it's all her fault!"** Johnny exclaimed in a drunken rage that only earned him a punch to the mouth

 **"Do you hear yourself I swear every time you and her go through this it's not my fault it's her's for being a frigid bitch that won't touch me I swear you're such an overgrown child."** Danny scolded as he punched Johnny in the throat and then proceeded to knee him in the nose as a malevolent grin was across his face as the sound of cartilage broken was heard

 **"Like you'd understand you don't even have a girl so what do you know about how to treat one right?!"** Johnny demanded as he was promptly grabbed by the hair

 **"Well what I do know you burnout manchild is that you don't go around acting like a drunken manwhore!"** Danny yelled out as he grabbed Johnny by the throat and proceeded to slam him into the ground forming a small crater in the process before throwing him out of it

 **"You think you know anything you little shit."** Johnny spoke angrily as he threw out a sloppy punch at Danny

Only for Danny to grab said arm and break it as bone shards burst forth in a spray of blood and gore as Johnny screamed in pain from his newly compounded fractured arm before Danny reared back and punched him so hard in the face that it gave him a black eye

 **"Now then I'm going to be telling you this once and only once 13."** Danny said pinning him to a wall

 **"You're gonna break things off with Kitty because all you've been doing is just be a shitty boyfriend and I'm getting real tired of you acting like a drunken dumbass so you're gonna break things off with her and stay away from her you understand me?"** Danny demanded from him

 **"Fuck off."** Johnny spat in belligerent defiance that only earned him a punch to the face that bloodied his mouth

 **"I said do you understand me because I'm not in the mood for any of your mouth?"** Danny asked angrily

 **"Yes I understand."** Johnny said as he looked at Danny in the face

And could tell that he wasn't playing around as in those bright green eyes were the tiniest bits of red that gave him a much more fearsome look about him as he stared him down with those bloodshot eyes and a face that had had enough

 **"Good and because you had to be so difficult I'm taking your bike."** Danny said shoving him to the ground

 **"But that's mine!"** Johnny said trying to go after him, yet the pain in his arm said otherwise

 **"To bad it's mine now as you should've thought of that before you tried to be dumbass."** Danny said as he got on the bike and in a lime green flash transformed into a black and white 2009 Harley Davidson Crossbones

"Later dumbass." Danny told him as he transformed back into human form and rode off into the evening as now he had a new look and a new bike so today was a pretty good day

* * *

 **(June 25th 2015, Amity Park, 2:10)**

It had been 2 days later since Danny sent Johnny 13's ass packing in shame yet now we fast forwards to Danny who was hanging out with Tucker

"It's really great having you back here Tucker." Danny said as the two were engaged in their 3rd round of Mortal Kombat since Danny had lost the last 2 and was trying to make a comeback in this round

"Same here man especially since it means I get to kick your ass at video games again." Tucker replied with a smug smirk as so far he'd been beating the tar out of Danny in Mortal Kombat

"Oh yeah well your lucky streak ends here." Danny replied as he was trying everything he could to be Tucker but, sadly it was to no avail as he was just too good

"Really then how do you explain my doing this." Tucker spoke as he reeled Danny into one of Scorpion's teleportation combos that had his Reptile dead within mere moments

"And game, set and match Danny that's the 3rd time in a row that I've beaten you as you can't beat the champ." Tucker said with a smug tone in his voice over having consecutively beaten Danny

"It's no fair you keep using Scorpion's hack teleporting ability against me." Danny complained as Tucker only smirked

"Whine all you want Danny because it's only a hack ability when you're the one losing now pay up." Tucker told a grumbling Danny who took out a twenty and handed it to Tucker since they did bet if Tucker could beat him consecutively he'd give him twenty buck and Danny was a man of his word

"Pleasure doing business with ya." Tucker said

"So what do we now?" Danny asked

"Now we go eat and I see a pizza stand right over there." Tucker told him

"Let's go because man am I hungry." Danny said his stomach grumbling

"Agreed since beating you in games does make me hungry." Tucker said still rubbing in his victory

"You're never gonna let this go aren't you?" Danny asked

"What do you think; now then onto having pizza." Tucker cheered onto stuffing their faces

With that Danny and Tucker split a pepperoni and meat lover's pizza together with them sharing a good couple of jokes here and there and just having a good time cracking a few jokes and stuffing there faces.

"Man that was some good pizza." Danny said with a loud belch following that

"I can agree to that man." Tucker replied wiping his mouth off

"So now then level with me Danny how're things with you and this Angela girl you've been going out with for the past few weeks?" Tucker asked wanting to know how things with this new girl in Danny's life was going

"They've been going amazing man I mean seriously it feels like that I couldn't have gotten a better girl that actually wants to be with me as I haven't felt this good in a long time." Danny said with a joyful smile on his face

"Wonderful man I'm proud of ya." Tucker congratulated seeing some semblance of how Danny use to be in that expression

"And just another reason as to why I gotta make sure Sam doesn't screw this up for him." Tucker thought with him now having even more incentive to make sure Danny and Angela stay together

"I'm telling you Tucker ever since I've met her it just seems like things have started to go nowhere but up for me as all I can say is just man can things start to get any better." Danny wondered with happiness in voice

"Good to hear man as you're finally getting what you deserve." Tucker said

"Thanks but enough about me let's hear about you as what's some of the good stuff you got to do?" Danny asked wondering what had happened with him

"Well let's see I got to see the Justice League in action and actually meet the Flash." Tucker told him as it wasn't an everyday thing when you got to see the Justice League in action

"Really that must've been something and how was he by the way?" Danny asked since the Flash was his favorite out of the Justice League

"He's a really nice guy actually and pretty damn funny to as I swear if he wasn't a superhero the guy could pass for a really good comedian." Tucker said as out of all the Justice League members the Flash was really the only one that Tucker felt like he could be a normal guy around and not feel intimidated around

"That's awesome man I wish I could've met him." Danny spoke in slight jealousy

"And that's all I managed to do." Tucker said with a smug grin

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Danny asked

"I mean is that somehow I managed to sneak into that team of sidekick's that the Justice League has base and get some of their stuff." Tucker said as he didn't know how he didn't get out of their alive

"Bullshit I better see some proof that you did." Danny said unbelieving that Tucker could sneak into their base and even take some of their stuff

"Alright well for some personal use I managed to take Mrs Martian and Artemis and lastly Black Canary's bra's." Tucker told him as he reached into his bag and showed him a plain white C cup Bra and a bright red D cup and a lacy black DD cup bra as Danny's eyes went wide with shock

"Let's see Sportsmaster's Mask, a Sinestro Corps Ring, Some kickass tech that's from Apocalypse you don't wanna know how I know that, some Kryptonite and some sweet weapons that I stole that confiscated from the Reach thing two years ago" Tucker told him showing him the contents of his bag as their was much more in their as no wonder his bag was full to bursting

"Well holy shit you really are a badass to pull all of this off." Danny said with utter surprise in his voice as he didn't think Tucker had the guts to pull something like that off

"Yeah man your boy can definitely get shit done when he wants to." Tucker replied with a smirk on his face at how he snuck into their base and took their stuff without them even catching him

"Again I swear the next time I need to take stuff from someone I'm getting you to come with me because damn did you still some good stuff." Danny spoke still in shock of what he was witnessing

"I'll hold you to that." Tucker chuckled

"Anyways you want to go because I finally got a ride." Danny offered

"Sure why the hell not." Tucker spoke in agreement

With that the two both headed outside to see Danny's new motorcycle oddly enough waiting for them and parked outside with the motor running as Danny simply got on it as Tucker looked on at how Danny got such a kickass ride

"So Danny mind explaining how you got a sweet looking motorcycle?" Tucker questioned

"I got it after I beat up Johnny 13." Danny answered back simply

"What did I miss out on?" Tucker wondered to himself

"Anyways let's ride." Danny said with a evil grin on his face

 _"Oh shit."_ Tucker thought knowing that whenever Danny gets that look on his face it can't be good

As with that they blasted through town in a black and white blur with Tucker soon regretting this decision as never before would he'd have thought he'd gotten motion sickness but, after riding on Danny's new motorcycle he knew that he'd probably have a case of one

* * *

 **(June 26th 2015, Amity Park, 5:43 Pm)**

It was seventeen minutes till 6 as Danny had just finished doing ghost patrolling was now having to fend off Valerie of all people who once again was trying to kill him off something of which was grating on his nerves

 **"You know I don't understand what the reason is that you're pissed at me exactly because last I checked I haven't really done anything wrong."** Danny said in as he was in an aerial dogfight with Valerie who was in her red and black huntress suit

"You and that damned ghost dog of yours ruined everything for me and now I'm gonna make sure you're put back where you belong!" Valerie exclaimed firing energy bolts from her hoverboard at a rapid fire rate

 _"And I had actually dated her at one point man I always got stuck with the crazy ones."_ Danny thought as he narrowly dodged some rocket propelled grenades

 **"You know that he was only just playing around."** Danny said having to quickly turn intangible to phase through her rockets

"And besides you should probably work on your aim since their ain't even a hole on me." Danny bragged to her as Valerie only smirked before she pressed a button on her wrist

"And you should look out where you're going." Valerie told him as Danny saw the small plethora of rockets head back towards him

 **"This is gonna hurt like hell."** Danny said knowing that getting hit by missiles wasn't the most pleasant thing

With that in an explosion of magenta Danny was sent plummeting to the ground with scorch marks on his body as he stumbled back onto his feet with the help of Tucker who stood there ready to help him up

 **"Tucker what are you doing here?"** Danny wondered as to why Tucker was here

"Well Danny you looked like you could use some help so I followed you here." Tucker replied

 **"Ok but, in case you haven't noticed I'm up against Valerie who has a armory of ghost weapons at her disposal and not be a dick but you're you so I really don't think that you'll be that much help."** Danny said quite bluntly to Tucker

"Alright but, remember when I told you that when I was on vacation with my family that I had something else really cool that I could use to help out?" Tucker asked

 **"Yeah but what does any of that have to do with this?"** Danny questioned

"Well you're about to find out; alright Scarab do your magic." Tucker said

With that in mind Danny watched as from out of Tucker's back a emerald colored mechanical scarab formed and soon enough Tucker was being covered in dark emerald and black armor until he resembled a cross between a dark forest green and more mechanized version of the Blue Beetle and that of the Iron Man Mark 42 Armor

"So you were saying." Tucker said letting the faceplate of the armor dissipate to reveal his real one that had smug expression on it

 **"H-How I mean w-where did you get that?"** Danny questioned as for the 2nd time this week he'd been left in complete shock by Tucker

"I'll tell you later right now we've got a hunter to show that she's the hunted." Tucker said taking flight via the scarab forming mechanical scarab wings for him to fly with

 _"Fight now, questions later."_ Danny told himself as he flew off after Tucker

"Alright now where is the he as I knew I blasted him out of the sky so he couldn't have gotten too far?" Valerie wondered

That was until she was sucker punched by a large green and black mace that nearly knocked her out of the sky as well as her helmet was nearly broken from the surprise attack as well as her head ringing from it as she was trying to figure out who the culprit was

"What the hell just hit me?" Valerie wondered through her cracked helmet as Danny and Tucker were flying in front of her

 **"Looks like you've met my friend the new Green Beetle."** Danny told Valerie

"Big deal you've got someone else on your side I'll take the both of you down." Valerie swore towards the two

"Was she always like this Danny?" Tucker asked

"Yeah I know right the hotness really distracts from the crazy." Danny replied

"And incoming." Danny spoke as he saw rockets fast approaching him and Tucker

With that Tucker turned his right arm into a laser cannon and fired an energy beam alongside Danny to destroy the rockets with the attacks plowing through them with ease as Valerie had to quickly maneuver herself out of the way

That was until she had to dodge the scissor like blades of Tucker trying to slash her in half only to leave her open to a knee from Danny broke her visor and leaving her stumbling blind in the air that was until Tucker came in with his right arm changed into a large sledgehammer and struck her in the stomach. Leaving her to plummet to the ground, but luckily her hoverboard came to her aid and saved her from being a blood splatter on the pavement as she managed to climb back aboard the blow almost making her vomit up her lunch

 **"Hey how's it going as you don't look like you're in the best shape right now?"** Danny asked mockingly

"Get off my board!" Valerie said as she fired an energy beam from her wrist laser that Danny turned intangible against before hitting her right in the face giving her a nasty dark purple bruise on her forehead

 **"How about you make me."** Danny said as he punched her again in the stomach as Valerie tried in vain to hit him

 **"Come on I'm literally standing right here as it shouldn't be that hard to hit me?"** Danny told her as he still intangible yet hitting her

"Maybe this will get you off." Valerie told him as she held up a grenade in her hand

 **"Hey we haven't even started dating and already you want to get in my pants and I thought Johnny 13 was bad."** Danny retorted as Valerie had an embarrassed blush on her face as she threw it at Danny who had to jump off of the board

"Showed him." Valerie said as the grenade exploded behind her

"Yet you're forgetting about me." Tucker said behind her as he still had his hand turned into a sledgehammer and proceeded to swing it at Valerie

"You again and why are you siding with him all he is is just a nuisance in this place?" Valerie questioned angrily as she avoided the blow

"Well how about that he's a decent guy and the only person that's been doing some actual good here." Tucker defended as he turned his remaining hand into a blade and proceeded to swing it at her causing a wide tear in her bodysuit

"As if all he's done is caused trouble here." Valerie retorted as she tried to punch at Tucker only for him to block with his sledgehammer and slash away at Valerie's leg the blade this time cutting into her thigh

"Oh really well then you should probably tell him that." Tucker told her as he turned his sledgehammer arm into a more bulked up and armored version of itself and uppercutted her with enough strength that it broke her helmet

This sent her straight towards Danny whom proceeded to grab her into a full nelson and proceeded to piledrive her into the roof of a building nearly collapsing the thing as a cloud of dust was formed as her suit had some minor tears in it but, nothing to write home about. Valerie got up to fire a volley of energy beams at Danny who countered by summoning an energy field around himself before with a yell had it expand at random and repulse her off the building

However, her hoverboard luckily crashed her landing before she decided to release a hail of darts at Danny that Tucker luckily came into to shield him from by turning both his arms into thick shields to which they bounced off from harmlessly from.

"So what's the attack plan?" Tucker asked Danny

 **"You hit low and I'll go high after all she's got to have someone to bring her back down to earth."** Danny told him with a smirk as Tucker caught onto his plan

"I gotcha Danny and I'm on it just give me an opening." Tucker told him as he had his wings fold in and turn into a high tech rocket pack

 **"Don't worry I've got it covered."** Danny replied as he bolted after her

 **"Hey over here Red Riding Bitch!"** Danny called after Valerie

 **"Kiss my ass."** Danny said spanking his own ass before blowing a raspberry and flying away

 _"I'm so gonna blast him to pieces."_ Valerie thought with anger before flying away towards him

With that Danny was easily dodging rockets and energy blasts from Valerie since he's evade faster from some of Amity's resident metahumans meanwhile Valerie couldn't get a lock on him as he was evading whatever she threw at him with ease

 **"Come on I thought you were gonna send me packing back to the Ghost Zone, so inform me how you're gonna do that when you can't even hit the broadside of a barn?"** Danny questioned mockingly

"Why don't you hold still and I'll show you how good my aim really is." Valerie said in frustration as she fired an energy beam from her wrist cannon

 **"Or how about I don't do that as I rather like living besides I'm pretty sure you're gonna be having problems with even trying to catch me pretty soon."** Danny told her with a smug grin on his face as he effortlessly was weaving his way through the city

"And why do you say that?" Valerie asked

 **"I don't know because that."** Danny pointed out as Valerie looked down to see her hoverboard go from red and black to emerald and black with the circuit like markings turning into the symbol of the scarab on Tucker's chest

"Alright the hack is done." Tucker informed Danny as he high fived Danny

"What the hell did you do to my board?" Valerie questioned as the green of the hoverboard spread onto Valerie's partially damaged suit

"Simple while my friend here was leading you on a wild goose chase I used my suit here to hack into your bodysuit and hoverboard technology to render you completely useless at the moment because I mean seriously it was child's play for me to get into it really." Tucker told her as it wasn't even a challenge for him to do so as all her tech was now under his control

"If you don't believe me then how do you explain my doing this." Tucker told her

With that Valerie's hoverboard formed high tech looking leg clamps to secure her in place as well as her arms in the body suit now forcing themselves behind her arms and forming handcuffs from which she couldn't escape from as she was now a prisoner in her own suit

"Now then that reminds me time to make sure that you go somewhere to cool off." Tucker spoke

 **"I think I have an idea why not send her off to one off to the aquarium I'm sure that she'd have plenty of time to cool off there since it would go pretty swimmingly if you'd ask me."** Danny suggested

"Perfect idea Aquarium it is and have fun." Tucker told her giving the hacked hoverboard its commands

"I'll get you both back for this!" Valerie yelled out before she was flown away to take a long soak with the other fish in the proverbial sea

 **"That was something else Tuck."** Danny said

"You said it Danny." Tucker told him as they did a fist bump together

 **"Now then let's go somewhere to talk because I want to know how you got that thing on your back?"** Danny told him curious as to how he got one of those because the only other person with something similar was the newest Blue Beetle

"Alright sure." Tucker told him after all he was gonna tell him about how he got it anyways

* * *

 **(45 minutes later, 7:17 Pm, Fenton Works)**

It was seventeen minutes after 7 as Danny was sitting on the rooftop of the Fenton Works waiting for Tucker as he saw him fly down in his Green Beetle form before he had to retracted it back into the scarab on his back

"Well now I bet you're wondering how I got ahold of this thing on my back aren't you?" Tucker asked him

"You bet so spill it because one minute you're my tech nerd for a friend no offense and now you're the equivalent to Iron Man it's just a lot to take in." Danny told him as this was all still a complete shock to the young teen

"Hey none taken and besides so is still having to find out that your friend that strikes out with girls as much as he does somehow got one that's blows Paulina of all people out of the water." Tucker retorted tried to find a retort but couldn't

"Touche." Danny replied when he couldn't fire back a response

"Alright well remember that whole incident with the whole Reach thing during Freshman year with the original Green Beetle getting destroyed?" Tucker asked Danny

"Yeah how could I not since that's the year before I got my ghost powers." Danny responded

"Well during my vacation with my family I found the thing all busted up and on its last legs when we were out one time so being myself I took it with me and using some of the tech that I stole I used that and my being freaking genius to start repairing it." Tucker informed him before continuing

"And it took me awhile and when I finished it tried to see how it worked and when I was doing that the thing activated and went all crazy and I had to fight the thing off like it was a dang cockroach until it snuck up on me and attached itself to my back and fused itself to me and then soon enough I'm the new Green Beetle. With some mods like some Apocalypse and Reach and other sorts of tech put in here in there so in other words I'm still the same Tucker just with a modified arsenal of anything I can think of at my disposal it's really freaking cool." Tucker explained the last part to Danny

"The only thing I gotta say is that holy shit that's freaking awesome my buddy is now an even bigger badass than I thought!" Danny chirped excitedly

"Thanks Danny after all this means I got something to help you out during your ghost patrols and when you fight the occasional meta." Tucker said as Danny had a wide grin on his face

"Damn straight you will because now we'll be splitting this thing 50/50 as now you'll get to do your fair share of the work." Danny spoke in an near joking manner

"Hey I'll be happy to do so besides this means we'll be getting a chance to see who can kick more ass between the two of us." Tucker said with a smug grin on his face

"Oh really well I'm pretty sure that you're gonna be having a tough time keeping up with yours truly Tuck since you may have a walking arsenal on your back but, that doesn't stack up with pure badassery that I've got on my side." Danny told him with a grin of his own

"Well then may the best man win because after all that'll be me." Tucker told him

"More like it'll be me soon enough." Danny replied

There was a moment of silence between them before they laughed quite a bit before Tucker said his goodbyes and flew off as he had to still help his parents unpack their stuff as well as still work on putting something he's been working on together

"So then at least we've got someone on our side that can help with all the ghost fighting." Danny said before the voice inside spoke to him

"Are you sure we should ask him to go with us since you're grave really isn't that hard to find so I can get your stuff to help me out?" Danny asked the voice before it gave him a reply

"Oh yeah because of some rogue villains that'll probably use your burial ground for something and you'd want Tucker to come along as back up alright sure I'll just have to explain to him how you've been my roommate for the past couple months." Danny told the voice as it spoke with him again

"I know, but are you sure you want to go back to where you died because maybe some things are better left behind?" Danny questioned the voice

"Alright then I'll go to your grave with Tucker at least we can use the excuse of visiting my Uncle for 4th of July as I hope we get what's needed because I'm gonna need everything I can if I want that future of me becoming him to turn into reality." Danny said looking out into the summer night knowing that he'd have to get everything he could so that he wouldn't become his evil self

 **So then we now have Danny having given himself a revamp on whom he is not to mention Tucker's coming back to Amity with a shocking revelation that'll no doubt help him assist Danny in his efforts to ghost patrolling however, a mysterious voice in Danny tells him to go to its grave where in it lies objects to help Danny. Find all of what will happen in the next new chapters of Phantom and a Kryptonian**

* * *

 _ **And end it there as man was this a great to write as I've got some great stuff to set up for next chapter however, let's get to what's happened in the story shall we**_

 _ **So then I hoped you like Danny getting himself a little bit of a makeover so to speak since I figured that it'd do nice for him to change things up since he's got someone new in his life and the fact that he's been changing as a person he should get some new attire and look to change that. Also I hoped you like the whole Johnny 13 getting his ass handed to him by Danny since I felt that it would be necessary since I'm making this more realistic that he's an asshole. Since he's having an whole on again off again thing with Kitty because of him cheating on her and her breaking up with him that Danny would be getting tired of his drunken shenanigans of causing trouble therefore what better way for him to get the lesson to stop being such a jackass than take his bike. Also his bike will be playing some use in the story with an ability that it's now received due to Danny being it's new owner that I think is gonna be really cool to write about**_

 _ **Next up we have Danny hanging out with Tucker which I thought was pretty good since it's just a scene where two friends are getting to hang out and the fact that since Danny has been running himself ragged with doing metahuman and ghost fighting that he could do with hanging out with his best friend. Also this was a chance to show some of the things he took a majority of which will play a role later on in the story also come on you gotta admit that it's funny to think that he snuck in while Young Justice was there and took 2 of their female member's and Black Canary's bras from out under their noses as it's pretty hilarious**_

 _ **Also we know have as a shocker Tucker as the new Green Beetle which I found to be something to be pretty great doing since I went on the website and out of all the DC or Young Justice Crossovers was there never a chance where Tucker got his hands on some tech like a Scarab or anything else like that and used it to his advantage therefore I decided why not in making him the Green Beetle. Also I hoped you like his little tag team with Danny against Valerie since I thought that it would be pretty decent to show off what he can do as the Green Beetle and also put in his hacking abilities to good use at the end of it**_

 _ **Lastly we've got the explanation as to how he got the Green Beetle scarab which I thought would make sense as all it took for me to make it plausible was reworking things in the events Young Justice the scarab wasn't annihilated just busted up. And then all it took was Tucker with some of the technology he commandeered as all it would take is him looking around the place while they went out on a mission and to take it all for himself besides it would stand to reason that over that 2 year timespan after the events of Young Justice: Invasion that they did happen upon some Apocalyptic and Reach technology.**_

 _ **This also leaves us with a little Easter Egg that I left at the end with Danny talking with the mystery voice in his head these past two chapters leading him to its grave where he'll be getting some weaponry among other things to help him out and the voice is gonna be someone we know since I will have it revealed next chapter**_

 _ **Now then with all that being said I still appreciate the support that you've been giving this story as I'm still surprised that you guys like this story which now gives me more incentive to continue writing it therefore please remember to review, share, favorite and follow this story. And give me reviews since they let me know what you've liked so far and that I'm always welcome to constructive criticism since it's always helpful to know what I can improve on**_

 _ **Now then with that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to bring you guys bigger and better content with next chapter being Danny and Tucker going to visit Danny's uncle and have some encounter's with some people from the D.C universe so stay tuned for that**_

 _ **Prelude Arc Theme Song: Blood Red Summer by Coheed and Cambria**_

 _ **Random End Song: Disease by Sevendust**_


	4. Chapter 4: Inner Spirit

**(Chapter 4: Inner Spirit)**

It was nearing Independence Day weekend as Danny was preparing for his travels as he'd told Tucker about him going to his uncle and needing his help as he told Tucker that he'd reveal more on the way just that it would most likely be helping him out in the long run for ghost and metahuman patrolling. Tucker deciding to help out his friend agreed to it so long as he told him the reason when they got there all he had to do was tell his parents that he was going to be doing this and it was all good after all his parents actually liked him

Jazz and Galatea were on board with it as well with Jazz all for it so long as he'd be safe on this adventure and not to anything draw any unnecessary attention to himself and Galatea was all peachy with it so long as they'd still be able to go on dates afterwards among other activities. Danny was great with all that however, for some odd reason the thought of his girlfriend spending Independence Day weekend with Jazz bothered him for some reason.

* * *

 **(Amity Park, 5:55 Pm, June 28th 2015)**

It was 5 minutes till 6 in the evening as Danny and Tucker were all ready to as Danny's motorcycle was parked outside with their luggage chained tightly to back courtesy of Galatea who made sure it wouldn't get loose no matter what.

"Well it's about nearly time for us to head out." Danny said as they all walked out towards the already revved up motorcycle

"Good luck Danny and please don't cause too much trouble because I'd rather not here on national T.V." Jazz told her brother hoping that she wouldn't have to hear about her brother

"Oh come on Jazz relax I'm sure Danny will have this all under control." Galatea assured the redheaded Fenton before walking over towards Danny

"And as for you Danny give mama what she wants." Galatea told him as she proceeded to engage Danny in what soon turned into a heated make out with them groping each other

"I swear can you two get a room already as I rather now see this." Jazz facepalmed at her brother's antics as she knew the two were together but, did they have to kiss like a bunch of teenagers in a horror movie evident by Galatea swinging a leg over Danny's leg to bring him closer to her as her bust pressed up against his chest

"Jazz you should've known this was gonna happen considering your brother hasn't had a girl last year and that girl is now in an aquarium to which you don't want to know about him him the benefit of the doubt." Tucker said to her though their making out had now escalated to Danny having to lean against the railing of the stairs due to Galatea's legs having wrapped themselves around his waist

"Fair enough it's just that I don't like having to watch Angela and Danny borderline dry hump each other." Jazz replied as finally they stopped their heated make out session

"Sorry about that anyways come on Tucker let's go already as we're burning sunlight." Danny said as he straightened himself out

"Finally you two are done sucking face as what is this a softcore porno?" Tucker asked snidely as Danny rolled his eyes at the comment

"Well at least I can get some?" Danny retorted as Tucker grumbled something about smartass half ghosts as they got on the motorcycle

"Ok well goodbye you guys and Angela please play nice with Jazz and don't break anything while I'm gone." Danny told the clone of Supergirl

"Oh relax nothing is gonna happen Jazz and I are gonna get along great." Galatea assured him

"Alright then well goodbye and Tucker you may want to hold onto something since we're gonna be going really fucking fast." Danny said with a massive grin

"I'm gonna immediately regret this aren't I." Tucker said as he heard Danny revving the engine

"Come on it isn't gonna be that bad besides this way we'll be there no time." Danny told Tucker as his eyes were the toxic lime green of his ghost form

Before Tucker could say anything they were off in a lime green blur that caused a sonic boom in its wake as they sped off towards their destination meanwhile Galatea had plans for Jazz on a little bit of a girl's night out as Jazz could hope that it wouldn't go to bad knowing that she could get a "bit" carried away

"So then Jazz what do you say to you and I having a little bit of a girl's night out?" Galatea suggested to elder Fenton sibling

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm going with you no matter what." Jazz spoke

"Hey relax what we're gonna be doing isn't all that bad." Galatea told her with an innocent enough smile on her face

"And that's what worries me." Jazz replied having a sinking feeling in her stomach that it wasn't gonna go well

* * *

 **(1 hour and 45 minutes later, Phoenix, Arizona, 7:56 Pm)**

However it would only be nearly two hours before Danny and Tucker arrived at their destination that being of Phoenix, Arizona as their was a large smoke trail behind them as that tends to happen when you go beyond hypersonic speeds as Danny parked the motorcycle since Tucker had to get off and vomit since going at that fast of speeds will tend to make you vomit up your lunch

"So you good now?" Danny asked as Tucker finished vomiting

"Yeah I'm good although I'm gonna more or less be dizzy for a while." Tucker replied as he wiped the vomit off of his mouth

"Now then why did you want me to come to Phoenix of all places as I gotta know why man?" Tucker questioned Danny who let out a sigh

"Alright fine, but I think it's better if I let him explain things to you." Danny spoke as he made a clone

"What do you mean him?" Tucker asked as Danny put his hand on the clones forehead that glowed a dark emerald that eventually passed

The clone soon began to change its fingernails turning into claws, it's teeth turning into razor like fangs as it's mouth formed a small muzzle, it's hair thickened and grew into a dense and untamed mane of jet black as black fur grew on its chest and arms that began to thicken as well. It's shirt and pants tore as it became more like that of a bastardized werewolf and then it opened up its now solid army green colored eyes yet the noticeable thing amongst it was the half healed scars and wounds all over its body

 **"Hello friend."** The clone spoke in a voice Tucker recognized all too well

"Wulf is that you?" Tucker questioned in disbelief of what he was seeing

 **"Yes it is I."** Wulf replied in his ever present gruff voice that had a heavy accent to it

"Danny what's going on here and why is Wulf here with us." Tucker wondered

"Actually he's the reason why we're here Tucker as we're here to go to his grave and get some things he wants me to have." Danny informed Tucker

"Alright and what's in this grave of yours exactly that you want him to have?" Tucker questioned curious as to what it was

 **"My tomahawks and bow that I used when I was still alive."** Wulf said as the memories of him riding through the desert and using them to defend himself was still present in his mind

"Wait a minute so you're saying that you were alive during the Wild West." Tucker surmised

"Yes I was apart of the proud Navajo people my tribe however, I went off on my own with my wife and family and tried to make a living as a simple bar keep that was until my family went ill, so I headed east to get them medicine so they would get better. It wasn't until I found them gunned down by that man the same man who's kept me prisoner in his jail for all these years and denied me my right to move on to see my family. As it's that same man who thinks he is the law and can use it to make things go his way whenever he sees it fit and when I tried to ask why and defend myself against his tyranny he and his men beat me down and forced me to live out my life and afterlife as his prisoner like he's done so many others." Wulf told him giving him the condensed version of his tale the memories of it all were rather to painful for him to relive

"Walker." Danny sneered as Wulf let out a primal sounding growl at the mention of the ghost warden

 **"That rotten man cost me everything because he thought that he was the judge, jury and executioner what I wouldn't give to tear him to shreds."** Wulf said his claws lengthening and glowing an ethereal green

"Wulf calm down." Danny told the animalistic ghost

"Ok then history lesson aside how did Wulf get stuck in your body and how can he speak english that well?" Tucker wondered

"Well remember in March how Wulf was hurt and all that other good shit when Tucker and his goons tried to possess the town and frame and put me in his damned prison that he runs?" Danny reminded Tucker

"How couldn't I it was all over the news that Walker got away." Tucker answered back

"Well when Walker tried dragging him back into the Ghost Zone being how he'd gone through being beaten around and other things of that nature I decided that I wasn't gonna let that happen, so I acted on my gut instinct and yanked him away from Walker's grasp only for when I was intangible doing that his powers screwed with my intangibility. And I wound up with Wulf being stuck inside me until he's healed up from everything once that's done it's only a matter of time before Walker comes after me again and when that happens I'm gonna let Wulf give him what he deserves." Danny explained to Tucker

 **"For how I'm able to speak english so well Danny's been helping me with it since I've been recovering in him and don't worry nothing has happened to him at all, so there is no need to worry."** Wulf assured him since he's been grateful to Danny for keeping him safe

"Well then thanks for that although I'm still curious as to why I had to come along." Tucker wondered as to why he had to come along

"It's because one of the Justice League villains Felix Faust plans on coming here for one reason that Wulf informed me about." Danny told him

 **"That man plans to use the souls of my people to power himself and hopefully give him enough strength to challenge the Justice League and take them down therefore I requested that Danny have you come with us, so we could destroy him before he abuses my people for his own gain."** Wulf told him having heard of this from one of the spirits under the immortal's control

"So then we're here to not only get Wulf's old weapons but, to stop an immortal sorcerer that the Justice League fights on a constant basis from using the souls of Wulf's people to give himself a power-up." Tucker summed up

"Pretty much/ **Yes."** Wulf and Danny told him in confirmation

"You're lucky that we're best friends otherwise I wouldn't be helping you this." Tucker replied with a sigh

"Thanks Tuck I appreciate it." Danny replied in thanks

"It's no problem, but you owe me for doing this." Tucker told him

"Relax everything will be fine." Danny told him as he touched his clone and reabsorbed Wulf back into him causing it to dissipate

With that Danny and Tucker drove through Phoenix until they reached Danny's uncle house which was that of a 3 story brick house with the lights still on as Danny parked the motorcycle out on the driveway as they soon unchained their luggage and soon knocked on the door. As Danny had soon knocked on the door and had soon opened up to where he was soon bearhugged by his uncle Chuck Fenton who was quite joyous to see his nephew after so long

"So you finally decided to come see your family after all this time." Chuck said as he continued to bear hug his nephew

The man stood at 6 and a half feet and was built like a brick wall considering that he made Danny and Tucker feel like toothpicks as even the football players back at Casper High didn't stack up to how much of a behemoth he looked like as he had short black and silver hair in a military crew cut and a well kempt beard the same pitch black with hints of gray in it. Yet his dark navy colored eyes and bright yet crooked smile said otherwise as his expression and face made him look like a jolly giant that really couldn't do any wrong as he had on a XXXL Cannibal Corpse T-shirt and sweatpants

"Nice to see you too Uncle Chuck and could you please put me down you're kind of crushing me." Danny said as his uncle didn't really know his own strength sometimes

"Sorry about that sometimes I forget my own strength and you must be his friend I've heard about nice to meet you there Tucker." Chuck apologized before shaking Tucker's hand nearly taking him off his feet as he did so

"Come on in I'm sure the rest of the family will be glad to see you." Chuck told them as he went into the house

"Danny why does your uncle try to crush my hand and your spine?" Tucker asked

"Well remember when I told you my Dad's side of the family was a little bit weird." Danny told him as Tucker nodded

With that Danny was tackled by two things one being a golden streak blitzing it's way through the room and a indigo one cloud of smoke that smelled like candy canes tackling him to the ground as Danny laughed as he was being hugged by two out of his four cousins

The one who teleported on top of him was a 11 year old boy with a mop of short grayish blonde hair and dark blue violet eyes with a wide grin on his face that only spelled trickster as he wore navy sweatpants and a X men t-shirt on. This was Bradley Fenton the youngest of the quartet of Fenton children who like the rest of his family was a metahuman with the powers of teleportation and could summon astral blades to protect himself which he mostly used to cause trouble when he wanted to

The other was the 2nd youngest a 13 year old girl hitting the beginning stages of puberty this was Charlie Fenton who oddly enough had gray hair that went to her upper back and unnervingly bright sky blue eyes as she wrapped Danny in a fierce hug with a braces covered smile with her having on basketball ball shorts and a Deadpool shirt on. Her powers involved her being able to manipulate her already extraordinarily powerful life force that measured up with the heavy hitters of the Justice League for a variety of effects with super speed being one of them, but between the 4 of them you never made fun of her height as it would never end well

"Hey you guys how've been I haven't seen you since you guys were munchkins?!" Danny happily greeted the two as he hugged them back

"We've been doing great Danny come on Vanessa is in the other room." Bradley told his cousin

"Excuse me for a minute Tucker was it? I'll be right back I have to go get my older brother." Charlie told the dark skinned scarab user

With that she became surrounded in a golden flame like glow before running upstairs in a golden flash that staggered him a bit before not even a minute later the short pre-teen was holding a grown man in her arms bridal style this was her elder brother of 22 years of age and the oldest of them all Adam Fenton

As Adam stood at 5 and a half feet and was built like an Olympic track athlete as it looked like all he loved to do was run and jump then again that's what parkouring since you could learn to walk would do to you as he had messy black hair and deep ocean blue eyes that spoke of a high level of intelligence combine that with the 5 o'clock shadow on his face and he looked like an late 90's off duty cop. As he had on a Alice in Chains t-shirt and dark blue lounge pants and as for powers think of him as a cross between Luffy from One Piece and Mr. Fantastic and you get the idea

"Charlie why did you bring me down here?" Adam asked with a questioning look on his face as to why his younger sister decided to use her super speed to bring him out of his room and downstairs

"Because Danny's here and you've been doing paperwork all night so come on!" Charlie told him

"Alright fine, but only because I haven't seen the squirt in a long time." Adam replied to his little sister

"Yay and also say hi to his friend." Charlie said before running off into the living room

"Oh hello there I'm Adam and if you didn't notice you've already met the twin terrors that are my little brother and sister." Adam said as he shook Tucker's hand

"Tucker. So would you mind telling me what's with you know the whole family of metahumans thing you guys being a superpowered version of the Brady Bunch?" Tucker asked as he didn't know that Danny's family was full of meta's

"Well Tucker it's kind of hard to explain considering that this is just what we are and I'm surprised why Danny's never talked about this to you as you'd think he'd inform you about this kind of stuff." Adam replied since his squirt for a cousin always kept in constant contact with them

"Me too but then again with all that's happened with him with the ghost hunting and metahuman patrolling he hasn't been that very vocal about things in his personal life." Tucker spoke knowing that's probably a good reason as to why he hasn't

"Makes sense which is why Vanessa and I have something we're gonna tell the squirt." Adam said to Tucker as they walked into the living room

"What would that be?" Tucker asked before they heard a groaning sound

"I'm sorry I'll tell you later because right now Vanessa is giving Danny hugs again and I have to go and stop her." Adam sighed knowing that his other sister was very affectionate

"What's wrong with that exactly?" Tucker asked as he wondered if someone giving their cousin a hug could be all that bad

"Well just get in there and you'll find out." Adam spoke as they got in the room

With that they saw Danny being bear hugged by the last of the Fenton siblings Vanessa Fenton who was hugging a squirming Danny tightly as while he would've gone intangible that was currently impossible due to her strength. Due to her powers she looked like the very definition of a Amazon as she stood at seven feet tall, had a thick curtain of jet black elbow length hair, a triple D bust that Danny was currently being smothered in long and thick powerful legs that could crush boulders, cobalt blue eyes and a almost doll like face that combined with her voluptuous yet muscular figure made her a knockout. As her powers included her father's herculean strength and if you've ever played X men Destiny then her powers were that of the Density Control power

"Because that Tucker." Adam sighed at how his sister was going to unknowingly snap Danny in half

"Vanessa can you please not crush the squirt as I rather not have him return in a wheelchair." Adam scolded the Amazonian like Fenton who had a sheepish smile on her face

"Sorry it's just been so long since I've seen my little cousin and I've missed him so much!" Vanessa said unknowingly hugging him even tighter

"Look can you put him down already as I'm pretty sure people aren't supposed to turn blue when you hug them." Adam told his taller sister who looked at Danny and dropped him promptly as he took several deep breaths of oxygen

"Sorry Danny I didn't mean to almost crush you my bad." Vanessa apologized as she straightened out her Fall out Boy t-shirt and red and black lounge pants

"Hey Danny are you ok man?" Tucker asked as Danny continued to inhale sweet oxygen

"Yeah I just forgot that Vanessa's hugs hurt like hell." Danny said as his chest felt like it got hugged by a boa constrictor

"Well Tucker you've met everyone, but wait a minute we're missing Aunt Devin?" Danny wondered where his aunt was

"You rang?" Devin said popping up behind Danny who's ghost powers activated on instinct and he flew up scared at the sudden appearance of his aunt

This was Devin Fenton stood at five foot eight had oddly bright electric violet eyes with honey blonde hair that went to her shoulders and curled to frame her heart shaped face, as she had a very athletic figure to her bordering on Olympic levels with low D cup bust, a heart shaped rear and strong powerful legs and wide hips she was sure to be a beauty. As her sole power was quite an odd one that being to unlock a metahuman's latent powers, yet she also one of the world's most accomplished mystics in her prime having been able to compete with the likes of Dr. Fate before retiring to a family life

"Mom why do you always do that to someone when they ask where you are?" Adam asked as he used his powers to get the shocked Danny off the ceiling

"Because it's funny." Devin answered as Danny was put back onto the ground

"Hi Aunt Devin nice to see you again." Danny said with a small sneer on his face

"It's nice to see you to Danny and come on cheer up you're with family aren't you?" Devin asked with a mischievous smile on her face

"I'm happy to see you guys if it weren't for you constant popping up behind me like your Time Lord from Dr. Who." Danny retorted as Devin snorted

"Who cares besides it's movie night and I got Scary Movie 1 and 2 and some of the Friday 13th movies." Devin spoke as if there was one thing that all Fenton's shared for some strange reason or another it was that they loved horror movies

 _"Damn my one true weakness besides ghost weapons."_ Danny thought knowing that he couldn't help himself

With that the Fenton's plus Tucker had all scrambled to watch movies as Danny had to admit that it felt nice doing this kind of stuff with family seeing as how his parents were so obsessed with ghost hunting that they practically forget about their children while Tucker on the other hand was happy to see his best friend pal around with his family something he'd never thought he'd see

* * *

 **(3 days later, July 1st 2015, Fenton House, 1:35 Pm)**

It was three days later as things were going on as usual with the Fenton family as Charlie and Bradley were playing soccer against some of the kids in town thinking that they could beat them. Vanessa was playing against some of the people she graduated with from high school in a football game against her as she did love herself a good challenge after all and decided to indulge them.

Tucker and Adam were at the house playing Battlefield against each other as if there is one thing the two had in common was the competitive streak when it came to video games and meanwhile that left Chuck who was in the kitchen making lunch for everyone as despite his being a behemoth of a man he could sure make one killer Barbecue. Which left only Devin and Danny who were in the training room built for Devin and Chuck's kids ever since they got their powers as the place was large enough to where you could play a game of soccer in yet durable enough to take a pounding from people like Martian Manhunter and Captain Marvel

"Alright Danny you sure you want me to do this as I'm not gonna lie when I do it'll hurt like hell?" Devin asked her nephew

"Well like I told everyone when I came over we've only got a few days before Felix Faust shows up and I'm gonna need everything I can if I want to stand a chance of going head to head with him." Danny answered back

As once the movie night was over he'd informed them that the reason of why he was coming over here and surprisingly enough to Danny they agreed since they told him that they're his family and they were more than happy to do that for him and when heard that it actually brought a tear to his eyes when heard that as he'd almost forgotten what it felt like to have family help him

"Alright then, but just so you know you asked for this." Devin replied as her hands glowed a dark orchid and bright rose pink

With that she pressed her hand against Danny's sternum where the "D" symbol would be as the glow of energy left her hands and spread across Danny enveloping him in its glow like an ethereal flame before dissipating

"Was that it I thought you said it'd hurt like hell." Danny said to her as Devin rolled her eyes at her nephew's tone of voice that was a mix of sarcasm and bravado

"Oh it will you smartass just give it a minute." Devin told him with an almost sadistic smirk on her face

"I bet it's gonna probably tickle since I'm still not feeling anything." Danny replied that was until he felt himself get shocked

"You were saying you jackass?" Devin asked as man did she like being right as Danny was repeatedly shocked as lightning arced off his body

Danny stumbled across the large basement as he was covered in lightning as his body felt like he was being repeatedly hit with taser shockwaves from every direction as every nerve and fiber of his body felt like it was being used as a lightning rod as he was covered in so much raw electricity that the massive basement had a blinding glow about it from the sheer voltage being emitted out of Danny.

As Danny felt the electricity burn away at his skin charring it before almost as fast as it was electrocuted he was healed as the intensity grew to where the windows almost shattered before with a final pulse an EMP wave was sent out to where 3 quarters of Phoenix's power went out for several minutes before returning as many wouldn't think nothing of it considering everything else that went on in the world.

"Well took you long enough, as any longer and you might as well have made it a episode of Dragon Ball Z with all the yelling and powering up it took for ya." Devin commented snarkily at a still smoking Danny who still had stray bolts of lightning coming out of him

"Yeah believe me when I say that I won't question you again when you say something will hurt like hell." Danny said as his body felt like it had been the lightning rod for a thunderstorm for 3 Amity Park's all directed at him

"Damn right you won't and by the way you're looking more like your dad now since you've not got a little something in your hair." Devin pointed out as Danny proceeded to look in the reflective surface of the floor and saw that his hair now had a streak gray going across it oddly shaped like a lightning bolt

"Well this is gonna be one to explain when I get back home." Danny said wondering how he was gonna explain that to Jazz and Angela

"Enough about that let's see what you can do." Devin said as she conjured shield like magical sigils in front of her that radiated mystical energy

"You sure as I just got them and I'm not so sure about…." Danny tried to say as his words died in his throat as his aunt shot out a beam of concentrated black magic that struck him dead center of his chest that corroded his shirt as he felt like he got hit by

"That was a warning shot, so then are you gonna stop being a pussy or are you gonna fight like a man?" Devin challenged her nephew

"Oh bring it on." Danny spoke his hands crackling with blue-violet lightning

"You see that's the spirit." Devin said as she proceeded slam her hands upon the ground

With that the ground began to shimmer before Danny quickly had to jump away before the metallic floor formed jagged several foot tall spikes meant to impale him as Danny had to quickly fire a bolt lightning in retaliation seeing as how the spikes continued to follow him around like rabid dogs.

As it wasn't long before he was forced to deliver an omnidirectional shockwave of electricity to destroy them due to them having surrounded him with it delivering so much force that they all shattered like glass yet, Devin didn't let this deter her considering that with a clap of her hands that they all turned into serrated hunting knives that all hovered around Danny

"Crapbaskets." Danny muttered as Devin sent them all crashing down towards Danny

Danny was forced to make a dome of electricity to protect himself from the knives crashing into him as he was forced to whether the assault for what felt like a full hour before they all stopped with them disappearing in clouds of thick purplish black smoke that quickly began to swirl around Danny as he dispelled the barrier around him wondering what could possibly happen now

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Danny wondered as the smoke began to grow thicker and heavier until it took on the consistency of tar

"Let's see you get you're way out of this." Devin said with a snap of her fingers the smoke turned sludge fell onto Danny who tried to escape its grasp, but to no use as he felt himself stuck in its confines

"You can try all you want, but I'm pretty sure you're gonna be while." Devin said with her arms crossed as with how she made the spell act like a tar pit yet be as dense as several feet of concrete she knew Danny was gonna have a hard time

"That's what you think just you wait." Danny retorted as lightning began to arc off him at a steadily increasing rate

"Oh really and what makes you think that considering that as of right now you're gonna be taking this matter lying down." Devin shot back summoning chains of magical energy to bind and restrict Danny until he was face down on the floor unable to move

"Because of this." Danny told her as he continued to increase the amount of lightning

This continued on until the area stank heavily of ozone until with a roar of power Danny with a decent amount of effort managed to burst free from his trappings before releasing a large bolt of lightning at Devin who took it head on catching it in her hands before in a display of power and magical prowess caught the entirety of it in her hands and turned it to a swarm of electric blue butterflies

"I'll give you an A for effort, but I'd say a C + or B- on power and intensity." Devin told Danny as she let out a giggle at Danny's dumbfounded expression over how his aunt turned a powerful and deadly bolt of lightning into butterflies

"H-How did you even d-do that?" Danny stuttered out in shock as he's seen some weird stuff in his time but this took the cake by a wide margin

"Well let's see I wasn't named the Sorceress motherfucking supreme in my day for nothing you know." Devin told him as a magic circle was appeared in her hand

"Now then there is one other thing you should do." Devin said with a smirk

"And what's that suppose to be?" Danny asked as her smirk widened

"DODGE!" Devin shouted as wave of concussive force erupted out of her hand

This send Danny ragdolling across the training room until he crashed into an adjacent wall for you to hear the cracking and breaking of bones as he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap as it took awhile for him to stagger and stumble back to his feet

"Well this is new." Danny said as he felt his cracked ribs heal themselves along with the nasty scrape on his face and lastly his broken arm painfully snap itself back into place as flesh stitched itself together all within a matter of minutes

"So you heal fast huh at least that's something you can do besides hurl more bolts than Usain." Devin said popping up behind a now startled Danny

"Jesus H Christ we should put a bell on you!" Danny exclaimed stepping back from Devin as he had his arms start to crackle with lightning

"You say that and yet you've known me for how long?" Devin asked as you think that after having been family for so long that he'd be use to it

"Doesn't matter since I can still try can turn you into a lightning rod." Danny retorted lashing out with his left hand and shooting out deadly arcs of lightning however, all of them missed Devin

"Aren't you even gonna attempt to hit me or have you finally decided to give up?" Devin asked as Danny smirked causing her to raise an eyebrow

"Oh I wasn't trying to aim at you." Danny said as he now looked a bit winded

"Then what were you trying to do?" Devin questioned wondering what Danny had intended to do if he wasn't trying to aim his powers to injure her

"Because you'll be finding out soon enough." Danny answered

As Devin soon found out what he was talking about when she looked up to see a missile shaped bolt of lightning nearly the size of a R.V with a trio of lightning spheres the size of basketballs surrounding it as it soon dropped on her like a bullet being fired out of a gun as Devin was given little time to summon a proper barrier as a resounding crack echoed throughout the training room. As lightning ripped throughout the place tearing the air apart in deadly forks of electrical fury as even Danny was forced to shut his eyes from its blinding radiance as he felt the potent stench of ozone and iron permeate the place in its entirety

"That had to have at least done something." Danny hoped as he was hoping that it did something, but his hopes were dashed when he heard clapping come from out of the smoke

As once the smoke cleared Devin was applauding her nephew's efforts from within a bubble of magical energy that she managed to conjure at the last minute as you could tell by the small cracks within it as well as her clothes smoking and had some small rips in it and her usually well kept hair was all frizzed and puffed out

"Well I gotta admit that was a pretty neat trick you pulled there as you really would've gotten me if I didn't put this up at the last minute, but unless you've got anything else up your sleeve then I think we should call this one in my favor since we both know how things are gonna go if you continue." Devin said as she didn't expect him to pull that little tactic out when he's just gotten his powers

"Fair enough point as I know when I'm beat so I'll concede." Danny admitted as he knew he couldn't be his aunt because even if he went ghost that he couldn't beat her

Because even now he was sensing that she was holding back by a very and he meant by a very extremely wide margin that he knew that he'd be years away from closing considering that while she's retired that didn't necessarily mean she let her skills decline

"Good, so would you mind telling me how you were able to use your powers so quickly as I've rarely seen anyone use them that fast and efficiently before?" Devin asked wondering how Danny knew how to use his powers like he's been using them all his life

"It's really simple actually as the moment I got them they felt like my ghost powers, but with one major difference between two of them." Danny told her

"Ok can you elaborate on that as I'm not fully understanding." Devin said

"It's that my ghost powers are a lot more controlled and that I don't have to focus to use them really however, what I had to do to use these as good as I could was focus on the internal chaos within myself and let that chaos come out as my powers in the destructive storm they can be. As ever since I've gotten my ghost powers my life has been nothing but one unimaginably chaotic lightning storm unto itself, so it was relatively easy to focus on that chaos and let it all come out. " Danny explained holding in one hand a ball of lime green energy and in the other was a hand full of crackling lightning

"Well that's quite the description and would make a lot of sense on how you were able to use them that fast and I think that since you've done such a great job for your first time that we should stop wasting time and get that stuff you came here for." Devin spoke in both surmising of his powers and that it was about time they go get was he needed

"Alright then let's go." Danny said as they walked outside while Devin took out her phone and texted someone

"So then let's get a move on." Danny said eager to get to what Wulf left for him

"Oh I'm not gonna be the one taking you she is." Devin told Danny as he wondered who she meant

That was until he saw something rapidly descending from the sky as it wasn't long before the ground cratered and a figure jumped out of it that being Charlotte in camo shorts and a UFC tank top as her hair was held back in a bandanna

"Hey Mom what did you need me for?" Vanessa asked as she stood over Danny and Devin casting a shadow over the two

"Well Danny here needs you to take him to get the things he needs for when we go destroy a wizard tomorrow." Devin told her giant of a daughter

"Well why didn't you say so I'll take you there in no time!" Vanessa chirped as she picked Danny up as though he were a child's toy and put him on her back

"And be back by dinnertime alright as you, know how your brothers and sisters get since they will eat all of your stuff." Devin told her eldest daughter knowing that the rest of them ate like a pack of hungry wolves

"Don't worry Mom I will and Danny you should probably hang on real tight." Vanessa instructed

"Why is that?...…..OH SHIT!" Danny said before shouting as Vanessa bounded off high into the air as though she was launched from a cannon

It wasn't long before they reached the burial sight and landing with a loud thud that echoed throughout as she touched down as they soon landed where Danny got the instructions from Wulf to go towards as they saw a rough looking headstone with Wulf's tribal name known as Astral Wolf probably an unknowing moniker for what his powers would manifest as in his afterlife

"Well here we are Danny." Vanessa said as he hopped off his back slightly woozy from jumping all across Phoenix in search of Wulf's grave

"Thanks Vanessa I appreciate it now then if you don't mind time to get what's owed to me." Danny spoke as he went intangible

With that he sunk into the ground going deeper and deeper until he saw the coffin made for him by his descendant and went into it to see his rotted skeleton holding twin tomahawks with steel blades worn from age and a finely made recurve bow that had steel plating on it to make it more durable. Danny made his hands tangible so he could grasp the two objects before flying out of the ground and turning tangible once more

"Huh not bad looking for what you got there although I have to ask one thing?" Vannesa asked

"What would that be." Danny replied wondering what his cousin was going to ask him about

"Are they supposed to being doing that?" Vanessa asked as she saw lime green energy flow out of him and onto the weapons

"What the hell is going on here?" Danny wondered as he saw his own energy ebbing away from him and into the weapons he took from Wulf's grave as they soon morphed and shifted until they stopped as Danny was looking at his newly modified weapons

The tomahawks in his hand now had a foot and a half long shaft made of a pitch black metal with the same tribalistic marking carved into them but in stark white while the triangular blade had became more crescent shaped and jagged with it being hollowed out to cut down on air resistance. While his bow had changed to become that of a more modernized compound bow with the same black and white color scheme as the tomahawks however where one would shoot the arrows out of there was in the center of it all a howling wolf's head with glowing emerald eyes and stark white streaks going throughout it

"Well didn't see that one coming." Danny said as he strung the bow over his shoulder and used the straps on his shorts as makeshift holsters

"Were they supposed to that?" Vanessa asked as Danny seemingly blanked out only to ask Wulf why that had happened

"Oh apparently this is happening since the roommate that I've got stuck in my head thought it'd be nice to use my power to give them an upgrade." Danny explained

"Huh makes sense anyways it's time to go since it's dinner time and I'm not letting Adam and the brats take my food." Vanessa said to him

"Alright I understand as I'm getting pretty hungry myself." Danny spoke climbing onto Vanessa's back

"And remember Danny hang on because I'm gonna go at full speed because I'm not missing out on dinner." Vanessa told him before she got a running start and leapt off into the air jumping into the distance like she was the Incredible Hulk

* * *

(2 days later, July 3rd 2015, Navajo Burial Site, 7:53 Pm)

It was the day before Independence Day and several minutes till 8 at night as the Fenton children in their pj's no less, Danny in his ghost form and Tucker armored up in his Green Beetle suit were just mere meters away from Felix Faust who was guarded by some of his accomplishes as he began the ritual

 **"Alright looks like we've got in his company Giganta, Cheetah, Atomic Skull and Parasite."** Danny spoke as his clone finished doing recon

"So that means we'll tag team two of them." Adam spoke since there was currently six of them since Devin and Chuck stayed behind as support and wanting their children to take the reigns on something for a change

"Which means Tucker and Charlotte are going after Parasite, Charlie is taking on Giganta, Bradley and I go up against Cheetah and Danny take on Atomic Skull everyone agree with that plan of action?" Adam asked as everyone gave no complaint

"Now then let's get em." Adam said as they all charged after the villains guarding

It wasn't long before the villains looked up to see a sextet of figures only illuminated by the light of the moon descend down on them as Felix Faust was to concentrated on the ritual to do anything about it as all four of them were blindsided by the figures

 **(Bradley and Adam vs Cheetah)**

Cheetah was slightly staggered from the surprise tackle from the Fenton brothers as Bradley landed on Adam's shoulders with his arms crossed over his head playfully with Adam having a confident smirk on his face considering that he and Bradley should have this done in no time

"Who the hell are you two?" Cheetah asked rubbing her head

"That doesn't matter what does is that we're here to beat you up and possibly put you six feet closer to hell." Adam responded as Cheetah let out a snarl out the young man's arrogance

"Who do you think you are as what can you and the squirt do against me?" Cheetah scoffed at the two brothers

"Come on Adam let's just beat her up already as I want to be able to shoot fireworks tomorrow!" Bradley goaded his brother

"I was thinking the same thing since I bought some M80's for us to shoot off so let's get her." Adam replied

"Hooray!" Bradley exclaimed in childish excitement before teleporting

With that Cheetah was left wondering where he went before in a large puff of indigo smoke she was headbutted by the eleven year old before he teleported again as he delivered a knee to her mouth that busted it causing it to bleed as small pearls of blood dripped down her mouth

 _"That sneaky little bastard."_ Cheetah thought rubbing blood off her mouth

And before she could do anything else Adam stretched out both of his hands to deliver a drop kick to her collarbone before he reared back his fist letting it stretch itself out behind him before delivering a hard right to her stomach that knocked the wind out of her sails as she was sent flying back like a ragdoll

"Thank you One Piece for giving me all of the ideas on how to use my powers." Adam said to himself as he had to admit that when you have superpowers anime was a good basis on how to use them in a fight

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Bradley said talking to Cheetah like she was a house cat which annoyed her to no end as she was Cheetah not some common house-cat

With that she dashed after him like her namesake yet Bradley had teleported out of the way and punched outwards at her as she smirked as the boy didn't even come anywhere close to hitting her yet spectral foot long indigo and black blades appeared and slashed at her stomach cutting through it like a knife through butter

"What the hell was that?" Cheetah wondered as she covered her bloodied gut as the gash that Bradley made cut through skin and muscle with little effort

"You whoo over here." Bradley called out before teleporting again and landing a axe kick to the top of her skull that disoriented her as he kept teleporting and either hitting her with punches and elbows or hitting him with those spectral blades of his

"Hold still you little brat!" Cheetah exclaimed as she had been repeatedly slashed at by that brat's blades

"Why don't you make you old hag." Bradley teased as Cheetah grew a tick mark at being called an old hag as despite her appearance she still took pride in her feminine charms as a woman

"Why you little brat I'll turn you into a scratching post!" Cheetah roared as she charged after him with claws bared only for him to teleport out of harm's way

"Rubber Shotgun." Adam said standing from behind Cheetah

With that he shot his arm forwards out at her in a punch however, this time he pulled on it like a rubber band and caused it to move in multiple directions in a randomized manner as she was struck multiple times making the attack live up to it being like a shotgun evident by the multiple bruises that formed on her body as she even felt some of her bones crack from it

"Now then here comes the finisher, Rubber Gatling." Adam said as he then proceeded to punch at Cheetah his arms lancing out at her in powerful left and right hooks, jabs and haymakers in a Gatling gun like manner

"Hey Adam I think she's had enough." Bradley told his brother who soon stopped

As Cheetah's body now had dark purplish black welts and bruises on them as well as two swollen black eyes, nearly half her ribs broken or cracked like an egg and a dislocated jaw or in layman's terms Adam slapped her shit

"Sorry I kind of got into the zone." Adam told his younger brother as he even had to admit that he was prone to getting carried away

"I could tell anyways we might as well wait for everyone to finish up." Bradley said knowing that they were going to need all of their collective power to defeat Felix Faust considering that the protective barrier around him was to powerful for them to break by themselves

* * *

 **(Charlotte and Tucker vs Parasite)**

Parasite had just taken yet another titanic blow from Charlotte who had a grin on her face the whole time as these two had been giving him trouble from the start as everytime he tried to absorb her powers the new Green Beetle would step in and blast him preventing him from getting close enough to do so. Therefore Parasite was facing the worst combination for someone like him as one could hit him with titanic amounts of force and even augment it while the other could take him down with long range support and prevent him from absorbing Charlotte's power's therefore he was at a great disadvantage

"Come on is that all you got my Daddy hits harder than you." Charlotte said punching the parasitic villain so hard that you could hear his sternum crack as he was forced back

"Stop denying me what's rightfully mine!" Parasite said as it had been near days since he last fed and hear he was with a powerful metahuman in front of him and yet he couldn't feed on

"Oh really and what are you gonna do about it?" Charlotte questioned as she got her answer in the form of Parasite charging after her

Only for him to be stopped by Tucker who shot heat seeking missiles at him that blew him back into a large boulder and just as he tried to get back up Charlotte used her density control powers and threw out obsidian like shards that latched onto Parasite's body which glowed a dark sapphire and black before exploding like grenades blasting him further back as he tumbled through the ground

"Nice shot Tucker." Charlotte congratulated Tucker in his stopping Parasite from getting to her

"Hey it's mostly thanks to the scarab as it helps when you have a targeting system."Tucker replied as Charlotte clapped him on the back nearly knocking the wind out of him

"Come on stop selling yourself short since you've been doing great this entire time." Charlotte encouraged before they heard the enraged roar of Parasite

"I WILL FEED ON YOU!" Parasite roared in rage as he was starving

"Hey Tucker how good is that throwing arm of yours?" Charlotte asked as she activated her density powers

"What do you got planned?" Tucker asked as she soon began to curl up into a massive sphere of dense obsidian with hints of sapphire like crystal running through it that was almost twice her size

"Just throw me already." Charlotte said from within the sphere as Tucker turned his arm a larger more armored and bulky version of itself as he picked up Charlotte like she was a bowling ball

"Here goes nothing." Tucker told himself as he threw Charlotte as hard as he possibly could

With that Charlotte's cannonball like form struck Parasite like a semi truck evident by the painfully sharp gasp of aim as it felt like his stomach was about to cave in on itself from the force behind it as no matter what he tried to stop it, it was futile as it had him rocketing through a quartet of boulders before stopping. Charlotte refused to stop there as she had her arms covered in large obsidian like gauntlets that went from her fist to her elbows as she then proceeded to punch Parasite in the face repeatedly as her titanic strength soon made his face look like it was a pile of hamburger meat from how hard she struck before uppercutting him high into the air

"He's all yours Tucker!" Charlotte called out as Parasite continued to ascend into the air

"With pleasure." Tucker said putting his hands together as they formed a large energy cannon

With that he fire a powerful blast of emerald colored energy that slammed itself into Parasite who let out a growl of pain as it smashed him into a nearby rock face hard enough that created a 10 foot deep by 15 foot wide crater as he soon had scorch marks covering his entire body as well as scrapes covering his torso, neck and bruised face and shoulders

"Damn it I'm starving and losing I can't take anymore I need to feed." Parasite growled as it was killing him at the fact that he wasn't able to absorb anything

"How about a knuckle sandwich." Charlotte said as she'd already scaled up the rock face to grab him by the neck and then with a harsh left hook punched him back into the ground

As she then proceeded to jump down from the place on high and landed a powerful elbow drop that punched a hole in Parasite's stomach spraying purplish pink blood on her shirt and the hem of her sweatpants

"Now's my chance." Parasite thought as he now took the chance to grab onto her and try to absorb her energy, yet Charlotte quickly caught onto this and grabbed both of his arms

"Did you really think that would work considering that everyone knows how you get what you need?" Charlotte questioned rhetorically as she continued to squeeze his arms adding more and more pressure

"Let me go so I can feed on you!" Parasite demanded going mad with literal hunger as Charlotte continued add more and more pressure

"How about no and instead you get disarmed." Charlotte retorted before using her massive strength to squeeze his arms until they were crushed and pried away from his elbows that now spurted out massive amounts of blood from the injuries

"Alright Tucker you can kill him now I'm done." Charlotte said in a nonchalant manner as she calmly walked out of the crater

With that Charlotte then proceeded to sit down as Tucker used the energy cannons at his disposal and used it to bombard Parasite with a massive energy blast of DBZ proportions as Parasite screamed in agonizing pain as Tucker continued to pour it all onto until the scarab showed no life signs of him once that was done and over with Tucker stopped and landed beside Charlotte. For them both to see that the only remains of the parasitic supervillain left was a large scorch mark in his place leaving the obvious evidence that he was dead

"Well at least we got that all done and over with." Charlotte spoke before they felt a large power surge

"And yeah however, Felix just finished powering up, but luckily those two are here to stall for time." Tucker spoke pointing towards Dr. Fate and Zatanna who'd just arrived on the scene to fight the newly empowered Felix Faust

"How much you want to bet Faust slaps Fate's and Zatanna's shit around I'm calling 20?" Charlotte asked as Tucker peeled back his face mask

"I'm betting 50." Tucker said knowing that statistically the two of them didn't have that much of a chance

"Alright then let's watch some fireworks." Charlotte said as they were now watching the two on one magical dogfight

* * *

 **(Danny vs Atomic Skull)**

Meanwhile Atomic Skull was being given a run for his money evident by the dents in his armor as well as the slash wounds from Danny's tomahawks and his wounded shoulder and gut as he sustained two hits from the arrows of lightning Danny conjured and shot out of his bow

"Huh so he went Super Saiyan…..that's a thing." Danny commented on Felix Faust's power-up

"Well this cements the fact once this all over I'm back on top." Atomic Skull said knowing that with Faust on their side that they'd be moving on to mow down the Justice League

"I hate to burst your bubble since all I've been doing is pounding you into the ground like a bitch." Danny retorted as if Atomic Skull had an actual face it would be in a sneer

"You know what I'm gonna really enjoy taking you down a peg." Atomic Skull retorted with anger and annoyance heavy in his voice

"You see you say that yet I don't see you doing anything, but continue to be a oversized flashlight." Danny shot back

With that in mind he shot out emerald beams of radiation Danny rushed towards him turning intangible to render it all but meaningless before jumping up into the air and slamming his tomahawks downwards with lightning fast speeds as they embedded themselves just a little bit below his armpits as green tinted blood spurted from the wounds as Danny pulled them out and kneed him in the stomach

"How about I light up your life." Danny said as he proceeded to shoot out a large uncontrolled burst of lightning that blasted him a few yards away from him

Danny flew after him like a bullet as he proceeded to grab onto his back and spin around like a top before throwing him into the air as he embedded his tomahawks into the ground and took out his bow and summoned his powers over lightning and electricity and rapidly fired several electrical arrows out at Atomic Skull

 _"Like hell I'm letting him get me with those again."_ Atomic Skull thought knowing that those arrows hurt like hell which is why he rapidly fired out a small plethora or radiation spheres to destroy them

"Quick question did you really think I wouldn't account for that?" Danny questioned appearing behind him with a javelin sized arrow of lightning

"This is gonna hurt like hell." Atomic Skull said to himself before Danny fired

With that he let it loose at point blank punching a large fist sized hole through his stomach as he rocketed back down yet Danny was not one to let things end there as he made a clone and sent it out to get his tomahawks as Danny proceeded to grab onto him and piledrive him back down to earth  
"Just what the hell are you, you aren't any damned hero I've seen before?" Atomic Skull wondered as rarely have any of the Justice League attacked him with the relentlessness and fury Danny did

"Well you see that's the main difference between them and me." Danny said as Atomic Skull took a sharp gasp as Danny clone had a savage looking smirk on its face having literally stabbed in the back as the blades were fully embedded into his chest

"You're….a deadman for doing that you…..know that….right?" Atomic Skull spoke in a haggard manner as he charged his fist with atomic radiation

"You can try however, I don't think you'll be getting away with that." Danny retorted

"Why's that you little bastard?" Atomic Skull questioned

"Because I'm gonna be giving you a splitting headache soon enough." Danny answered back dashing after the villain

With that Atomic Skull fired beam after beam of atomic radiation trying to hit Danny yet he nullified it by turning intangible as small potholes were made in the ground before Danny leapt over him and turned tangible once more to grab one of his tomahawks and with all of his possible might slam it into Atomic Skull's head the resulting force was his face being cleaved in half

"Besides I was never a hero in the first place that bastard already made damned sure that I'd never become like those in the Justice League." Danny spoke with scorn heavy in his voice for his future self

* * *

 **(Charlie vs Giganta)**

Giganta was currently struggling against the super powered pre-teen as due to her size against Charlie's speed and other abilities it made her damn well near impossible to hit while Giganta looked as though she'd been attacked by a bunch of angry baseball bat wielding hornets while Charlie on the other hand barely looked winded

"Come on I thought you were gonna be at least some challenge?" Charlie asked as she had now released her full powers making her look like a scarlet colored version of Naruto's Bijuu Mode minus the trench-coat

"Hold still so, I can crush you like an ant!" Giganta said as she tried to stomp on Charlie only for her to run up Giganta's leg and appeared sitting on her shoulder before her foot could even touch the ground

"Man are you slow well then again you've made yourself the world's biggest punching bag for your truly so that's to be expected as you can't hit for nothing." Charlie told Giganta as she sat cross legged on her shoulder with a cocky smirk on her face

"Why you little." Giganta spoke in aggravation as she tried to swat her off her shoulder only for her to then run up across her head

"Hey I swear you have some killer dandruff up here, but at least the view amazing!" Charlie shouted as she then proceeded to run around the giantess's scalp and make a snowman out of her dandruff

"Get out of my hair you little brat you're gonna mess it up!" Giganta exclaimed as she crazily ran her hand through her hair in an attempt to get the high speed Fenton out of it only for Charlie to grow irritated

"OUCH WHAT THE HELL?!" Giganta cried out in pain as she looked at fingers and besides her thumb they were dislocated evident by the odd angles they were standing at as she cradled them

"There we are that's about 3 dozen snowmen made out of dandruff and some of her hair it's a shame that I didn't bring carrots with me because then that would've tied it all together." Charlie spoke having now made some really good snowmen

"But who cares about that time to blow it the fuck up." Charlotte spoke as she used her super speed to run off of Giganta's scalp as she jumped high into the air

"HEY TALL, UGLY AND STUPID HOW ABOUT I GIVE YOU A HAIRCUT!" Charlie shouted as she cupped her hands behind her back and charged up an attack from one of her favorite T.V shows of all time as a bright blue light appeared behind her

With that she shot out a Kamehameha at Giganta's head and had a devious grin on her face as once she ended it and landed herself on a nearby rock face she couldn't help but laugh herself silly over what she did to Giganta's hair and laughed even harder when Giganta felt bright red and white hot bald spot on her head as her face burned bright red with rage

"MY HAIR, YOU RUINED MY HAIR!" Giganta exclaimed with rage as her hair now looked like a skullet done in a ponytail as what made it worse for her was when the moonlight hit the large bald spot there was a "ding" sound

"Oh come on if anything that looks better on you!" Charlie said laughing her ass off at the incredibly large woman who was grinding her teeth in anger  
"I'll crush you like a bug." Giganta snarled as ignoring the pain in her pained hand and punched at where Charlie was only for Charlie to easily dash away from it as Giganta grunted loudly in pain as her fingers were in as it had relocated them

"You sure you don't want to give up now because I'm telling you that I'm literally a one man army." Charlie spoke spoke as she concentrated as the golden energy surrounding her briefly flared out like an inferno before in a large cloud of smoke were a hundred Charlie's

"So go ahead and try something, but just remember that no matter what I'm still gonna kick your ass." All Charlie's spoke in unison with large grins on their faces

"Congratulations now I get to smash even more of you." Giganta spoke with a sadistic grin as she swiped her hand across the small plateau the army of Charlie's were standing on only for them to scatter

Soon enough they began striking out at Giganta with such speed and ferocity that they looked like fireflies in the night air as they attacked her from every angle as Giganta was forced on the defensive as each Charlie was hitting her like it was no tomorrow.

As soon enough bright red bruises and dark red welts appeared all over her body as she grunted and almost screamed in pain from the sheer force behind all of it as they all hit her with the intention of beating her to a pulp. To be honest Charlie was considering the fact that she was beating Giganta someone who should've been able to crush her with her having the greater strength and size which gave her a greater area of effect for attacks but, hey not everyone could have brains to go with brawn as Giganta was very much lacking in the former

"Come on you should've at least been able to take out one of us by now." One of the Charlie's spoke as it and 4 others punched Giganta in her teeth knocking out two of her front ones out

"Especially since I'm just one brat against a stupid giant woman who can't even hit a 13 year old." Another of the Charlie's spoke before a baker's dozen of them went behind Giganta and grabbed her panties and proceeded to give her an atomic wedgie

"And you deserve this too for being such a total idiot." All of the Charlie's spoke in total unison as they jumped into the air

Charlie had to admit that watching anime had its perks especially Naruto considering that she and all her clones were now holding in their hands Cho Odama Rasengan's the size of what Jiraiya used against Pein and as they descended upon Giganta she could only think up a few words to sum up what would happen next

 _"Oh shit."_ Giganta thought as she braced for impact

With that Giganta was bombarded by the Charlie's with each one going off like a bomb as Giganta screamed in pain as they grinded away her flesh and skin until it was all over in a massive bright blue flash of light. As Giganta soon fell down naked and unconscious as circular patches of her skin had been grinded away into the deep muscle as a pool of blood surrounded her as Charlie turned off what she called her Badassery form and stared at Giganta

"It's a shame I don't have some magic marker as it would be pretty fun to draw some stuff on your face, but I have a family to catch up with

* * *

 **(Back with everyone else)**

Charlie soon used her superspeed to join everyone else who was watching Zatanna and Dr. Fate get their asses kicked by a soul powered Felix Faust

"So the magical duo is still getting their buts kicked aren't they." Charlie stated as she saw Zatanna get attacked and pecked at by a bunch of magically conjured crows

"Yep." Danny replied simply as he would give them points on tenacity

"You know what's a shame though." Danny brought up

"What is it?" Vanessa asked her cousin

"If we knew that we were gonna be watching this then we should've brought snacks." Danny answered back as he had to admit this was comical to watch these heroes get taken down a peg

"Hang on guys I'll be right back and Vanessa you're coming with me." Bradley said to them as he had his elder sister accompany him

With that they disappeared in a cloud of indigo colored smoke as it wasn't long before they returned as Bradley had his arms piled up with snacks from Popcorn to twizzlers, to King sized Hershey and Crunch Bars, and large bags of Sour Patch Kids, Hot Tamales, Mike and Ike's and Chips Ahoy while Vanessa came back with a small pile of lounge chairs and cooler filled with soda

"Well if we're gonna be here awhile then we might as well make a night out of it." Vanessa said as she unfolded the lounge chairs as everyone took their seats and grabbed their selected snacks from Bradley

"Now then let's get to watching some heroes get the crap beaten out of them!" Charlie cheered on

With that the 8 of them were now chilling out and watching Dr. Fate and Zatanna struggle against Felix Faust to where it reminded them of one of those cliche anime where the heroes go into save the day only to have their asses kicked like no tomorrow

"I swear this is almost hilarious!" Tucker chuckled as he saw Zatanna get conjured into a giant mallet and be used to beatdown Dr. Fate like it was whack-a-mole

"Come on Tuck what's not funny about someone about to beat the world's largest record!" Danny said laughing his ass off as Dr. Fate was beaten down before a panting Zatanna was now back in her normal form

"And I think Zatanna is about to be out of the fight." Adam pointed out as Felix Faust was preparing a magical spell

"Well Zatanna's is out leaving the Good Doctor." Adam spoke as Zatanna had been taken out with a powerful blast of dark magic

"And now we're getting ready for some DBZ shit here we go!" Charlie cheered as the two now began to sling spells out at each other

"Let's get this going come on I want to see some Fairy Tail levels of magic fighting go on here!" Charlotte shouted as she wanted to see some awesome shit go down as she felt the magic build up in the air

With that they were all treated a light show of magic as Dr. Fate and Felix Faust blasted each other with their respective magic as it was like watching something out of either Dragonball Z or Bleach as the two battle it out. As they lashed out each other for what seemed like hours upon hours before Felix Faust soon overpowered him due to Dr. Fate being both so predictable in his moveset that it didn't allow for really any variation and the fact that Felix Faust's soul empowered black magic had behind it knocked him out of the sky as he landed in front of Danny, Tucker and the Fenton siblings with his helmet knocked off

"Well that was something." Adam spoke not seeing that one coming at all as Charlotte whistled in agreement

"It was definitely worth it, as this is definitely going on Youtube." Charlie spoke in agreement having brought a camera along to record the hour and 20 minute ordeal

"I guess I'll wake him up since nobody is doing it." Danny spoke since he walked over to downed Zatara

"CLEAR!" Danny shouted as his hands crackled to life with lightning before slamming them down on his chest almost instantly bringing him out of unconsciousness

"What in God's name just happened?" Zatara asked as one moment he had the Helmet of Fate on the next was him being in front of a bunch of children

"Relax you just got your ass kicked in by the guy floating around and your daughter is about a half mile away from here since I got the whole thing on tape." Charlie told the magician

"Is my daughter ok?" Zatara asked as he stumbled a bit getting up

"Don't worry I'm sure she's fine since one of us got her before you started the whole magic dogfight." Vanessa pointed out to Zatanna yet facepalmed when she saw that she had a mustache, monocle, her teeth drawn on, as well a unibrow, and warts drawn on in neon green permanent marker

"Charlie why did you draw on her face?" Vanessa asked wondering what possessed her sister to do that

"Because it's funny." Charlie answered back as Danny, Bradley and Tucker couldn't help but laugh at the unconscious Zatanna's drawn on face as even Adam was struggling not chuckle and laugh

"Alright who am I kidding it's hilarious great job lil sis." Vanessa said laughing as she high fived her little sister into a lounge chair by accident

"Sorry." Vanessa apologized as Charlie stumbled to get back up again

"Besides the whole my daughter being drawn on I'd appreciate having that helmet back." Zatara spoke as Danny had picked up the helmet

"And let you get fucked up again I'm sorry, but as hilarious as that is to watch I've got the better idea of my wearing it instead." Danny told him as Zatara looked floored at what he just heard

"Are you insane you'll be stuck as him forever if you do that don't you care about your loved ones as once that helmet goes on the entity within that helmet will override you as a person and he'll have complete control over you?!" Zatara exclaimed only to get kicked in the nuts by Charlie who had a scowl on her face

"Don't use me and my brothers and sister to guilt trip my cousin besides he isn't gonna let someone use him like a remote controlled airplane he's got this." Charlie told him as Zatara cradled his crotch

"Come on Danny you've got this." Bradley encouraged

"When you put that helmet on show him you aren't anybody's fuckboy." Adam told him with a grin on his face

"Show that thing who's boss and then go kick that rip off's ass!" Vanessa cheered for Danny

"Danny you're the man now put that helmet on and show them what you can do." Tucker told his best friend as Danny had the widest smile on his face at the amount of encouragement he was given at knowing he had his family and best friends behind him

With that he put the Helmet of Fate on and was soon engulfed in the golden light that transformed him into Dr. Fate but before anything could be said the lime green aura of Danny's overrode it as Danny refused to let something be in control of his own body

" **Who are you to resist me?"** Nabu the entity within the helmet said as his influence was being ripped away as Danny's was taking over

 **"You're staying your punk ass at the back of my mind until this whole fight is over."** Danny ordered as hie continued to push aside Nabu and let his influence take hold of his own body

 **"Are you a fool I will not be cast aside like some child I will be in control of this body to fight off that vile creature."** Nabu spoke trying to take over , but Danny's sheer force of will and raw fury and hate over being controlled by someone was too great for Nabu

 **"THE HELL YOU WILL NOW STAY IN MY MIND FOR TIME OUT UNTIL I SAY SO!"** Danny roared as he shunted Nabu into the recesses of his own mind leaving him with the power of Dr. Fate as his disposal

Everyone watched as Danny in the Dr. Fate attire began to change as the lime green aura of power flared like a inferno as great bolts of lightning struck outwards shredding the ground around him as he began to change. His musculature bulked up to where the costume strained against it as the bright blue rings of his usual transformation appeared as they did they normally did as the attire went from gold and blue to pitch black and stark white with the ankh symbol being surrounded by a large and more ornate version of the "D" symbol with the helmet turning obsidian with glowing green voids in them

 **"That feels a lot better."** Danny spoke feeling the mystical energies of Dr. Fate supplement his own evident by the intense amount of power flowing around him

"This is unbelievable you're the first one to override him." Zatara spoke in utter shock at how this teenager was able to do something many thought was impossible

 **"Of course as I'm ain't nobody's fool."** Danny answered back as he summoned his grabbed his tomahawks and bow out of his lounge chair and strapped them onto himself

 **"Now then if you don't mind I've got an evil sorcerer's ass to kick."** Danny spoke before blasting off with a sonic boom going behind him

"That's Danny for you master of the impossible." Tucker commented as Danny soared like a rocket

* * *

 **(Danny vs Felix Faust)**

Felix Faust was heading towards the city of Phoenix the first place to cause destruction with his newly enhanced powers as there was no one to stop him since anyone the Justice League would send out would be too late to stop hm well his train of thought was stopped when he felt two feet Spartan kick him in the face nearly knocking him out of the sky

 **"Huh I thought when people got power ups people were supposed to look more awesome and not like a reject out of Thriller."** Danny snidely commented on Faust's appearance

His skin turning a pale greenish gray and mottled his face deformed as though someone tried to fix a halfway melted Ken doll with him having purely jet black eyes as emerald vein like cracks pulsed throughout his body. With him having a gained a noticeable hunch that tore through his clothes that seemed to have dulled several shades as his right arm seemed to enlarge and become overtly muscular with jet black and emerald bone spurs bursting from it while his left hand was elongated and had become skeletal

 **"Who are you show yourself?!"** Felix Faust demanded as he was promptly punched in the mouth

 **"Jeez even your breath stinks too as did you brush teeth with ass and shit flakes?"** Danny questioned sarcastically as Faust shot out a blast of dark magic that missed Danny's invisible form

 **"Quit this nonsense and show yourself!"** Felix Faust demanded

 **"If it'll stop your bitching then fine just so you know that in exchange you'll be finding out what kind of house I live in."** Danny spoke as he slowly made himself visible behind him

 **"Oh really and what would that be so I know what it is to destroy it?"** Felix Faust questioned as Danny had a wide grin behind the helmet

 **" It's a roundhouse."** Danny retorted as he lashed out with a roundhouse kick that sent him spiraling into the outskirts of the city

 **"Now then get the fuck out of Phoenix and spit out those souls or we're gonna have a problem."** Danny told him as this was his one and only warning to the sorcerer otherwise it was about to turn into Mortal Kombat up in here

 **"Like I'd listen to you as though you've somehow gained control over the power of that helmet you're still just a hero and we both know you won't go all the way in doing what it takes to defeat me you don't have the guts."** Felix Faust scoffed at Danny thinking he was like the vast majority of the heroes who didn't kill yet Danny could only laugh at him

 **"You see that's adorable that you think I'm a hero."** Danny told him still chuckling as he had no idea at the amount of whoop ass he was about to lay upon him

 **"Then what are you?"** Felix Faust questioned as a still chuckling Danny looked at him through the helmet

 **"Someone who's going to literally beat you to death."** Danny answered as he bolted towards him

With that Danny came at him with lightning fast speed as the immortal sorcerer was caught off guard as Danny tackled him to the ground carving up a trench a quarter the length of a football field as he then proceeded to uppercut him into the night sky. Felix Faust decided to use his power over the dark arts to conjure a massive king cobra to devour the ghost powered Dr. Fate only for Danny to use his bow and lash out with a order magic enhanced lighting arrow that when he shot it not only split the great serpent in half but also sliced through the flesh of Faust like a knife through hot butter before exploding with the force of an artillery shell

 **"Well at least I know that all of my attacks are now massively overpowered."** Danny said to himself as this was gonna be fun

 **"I'll admit that was impressive, but you're still far from beating me."** Felix Faust spoke in a patronizing tone that was before Danny sucker punched him the face nearly breaking his nose in the process

 **"Shut up and fight you punk ass bitch ."** Danny spoke as he wasn't about to here this guy drone on about how great he is

 **"Do you really think that you can stand a chance again….."** Felix Faust tried to say before Danny launched a forearm shiver to his stomach nearly making him vomit in the process

 **"Bitch did I stutter?"** Danny questioned before he pimp slapped Felix Faust into the ground

 **"Fine then if that's how you want it then so be it."** Felix Faust spoke as he lashed out with waves of black magic out at Danny

However, Danny used his superior speed to outpace the waves of tainted magic evading them before they even hit him as he was soon in front of him and began to repeatedly punch him in the face as the immortal was forced to stagger back as Danny spared no mercy at punching his face in at a machine gun like manner before breaking the combo and kicking him into the air. Yet Danny didn't stop there as he took off after him and tackled him with such force that he plummeted towards the ground like a comet as Danny then proceeded to rain down rapid fire punches on him with relentless fury

 _"This is insane this is vastly different than what things were before."_ Felix Faust thought as his body suffered the repeated punches from Danny

As the main reason of why he was able to dominate the fights before was the fact that Zatanna and Zatara as Dr. Fate fought him as magic users however, he was no on Danny's playing field of close combat where he was the most at home

 **"And you...are out of here!"** Danny shouted as he grabbed him by the legs and spinning like a top before throwing him into a small plateau where he was embedded in

 **"You know I thought you'd be more of a challenge."** Danny spoke as he floated down to the downed ghost empowered sorcerer

 **"Just you wait I haven't even shown you the full scope of what I'm capable of."** Felix Faust spoke as he peeled himself away

 **"All I hear is please hit me more as, I'm just an overconfident prick."** Danny retorted as Faust's deformed face contorted in a snarl

 **"I'm going to enjoy beating that smarm out of you."** Felix Faust spoke as Danny chuckled before powering up

 **"Oh you see that's the spirit."** Danny said before launching a magic enhanced energy blast

With that Felix Faust was forced to conjure a bubble of black magic to protect himself as a sizably large hole made however, as he made it through the other side Danny was right behind him as he brandished his tomahawks and slashed him across the chest as dark reddish violet blood spurted from the wound before he used the ends of the handles and struck him in the temples to disorient him.

As he clutched his head in pain Danny punched him hard enough in the nose that it was comically bent at a right angle as he clutched in pain as blood leaked from it like a leaky faucet before he unleashed a roundhouse that went into a reverse roundhouse that struck him in the mouth and knocked out two of his teeth. Before Danny hit him with a thunderous double ax handle that sent him into a crater as Felix Faust summoned up his immense dark powers and conjured up large mutated crows with bones spurs coming out of them

 **"Do you really think that shit is gonna work on me?"** Danny questioned bringing out his tomahawks and endowing them with magically enhanced lightning and sliced through them like butter

 **"No but this will."** Felix Faust spoke as several skulls made of black magic to try and crush Danny

 _"Idiot."_ Danny thought as he summoned up the magic empowering him and concentrated it with his ghost powers to make an powerful energy burst that erased them as fast as they were summoned

 **"Now then back to our schedule program of kicking your ass."** Danny spoke as he rushed behind Faust to headbutt him

 **"You damned brat you'll pay for this!"** Felix Faust exclaimed as he began concentrating black magic for a powerful spell

 **"Too slow."** Danny said as he used all his might to slug him in the jaw as you could hear it dislocate with an audible pop as he was sent spiraling through the air like a ragdoll

Danny quickly flew after him with like he was a lightning bolt towards metal as he hit him so hard in the stomach that he was slammed into the ground before Danny then proceeded to rain down powerful punches that slowly but surely cratered the ground as the cracking of Faust's sternum was heard before with one particularly powerful punch you could hear the painful fracturing of it.

 **"Now then time for me to light up your life."** Danny spoke as he hands crackled with immense amounts of lightning

 **"Damn him this is gonna hurt."** Felix Faust muttered to himself through the pain as Danny slammed the large smash of lightning into him

His smoking body carving up a trench throughout the desert night as his clothes had moderate nearing large tears in them as well as 2nd degree electrical burns covering his body as he was hurtled across the area like a bullet yet, Danny was hot on his heels as he had his bow at the ready rapidly firing arrows like there was no tomorrow. Faust had to quickly conjure a shield of dark magic to protect himself as the arrows of magic enhanced electricity struck with the force of artillery shells behind them making it difficult to keep up his defense when the attacks were coming in with such rapidity.

 **"Look out below dumbass!"** Danny shouted as he came down from above with an elbow drop that would've cracked a normal person's skull stopping Felix Faust in his tracks as he was disoriented from the blow

 **"Damn you how're you beating me I'm Felix Faust one of the greatest sorcerers of all time and yet I'm being beaten back by some teenager!"** Felix Faust snarled in pure outrage at how far he was being pushed back

 **"Well too be fair at least you make a great punching bag and that's something no one can take away from you."** Danny told him with a smile that was infuriating the immortal sorcerer

 **"How dare you make fun of me in such a way I swear I'll have your head before the sun rises."** Felix Faust growled out as he began weaving his hands for a powerful spell that would surely obliterate him

Yet Danny would have none of that as he rushed in with his tomahawks at the ready as he slashed at his stomach in a devastating crosscut that he did with all his might to the point where he actually had a bit of trouble taking his tomahawks out considering they nearly hit his spine as the sorcerer was now on his knees trying to cover up the mortal wound to his person

 **"Huh I swear I thought my girlfriend would be the first one to be on her knees in front of me."** Danny spoke mocking Faust's grievous wounds

 **"You think this is a joke?!"** Felix Faust questioned in an enraged tone of voice

" **Well considering how I've been wiping the floor with you then yeah I'd consider it to be pretty funny as you may have been able to beat Dr. Fate however, as I've stated before the difference between him and I is…"** Danny trailed off as he grabbed Faust be his hair and lifted him up to eye level

 **"That I'm no damn hero."** Danny spoke before punching the immortal sorcerer as hard as he possibly could

The result was him being sent into a small mountain so hard that it nearly collapsed in on itself from the sheer force behind said punch as Felix Faust felt as though his chest had been literally flattened considering that the only thing preventing him from suffocating on his own blood was the black magic and spirits he was using to keep himself alive

 **"How can this be I'm supposed to be one of the planet's strongest magic users and yet I'm being beaten around like some ragdoll**." Felix Faust wondered as none of what was happening was supposed to be happening the way it was

 **"Maybe it's because I'm just simply better than you in every conceivable way."** Danny told him letting the power go to his head a little bit as considering how he's been wailing on him this whole time it was hard not to

 **"You. You think that just because you have control over him that helmet's power that you're better than me!"** Felix Faust spoke his magical power rising in response to him

 **"It's not that it's that I'm also more better looking than you."** Danny retorted as Felix Faust let out an enraged snarl

 **"Let's see how you look once I rot your body out into nothingness."** Felix Faust told him as powered up such a spell

"Only for Danny to use his Tomahawks to close the distance and lop off the arms that he was using to cast said spell at the shoulder making Faust cry out in agony at his newly missing limb before Danny kicked him hard in his already ruined chest that felt like broken shards of glass were in his punctured lungs everytime he tried to breathe. And before he could say anything else Danny then proceeded to elbow him in the mastoid process stopping his breathing temporarily before he then proceeded to drop kick him in the stomach hard enough that he was sent flipping through the air like a ragdoll before stopping himself

 **"How are you beating me this doesn't make sense as I've got enough power to overwhelm the great Zatara and his pathetic whelp of a daughter yet I'm having trouble against you it doesn't make any conceivable sense?!"** Felix Faust exclaimed in shock

 **"Yeah and neither will the fact that in a few moments I'm about to render you heartless."** Danny said as he quickly got his bow ready and fired an arrow of purely concentrated electricity that was augmented by the vast amounts of magical energy

With that Danny fired it as it sailed through the air Faust tried in vain to defend himself against it by conjuring magical barrier after magical barrier yet it pierced through them before punching a hole where his heart enough to nearly take off his remaining arm. As he soon proceeded to let out a banshee like screech of agony as the souls he'd imprisoned in himself soon ripped themselves free of their flesh prison in a torrent of green colored souls until he was back to normal holding his now partially closed chest wound that he managed to do so with black magic

"What have….you done to...me?" Felix Faust wondered as he vomited up copious amounts of blood as the souls flew all around them

 **"Simple I've just freed all those souls you used as a cheap power up and by the way from what I can tell they're none too happy about being your slave, as from what some are telling me they want to take you on a trip down under."** Danny told him as to prove his point some of the spirits grabbed him in a death grip as a green and obsidian colored portal opened up beneath him as more and more souls gathered to drag him to hell

"No this can't be I'm supposed to live a hero like you doesn't do this to people like me!" Felix Faust cried out trying in vain to get free from his phantasmal captors

 **"How many times do I got to tell you I'm no damn hero, I'm just someone who doesn't like assholes."** Danny said before firing an electrical arrow at Faust's throat silencing him as he fell into the portal to his eternal torment once it closed Danny took off the helmet of Fate and reverted back to his normal ghost form

 _"Now then time to return this and have a good 4th of July tomorrow."_ Danny thought as he flew off to return the Helmet to its rightful owner

* * *

 **(Independence Day, 9:45 Pm, Phoenix, Arizona, Fenton Residence)**

It was now the 4th of July as Danny and Tucker were celebrating at the Fenton Residence as everything had been eventful considering that he defeated someone not even the Justice League and with some persuasion convinced Zatara to not become Dr. Fate and let be someone else who wanted it so that he could spend some well deserved time with his daughter. This also meant that Danny was now under the Justice League radar for what he'd done however, he wasn't worried considering he had his family alongside Angela, Jazz and Tucker to stand beside him when things would go south

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Charlie shouted shooting off multiple bottle rockets at the same time with her super speed

Tucker was busy lighting off some fireworks he'd got with Bradley and Devin while Danny was standing there with Adam and Vanessa who had some news to tell him

"So what's the big news you guys wanted to tell me?" Danny asked as he, Adam and Vanessa had blown up most of the fireworks they'd gotten and wanted to save the really great stuff for later

"Well simple Danny coming this fall we're gonna be moving to Amity Park." Vanessa told him as Danny did a double take

"Say what again." Danny spoke unbelieving of what was just said to him

"My sister said that come September we're gonna be staying in Amity Park as I swear you're hard of hearing sometimes." Adam reiterated as he thought Danny would be happy instead of acting like a dumbass about it

"But how is this even happening?!" Danny asked in shock as he was wondering why his cousins were going to be coming to Amity Park

"Simple since I finished college in May i finally got my teaching degree and I'm now gonna be a teacher at your high school where they had a job open up because something happened to one of the teachers there." Adam told him as he'd gotten an email about how one of the teachers had recently died in a house fire that had mysteriously started out of nowhere

"And I'm going there because I got accepted to a college in Amity Park actually as I guess it's lucky that I used my powers to get scholarships ain't it." Vanessa said as having super strength and durability really made it helpful to get sports scholarships

"Yeah and how no one wondered how when you made a slam dunk at one of our basketball games you ripped apart the entire basketball goal is beyond me." Adam responded as to how no one wondered why his sister was able to do that

"Hey when you have metahumans and people like Supergirl I'm pretty sure people won't think of that as anything else than just another meta." Vanessa reasoned as Adam sighed

"You know as much as I want to I can't argue against that." Adam answered knowing that with everything going on he couldn't find anything to refute that fact

"The only thing I can really say in regards to that is, I can't wait for you guys to come up to Amity as finally I'll have some more back-up it's gonna be fan-fucking-tastic!" Danny exclaimed

"Yeah as now I get to finally get to be a Ghostbuster." Vanessa said with an almost dopey grin on her face as she always wanted to beat up ghosts

"Now that's the spirit I can see us now as…..as um…..well shit what can we pick as a team name?" Danny wondered

"I'm sure we'll figure that out, but for now let's go and blow up more fireworks as now it's time for the best stuff to get blown the fuck so let's go you two as we're burning nightlight." Adam said using his powers to drag the two off to blow up fireworks

With that in mind Danny spent a good chunk of the night blowing up some high end fireworks with his family as the night sky was lit up in bright shades of red, green, pink, gold, violet and gold as everyone was having a grand time being in the company of family something he hadn't felt in years. Soon afterwards it was soon time for the family photo for the holidays as everyone got together for it as Danny had the biggest smile on his face as he was surrounded by family members that he felt for once actually cared about him as they took the picture Danny could only have one thought on his mind

 _"Best 4th of July weekend ever."_ Danny thought with joy as the picture was taken

 **So then with the voice inside him being revealed as Wulf who is staying within him so that one day he can have his vengeance against Walker as well as his family beside him to help defeat some villains things are starting to look up for the young half ghost yet things may not always be as they seem as he still has trials ahead of him. So find out what they'll be in the next all new chapters of Phantom and a Kryptonian**

* * *

 _ **And end it off for things to here as this was really quite something to write and man was it something to do so anyways let's get things started with what's gone here shall we**_

 _ **I hoped you guys like the little mini scene with them leaving since I thought it'd be funny for Jazz and Tucker to witness Danny and Galatea's relationship since while they're happy for Danny it's still a bit much for when they start getting it on and also you gotta admit it's pretty funny to**_

 _ **And onto our next scene which was a mix of two things we've witnessed but let's dive into the first one shall we that being that Wulf has been inhabiting Danny's body since the episode Public Enemies. As I thought that not only would it give me the chance to give Wulf an actual role and background in the story with his now known vendetta against Wulf with how I made things in this chapter could be a very plausible reason when you think about it. Therefore Wulf is recovering within Danny until he gets fully healed and once that happens they're going to draw out Walker and let Wulf have his revenge on Walker for making him his prisoner since the times of the Old West**_

 _ **The 2nd part of it was that I hoped you like is the introduction of the other side of Danny's family as I thought it would not only give more depth to the Fenton's but also open up some new avenues to explore especially considering that it's from Jack's side of the family and would give a reason to why he chose to be a ghost hunter. And following that I hoped you guys liked how I did things in introducing Danny's cousins to the story as I tried to make their personalities and powers unique to them and give them a flare on their own since when you make a family of metahumans you have to get creative.**_

 _ **Next up we have Danny in a training session against his Aunt and awakening his metahuman powers of electricity manipulation and rapid healing which I thought would do pretty good since rarely are these types of powers used in these types of crossovers also the fact that it plays into how I'm portraying Danny. It also served to show that Danny has a long ways to go in getting powerful as evident by his Aunt Devin practically curb stomping him in the fact that no matter what he could do she could nullify and take him out without really that much effort**_

 _ **Next up we have the fights with the Fenton's, Danny and Tucker up against Felix Faust, Giganta, Parasite and Cheetah which were quite great to do and also allowed me to show off more of what Danny and Tucker could do as well as show off the powers of the Fenton siblings not to mention you've gotta admit that the whole Charlie vs Giganta was hilarious. Also for those of you wondering why I had them all make a practical movie night out of Zatanna and Dr Fate fighting Felix Faust to them they actually quite enjoy it when these heroes that where there moral compass on their sleeves get knocked down a peg**_

 _ **Next up we have the Danny vs Felix Faust fight which I thought was done pretty well and for those of you wondering how Danny was able to override Nabu's influence and use the power of the Helmet of Fate it's because of the fact that it's a show of how much the fight with Dan changed him as he refuses to let anything change or control him and that refusal along with his usual stubbornness and being headstrong allowed him to take control. Also Danny was able to overpower Felix Faust due to him being able to take the fight into his realm of close combat something that if you see in the T.V shows and some of the comics Felix Faust is pretty much weak against people who can fight him up close not to mention the fact that while Danny couldn't use magic that didn't mean he couldn't use the helmet's power to give himself a massive power boost in everything else**_

 _ **Lastly we've got the little 4th of July scene where his cousins Adam and Vanessa will be joining him in Amity Park after this arc is over since I thought it would be nice to do since considering that it's just Danny and Tucker and eventually Galatea. That it would also help to have some family that could not only help him out with ghost fighting but, with his social life and in Adam's case his school life something of which I'm gonna be excited to write about**_

 _ **Also a quick announcement in that I'm gonna be replacing Scarlet Spider of Gotham with a Harry Potter story I've been working on with fellow writer you should check out who's name is Kourtney Uzu Yato someone who's a fantastic write and friend called Harry Potter: The Belladonna Story. The reason for my doing this is because I've tried and tried and tried to write for Scarlet Spider of Gotham but I just can't find it in me to write about it anymore as no matter how much I try physically my creativity and mind are refusing to let me go anywhere near it therefore I hope you guys will like the upcoming Harry Potter story.**_

 _ **Now then please favorite, follow, share and review this story as much as possible and again I thank all of you for the amount of support shown on this story as it means a lot to me not to mention the fact that please keep it coming with the reviews as it's good indicator of what you guys like and what I can improve on as a writer so long as it doesn't go onto flaming**_

 _ **With all this being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to bring you guys bigger and better content with the next chapter being that of Ember getting Danny involved in her music as well as Vlad pushing Danny's buttons to much so stay tuned for that**_

 _ **Prelude Arc Theme Song: Blood Red Summer by Coheed and Cambria**_

 _ **Random End Song: Clouds over California by Devildriver**_


	5. Chapter 5: Sound of Red Noise

**(Chapter 5: Sound of Red Noise)**

It had been a couple of days since Danny and Tucker's escapades in Phoenix things had been going pretty calm since then with the exception of Galatea dragging him away for one of her soon famous heated makeout sessions that Danny was quickly coming to love. Besides that he spent a good deal of time figuring out what else his powers could allow him to do as, so far he hadn't made that much headway with them then again he'd only got them not even a week ago so that was to be expected

Another thing he's been doing is one of his favorite hobbies that he's picked up since 7th grade that being that of playing the guitar since it's helped him deal with the stress of everything especially since becoming Danny Phantom as he couldn't explain it, but he felt an odd solace in doing so. And with his love for metal music in general that helped as it was the one things that made him feel like all his hate, rage, despair and hopelessness was something that he was supposed to feel and was a more healthy outlet than the near obsessive amount of ghost and metahuman patrols he did

* * *

 **(July 10th 2015, Fenton Works, 2:10 Pm)**

It was 10 minutes after 2 in the afternoon playing on his guitar as it was I Dreamed I Died by Devildriver he was playing as he didn't know why, but it felt like it was the song that matched up the most with how he is now as Danny Phantom

 _"Man this has been one hell of a slow week."_ Danny thought as he was finishing playing the instrumental to said Devildriver song

"But I can't complain since it's better than being up to my knees in ghosts." Danny muttered to himself

That was until he got a message on his computer that made him stop playing as he put up his crimson and black Wasburn guitar that was autographed by none other than one of his favorite guitarists Scott Ian from Anthrax as he would say this about him that he was a really nice guy

"Well ain't that something else." Danny said to himself as the email was that Ember Mclain of all people was holding auditions for a new guitarist with it all going on till 4 in the afternoon

 _"Alright what the hell I'll go."_ Danny thought as he got up to tell Jazz of what he planned to do later on today

"Hey Jazz." Danny spoke knocking on her door

"I'll be right there give me a minute." Jazz said back as he heard multiple thuds on the ground causing him to raise an eyebrow before she opened the door

"Oh hey Danny what's going on?" Jazz asked wondering what her brother wanted

"I'm gonna be going out; is everything ok with you because I heard some stuff crashing and I'm just wanting to see if everything is alright?" Danny asked having wondered what had happened in his sister's room

"No it's just fine it's just that one of Mom and Dad's invention's went off underneath my room and that's what did it." Jazz answered back thankful that her annoying parents were back which made her cover ups more believable

"I swear at this point they should just give up by now." Danny responded knowing that with how things were with his ghost hunting parents as while they were good at the profession sometimes they were the Team Rocket of what they did

"Ok well I'll see you later then." Jazz spoke as Danny nodded as he headed out the door

"Phew that was close." Jazz said breathing a sigh of relief as she looked at her room

Which looked like a hurricane went through it if the drawers slammed into the wall and her bed where her desk was is an indicator as her eyes glowed that same violet as with a few waves of her hand her room went back to normal as pristine as it was before

"Now then let's try this one more time." Jazz said to herself as she had read up on some applications of telekinesis and one of them was something called molecular acceleration and she was about to try just that

 _"Well as they say high risk and then even higher gain."_ Jazz thought as she took out some objects and with that imperial purple glow she got to work

Meanwhile Danny was soon arriving at the record label that Ember had started up that was aptly named Rise and Resist Records which was a relatively large dark red building with the name of the recording label in bold letters the color of her hair as he parked with his guitar strapped to the back of his motorcycle

 _"Well here goes nothing."_ Danny thought as he walked in as it hey it'd be a nice job to have during the summer and school year as a lead guitarist in a famous rock star's band

 **"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE WITH THAT CRAP AS WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO FOOL WITH THAT STUFF EVEN A 12 YEAR OLD COULD PLAY!"** Ember's voice roared out as a man in his early 20's that looked like one of those modern college hippies bolted out of the auditioning room with a large piss stain on his baggy pants

"Well at least I know that I'll be able to a lot better than him." Danny said as he walked in onto the stage that they had set up as Danny began to plug in his guitar and tune it

Meanwhile a frustrated Ember was sitting in her chair as none of those who'd auditioned had brought what she wanted to the table as she was tired of being thought of as a teen idol as she wasn't about to have herself be pigeonholed as the punk rock version of Hannah Montana before she turned into the monstrosity she is now. As she was looking for someone who could give her a more harder edge as she wanted someone who could steer her into something with that more aggressive sound to it that could take her from being from just another widely known rock star and into something else she knew that she could be

 _"Ok what is that?"_ Ember thought as she heard someone ripping through a guitar

She soon looked up to see Danny shredding on his guitar as he played one of his favorite songs that was The Grip Tightens by Revocation as he played it like he was the actual lead guitarist with every solo and riff being done as if he'd been playing in the band since its inception and once Danny had finished Ember knew at that moment that who this person was would be perfect

 **"Alright who are you because you've definitely won?"** Ember asked as what Danny had done was the type of music she was looking to put herself towards

"My name is Danny Fenton and thank you as I hope to be working with you." Danny told Ember as he unplugged his guitar and walked over to shake Ember's hand

 **"Well then Danny you and I are gonna get along just great because you've come in just for the auditions to stop and right now you've one it hands down so right now let's go as you're gonna help me start getting to work on my new album."** Ember said as she led Danny down to the recording room

"So that's why you've been holding these auditions for the last week?" Danny asked as Ember nodded

 **"Exactly as I'm making this album to show that I'm more than just the rock star version of your everyday popstar as I wanted to be a rock star and what I've been doing up till now hasn't accomplished that as the bands that I've gone on tour with as well as what you showed me with your audition proves that I haven't been doing what I wanted in terms of being a rocker."** Ember told Danny as her music wasn't ending how she wanted and knew that if she wanted it to go where she needed then had to get some to help her as she's realized that she can't do all of this alone

"Well then I'm happy to help since I think I can help you get to where you need to go with this new album of yours." Danny spoke since this would be the greatest way to put his hobby and love for metal music to great use

 **"I am as well and now that we're in here what else do you think you can bring besides being an pretty great guitar player?"** Ember asked as they were in the recording room which looked like the very high end ones you'd see in the bands that work for Nuclear Blast Records

"Well how about the fact that I know what people if your wanting to take your music into the metal community then I know exactly how and where to take it also the fact that I can help you in making sure that your music is as heavy and aggressive as you can want it because if there is one thing that people in the particular type of metal you want to play look for. Is knowing that they can feel as though all of their wanting to kick someone's teeth in and feeling so angry that you'd have the nerve to kick Batman right in the dick is something that people look for, yet they want it to where they can feel as though there is something else in it too." Danny explained knowing that the majority of whom he saw in metal concerts went exactly for those kinds of bands

 **"Well then what are we waiting for let's get started!"** Ember cheered as she got her guitar

With that in mind Ember and Danny began to start the jam session of which Ember would begin to be shown on what she's been missing out on in the metal and rock world

* * *

 **(The next day, July 11th 2015, Amity Park Library, 2:53 Pm)**

It was several minutes till 3 as Jazz and Galatea were at the library as Jazz thought it'd be somewhere to which they could have a conversation that her brother's girlfriend has been bothering her about since there girl's weekend therefore Jazz decided that the library would be a good enough place to do so.

"Oh hello Angela." Jazz greeted the kryptonian who waved back at her

"Hey Jazz now then let's get to business as why haven't you told Danny about your powers yet?" Galatea asked the red haired Fenton

As Galatea knew about this due to the fact that she'd walked in on some guys hitting on Jazz and she got irritated to where her powers acted on their own and sent the man through a wall as Galatea swore that she wouldn't tell Danny if Jazz would tell her

"Well Angela it's because for me to tell him I'd have to be ready to actually use them." Jazz told her cryptically

"I don't understand can you elaborate on that?" Galatea asked wondering where she's going with this

"It's because I don't have any decent amount of control over it Angela alright I have to practice daily to keep it at a manageable level and that's not even the worst of it." Jazz told her as while her powers were strong they were hard to control as often they would spiral out of her control

"What else can there be?" Galatea asked as Jazz sighed

"There's also the fact that they've been growing rapidly in strength so much so that it's started to have a physical affect on me." Jazz told her as she rolled up shirt sleeve and revealed that the veins on her shoulder down to her elbow were a pulsing electric violet

"I'm no doctor, but I know for sure that your arm shouldn't do that." Galatea pointed out as Jazz rolled it back down

"That Angela is what happens when your body turns you into a living battery of psychic energy looks like when you've been having to keep it from destroying stuff around you as the worst I get is some pain in my arm, but nothing major." Jazz spoke as all the psychic energy her body constantly was taking in was bound to do something especially since now it's escalated to cars levitating and fire hydrants and streetlamps being crushed in her sleep

"So then why haven't you told Danny about any of this I'm sure he could get you help?" Galatea asked wondering why she hasn't gone to anyone about this

"Are you kidding Danny already has enough on his plate and I don't need him worrying himself sick over what's happening to me besides how do I tell my own younger brother that my powers could not only start hurting me yet everything around me. No it's best that until I can make sure that I don't accidentally break someone's neck when I get the slightest bit agitated or potentially crush someone's house by accident I can not tell him this is at all and neither can you, so promise me that you won't tell him Angela." Jazz explained as her powers were rising to where if she didn't figure out something soon then by Thanksgiving or Christmas she could potentially level all of Amity Park in a fit of rage

"Jazz I care about your brother, so I can't say for certain if I can do this." Galatea told her as while she could destroy anyone without a moment's hesitation doing something to hurt Danny was something she couldn't

"Angela I'm telling you to do this because I can't have him running himself ragged to save me or worse for him to know that his own sister is a bomb of psychic energy just waiting to explode, so please I'm telling you this because I trust you don't tell my brother of my powers until I'm ready can you do this for me?" Jazz pleaded with Angela her bright blue eyes showing that she wanted this kept a secret so that her brother wouldn't have anymore burdens to bare

"Alright I'll do it but I won't like although you will have to promise me something in return." Galatea spoke with a sigh

"What would that be exactly?" Jazz wondered as to what her request could be

"It's that when Danny does know about your powers that you get some help with it because what is something that Danny would hate more than a secret being kept from is the fact that he'd have to watch his sister struggle on in life because her own power is crushing her." Galatea requested as she didn't want Danny to trade in one burden for another

"Don't worry Angela I will." Jazz assured the Kryptonian clone as she refused to let her brother be burdened by something she could easily take care of

* * *

 **(2 days later, July 13th 2015, Amity Park, 8:40 Pm)**

It had been about a little over a half hour since Danny had gotten back from working with Ember and had come up with a new song that was going to be playing tomorrow evening and he had to admit that it was coming out greatly. So as of right now Danny was flying throughout the city on patrol against ghosts and so far none had surfaced, yet Danny knew that nothing was ever as it seemed as after all this was Danny we were talking about

 **"Oh I should've known you'd be here as what do you want fruit-loop?"** Danny questioned as Vlad floated across from him

 **"Simple I've heard about your little girlfriend and wanted to see if it was true."** Vlad said with his ever present cocky grin as Danny quickly pulled out his bow

 **"Choose your next words carefully Plasmius."** Danny warned as he had a lightning arrow ready to fire

 **"All I'm saying is can you really protect her from everything especially if the other you comes back."** Vlad told him

Danny's rage rose at those words as his powers surged and the arrow of lightning enlarged to half the size of a car before firing it at Vlad who summoned an energy shield to block it however, it was heavily cracked in the process. And following that he punched through his energy shield which sent Vlad back nearly several feet as a glaring Danny was looking at him his toxic neon green eyes staring a hole into him with volatile anger boiling in his blood

 **"I didn't even think you could hit that hard as finally your balls have dropped and your man now."** Vlad mocked

 **"Jokes aside how do you know about her?"** Danny demanded wanting to know how he even knew about Angela

 **"The better question is who doesn't know about her especially where heroes and villains are concerned."** Vlad spoke as the girl dear Daniel was with was of a big matter in the world of superheroes and villains

 **"Spill it Plasmius as I'm not in the mood for any games."** Danny told him his ghostly aura flaring to life

 **"What would be the fun in that little badger as what would be the fun in that."** Vlad retorted as Danny let out an almost guttural sounding growl of irritation

 **"Fine then if that's how you want it then I'll just beat it out of you."** Danny told him with his fists clenched in anger

 **"You can try, but I doubt you'll succeed."** Vlad shot back

Danny said nothing as he bolted towards Vlad as he tackled him into a building as Vlad hardly managed to keep them from crashing into it before yet Danny grabbed him by the throat and proceeded to repeatedly slam him into the roof of the building as every other time Vlad's face slowly was indented into it. Vlad soon had to fire a burst of energy in Danny's face in order to take flight and escape as he rubbed his sore throat yet when Danny opened his eyes he refused to let him get away

 **"Do you really think I'm letting you get away."** Danny spoke grabbing Vlad by his cape before throwing him into a streetlamp below

 **"Now then tell me what you know about Angela right now."** Danny ordered as lightning pulsed outwards from him

 **"Why don't you go ask her yourself I'm sure she'd be more than happy to tell you."** Vlad told him snarkily before Danny drove him into a wall and held him up by his shirt

 **"How about you tell me before I punch hole through your chest."** Danny told him as he reared back his fist

 **"Or how about I do none of that."** Vlad retorted as he shot out eye beams to make Danny stagger back

 **"Get back here!"** Danny roared in irritation before blasting off towards him in a lime green comet of anger

Danny was firing lightning arrow one after another as Vlad had to pull off some deft aerial acrobatics to evade them as while they missed they only did so by hairsbreadth since Danny had come a long way seeing as during this whole thing that they were now at a complete stalemate as they were both even in power. Yet this didn't stop Danny from soon closing the gap between the two of them and tackling them both to the ground as Danny began to furiously punch him in the face his arms blazing like pistons sent into overdrive until they soon hit the ground as Vlad was forced to go intangible to escape his fury

Yet Danny soon followed after him in the sewers below for going all sense of accuracy with his bow and deciding that he was just going to electrocute him into submission as he began blasting at Vlad with deadly arcs of lightning that were so intense that you could see the briefest of flashes of light on the surface if you looked closely enough. As it wasn't until Danny finally cornered him and launched a powerful enough shockwave of lightning and electricity that it tore apart the concrete around them in a 15 foot radius as a smoking Vlad with electrical burns upon him and small tears in his attire stood panting against Danny

 **"Tell me what you know about Angela right now Plasmius or I swear nothing will be able to fix what I do to you?"** Danny threatened as he was getting really tired of Vlad's dicking around

 **"Why should I after all you'd have as much chance of getting it out of me then when you had of saving everyone back when your future self attacked."** Vlad taunted as he dodged a powered up energy beam from Danny

 **"Stop talking of things you have no business about."** Danny warned as his ghostly aura flared around him pulsing in intensity as his rage continued to mount

 **"Why after all from what my sources told me he destroyed his future's Amity Park with hardly any resistance and if it weren't for you pulling that Ghostly Wail of yours at the last minute then he would've decimated everything then again what's to stop him from doing the same thing again if he escaped as I bet that he'd probably wouldn't hesitate in taking out that girl of yours."** Vlad pressed on as you could start to see shards of red bleed into his toxic neon green eyes as he became more infuriated by Vlad's words

 **"Because the moment he escapes I bet that you'll have as much chance of saving everyone as you do getting answers from me because you're still just the same little badger who could barely pass his Freshman year of high school and much less made a feasible clone."** Vlad taunted once more before firing an energy blast that hit Danny head on only for him to punch it away

 **"I told you to shut your Goddamn mouth Plasmius."** Danny told him his teeth grinding furiously

As Danny felt his body become gripped with not only fury but pain as Vlad could only watch the change happen to him as Danny's body bulked and swelled to where he seemed to be three times his normal size in bulk the black of his jumpsuit turned a dark slate grey and the white of it turned burgundy as his one snow white hair with a single gray streak turned crimson with a black streak. With his ghost aura changing as well with it now having a brick red core to it that seemed more controlled and stable while the lime green part of it became erratic and fierce like an inferno as red violet lightning pulsed outwards

 **"Now then I'm going to make you tell me even if I have to rip your arms off."** Danny snarled his eyes now ruby red pits

 **"So it seems that you've been hiding a lot more than what you've been showing to the world."** Vlad surmised as further changes took place such as the cracking of Danny chest and shoulder blades to make it more wolf like as well as his teeth sharpening and claws forming on his hands

 **"What you should be worried about is what I'll do to you."** Danny told him his form blistering with rage

 **"Oh I'm so scared that the little badger has finally grown some claws and teeth whatever shall I do."** Vlad spoke in a tone mimicking a damsel in distress

Danny then say nothing as he let out a primal sounding roar of rage as he barreled towards Vlad as a lime green and brick red comet of hate as Vlad could barely see as he was grabbed by his already bruised face and driven into the street below with such force that 3 surrounding cars were almost flattened into metal pancakes

That was before he started pounding on Vlad's stomach like it was a drum with rapid fire punches as soon enough the car they were standing upon rapidly became flattened until it was split in half as the ground beneath them was greatly cracked. As he then proceeded to throw Vlad high into the air before grabbing him by his throat in a vice as it wasn't hard enough to cut off his air supply but hard enough to keep him from focusing to become intangible and escape the grip he had on him

 **"Now then you're going to tell me what I want to know about her right now or I start breaking things."** Danny told him and to emphasize his point he took his right thumb and index finger and put it on the elder ghost's chest and squeezed until he heard the snap of one of his ribs

 **"So tell me what you know."** Danny demanded

 **"I've got a better idea."** Vlad spoke as he launched a point blank energy bomb that pushed the two apart as he took off from the enraged half ghost

 _"It's where I get away to the safety of my mansion."_ Vlad thought smugly as he flew away

That was until he was gripped tightly on his shoulder hard enough to stop him in his tracks before being roughly turned around and punched in the stomach so hard it took his breath away before being headbutted hard enough to split the skin as blood dripped down his forehead.

 **"Looks like you didn't get the damned message Plasmius."** Danny said before using a powerful haymaker to send him onto a roof of an apartment complex that shook loudly as the stunned Plasmius groaned loudly as Danny stomped his foot hard enough on his chest that it was nearly cracking his sternum

 **"But as of right now I'm not trapped with you, you're trapped with me until you give me what I want and believe I can do this until either you spill your guts metaphorically or I do so literally."** Danny spoke as he gathered lightning and shot a concentrated bolt of lightning at his right shoulder burning a hole into it

Danny then proceeded to kick him in the bottom jaw that sent him flying off the roof before Danny ax kicked him into a nearby building as before he could do anything Danny followed up with a forearm shiver to the stomach so hard that it caused him to double over to vomit

 **"Color me impressed you managed to not hit like a girl for once."** Vlad spoke wiping vomit from his mouth

 **"I guess you haven't learned to do as you're told no matter I'll break that spirit of yours soon enough."** Danny told him as he clenched his fist

 **"I'd love to see you try."** Vlad retorted as he raised his hand to fire an energy beam at Danny who quickly caught it and began squeezing it

 **"Don't worry that can be arranged very quickly."** Danny told him in a dark tone of voice that ended with the snap of Vlad's wrist

 **"Buttermilk…..biscuits!"** Vlad cursed as he held his newly broken wrist that was until he was backhanded into the concrete as Danny stood above him like a wrathful god

 **"Oh believe me that's the least of your concerns so will you tell me what I want to know or will I have to continue tearing you apart?"** Danny questioned unlike previously where there was at least sarcasm and some form of happiness his voice was of rage and hate

 **"Like I said why don't you ask your little girlfriend?"** Vlad asked back in a mocking tone of voice that earned him a bolt of lightning that pierced through his thigh

 **"Wrong answer dipshit as now it seems like you still don't realize what you're up against."** Danny spoke as he grabbed him by the face

With that in mind he drove his face through the concrete tearing apart skin and soft muscle before launching him into the air Vlad tried to defend himself, yet how could you when you were being blitzkrieged from all directions as Danny let loose with punches and haymakers that struck him all over his chest, collarbone, face and shoulders with dark purple bruises forming all upon his body. This continued until Danny grabbed his bow and fired a trio of lightning arrows from his bow one nicking his kidneys another narrowly missing his lungs and another driving itself through his elbow

 **"Ginger snaps!"** Vlad cried out at the electrical arrow embedded in his elbow

 **"There is only more where that's come from."** Danny told him as he shot an arrow that acted like a battering ram by the sound of his newly fractured sternum

Without even a moment's hesitation Danny took the moment to uppercut Vlad knocking out a few of his bottom teeth before rapidly punching him his arms blurring as they struck out at his stomach as Vlad felt his internal organs quickly become bruised from the brute force behind each one before Danny brutally backhanded him so hard that his jaw was dislocated. Yet it was relocated when Danny sent him crashing into a luckily abandoned warehouse with a roundhouse as the roof had nearly collapsed from the roundhouse kick Danny had given him

 **"I don't know where you've been hiding all this strength of yours but, I will say that I'm impressed with it."** Vlad told Danny as he fired a powerful rose colored energy beam at him

 **"I don't care about you being impressed all I care about is breaking you and getting what I want."** Danny replied firing and energy beam of his own that was lime green with ruby red rings surrounding it as Danny's cleaved through Vlad's with no problem knocking him into a wall

 **"Now then."** Danny told Vlad as he punched him hard stomach enough to make him cough up flecks of blood

 **"Tell. me. what. I. want. to. know."** Danny told him punctuating every word with a punch to his kidneys hard enough that his mouth was stained with blood

 **"Why don't you get it the way you do on those tests of yours with it being multiple choice."** Vlad told him as he made four clones each one launching after Danny

 _"I don't have time for this shit."_ Danny thought angrily

With that red violet lightning surrounded Danny as launched a omnidirectional wave of electricity out at the clones of Vlad destroying them all as they were electrocuted into nothing as Danny was quickly becoming irritated therefore he decided to use something he's seen in one of the comic books he's read

 **"Thank you Magneto for the idea."** Danny spoke to himself as while he didn't have the power of magnetism he could use the power of electromagnetism

With that he used lightning to strike out at some nearby metal rods several feet long with that he had them he had them levitate above him and swirl around him until they were nothing more than a blur before having a clone that turned intangible sink into the ground to sneak up on Vlad

 **"Do you really think your gonna be able to get me with some hunks of metal?"** Vlad questioned

 **"No however, I think I can get you distracted long enough for me to do so."** Danny answered as Vlad felt something grip his lungs

 **"Gotcha bitch."** Danny's clone told him with a smile as it's partially intangible hands were gripping Vlad's lungs making breathing a very hard task to do

 **"Now then you want to know what's worse than Christopher Walken?"** Danny asked before shooting out the metal rods

 **"Christopher Reeves."** Danny finished as he aimed one at his spinal cord taking dark pleasure along with two in his kneecaps, another three in his legs, two for each foot and one in his waist completely rendering the lower half of his body useless

 **"That one was in** extremely poor taste Daniel **."** Vlad spoke before he let out an especially pained one as Danny had some magnetized barb wire wrap around his crotch as he turned back to normal

 **"I really don't care and since I've got your full attention you're going to finally tell me what I want to know about Angela right now otherwise you come out of this place as another Superman who will never walk again."** Danny threatened and to emphasize the point he had the metal rods and barb wire constrict around his lower half to where it threatened to crush him

"Alright fine I'll tell you if you really want to know then all I can say is that you'll have to go to find a Dr. Hammond in Metropolis he can tell you more about her." Vlad spoke taking all of his will to ignore the crippling pain he was in

 **"What do you mean and what does the man who betrayed Superman have to do with my girlfriend?"** Danny questioned

"Simple it was him and an organization called Cadmus that helped create her after all." Vlad answered as he hacked copious amounts of blood from his wounds

 **"What more do you know about her Vlad and tell me right now otherwise I leave you to bleed out a dead man."** Danny told him as he meant it wholeheartedly when he said that he would leave him to bleed out

"All the more I can say is that she's connected to the Man of Steel or rather the Girl of Steel in more ways than one as that's all I know Daniel." Vlad told him as Danny looked at him with those wrathful ruby red orbs

 **"It better be Vlad; because if it isn't then the next time you see me it'll be when I come for your neck."** Danny told him as it wasn't a threat or bluff just the certainty that it would happen as he began to walk away

"You're just going to leave me here to die?!" Vlad yelled out as Danny despite his rage filled mind still wasn't going to kill someone in cold blood at this point in time

 _"Be thankful that I'm a nice guy."_ Danny thought as he dialed 911 on his phone and called some help for Vlad before flying away

It wasn't long before Danny flew off towards Fenton Works and landed in his room as he transformed back to normal yet as he did so something odd happened to him as he suddenly coughed violently until he coughed up something that bewildered even him

"What in the actual hell." Danny wondered as in his now blood covered hands were teeth and as he felt around his mouth were razor like replacements

* * *

 **(The next day, July 14th 2015, Amity Park, 10:53 Pm)**

It was several minutes till 11 as a recently recovered Johnny 13 who had his arm in a cast was flying through the night look to cause havoc and take back his bike from Danny as who did he think he was because thanks to him it would be another month or two before Shadow reformed

 **"Where is that son of a bitch I knew I saw him somewhere?"** Johnny 13 wondered as he flew throughout the night

That was until a mysterious force slammed him into a brick wall so hard that it made his body vibrate in pain as no matter how much he tried to move his body felt like it had been super glued to the surface

"I wouldn't bother since apparently you didn't learn your lesson." A mystery voice said from in the summer night

 **"Who's there and let me go and maybe I'll go easy on you."** Johnny 13 shot back as he tried to intimidate the mysterious voice

The mysterious voice stepped away from the shadows to reveal Jazz her hands outstretched and her eyes glowing a menacing imperial purple as she looked at him dead in the eyes as her face was devoid of its usual happiness and mirth only a stone cold mask of apathy remained

 **"Oh look it's the ghost boy's sister."** Johnny 13 spoke rolling his eyes as Jazz only narrowed her's

 **"What do you want as you can see I'm kind of busy."** Johnny 13 told her uncaringly

"Simple what I want is for you and the rest of the ghosts to get the message that Amity Park is off limits." Jazz told him with steel in her voice as Johnny laughed at her

 **"And what's some broad gonna do about it as you may have me pinned up against this wall I'm gonna show you why they call me Johnny 13."** Johnny 13 told her with barely concealed lechery in his voice

"In case you haven't noticed your looking at the person who put Walker's right hand man into his second afterlife." Jazz told him as his eyes widened in brief shock as Walker had been on a manhunt for the one who made Bullet look like he got ran over by a steamroller

 **"You did that?"** Johnny 13 asked with trace amounts of fear in his voice

"Yes as he didn't get the message that he and the rest of his minions weren't welcome and caught me on a bad day so I decided to show him what happens when you don't do as I tell you." Jazz spoke as they picked the wrong day to mess with her when her powers spiked as the aftermath wasn't pretty at all

 **"Big deal, but what does any of this have to do with me?"** Johnny 13 questioned as he put on his bad boy act again

"Simple you're going to tell the ghosts in the the Ghost Zone that Amity Park is off limits." Jazz ordered as the biker ghost scoffed

 **"Oh yeah sweetheart and what are you gonna do to convince as, your not your brother and all he does is kick my ass and then send me off to the ghost zone where I just recover and do it all over again."** Johnny 13 spoke with a smug smile on his face knowing that he could get away with the same song and dance

"Well unlike my brother I like to make sure people will do exactly as I tell them to." Jazz spoke

With that she released her grip on Johnny 13 who once free tried go after her so that he could have some "fun" only for her to make a fist as she briefly looked at his broken arm and the result was Johnny 13 crying out in pain as his broken arm had been all but liquified as muscle and bone splattered across the area as Jazz obliterated it in a bloody mess.

"Maybe that will get you to see thing my way 13." Jazz spoke as she proceed to use her powers to slam him into a harshly into the sidewalk

 **"YOU BITCH MY FUCKING ARM!"** Johnny 13 cried out in agonizing pain

"Now do you see unlike my brother I'm not that nice now then as I hate repeating myself you're going to give the ghosts in the Ghost Zone the message of Amity Park is off limits do I make myself perfectly clear." Jazz told him as he stood up clutching the bloody stump of his arm

 **"And if I...don't then what are you going to do? Because...you may have taken my arm off…..but once I get ahold of you I'm gonna wring your neck….and then...you're gonna be screaming my name**." Johnny 13 spoke irate over the fact that this redheaded bitch destroyed his arm

"You see I'm glad you asked that because I needed an example to get my message across and I've been working on something these past few days that'll do just the trick." Jazz told him with

And with a snap of her fingers Johnny 13 was engulfed in neon violet flames the power of Molecular Acceleration is a bitch considering that no matter how hard he tried to put himself out it was to no avail as he flailed about with his clothes burning to ash and his skin and muscle being charred and burned. As it wasn't until Jazz grew tired of his incessant screaming that she decided to put an end to it by using her powers to take off a fire hydrants top and blast him with the pressurized water until he was put out

"Now then I hope you realize that I can make you suffer, because I may not be as strong as Danny but, if there is one thing I do hold it's a grudge and you've been a thorn in my brother's side for way too long so here is what is going to happen." Jazz told the biker ghost who had full body 3rd degree burns all over his body

"Along with the fact that you're going to deliver my message you're also going to stop causing messes for my brother to clean up whenever you go on your little temper tantrums because if you don't then let's just say that having telekinesis may not be the most fancy power, but believe me when I say I can get creative." Jazz spoke as her eyes burned brightly with power as she let the threat of what she could do to him hang in the air

"So then do I have to repeat myself or are you going to do as I tell you?" Jazz demanded out of the badly burned Johnny 13

 **"Y-Y-Yes."** Johnny spoke weakly

"Good now then deliver my message and if I find out you haven't then so help me I'm gonna make sure that your little soldier gets a dishonorable discharge, now go." Jazz told the biker ghost who used his remaining strength to fly as far away as possible

However, Jazz gripped her arm in pain as she rolled her sleeve and saw that the pulsing purple of her veins now spread across her forearm as her arm felt as though someone had jammed razors into them before ceasing

 _"Just got to hold out as, Danny comes first and then I get help."_ Jazz thought before she walked home as she would make sure that her brother would have the least amount of burdens to bare after all wasn't that what siblings did for each other

 **So then with Danny having himself a new job in the form of a professional guitarist however, Danny reveals that he has more strength than what he's let on as he now faces that everything with Angela may not be as it seems while Jazz is revealing that beneath the facade of a caring sister she's something darker underneath it all. So find out all of what this shall lead to in the next new chapters of a Phantom and a Kryptonian**

* * *

 _ **And end scene there as man was this great writing and boy was did it open up some stuff to be lead onto in future chapters, but besides all of that let's get onto what's happened hear in this chapter shall we**_

 _ **I hoped you guys like that Danny will now have a job as the rhythm guitarist in Ember's band since I thought that it would be a great way to not only give him something to do besides ghost fighting on his off time. But also let him be friends with a ghost and give Ember some character development since to me Danny would help her become a rock star like she wants to since I'm pretty sure that since she'd tour with some rock and metal bands she'd see that she could do a lot more with her music in terms of making it more intense like she'd no doubt would want to**_

 _ **Next up we got the scene that gives us an explanation as to why Jazz has yet to use her powers to help out Danny as well as show that it has had some kind of effect on her which I thought was much needed in the story. Because while Jazz has this immense telekinetic ability since her powers turn her into a battery of infinitely absorbing psychic energy it does her no good to use those powers if just one slip up can waste an entire city block and her brother along with it which is why it'll be sometime before she unveils it off to Danny. Also I thought that it would do great to have their be a side effect to it as it not only shows that her powers are taking a physical toll on her but gives a greater sense of urgency to the character that if she doesn't get help with this power then eventually she risks destroying the world around her**_

 _ **Next up we have the fight with Vlad that I fought would be nice since it would serve the purpose of showing that as of right now Danny is on par with Vlad in strength but also to show something else. That being that with the transformation that was shown that Danny is beginning to show off his true powers because the Ultimate Enemy incident has now caused him to start awakening more and more of his full potential. As I will say this in that Danny isn't going to immediately get his full power as that will come when The Urban Jungle event starts and I already have plans for when that happens and believe me when I say Danny by that point will be able to contest against some of the Justice League's heavy hitters. Lastly this opened up the avenue for Danny to start investigating more about Galatea's past seeing as he doesn't really know much about it and is still getting to know her in general and this will build up to where Galatea is going to have to go with Danny to Metropolis and show her what she once was.**_

 _ **Lastly we have the scene of Jazz making sure that Johnny 13 delivered or rather became her message to those in the Ghost Zone that Amity Park is off limits which I thought was a great thing to do seeing as how in the last few chapters the ghost activity has been quiet and now you all have a reason as to why. This was something that made a lot of sense to me as while Jazz knows that she's not close enough to help Danny out in live combat she can do one better and lessen his burden of ghost hunting and patrolling by making it clear that Amity Park isn't to be attacked by any ghosts unless they'd want to end up like Bullet or Johnny 13. Because this way it not only gives Jazz a chance to use her powers but also shows that she takes the role of a caring sister to a more darker tone where she cares so much about Danny to the point of doing what she did in terms of crippling Johnny 13 in cold blood**_

 _ **With all of this being said please remember to favorite, follow, share and review this story as much as possible since it helps me to know what I've been doing good in my story and how I can continue to keep making it better. As I also appreciate any constructive criticisms you have for me in the reviews since it's always nice to know on what I can improve on as a writer so long as you don't flame at me since it's just a waste of everyone's time**_

 _ **Next up please check out Deadzior's and Kourtney Uzu Yato's stories as they're not only great writers but fantastic people who've been nothing but nice to me and who have been my best friends here on the website so please go and check them out**_

 _ **With that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to make bigger and better chapters for you guys with Galatea getting into it with Spectra who decided to piss off the wrong girl among other things so stay tuned for that**_

 _ **Prelude Arc Theme Song: Blood Red Summer by Coheed and Cambria**_

 _ **Random End Song: Only by Anthrax**_


	6. Chapter 6: Misery's a pain in the neck

**(Chapter 6: Misery's a pain in the neck)**

It's been nearly a week and a half since Vlad's near crippling defeat at Danny's hands with the man having been reduced to a wheelchair until he could get money together for some prosthetics since Danny had ruined them beyond repair which made the half ghost feel a sense of dark satisfaction at doing so to the elder half ghost. Yet despite all of that things had been oddly quiet concerning ghosts considering Jazz would often come home rather late at night tired and in pain yet, when he asked why she told him that it was due to a new late night job she'd gotten and that it's been taking its toll on her Danny complied with the answer knowing that with metahumans about there would always be a job.

However, with Angela there was the fact that while things were going well for the two there were two things that was getting in their way that was quite frankly starting to piss off the half ghost hero of Amity Park. One being that Bertrand and oddly enough Spectra would be doing shit to get in the way of their dates since Spectra fed off negative emotion and the fact that interrupting his dates would more than likely arouse anger in him as ever since the day after they've been doing whatever they could to ruin things for him which was beginning to grate on his nerves heavily. Then lastly of all was the fact that of what Vlad spoke about in terms of Angela's origins something of which even though his affections for her were growing he still couldn't ignore the fact that there was something darker behind the girl he was starting to love and that scared him more than what any threat could hold in the future

* * *

 **(9 days later, July 23rd 2015, Amity Park Mall, 2:10 Pm)**

It was nearly a week and a half since Spectra and Bertrand's interferences with their dates as while Galatea was looking a mix of being happy and irritated, Danny on the other hand was showing clear irritation and anger at the fact that everytime he tried going out with her that interference was being ran upon him

"I'm sorry about all the interruptions we've been having Angela." Danny apologized to her as he despised the fact that his time with his recent girlfriend kept getting interrupted

"I understand with you being Danny Phantom that this happens sometimes but, it doesn't make it any less annoying." Galatea told him as she understood that stuff like this would happen however, it didn't make it any less infuriating

"Thanks for understanding but for once I'd just like for things to pan out to where I'm not gonna have to worry about ghosts all time as it's just so infuriating." Danny replied as his anger caused small electrical sparks to discharge

"Listen to me Danny I know the feeling, but hey you've got me by your side and that's all that matters." Galatea told him in assurance as Danny took a breath of relief at hearing those words

"Thanks Angela sometimes just hearing that makes things just a bit better." Danny spoke with a small smile growing on his face at hearing that

"And hear is something else that can help out with that too." Galatea told him as she kissed him as it soon turned into a brief makeout session between the two that had a small blush brought to his face

"So that help any?" Galatea asked coyly with a smirk at Danny's blush

"Yes, Yes it did." Danny answered back with a grin on his face

"Great now then let's go play some Dance Dance Revolution." Galatea suggested as they walked over to the machine

"That fucking tears it!" Danny roared in anger seeing civilians run away from the giant ghost panther tearing apart said machine

"Dang it this blows." Galatea cursed at how another one was blown

"Excuse me Angela as apparently someone didn't learn their lesson the previous fucking times." Danny spoke having turned into his ghost form as electrical discharges were bursting forth

Bertrand was too busy wrecking the arcade when a fist collided with him so hard that it plowed him into a car outside enough to make it nearly fold over as an irate looking Danny was walking towards him his eyes glowing a toxic neon green

 **"Well looks like a punching bag finally learned how to hit back."** Bertrand spoke having turned to normal from the hit as he rubbed his head from the migraine that was coming on

 **"You know maybe I go too easy on you cretins for you to get the message of leaving me alone."** Danny spoke grabbing him roughly by the shirt

 **"Like you're gonna do anything to me as the rumors maybe that you're a bad boy now but, on the inside you're still to soft to do anything because I bet you're afraid of becoming just like him since word travels fast and I bet that….."** Bertrand taunted however, that earned him being slammed hard enough into the car to flatten it

 **"I don't have any fear just anger and guess what I found someone who I'm gonna take all out on."** Danny spoke as he charged up an energy blast to turn him into a puddle of ectoplasm

 **"That's if you can catch me."** Bertrand spoke before turning into a large ghost condor and trying to take flight before Danny grabbed him by his leg

 **"Did I even say you could leave."** Danny told him before running briefly and throwing him into a streetlight

Before anything could be done Bertrand let out a loud squawk of pain as Danny blasted him with a high intensity torrent of lightning that burned away at his plumage as he felt himself be violently electrocuted as he turned back to his regular form as he felt his clothing burn away and his skin burn from the intense voltage. Yet as it stopped Bertrand barely had anytime to get up as Danny punched him square in the mouth knocking out some of his teeth as Danny listed him up by the throat ready to snap the ghost's neck like a Kit-Kat bar

 **"So then what was that about me being soft?"** Danny asked as he cracked Bertrand across the face bloodying his mouth

 **"That you're still just a wimp who's trying to act like a tough guy oh what's the big bad ghost boy gonna do send me back to the Ghost Zone?"** Bertrand questioned mockingly as he began to enlarge and change only for Danny to grip his arm in a vice so hard that you could hear the straining of bone threatening to break

 **"Do I look like I'm fucking around especially since you and that cunt Spectra keep fucking around with my love life, DO I REALLY?!"** Danny shouted as in a fit of rage ripped off Bertrand's arm at the elbow causing it to gush out ectoplasmic blood in large spurts before Danny soon backhanded him 10 feet away with a nearly dislocated jaw

 **"Because all I want is just to be left alone girlfriend and I can't even get that because you and her want to fuck with my love life and piss me off, well since you wanted me angry so bad here I am!"** Danny exclaimed as he summoned his tomahawks and in a burst of speed leapt after him and slammed them into his chest

 **"So tell me am I a wimp now Bertrand…..WELL AM I NOW!"** Danny spoke as he raised his tomahawks more as his eyes turned into that mix of toxic neon green with ruby colored shards

With that the populace watched in a moment of blind rage that he's repressed for so long came out as he hacked away at Bertrand's chest ignoring his cries of pain as hatred of this person ruining his fun with Angela surfaced as his mind was set in a murderous autopilot as his uniform was soon stained with his blood as Danny stood over him as his chest was hacked to nearly ribbons

 **"If you or her ever try to mess up my dates again then I swear to God that I'll make you less of man then you already are, now go and crawl back to your master before I make you regret your afterlife you maggot."** Danny commanded of the shapeshifting ghost who could only nod vigorously before turning intangible and weakly flying away

 **"The hell are you all looking at….SCRAM!"** Danny shouted not in the mood for their patronizing considering his plans for today had been ruined once again he fired off a bolt of lightning into the small crowd

 **"Did I stutter I said scram now."** Danny snarled as he was pissed off and not in any mood

With that Dann stormed off back to where their Kryptonian clone of Supergirl was as was drinking a can of Pepsi as she saw Danny coming back looking angry and disappointed at the turn of a events as she offered him a Pepsi can and he gratefully took it

"You ok Danny?" Galatea asked as Danny took a couple gulps before answering

"Yeah I'm fine although I'm pretty sure my rage just broke." Danny answered back with a sigh knowing that he had to get his anger under control knowing that lately he's been having anger issues

"I'm sorry about all of this Angela as you shouldn't have to be dealing with all of this." Danny apologized as Galatea rolled her eyes

"Look Danny this sort of thing while annoying doesn't mean that I don't care about you any less." Galatea told him as Danny could only breathe out relief of hearing that thinking that his alter ego would chase away yet another girl

"Now let's go out and get some ice cream since you look like you could chill for awhile." Galatea spoke as the two walked off

However, unknown to them a certain Goth girl had been spying on them and was angered that Danny was out was with another girl as he was supposed to be with her not some bimbo as she soon stormed off towards her home

* * *

 **(July 26th 2015, 3 days later, Nasty Burger, 3:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 4 as Tucker sat at a table the Nasty Burger having just finished his double bacon cheeseburger as he was waiting for Sam as he needed to have a talk with her about her jealousy problems concerning Danny

"Took you long enough Sam have a seat." Tucker told her as she sat down unaware of what was going to be said

"So what exactly did you need to talk to me about exactly?" Sam asked

"I'll just cut right to it and get it over with, it's about your jealousy problem with Danny and his new girlfriend." Tucker explained as he just wanted to get it out and over with

"I don't have a jealousy problem with him and that bimbo I just think he can do better than her." Sam retorted as Tucker merely rolled his eyes

"Oh yeah like that statement does anything to help your point and by the way her name is Angela as I suggest you learn it considering that they're committed to each other." Tucker said as Sam scoffed

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Sam spoke snidely

"And that's exactly what I was wanting to talk to you about, as I want to only tell you this once Sam, but don't you dare ruin this for Danny." Tucker told her sternly as he wasn't about to let the gothic vegan ruin something great for his best friend

"Tucker that tramp probably is manipulating Danny like all the rest of them, as you've seen what's happened since he's been with her he's not acting like himself, as he's been out of control as you've seen what he's done and it's all because of her." Sam shot back as Danny was never like this before she showed up

"I know and to be honest Sam I think that it's one of the reasons why they should stay together." Tucker replied as Sam looked like a deer caught in the headlights after what was just said

"Are you crazy just look at what's happening to him if this keeps up then he'll be like…" Sam spoke before she was cut off by a glare from Tucker

"Before he turns out like who? His other self because if anything he's faring better in terms of not becoming like him since he's happier than what I've seen him be in a long time and it's thanks to her so if anything I should give her a gold freaking medal for what's she's done for him. As hell he trusts and cares about her so much that she knows about him being Danny Phantom and guess what she doesn't care at all in fact she still loves him regardless of it and chooses to stay with him so I consider that relationship material." Tucker briefly ranted knowing that thanks to her Danny's future of becoming his evil future self was now negated

"And that's exactly why they should be broken up with as she's probably manipulating him into doing all of this and making him do all of these things." Sam responded thinking that Danny wouldn't be the way he was otherwise

"Wow I guess I now know of how little you think of our friend." Tucker spoke

"What do you mean by that?" Sam questioned not liking what he was insinuating

"I mean that you think that Danny can't be with a girl without them either wanting to manipulate him or just be with him because he's Danny Phantom, as it just goes to show how little faith you have in him as a person some friend you are." Tucker explained coldly as Sam had the audacity to look aghast before retaliating

"Because that's because every bimbo that tries to go after him does that, so he's lucky that he has someone watching out for him." Sam responded thinking she was in the right

"No it's not you looking out for him since before it can even get anywhere you break things off for him and leave him with a crushed heart because you won't do the decent thing and tell him that you have feelings for him, as I've put up with a lot for the sake of our friendship but I will not tolerate you breaking this one up because you won't grow a spine and tell him how you feel." Tucker responded passionately as he refused to let something great that's happened with Danny be ruined yet again by Sam's jealousy

"He should be with me anyways Tucker, as I've been with him from the start in keeping his secrets and supporting him in his ghost hunting besides he should know how I feel." Sam retorted in kind

"Well I'm sorry that he isn't a damned telepath Sam, but you can't just constantly lead him around like a lost puppy in thinking that he'll just wait for you, as he won't as that's one thing Angela has over you and it's that she doesn't beat around the bush with him and is up front with him about what she wants something of which is why they work so great together." Tucker shot back as what made the relationship between them work so well was the fact that they were both people who needed things to be direct in terms of a relationship

"Therefore Sam this is why every single time he's going to choose her over you because she isn't going to fuck around with his feelings and expect him to just up and know that she's in love with him like how you're doing to him. Because if anything you're doing more harm than good as if anyone is gonna cause him to turn into that monster it'll be you because someone can only take having their hearts broken so much before soon enough they hate the world around them so if anything it's not her that's gonna make him go darkside it's you." Tucker finished leaving Sam speechless over what was just said to her

"And this brings me to the last thing on the subject is that if you do interfere in their relationship and try and break them apart then we are no longer friends and your own from that point forward." Tucker spoke in a dismissive and harsh sounding tone that bitch slapped Sam back into reality

"You wouldn't dare over her you'd just up and kill off our friendship?" Sam questioned not believing what she was hearing

"Not over Angela no, but over the fact that you couldn't just let things be left alone and once again have things your way and damn everyone else who gets hurt which is why if you do anything to mess this up for Danny consider our friendship terminated because I'm not gonna be friends with you all because you couldn't tell him how you felt and get over your own jealousy issues and be happy for him for a change." Tucker swore to her as he didn't want to have to do that but, if it came down to it then so be it that he'd sever ties with her

"How can you do this Tucker, I shouldn't have to choose for anything not when I'm right about all of this and that bimbo manipulating him into something else entirely." Sam wondered as Tucker just shook his head in disgust

"Because Sam you aren't right about this one, as your stubbornness something of which has made of stay together as friends is now also gonna ruin it if you can't swallow your pride and accept that Danny is with someone else now and that you've lost your chance at being with him." Tucker told her as he got up from the booth they were in

"But Tucker…." Sam tried to say

"But nothing this the only warning I'm going to give to you stay out of Danny's relationship with Angela or otherwise we're no longer friends." Tucker spoke as he walked out of the fast food restaurant while Sam was left seething

 _"This is all that bitch Angela's fault I swear somehow and some way I'm gonna make you regret being with Danny and then I'm gonna set things back to how they should be."_ Sam thought with her angry vow set in her mind

* * *

 **(2 days later, Amity Park, July 28th 2015, 1:45 Pm)**

It was two days later as Danny and Galatea were at the local park enjoying a warm July afternoon as they sat on a park bench simply just trying to enjoy the nice day out as hawks were flying over the relatively minorly cloudy sky as a light breeze blew overhead making it quite an enjoyable

"Finally we get to have a day to ourselves." Danny said in relief that he could finally enjoy a nice day at the park with Angela

"While it isn't much at least I'm getting to spend it with you." Galatea spoke as while she would rather be beating someone to death spending a nice day at the park with Danny was a close second to that

"You see that's the spirit so for now let's just sit back and relax on this nice day." Danny spoke with a small smile crossing his face

"Whatever jackass I'm just content in spending my time here with you." Galatea replied as she cuddled up to be closer with Danny

"And I couldn't be happier." Danny responded in an almost serene tone of voice as he was enjoying this time with her

"Same here." Galatea agreed

It would almost be a solid hour of relaxation for the two before Danny felt his ghost sense go off as he felt the presence of none other that of Penelope Spectra in the form she had when she infected the school with ghost bugs and as a infuriated Danny got up to go into his ghost form a strong yet firm grip prevented him from doing so as he saw his girlfriend look at him sternly

"Angela what are you doing?" Danny questioned

"For once Danny I'm handling this as this bitch whoever she is has been ruining things for the both of us for too long and I'm putting a stop to it right now besides I deserve to do this as much as you do." Galatea told him as she got up

"But Angela I can handle this myself." Danny told her as she rolled her eyes uncaringly

"I know you do, but for once your gonna sit back for a while and let me handle things as you do enough on a regular basis so for now I'm gonna take the reigns so just sit back and relax alright because don't worry I'll have all of this under control." Galatea assured him deciding that for once she would step up and make sure Danny could take a breather for once

"Ok I will but give her hell for both of us alright." Danny told her as she pecked him on the cheek

"Don't worry I will." Galatea responded with a wide smile across her face before she launched herself into the air

Meanwhile Penelope Spectra was wreaking havoc in an effort to try and draw out Danny Phantom as if what she'd heard about what he did to Vlad and to a lesser extent Bertrand then that boy was a veritable wellspring of negative emotions she could draw from to keep herself young for centuries maybe even millennia if she played her cards right. Yet her thoughts were ended when a kick hit her in the face so hard that she felt it might snap her neck as she spat out a small glob of blood from her mouth as she looked to see who it was

"Over here jackass." Galatea told her as Spectra looked around to see who it was that struck her

 **"And who are you supposed to be?"** Spectra questioned

"I'm the girlfriend of the guy you and that maggot spawn's dates you've been ruining and wrecker of your shit." Galatea responded as her eyes began to glow crimson with heat vision

 **"Oh so you're the one everyone's talking about which means if I get rid of you then I'll have even more misery and all sorts great emotions to feed off of."** Spectra said motivated by that prospect

"Yeah not gonna happen." Galatea told her as she blasted her with a concussive burst of heat vision that sent her careening into the side of a building

"Now then go ahead try and do something against me I dare you." Galatea said cracking her neck

 **"Oh don't worry I will."** Spectra responded before lunging after her

Only for Galatea to almost lazily pimp slap her into the street that nearly cratered it as a result and before she appeared behind said ghost punched her hard enough in the stomach that she doubled over in pain before she was roundhouse kicked through a car

"I wouldn't waste anytime getting up." Galatea told her as she fired her crystallization beams that soon encased the car she was in as although she tried to escape it was to no avail

Soon enough Galatea grabbed the hunk of crystal before throwing it at a nearby building hard enough that it shattered and before Spectra could even think of anything drop kicked her clear through the other side of the building before sucker punching her into the pavement below were a rather large crater was formed

"Because I'll be knocking you flat on your ass for the remainder of today." Galatea spoke with a smug grin on her face

 **"We'll see about that soon enough princess."** Spectra retorted as she tried to use her powers to siphon off negative emotion, but found none only repressed bloodlust and happiness

"What's wrong you turning up short?" Galatea asked as she felt the ghost try to do something but ended up coming up short

 **"I don't get it I've been screwing with the two of you constantly and yet I can't get shit from you?"** Spectra questioned as she kept trying to find some negative emotion out of her yet she came up short

"Well I would tell you why but, I'd rather just do this." Galatea responded as she sent out a concussive burst of heat vision that sent Spectra back like a ragdoll

Galatea quickly flew behind her and delivered an uppercut that cracked her teeth like a baseball going through stained glass as she flew upwards and proceeded to then unleash an onslaught of rapid fire punches that felt like she was being hit by a 20 pound sledgehammer as she continued to ascend. Until Galatea then unleashed a particularly powerful punch at her left shoulder that dislocated with a painful sounding pop as it hung limply at her side and before she could try and attempt to do anything she was hit with a thin beam of heat vision that severed the major two tendons in her right knee

 **"You bitch that hurts like hell!"** Spectra snarled in pain as the smell of burnt flesh permeated the air

"Well then maybe this will help make you feel better." Galatea told her as she fired another thin beam of heat vision this time at her right Achilles tendon

 **"It didn't as do you know how long it took to make this body perfect."** Spectra gritted out flinching from the pain in her right leg

"All I'm hearing is please punch me in my damn dirty mouth for screwing with my boyfriend." Galatea retorted

 **"I never said that….oh shit."** Spectra said before she was struck square in the mouth sending her backwards

"And to call me a liar well you deserve a fruit punch for that." Galatea told her as she punched her so hard in the sternum that you could hear an audible crack

Spectra was trying to both defend herself and draw power from Galatea, but yet couldn't find anything to draw off of just that same yet odd mix of joy and bloodlust as she continued to wail upon the ghost with a smile upon her face

 _"How this even possible with everything I've done I should be the one beating her back not the other way around."_ Spectra thought as no matter what she tried she couldn't do anything to draw out any sort of negative emotion from her

"Come on at least put up some type of a fight." Galatea spoke as she'd just finished punching her hard enough to give her a swollen black eye on the left side of her face

 **"I swear I've done everything right to make you angry and yet I can't get a damn thing out of you."** Spectra cursed in frustration

"Well let's see it's one part I'm superior to you in every conceivable way and two parts I'm a lot stronger than you'll ever be." Galatea retorted with a broad smirk on her face

"Now then let's continue with the regularly scheduled program of me kicking your ass." Galatea as she cracked her knuckles

However, before she could do anything Galatea felt herself become immobilized by a giant ghost hornet with large half healed scars on its chest and upper abdomen and the only ghost who'd have those scars that she even knew about was Bertrand

 **"What are you doing here?"** Spectra questioned as Bertrand was supposed to be recovering

 **"I'm saving your ass."** Bertrand told her as Galatea flexed her arms and found that she still had some form of mobility

 **"If you expect my thanks then you aren't getting it however, what I will be doing is going after her precious boyfriend maybe I can get something out of her then."** Spectra told him uncaringly as Galatea looked at her with merely an annoyed look on her face

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you carrot top." Galatea told her

 **"And why's that you afraid that I'll hurt him."** Spectra wondered as she was merely scoffed at

"Not at all it's that since you want to act all big and bad you get to be on the receiving end of something that's gonna hurt a lot if you don't quit while you're ahead." Galatea warned her

 **"And what is it exactly as I'm just shaking in my boots that I'll use to stomp his neck?"** Spectra questioned in a mocking tone

"Glad you asked." Galatea spoke simply yet the hidden undertones of sadistic bloodlust couldn't be missed

With that she used her left arm to break away as she elbowed him in his stomach before making a knife with her hand and slashing him from where his left hip would be to his right shoulder as ectoplasmic blood gushed out

 _"What….the…..hell?"_ Bertrand thought as he transformed back to normal

As emanating out of Galatea's hand was a two and a half foot long broadsword shaped blade of solar energy colored burnt orange with hints of scarlet while a golden flame like glow surrounded it as Galatea had a wide smile plastered on her face

"As for you I've been getting tired of you for the longest time so I think it's time to make sure when you get put down you stay down." Galatea told Bertrand who widened his eyes

With that she proceeded to slice and dice Bertrand into perfectly cut cubes of flesh that burst apart as he was hit by every single slash of the solar blade before Galatea's eyes glowed a bright crimson and she fired out a high intensity blast of heat vision that continued on for a full minute until not even smoke remained showing that Bertrand had been utterly disintegrated

"Now then I'm going to do what should've been done and make sure you get one way ticket straight to hell." Galatea spoke as there wasn't really any anger just certainty that she was going to outright murder her where she stood

 **"So what just because you killed him you think you can get rid of me that easy."** Spectra spoke as Galatea still had her solar blade aloft

"It's not the fact that I think I can it's that I know I can." Galatea spoke as before Spectra could say anything she was impaled through the stomach

With that if Spectra thought that things were bad now then they were only worse considering that once she ripped out the blade of solar blade out of her gut she proceeded punch her so hard in the stomach that it not only widened the wound but you could see the outline of her fist before ripping out and backhanding her into the street where she crashed below.

Before she could even get up Galatea grabbed her by the face and slammed it harshly into the ground repeatedly taking dark satisfaction as she heard the sound of her nose and face breaking before throwing her like a baseball. Yet she didn't stop there as she was stopped by Galatea appearing behind her and delivering a forearm shiver to her upper abdomen as she gasped sharply for air before being headbutted into the pavement where she was punched thrice before roundhouse kicked into a car

"Come on where was all that good shit you were talking ago before stabbed you right in your stomach?" Galatea questioned

 **"Right here bitch."** Spectra responded as she made a violet energy hand that went out to grab her in its grip before she once again summoned her energy blade to slice it in half before she lunged at her with her greater speed and stabbed her in her good legs' femoral artery as sizzling blood gushed out of the partially cauterized wound

"I'm sorry did that hurt well how, about I help you up on your feet." Galatea told her as she summoned a solar blade onto her remaining hand and impaled Spectra in both of her shoulders as a cry of pain was heard

With that Galatea charged then proceeded to headbutt Spectra repeatedly each time her skull began ringing like church bells as she felt the skin being split and bone starting to crack as the last one sent her crashing into a car as she saw three Galatea's flying after her with her fist cocked back

 _"What in the hell."_ Spectra thought through the pain as she was on the receiving end of a right hook that dislodged a trio of her back teeth

As Galatea then proceeded to uppercut her, but before her ascent could be made she grabbed her by the leg and proceeded to spin around like a top until she let her go and sent her crashing through an abandoned apartment where she tried to get up as she spat up blood. But before anything could be done Galatea pounced on her like a lion unto its prey as she grabbed her by the throat and slammed her hard into the wall enough to cause an indentation

"So tell me can you feed off anything now?" Galatea questioned as she punched her in her wound causing a groan of agony to escape her mouth

"Well tell me I can't hear you if you don't speak up." Galatea said once again backhanding her onto the floor like she was a common whore

"The only thing I'll be feeding off of is your pain when I cut you down to size." Galatea told her as she conjured up a energy disk

"Nice try but, like I'll even allow you to do that." Galatea responded as she grabbed Spectra by the wrist roughly as the cracking of her bones was heard

"I'm sorry what's the matter does someone need to go to the nurse to fix their poor hand?" Galatea questioned as she crushed the bones in Spectra's hand like it was nothing with a loud cracking echoing throughout

With that in mind she threw her like she was a baseball sending her through multiple walls as she tried to go intangible yet that was all in vain when Galatea was upon her with a solar blade at the ready that she thrust in-between her lungs making her lose all the breath she had as she uttered a silent gasp of pain. Before a burst of heat vision sent her careening once again into the streets below with a loud thud as a large crater was made where she lie before Galatea flew high into the air before dropping from high above to knee drop her nearly crushing her ribs as she almost felt her lungs be punctured

 **"How…..is this even….possible as why can't...I get anything…. out of you?"** Spectra questioned as during this entire time she couldn't get one simple thing

"Simple because while there are few things that can make me angry or afraid you're not one of them, as all you are is just an annoyance that I'm going to get rid of like I did that maggot." Galatea told her as she roundhouse kicked her out of the crater

That was before her ascending form was caught by Galatea and was soon pile driven headfirst before lifted upright once again as Galatea had a malevolent smirk on her face as she had her solar blade at the ready

"Now then let's see you feel misery." Galatea told her as she slashed her across the chest

As Galatea proceeded to slash and stab away at Spectra as while her blows didn't hit anything fatal she made sure that they struck in places that would maximize pain as she did so without mercy as a sense of dark pleasure filled her as she continued to do so as blood splattered where Spectra was. For in this moment Spectra felt helplessness for the first time something that sent horrendous chills rippling through her as she was stabbed and slashed and cut to where all she could feel was pain and her own blood running across her once smooth and pale skin now stained with blood as she could barely stand

"So tell me do you feel misery, do you feel fear because I feel none of that as all I feel is happiness that I'm tearing you apart." Galatea told her as she took Spectra who looked like she went 4 rounds with Wolverine and kicked her in her right leg hard enough to fracture it as she was down on her knees

"Now anything you have to say before I send you straight to hell?" Galatea questioned as she stood above Spectra's bloodied form like an executioner

 **"Of all the ways….this is the way I'm gonna die…..again…..well there are worse ways…...to go."** Spectra spat out in between coughing out blood

"Not what I would've chosen but, oh well." Galatea spoke as she got ready to behead Spectra

However, before she could Galatea watched as a neon blue energy blast shrouded Spectra who sighed a relief as her form was sucked away into something she was thankful to be imprisoned in as her body was sucked into a Fenton Thermos by none other than Sam as Galatea looked at her with fury for taking away her kill

"Why in the hell did you do that I had her right on the spot?!" Galatea demanded angrily as what place did this cunt have to take away what was her's to do

"Because it isn't your place to decide who gets to live and die." Sam argued back as Galatea mere scoffed

"The bitch is already dead so me killing her again doesn't matter, but what does matter is the fact that you took away something that I was supposed to have done as she had it coming." Galatea spoke with a enraged sneer

"At least I know the girl Danny is dating is a bimbo and a psychopath." Sam spat as Galatea narrowed her eyes

"What did you just call me?" Galatea asked

"You heard me as I don't know what Danny sees in you after all the fucking around you've been doing to his mind in making him something he isn't and ruining him no less." Sam told her as she was gonna give this bitch a piece of her mind and then some

"You what just for that comment let's see how hard I can punch you before your head flies off like a cork off a champagne bottle." Galatea snarled as she walked over towards Sam ready to deliver on her threat

That was until Danny in his ghost form flew to put her in a full nelson in order to restrain her from killing Sam knowing that with her all hopped up on bloodlust her sense of rationality was not at its full capacity as he struggled to hold her back

 **"Sam if you value your life I think you should run away as far as possible."** Danny advised as he struggled to hold back the irate Supergirl clone as even though he was using all of his strength she was still going towards Sam

"But Danny I'm trying to help." Sam said

 **"Help? You've helped clear enough Sam now get out of here while I still can hold her."** Danny told her again as he felt his grip loosening on her as holy fucking shit was she strong

Sam deciding the smart thing and took his advice and ran like her life depended on it as Danny continued to hold her in the full Nelson until she finally freed herself from his hold

 **"Angela I know you're pissed but, here me out alright."** Danny told her as she was infuriated by Sam's actions

"I'm listening and it better be good because if it isn't I'm finding her and pounding her face into paste!" Galatea snarled as the thought of punching her face in was sounding really appealing to her

 **"You can't considering that if that shit happens then it's gonna draw the attention of heroes who are gonna try and arrest you and while I know you can handle yourself against run of the mill heroes then I'm sure that you're killing them will proceed to draw the attention of people in the fucking Justice League and do you really want them on your tail."** Danny explained to her knowing the shitstorm of a domino effect her killing Sam would have

"No…..alright fine the bitch lives so I won't kill her however, if she pisses me off again then I won't promise her getting anything above broken bones or a concussion." Galatea conceded not wanting to draw any of their attention just yet

 **"Alright well let's go and enjoy the rest of our day minus the whole you destroying the place."** Danny advised

"Ok." Galatea spoke with a shrug of her shoulders as the two of them flew away

* * *

 **(The next day, July 29th 2015, Rise and Resist Records, 6:42 Pm)**

It was 18 minutes till 7 at night as Ember and Danny had been and the recording studio part of the building where they were working on the single for the new album which from the combination of thrash metal and progressive metal riffs sounded like newer Testament mixed with some of Rage's material from the late 90's and onwards, yet while things were going great Ember couldn't help but, notice Danny's mind being elsewhere

 **"Hey Danny is there something wrong?"** Ember questioned as Danny stopped playing out his part to the final instrumental of what would be the five and a half minute song

"Not really why." Danny answered back

 **"Well you've just seemed out of it is all, so is there anything you want to talk about while you're here since this is a place where nothing comes in or out of out of it."** Ember told him as she let him know the moment they'd start working together that this was always a place where they could talk about personal things

"Alright I'll tell you. Lately I've been having issues with some of the things going on in my life." Danny admitted

 **"Well go ahead and tell me Ember everyone's friend."** Ember told him in a comforting manner

"Let's see my friend Sam as you already know now has a problem with my new girlfriend Angela." Danny told her having been hearing of how she's a bad influence on him to no end

 **"And exactly how does she think that she's been a bad influence on you? Because if anything from what you've told me in the brief time that we've been working together that she's been the greatest thing to ever happen to you, so I really don't see how she'd be considered as that."** Ember questioned wondering how that could be since Danny's told her nothing but good about her

"I know however, she has it stuck in her mind that she's just fucking around with me as though I'm just to be dated out of pit I swear it's like she has no faith that I can't have a girl like me just as myself and not as well you know the other guy." Danny told Ember

As Danny had already knew that Ember knew about him being Danny Phantom as she told him that it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that the two dipsticks look and sound one and the same and put together that they were one person however, she told him that his secret was safe with her

"And it infuriates me because it makes it look like I can never have a girl without them just wanting to be with me for him or that there just supposedly manipulating me just so that they can have the ghost boy all to themselves and when I asked why they'd break things off with me they'd always point it to being her." Danny explained as sometimes he wonders why he stays friends with her

 **"Do you at least know why she'd always get in the way of every relationship you try to be in with someone else?"** Ember asked as there had to be a good reason as to why someone would do this

"You kidding me I'd never get a straight answer, as it's always that she's doing it for my own good or that they were fangirl whores wanting to get closer to the other guy I am." Danny spoke as that among one of the many excuses Sam would give him when he'd ask why she did what she did in terms of relationship interference

 **"Well Danny it seems like this Sam girl has a classic case of being fucking jealous, as I've seen it way too many times where girls get so jealous over someone that they'll ruin relationships the better question is why in the hell is she so jealous."** Ember told him having seen these types of girls be a plague unto many relationships and when it even comes to relationships often end up being the abusive types

"Ok well that makes a lot of sense when you think about it, yet the better question is why in the hell does she have this jealousy problem with me being around any other girls as quite frankly I don't know why she would be as we're strictly in the friend zone nothing more or less than that." Danny said as it would explain a lot of her behavior with the girls around him yet he couldn't make sense of why

 **"That's one thing I can't really even answer considering how even though I share their gender girls are just a clusterfuck when it comes to some of their problems, as I swear can't they just solve their problems by just beating the shit out of each other and then calling it a day instead of making nearly every little thing some complex drama. As it makes me personally look at them and wonder how they can take a simple argument and blow it out of proportion as, I'm pretty sure that's a good reason why I couldn't get along with the majority of them back in my day."** Ember explained as she tuned up her guitar

"And this brings me too what I know I'm gonna have to do if Sam does what she's going to do inevitably." Danny spoke as he sighed as plugged in his guitar

 **"What's that exactly?"** Ember questioned as she continued to tune up her guitar

"If she does try and or continue to break up Angela and I then I'll have no choice then to cut things off with her as I know we've been friends however…" Danny trailed off

 **"However, what come on man make like Slipknot and spit it out."** Ember told him

"However, we may have been friends since seventh grade, but there comes a time when you have to draw the line and say enough is enough and if she doesn't stop then I'll have no choice and do what I have to if I want to keep my happiness that I know I've deserve." Danny finished as much as he didn't want to do it he would if it meant that he'd get to continue being happy the way he was

 **"Wow I gotta say that takes a lot of guts to do and I gotta say color me impressed that you'd have the gall to do so."** Ember told him impressed that he'd grown enough of a spine to do something like that considering that he wouldn't have months ago

"What can I say I'm doing a lot of new stuff lately and quite a bit of it has been thanks to her and I will say that I don't regret not one single thing by being her as if things keep going how they have been then may very well be the one for me to have an apple pie life with." Danny hoped as he honestly wanted to find that one girl to have that ending with

 **"The hell is an apple pie life?"** Ember questioned wondering what he meant by that

"You know living with you wife and kids in a nice neighborhood, no ghosts or more so metas to cause any problems taking your kid to a Lamb of God concert you know an apple pie life and I want that more than anything because I'm not Danny Phantom because I want to but, because I have to as I'm only doing this until I graduate and then after that I'm going on to get that ending for myself." Danny explained

As he never wanted these powers at all yet he was really the only person who could do any sort of impact here however, as time went on and especially after the whole incident with his evil self he now knew one thing was for certain. That being that he wouldn't continue being Danny Phantom forever as he wanted to soon enough quit being a hero and just lead the apple pie life you'd see in tv shows as that's at the core what he really and truly wanted a family life where he wouldn't have to worry about his kids being involved in his antics or any of that mess like what was happening now

 **"Well I will say that's a tall order but I'm sure you can do it."** Ember congratulated him in wanting to see this goal of his the whole way through to the end

"Thanks I appreciate it however, enough about my personal life and let's get back to it as I managed to do the last part where instrumentation is concerned now all that's left is for you to put down vocals and we're good to go." Danny spoke as Ember nodded

 **"Alright but, still when you need someone to talk with about your personal junk I'm always here."** Ember told him as she put up her guitar and headed into the recording booth

"I know Ember and I appreciate it a hell of a lot." Danny said before they got down to work in recording her vocals or the new single

 _ **So then with the matter of Danny and Galatea no longer having interference on their dates together we also now see that Sam has been given an ultimatum that if she doesn't follow could leave her alone the question is will she follow it. Find all this out on the new chapters of Phantom and a Kryptonian**_

* * *

 _ **And end scene there as I hoped you guys enjoy this chapter as it was a bit of a struggle to work on but, I managed to get it out to you guys anyways also as a heads up my Harry Potter story called Harry Potter: The Belladonna Chronicles will either be out later tonight or tomorrow so at least there is that to look forward to anyways on to what's happened**_

 _ **Hoped you like the first scene because it got me thinking that this would be perfect to show that Danny has changed since the whole Ultimate Enemy event considering that when Bertrand and Spectra had constantly ruined their dates instead of doing the whole canon thing of giving him a warning a beating. Danny went into almost homicidal rage where he practically massacred Bertrand into pieces and the fact that he scared off the crowd with the lightning bolt which I thought would do well to show that one Danny isn't the same as we knew him in canon and to also show that he's not as emotionally put together as he'd like you to believe as a quote from one of my favorite Youtubers could best describe it. "While his outward bearing would be one of calm while the internal pressures verge on them exploding" which is perfect when you think about it since Danny has been repressing a lot and it's only now that it's all starting to come out which has had an effect on his mind**_

 _ **Next up we have the whole scene with Tucker and Sam as I was waiting till just the right time to get her into the story and with this scene and how it played out I think it went well and while you can harp on me all you want for writing Sam this way I want to stress that one it's my story and I'll do it my way and too she's going to be built up as a villain later on therefore Sam will stay as she is. As for the scene itself it showed that Tucker does care about their friendship however he isn't going to let Sam get in the way of Danny's happiness with Galatea and which is why he gave her the ultimatum of either leave things alone or we're done as friends. Because to me before Galatea had shown up in my story she had time after time to tell Danny how she felt about him and could've even gotten into a relationship with him instead of beating around the bush and being all jealous everytime he got with someone. Because Danny isn't the common hero who's a great and skilled hero yet is dense to everything else in terms of love he just someone that needs things to be direct and upfront with him which is why he and Galatea go so well together and why Sam is stuck all alone**_

 _ **Up next we have Galatea slapping Spectra's shit around which I thought was done pretty well since it showed that for one Spectra was outclassed considering who and what Galatea is and the fact that she couldn't get stronger off of her considering there was nothing for her to really feed off of therefore any attempts to do so were futile. And for those of you going on to bitch about how Galatea got another new power piss off as I did say they experimented on her therefore this along with her crystalization power are really only one of the other few she'll be getting as besides this she's only been given two powers and that's really all she's going to get. Plus the reason why that whole scene between Galatea and Sam played out the way it did was because we all know that Galatea doesn't pull any punches therefore her going to kill Sam for her interfering in making sure Spectra stayed dead was something bound to happen and it's only because of Danny reminding her of the domino effect of what would happen if she did that she won't do so**_

 _ **Finally we have the scene between Ember and Danny and thank you to one of my reviewers UnsanMusho for inspiring to give Ember a more prominent role in the story than Danny just working with her to make music. And that being her functioning more like a rockstar version of Dr. Linda from Lucifer which by the way is a fantastic show because this way it serves to not only give Danny someone to talk to but also to show Ember's growth as a person since she felt rather underdeveloped in the show. However, here she's not only a rockstar but also someone who's functioning as a pseudo councilor to Danny and the fact that she's actually running a business on the side gives me the opportunity to have her mature and grow as a character**_

 _ **With all that being said please remember to favorite, follow, share and review this story as much as possible because I really want it to continue doing well and again I appreciate the support you guys have been giving me as it's all thanks to you guys that this story has done as well as it has been. And your reviews are welcome as they let me know how I do and what can continue to keep going so that the story stays well and the fact that I'm welcome to constructive criticism so long as it's not flaming considering that it does nothing for both of us**_

 _ **With all that being said please also check out Kourtney Uzu Yato and Deadzior both of who are not only great at making stories but also people who've been great friends here on the site so please so support for them by checking their stuff out I promise you won't regret it**_

 _ **Now then with that being said this Nomadic Chaos using the powers of chaos to make bigger and better content for you guys as next chapter is Danny going up against a metahuman who will prove to be quite a challenge for him so stay tuned for that**_

 _ **Prelude Arc Theme Song: Blood Red Summer by Coheed and Cambria**_

 _ **Random End Song: End of the Line by Devildriver**_


	7. Chapter 7: Fight Night

**(Chapter 7: Fight Night)**

It had been a few days since Galatea wiped the floor with Spectra and the death of Bertrand and so far ghosts had steered clear of wanting to cause further trouble considering the track record Danny was building in becoming a darker and more violent protector of Amity this paired off with Galatea now by his side made ghost fighting much easier. However, there was still something that unnerved him was that what Vlad said about her not being all she was made out to be and that she had darker secrets stashed away in Metropolis and while Danny wouldn't take to heart what the nutball said he couldn't help but find that convincing

Yet on more current matters there was the fact that another Metahuman was causing trouble in Amity Park one that Danny has been tracking down and going up against for what's been about a little over a month and has only now been able to focus his efforts into hunting him down. As said metahuman had proven to be a slippery bastard yet the thing that at least made him be trackable was the fact that he only committed his crimes at night time and considering his abilities it made a lot of sense as to who it was and why Danny had to take him out of commission

 **(August 1st 2015, Amity Park, 11:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 11 at night as Danny was on the hunt for the metahuman who's been eluding him for weeks as nothing would stop him from getting this person as this person had been a thorn in Danny's side for too long

 **"Alright you slippery son of a bitch it's time you come out and take your punishment!"** Danny shouted into the night as it was about high time he got sent to the slammer as it was either that or having a tombstone

"There's no way you're getting me as I you heroes are all the same and I'm not going back to prison." The metahuman spoke as he traveled through the night like a specter

 **"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with then."** Danny responded as he took out his bow and charged up an arrow

He fired it and smirked when it caught his target as a flash of electricity lit up the night as he fell to the ground and he soon uppercutted him into a wall before grabbing him by the neck and holding him against a nearby wall

 **"Give it up if you couldn't beat that Black Lightning rip off in Dakota City then what makes you think that you can beat me especially when I'm at my a-game Ebon?"** Danny questioned pinning Ebon to the wall

As it's been nearly 6 years for Ebon who's been on the run as while most of the Meta Breed gave up their criminal ways seeing that there was no profit and or gain in being a super powered thug on the streets Ebon couldn't let it go and therefore had continued his criminal streak. As he had been going from city to city on a 5 and a half year long crime spree having escaped conventional prisons due to his powers and it wasn't until Amity Park that he found his streak starting to come to a halt since Danny was on him like stink on shit to where it reminded him of another person he used to know

"Because that was nearly 10 years ago and I'm a lot better at the game now and besides what some punk that's not even out of high school gonna do to stop me?" Ebon questioned in a cocky almost smug voice as his appearance hasn't changed except for having aged a decade and a half and his clothes making him look like a stereotypical gang leader

 **"Wrong answer dipshit as considering I had to cancel plans I made for tonight you really aren't in any position to be a smartass."** Danny told him as he squeezed his neck harder as he was not in the mood for this as he had to break off a date with Angela to deal with him so understandably he was very agitated

"Like I'm supposed to be scared of you as what are you gonna do to me have me do your algebra homework, as all you are is just some snot nosed punk in over his head." Ebon taunted as Danny narrowed his eyes at the remark

 **"You're gonna regret that remark."** Danny told him as he proceeded to punch him through a wall courtesy of a lightning enhanced haymaker that nearly broke his nose

 **"Now then you're gonna get your ass back up because I'm taking your ass to Dakota City where I'm pretty sure you're wanted for a lot of stuff, so I hope you're happy because you're going big boy jail."** Danny spoke as he cracked his neck as man was the shadow using metahuman proving to be a pain in the ass

"Over my dead body I'm going back to prison." Ebon responded as he launched his arms out at Danny with the intent on caving in his skull

 **"You know considering you just cockblocked me tonight that can be arranged if you keep pushing your luck."** Danny told him with a savage looking grin upon his face

Danny proceeded to grab the elongated arms and then send an electric pulse towards him that caused him to loudly groan in pain as he was electrocuted before he was thrown into a wall before Danny uppercutted him causing him to stagger back before Danny headbutted him. Yet before Ebon could even attempt to utter out a taunt or response Danny headbutted him hard in the face and then lifted him up by his dreadlocks and powered up electricity in his hand before a concussive shockwave of lightning blasted him out of the building they were in

 **"This is your final chance Ebon come quietly or be knocked out and taken back to jail where you belong as I'm through chasing after your sorry ass."** Danny told him as the shadow like metahuman coughed up small globs of blood

"Like I said I'm never going back to prison and there isn't a damn thing you can do stop me as I'm rob this city blind and there ain't a damn thing you can do to stop me." Ebon retorted as Danny prepared to fire a lightning arrow to immobilize him

But before Danny could hit his mark Ebon melted into the shadows escaping Danny once again as Danny cursed his luck as he had the son of a bitch where he wanted him before putting away his bow in frustration that he got away again

"That slippery son of a bitch got away again just my fucking luck." Danny cursed as he fired off a lighting bolt that blew a hole in a nearby fire hydrant causing water to spray all over the place

"And the night just **keeps getting better."** Danny sighed as he took out his cellphone and started powering down and it was Angela's number calling him as he picked up the phone

"I didn't get him Angela I'm sorry." Danny told her apologizing that he cancel on her because this slippery bastard was running amok

"It's fine Danny I understand that you can't get them all." Galatea told him

"Alright you sure everything's ok?" Danny asked the Kryptonian clone

"Yes everything is fine however, you're gonna make it up to me in a way of my choosing." Galatea told him with a grin on her side of the phone

"Why do I feel like I should be scared when you say that." Danny responded with a nervous gulp

"Relax it's nothing too bad anyways I'll see you later." Galatea told him over the phone as what she had in store wasn't to bad

"Ok goodnight." Danny told her as they both hung up the phone

With that in mind he flew through the night to clear his head of Ebon once again escaping his grasp as adding onto everything that's been going on in his time as Danny Phantom sometimes he wondered why he continued to do this thankless job day in and day out for what seemed like decades

* * *

(The next day, Amity Park, 2:10 Pm, August 2nd 2015)

It was the next day as an irritated Danny was with Tucker while Angela was having a girls day with Jazz which for some reason made him shudder at the thought of that happening considering that the two of them were the only women that he was truly scared of

"So you still haven't caught that metahuman yet?" Tucker asked Danny who shook his head in annoyance

"If he'd been caught by now then I'd be getting closer to 2nd base with Angela but everytime I do the bastard pops up and cockblocks me so let's just say that I'm very fucking irritated." Danny responded as Ebon was pissing him off as his interference was giving the young half ghost blue balls something that angered him understandably

"I don't envy you a single bit man." Tucker said to Danny knowing that it must suck shit to be in Danny's situation

"Tell me about it and anyways thanks for helping me track down the son of a bitch." Danny thanked his longtime friend

"Hey don't sweat it of course I'm gonna help you out with whatever comes your way." Tucker told him offering words of encouragement to Danny who had a small smile appear on his face

"What would I do without you?" Danny wondered considering that from the very start Tucker had his back

"We all know that without the greatness that is me you probably wouldn't be as far as you are now." Tucker said puffing out his chest at his own self proclaimed greatness

"Yeah then how come you haven't got a girl yet?" Danny brought up making Tucker deflate near instantly

"I hate you right now." Tucker deadpanned over his ruined moment

"And I don't want to be stuck chasing a prick who's constantly cockblocking my attempts with Angela however, we don't always get what we want now do we." Danny retorted before sighing

"You want to go get a bucket of KFC?" Danny asked knowing his best friend loved his meat

"Yes that'd be nice." Tucker replied as he formed a jet pack with the scarab as he and Danny flew off

It wouldn't be long before the two got their bucket of KFC and soon were sitting on a park bench after finishing off the 24 piece bucket that they were just now hanging out doing nothing at the current moment

"Can you believe that we start school next month?" Danny asked unbelieving that within this next month they'd start another school year

"Doesn't really feel like it as really it feels like we just started summer break last week." Tucker answered back in some disbelief that they'd be starting another school year which to them always sucked

"So then what do you plan on doing when school starts back up?" Tucker questioned as Danny looked at him wondering what he meant in that regard

"I'm not following what you mean Tuck." Danny responded as to what Tucker was going on about

"I mean l'm talking about you using your powers to even the playing field at school with everyone else there." Tucker spoke as to him since Danny had superpowers that he should level things out

"So basically you're wondering if I'm gonna be using my powers as the ultimate cheat code throughout the school year because if that's what you're wondering then I won't lie to you when I've given it considerable amounts of thought." Danny replied as the idea had crossed his mind many times before before

As he had these powers both his ghost powers and his more recent metahuman ones therefore why shouldn't he be able to do what he pleased with them as, he's more than earned that right since these were his powers to wield and his alone not anyone else's

"So then what are you going to do man because the way I see it with how everyone's treated you like crap especially the A lister's and those crap teachers you know as well as I do that you deserve to do what you want with them?" Tucker asked knowing that if you weren't at the top like those of the A-list then your social life at Casper High was most likely gonna be fucked

"Of course I'm going to use my powers because don't you think I'm sick of having getting shit on all the time at school as it's about time that I actually put these powers I was given to good use and for once I benefit from them." Danny responded as it was about damn time that he start using his powers to help himself out for once as he's more than deserved the opportunity to

"Huh to be honest I would've expected you to go on the high road and say you were too good for that." Tucker said having thought Danny would've objected to doing this since in the past he's been against this sort of thing

"You kidding me Tucker with my powers and that scarab on your back we've been practically handed the ultimate cheat codes to life, so it'd be crazy not to use them since when life gives you lemons you make fucking lemonade and win at life." Danny answered back as he saw no reason not to use his powers to make things go his way

"Besides who or what made you think I wouldn't?" Danny questioned

"Think Danny what person do we know that is always wanting you to take the high road on every single thing you've done and has pretty much as been pressuring you to be the moral equivalent to Superman only more as a cuck." Tucker hinted as Danny near instantly put together who he was talking about

"Let me guess Sam?" Danny asked in a deadpan as Tucker nodded

"And why'd you think she'd have anything to do with my not wanting to do this." Danny wondered

"Because a good chunk of the time Sam's overbearing and bossy, and since 7th grade and up till now especially with your ghost powers." Tucker stated bluntly as he would've said more but felt a condensed version was better than rambling on and on

"Huh man when you put it that way she sounds like every Tsundere character in an anime." Danny stated as Tucker cocked his head wondering what he was talking about

"What are you going on about?" Tucker asked wondering what Danny meant

"Watch nearly any anime show and you'll get what I'm talking about." Danny told him as Tucker simply nodded and left it that

"Besides Tuck I'm done being the nice guy as what has it got me and or better yet what's it got the two of ever since, as what has doing things Sam's way gotten any of us since Freshman year?" Danny questioned having gotten real tired of doing things the gothic vegan wanted to

"Us getting beaten up, shoved into lockers, nearly all the girls rejecting us and us being at the bottom along with you having to have been a practical one man army against ghosts and ghost hunters." Tucker listed off on his fingers as how because of listening to Sam they're high school lives were for better word shitty

"Exactly as everytime we've listened to Sam or got roped into what she's wanted what has it gotten me; nothing but heartbreak, getting my teeth kicked in, my stress and blood pressure at an all time high, and most of all what's supposed to be the best time of my life turned into pure hell therefore why should I even bother to listen to her any more." Danny spoke as he was tired of having his high school life and by extension if social life being constantly shit on because of Sam

"So then what are you going to do then concerning Sam come next month?" Tucker questioned as things were changing between the three of them to where the green scarab wielder had to wonder if their friendship would remain intact

"I'm gonna try to have a good junior year, try to keep my insanely hot girlfriend by my side and hopefully make it to graduation without dying." Danny spoke as all he wanted was to just try and finish the second half of his high school career without anything too crazy going on to ruin it

"Well I hope you can do it because with your luck it's gonna be near impossible to do." Tucker said as all though he wanted the best for his friend he knew that he was a danger magnet

"Tell me about it as with my luck I'll either wind up fighting the Justice League or League of Doom or whatever fresh new hell my life is gonna rain down upon me however, I have to try because I'll be damned if I don't try to make the most of a bad situation." Danny responded knowing that he'd eventually be going up against some big bads in his life but he refused to let that impede him in what he wanted out of life

"Amen to that as who would've thought that the two of us would've wound up being superheroes in high school." Tucker spoke unbelieving of how things have turned out for the two of them

"Yeah but, hey we've made it through everything else that's come our way what's high school and everyone else there is just something else is in our way and after senior year the world is gonna be ours." Danny told Tucker in encouragement as Casper High was just a stepping stone in bigger and better things in life

"Yeah as look out world Danny Phantom and the Green Beetle are gonna be coming up to take you on by storm and there isn't a damn thing no one can do to stop us!" Tucker exclaimed with the feeling of invincibility

 _"Yep soon enough the world won't be able to stop us."_ Danny thought in agreement

* * *

 **(Several Hours later, Fenton Works, 10:26 Pm)**

It was 4 minutes till half past 10 at night as Danny was waiting for a Skype call as he did some digging around in Ebon's past in trying to see if there was anything he could do to catch the man when he found out about someone in his past named Francis Stone therefore he got in contact with the man as soon as he could telling him about how he was trying to catch Ebon. Needless to say after he got done explaining his story of how Ebon's been eluding him for months and soon enough the man agreed to have a meeting with him over Skype call about Ebon as Danny got the feeling that in all of this the former metahuman gangster had a more personal stake in this

 _"That must be him."_ Danny thought as the screen showed the person he's been waiting on

"Hello so you must be Francis Stone." Danny spoke to the man on the other side of the computer screen

He was a man in his mid nearing late 20's with short brick red hair done in a buzzcut along with a matching goatee and bright red five o'clock shadow on his hardened face and navy almost black eyes. As he was wearing charcoal colored sweatpants and a dark red t shirt with black flame designs on the sides of them while on the far side of the desk was a gun and badge

"Yeah I'm him and let me guess you've been having problems with Ebon?" Francis questioned not in surprise

"Would I be bothering you if I wasn't?" Danny asked answering a question with a question

"Fair enough point you got." Francis responded knowing that Ebon's been a pain in the ass for years

"Anyways I wanted to talk to you since I've heard that you and him have history together and I'm trying to get anything I can to take him down and put him away for good." Danny explained knowing that from what he's heard he and Ebon went way back together

"You're right that we've got history considering that as you may have well known I used to do crime when I was in my teenage years I was a superpowered thug and gangster even was apart of a gang called the Meta Breed that Ebon used to lead, as we'd terrorize the city doing what we wanted." Francis recanted of the days where he was a common street punk and everytime he looked in the mirror he felt like a jackass for doing what he did back then

"Let me guess you guys had your own version of Superman out there to stop you?" Danny asked as Francis nodded

"Yeah his name was Static Shock as him and his sidekick Gear or whatever it was constantly got me sent to the slammer and I'm not gonna lie as I did deserve it for being a jackass that never learned his lesson to just fly straight. However, it wasn't until till around 2007 where that second Big Bang went off that things changed as it didn't take away our powers, as it did that to some but to others it just amped things up and it was with that the Meta Breed practically fell apart and Ebon wanted to go solo afterwards." Francis told him as he did have a respect for Static for doing what he did especially after the second big bang

"Wait a minute what exactly happened that made him want to go solo?" Danny inquired as to what made Ebon go onto what he was doing currently

"It was because some of us who were tired of being sent to jail repeatedly just wanted to turn over a new leaf because it was starting to get their families involved and I was the main one of them however, Ebon didn't like it one bit and was trying to stonewall any and everyone into staying or joining the Meta Breed." Francis told him before continuing onwards with the story

"As things only went from bad to worse since from there on in if you weren't with him then you were against him as he started getting real violent I'm talking about sending people to the hospitals, making them wind up in places no person should ever be and all sorts of shit that I could on and on about until it wasn't long before he was Dakota city's most wanted." Francis spoke as those were times where no one didn't dare go outside at night in fear of running into the Bang Baby that became their boogeyman

"Wow I didn't think things were that bad or that I was dealing with someone who'd be right at home in Arkham." Danny responded in shock of what he was hearing about the person he'd been chasing was that much of a terror

"Believe me it only got worse until one day he did something that nearly sent Static over the edge and made him do something I never thought I'd see." Francis spoke as an unconscious shudder went through him

"What was it and what did Static do?" Danny questioned

"Ebon thought it'd be a good idea to back at Static and his brother Rubberband man so he kidnapped Static's sister and when Static found him he found Ebon trying to have some unrequited personal time with his sister that if you have a sister you can put two and two together." Francis spoke as the silence was so thick in that moment that you could hear a pin drop as you could see the briefest shards of red flicker in Danny's eyes before they went to normal

"So you mean that he tried to do that and nearly got away with it." Danny spoke in horror and shock

"Yeah he nearly did and if it wasn't for Static's intervention the worst would've happened which is why Static was so angry that night that I saw him grab him by his face and electrocute him until he scorched his left eye right out of its socket." Francis told him as he still remembered that moment to that day where one of Dakota City's heroes nearly went off the deep end

"Holy shit! I personally never thought he had it in him." Danny spoke in surprise of what he was just told

"Yeah neither did anyone else as after that he went out of the hero business for awhile saying that he needed to be closer to family and that he wanted to focus on getting his college degree as its only about a little over a year that he resurfaced as a hero again and honestly considering that he nearly killed a guy I couldn't blame him." Francis responded as after doing something like that especially when you're still going through high school it's enough to mess up anyone for an extended period of time

"After that Ebon crawled away and fled Dakota City before anyone could get him or deal the finishing blow as things were quiet after that and things started to get better for everyone as crime started to go down and everyone was either moving out of the place to start a new life elsewhere or doing some probation here and there before they could get a new life." Francis informed him as after that things here started to calm down for a bit

"I assume you were the one who did the probation?" Danny asked as Francis nodded to the question

"I did actually as I took the option for several months probation since that was the best I could get as a minor so I did what I had to and kept my nose out of trouble after that was over I tried getting a job to support myself but, no one wanted to have a superpowered felon around their workplace so that option was out. Until however, I did what I'd never thought I'd do in my life and decided to enroll in police academy as it was my best option at that point and I will say that out of all the choices I did make it was the best one I made at that point." Francis informed him of what happened afterwards to him

As becoming a policeman was one of the hardest things he ever did because of all the self discipline and willpower it took to fly straight, as he wouldn't lie to say he was a golden boy as he came close to getting himself kicked out a few times but, he wouldn't lie when he said that he felt an immense amount of pride in himself when he graduated

"Wow didn't ever see that coming, as going from gangster to cop; I gotta say that's real accomplishment for you to do that so good on you." Danny spoke in congratulating the man for his past actions

"Thanks I appreciate it, as now I've gone from being a beat cop to working homicide and domestic violence and granted it isn't what you'd see in some of the shows but for the past 4 years I can't complain." Francis informed him having risen quickly in the ranks over the past few years as well as having exposed some of the more corrupt cops in the force

"Anyways about Ebon if there's one thing you can count onto exploit its his ego as he always thought that he was the best and that's why you need to play on it as much as you can if you do that you'll definitely piss him off." Francis informed him as Danny smirked

"If you've met me in person you'd know I'm the master of being able to piss anyone off." Danny answered since he would about piss off anyone with enough time as it was sort of his superpower

"Noted also the guy is like super weak to fire and light I mean I'm talking can't go near natural sunlight without him crying about it like a punk ass." Francis told him as a result from getting his powers amped up Ebon couldn't go near natural light without pain

"Good to know as I and a friend of mine have the perfect way to silence him and take him out of the game for good." Danny told him having an idea come to mind that would work perfectly

"Great to know and one last thing before I sign off make sure that you get him sent to Dakota City because if anyone deserves to prosecute that bastard to the fullest extent of the law it should be me." Francis informed him as he wanted to personally see Ebon behind bars and locked away for good

"Don't worry I'll see to it that his home is a cell where no one will get to him for a long time, you can count on that." Danny assured him as enough was enough

"I'll hold you too that and Godspeed with taking that shady son of a bitch down." Francis told him as he turned off the connection between them

"Thanks." Danny spoke before their connection was cut off

 _"Well at least now I know how and who to take with me to take out Ebon and stop his bullshit for good."_ Danny thought as Ebon running amok in his city and moreover cockblocking him with Angela stopped now

* * *

 **(2 days later, August 4th 2015, 11:49 Pm, Amity Park)**

It was nearly midnight as Danny and Galatea were waiting for Ebon to pop up so that they could lead him into the trap that Tucker had set up and needless to say that it was getting bothersome waiting for him to appear for the last near two hours as they filled it between making out and bordering dry humping each other and just talking with each other

"When is this prick gonna show up already it's been nearly two damn hours of waiting for him to show up so we can beat the hell out of him?" Galatea questioned getting irritated that Ebon hadn't show up

 **"Now you know how I feel for the past few weeks of trying to get him."** Danny told her as now she was understanding a fraction of what he's been dealing with

"Well since you've been trying to put him out of commission for so long I think you've earned a little something for all your troubles." Galatea said to him with a lustful grin on her face

 **"I'm not following what you're saying."** Danny spoke before Galatea rolled her eyes and whispered to him what it was she was implying

"And if you play your cards right you may just be getting to 3rd by the end of this year or the first of next year." Galatea told him with that grin still on her face as Danny's was doing its best imitation of a strawberry if the color of his face was anything to go by

 _"Holy shit I have the best girlfriend ever."_ Danny thought as in his mind a chibi Danny was doing a victory dance

 **"Well then looks like after tonight I'm gonna be getting lucky."** Danny muttered as an afterthought as they continued searching for Ebon

It wasn't long before they found the shadow using Bang Baby running through the night streets with bags of money in his hands however, his escape was cut short when twin beams of heat vision from Galatea pierced through his right shoulder like it was made of wet tissue paper

"Who the hell did that!?" Ebon questioned as he felt an almost blinding amount of pain in his shoulder forcing him to drop the bags of money

 **"Guess who dumbass."** Danny spoke as he and Galatea landed on either side of him

"It's you again why am I not surprised." Ebon said in irritation of the half ghost that kept chasing him

 **"This time however, I brought help."** Danny said as Galatea was soon behind him

"And where is your help I don't see it." Ebon retorted as the sound of knuckles being cracked was heard behind him

"Right here you blind bastard." Galatea said as she grabbed him by his injured shoulder

Before uppercutting him high into the air as his bottom teeth were crushed before Galatea followed him high into the air and grabbed him by the neck as her hand then proceeded crush his windpipe as in her free hand a blade of solar energy

"You know you've been a real thorn in my side." Galatea spoke as she tightened her grip on Ebon's neck as he struggled from her death grip

"Because you know how bad it is when you're a Kryptonian and you've been sexually pent up for the 3 weeks well I'm going to tell you that like what it's been like a pain in my ass." Galatea told him before releasing him from his grip but not before slashing him across the face and splitting both his eyes in half

"Damn it not again!" Ebon exclaimed out in agonizing pain as he was blinded once again as his vision was covered in crimson as he fell onto a nearby roof

"So then anything else you got because I still have to pay you back?" Galatea questioned with her arms folded wondering if there was anything else he had

"You haven't seen anything yet you bitch." Ebon snarled as his arms enlarged as collided head on with Galatea who just stood there as they seemingly flattened her

"Question? Did you really think that'd get me because I gotta say for someone who says from what I've heard the self proclaimed strongest Bang Baby alive not really seeing that much proof." Galatea asked with her effortlessly holding the enlarged hands apart

"Shut your mouth I'm the strongest one of of any of those punk ass bitches to come out of Dakota!" Ebon shouted trying as hard as he could to crush her only with her yawning as a response as to how pathetic this whole thing was

"That was what almost 10 years ago and you're not that high up on the food chain anymore." Galatea responded as he must've been living under a rock considering a new generation has risen and were a lot stronger than what Ebon is now

"As all you are at this point is just another maggot." Galatea told him with boredom in her voice at how weak Ebon really was

And proceeded to yank him harshly towards her as he felt the pain in his right shoulder spike harshly as she then proceeded to punch him so hard in the stomach that you could see a defined outline of her fist as Ebon collapsed onto the ground feeling as though his internal organs had caved in as he struggled to not vomit outright. Before Galatea grabbed him the face causing him to grunt loudly as her hand felt like white hot clamps before unleashing a savage roundhouse kick to his stomach forcing him to cough up blood and bile as he was ragdolled through the air however, before he could even think a trio of arrows made of lightning with two in his lower back and one in his wrist

Ebon tried to get up however, he was pinned down by the arrow in his wrist as Ebon tried to get back up a concussive burst of heat vision struck him dead into a wall as he proceeded to go into the shadows to slink away

 **"Tucker you got a read on him?"** Danny questioned as he brought out his phone

"Yeah it's a good thing I've got drones set up around town and as it stands the bastard is heading to my location." Tucker informed him as it was a good thing he and Danny thought of this to make hunting down ghosts and rogue metahumans much easier

 **"Alright we'll be there in a moment."** Danny responded with a smirk that they'd catch this bastard for good

"Good to know I can help out Danny." Tucker said over the phone as he was glad to help his friend out

 **"I appreciate it and we'll see you there."** Danny answered back as he shut off his cellphone as he and Galatea soon flew off towards the location of their trap

It would be an hour before Ebon reached a junkyard as he nearly collapsed over in pain as it hurt to even blink, his stomach felt like it had a steamroller on top of it and his arm still felt like there was a white hot poker on it as he hobbled throughout it

 _"At least now that ghost kid and his bitch won't find me here."_ Ebon thought as his body was wracked with pain

"Huh you know I'd say that you'd look fucked up but, considering the current situation you're in that really wouldn't cut it." Tucker spoke as he turned into his Green Beetle form

"Who's that show yourself right now so I can bust your teeth in?!" Ebon demanded not knowing where the voice was coming from

"How about instead I just bust yours in." Tucker retorted as he turned one of his arms into a mechanized looking sledgehammer and bashed him in the stomach

"Now then are you going to come quietly or do this hard way." Tucker wondered hoping that this wouldn't have to escalate any further than it had to considering it was nearly one in the morning and it was getting to late at night for this shit

"Fuck you I ain't going nowhere." Ebon responded as he enlarged himself so that he could easily flatten Tucker

 _"Well I did warn him."_ Tucker thought with a sigh as he put both his arms together to form an energy cannon and shoot a powerful blast of energy that sent Ebon through a large pile of debris and garbage

"Come on out already and surrender, you're wounded and weak and therefore have no chance of stopping me so give up now and you won't be harmed any further." Tucker said out into the junkyard as he wanted to get Ebon in what he built to contain him and be done with it

Ebon slithered out of the debris and soon appeared out of the shadows as he was gonna snap this little bastards' neck and make a break for it however, Tucker having had a few drones stay around in case of anyone trying a sneak attack on him had it alert him of Ebon and soon retaliated by turning around and forming one of his arms into a flamethrower and blasted Ebon full force. Ebon screeched out in what could only be described as pure and unending agony as his body was consumed in flames that felt like they were searing away his very nerve endings as he flailed out in pain as his powers now we're coming back to bite him in the ass

This was before Tucker turned his other arm into a high powered sonic cannon and blasted Ebon with soundwaves so powerful that the fire he was engulfed in was not only put out within moments but the ground beneath him to crack as he tried to ignore the harsh sound waves but it was of no use as his senses were soon overloaded and he was knocked out unconscious

"Alright guys he's knocked out and ready to be put into containment." Tucker informed them as he looked over the downed Bang Baby

 **"Gotcha we're on our way."** Danny replied as the two were en route to his location before he stood over Ebon

 _"This all would've been a lot easier if you just surrendered."_ Tucker thought before he began dragging Ebon away

It would be an hours later before Ebon found himself on the outskirts of Amity Park as he tried to stand up but couldn't as he found his arms, legs, upper chest and neck immobilized in a durable metal that had bright almost electrical looking energy coming out of the ports that connected it all together as he felt a dull burning sensation all over his body that no matter what he did left him unable to use his powers

"Where the hell am I and why can't I move?!" Ebon demanded trying to struggle out of his bonds

"That's simple we defeated you with hardly any effort and my friend here has you trapped and ready to be taken away to a nice cell back in your home town." Danny answered considering it was four in the morning as Angela had left to go and sleep considering that she got cranky if she didn't get her allotted amount of sleep

"As someone who says that they were the strongest where they were from not really all that much of a challenge." Tucker said in agreement as he's played against video game bosses that were harder than him

"Really if anything Skulker was a tougher opponent than him at least he gives an adequate struggle before I send him packing." Danny replied as at least the hunter ghost would prove at least something of a threat when compared to Ebon

"HEY YOU TWO ANSWER ME WHY CAN'T I USE MY POWERS!" Ebon shouted as despite his wounds he hated being ignored before Danny glared at him as he felt an almost suffocating pressure on him

"Was I even talking to you maggot because if you were talking to me then I suggest you learn to be quiet when you're addressing the person who can kill you right now." Danny stated as the image of a more feral and bestial version of his ghost form in red and dark grey formed behind him

"Anyways as I was saying before I was interrupted that Skulker puts a much more decent fight than this joker." Danny responded ignoring the fact that he sounded like a more malevolent version of his evil future self a mere moment ago

"Yeah I'll agree to that anyways when is the guy coming to pick him up?" Tucker asked wondering where he should be

"He should be here any moment by now besides Tucker it's 4:20 in the morning so cut him some slack." Danny told him as he'd be running on empty if he had to drive across the country to catch someone

"Fair enough point." Tucker conceded but in his defense he was just so damn tired

It would be about another 15 minutes before a police car showed up and out of it was a tired looking Francis Stone in Dakota City Policeman attire as he let out a yawn before walking over towards Danny and Tucker

"Well I gotta thank you guys for catching this trash as, now I can get him prosecuted and sent behind bars where he belongs." Francis spoke as he grabbed Ebon before tossing him in the back where he belonged

"It wasn't really a problem and if anything you should thank Tucker here as he made the contraption that made sure he didn't escape." Danny said as it was really thanks to Tucker that they were able to corner and trap him so effectively

"Really then well if he doesn't mind me asking what is that thing you made to make sure he didn't get away as the people back in Dakota City have been trying to find a way to make sure people like him don't have such an easy getaway?" Francis asked wondering what it was that Tucker did to neutralize Ebon's attempts of escape

"Well it's simple really what I did was have Danny here get a D.N.A sample of Ebon and then I used that in order to make those constraints he's in, and once their on someone it'll take someone like one of the more heavy hitters of the Justice League to break out although what I used on him is just the prototype." Tucker explained as it's taken him a full month to construct that but needless to say it did just what it was intended to do

"That's some impressive stuff there if you ever get that completed version done let me know and I'll try and get you a deal as I'm sure the metahuman division of our law enforcement would pay you a lot for that." Francis told him as if what he used was the prototype then the complete version would be something very valuable

"I'll have to take you up on that sometime." Tucker said as profiting off his inventions sounded like a very good idea

"Anyways it's time for me to get going as I've got a long drive back and again thanks for catching this son of a bitch for me as I'll be making sure that he goes away for a long time." Francis thanked them as he waved them goodbye before soon driving off

"Hey Tuck." Danny said to his longtime friend

"Yeah what is it Danny?" Tucker asked as Danny let out a yawn

"I'm tired as fuck; pretty sure that I'm just gonna get home go to sleep and not do anything for the rest of the day how about you." Danny spoke as he wouldn't lie when he said that he was just dead ass tired

"Same here anyways later Danny." Tucker spoke as he activated his scarab and flew home

"Alright later Tucker." Danny yawned before flying home satisfied that he'd soon be getting sleep and an eventual chance to get to 3rd base

 _ **So then with a Bang Baby of a criminal captured Danny can finally get on with his personal life however, what further challenges await our young hero well you'll just have to wait and find out in the new chapters of Phantom and a Kryptonian**_

* * *

 _ **And cut it off there as sorry for the long wait as personal stuff has gotten in the way but, rest assured this story hasn't died off yet and think of this chapter as a late Valentine's day present however, let's get to it shall we**_

 _ **As the villain for this chapter was Ebon as I gotta say that I felt he was a good challenge for Danny considering that even in canon he's a slippery son of a bitch especially at night and besides unlike some of the big bads he isn't all that strong when you think about but obviously the fact that he can escape any situation is a pain in the ass.**_

 _ **Moving onwards we have the whole scene between Tucker and Danny discussing their plans for their Junior year at Casper high which to me is very important to the story and something of which will play a great roll in the story. Because here's the thing since Danny and Tucker now have these abilities to them they don't see a reason why they shouldn't use it to there advantage because to them they don't see it as fair that they have all this power and constantly save people yet can't use to help themselves out in their personal lives every once in awhile**_

 _ **Following that up we've got Danny talking to Francis Stone a.k.a Hotstreak which to me I think was one of the better scenes I wrote out because since I did say that this takes place after Young Justice and by extent some of the other D.C animated shows it will show them being aged up and taking on different roles in the world. Besides this will also give me the chance to not only do some world building but also to show that during this timeline I've set up that while some things have looked up for our childhood heroes some more darker things that will show up later on have also affected them as well something of which will be shown in future chapters**_

 _ **Lastly we've got the whole Ebon being defeated which I know was short but lets face it Ebon even after everything still isn't that much of a threat when compared to others in the DC universe or DC animated universe which is why when you have Danny, Galatea and Tucker taking him on it's no surprise that he was so easily taken down**_

 _ **Anyways please remember to favorite, follow, review and share and thanks for the support and being patient on this new chapter I appreciate it extremely and it gives me further motivation to continue on writing quality content for you guys. Also please continue to review as it's an indicator of what you liked about the chapter not to mention in these reviews constructive criticism is appreciated as I'm always looking to improve however, remember there is a difference between that and flaming and flaming as we all know just wastes everyone's time**_

 _ **Also please check out Kourtney Uzu Yato and Deadzior as they're not only good friends but also people who've been great collaborators and have helped me out immensely on the site, and therefore please go check out their stories as I promise its very good content**_

 _ **With that in mind this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to make bigger and better chapters for you with the power of Chaos as next chapter will take focus on things from Jazz's perspective and what goes on with her for a change so stay tuned for that**_

 _ **Prelude Arc Theme Song: Blood Red Summer by Coheed and Cambria**_

 _ **Random End Song: 3030.150 by Stone Sour**_


	8. Chapter 8: Power of my Mind

**(Chapter 8: Power of my Mind)**

It was now coming to be the middle of August as things were starting to break out of the quietness of everything as while ghosts were slowly beginning to come out of the woodwork they were also more metahumans appearing out of the woodwork and while some preferred to be left alone others others were causing havoc. Which were forcing the new Team Phantom consisting of Danny, Galatea and Tucker were now dealing with them as the unofficial task force to detain and if necessary put down these rogue metahumans.

However, there was still the fact Jazz was stealing with her ever growing psychic power considering that she was the equivalent of a psychic atomic bomb it was becoming very hard to keep under wraps and just as hard to keep control over. But she wouldn't deny to herself that she was making great progress with it she's gone and taken what she has and made it to within weeks to a mere days time if Danny found out about her powers she'd be able to contend with anything that came after him

* * *

 **(Amity Park, August 12th 2015, 1:35 Pm)**

It was 5 minutes after half past 1 in the afternoon as Jazz stood atop of a tall building as she was going to try and do something that she hoped worked and theorised could happen and that would be using her powers to fly it was a longshot but it was worth it

 _"Well here goes nothing."_ Jazz thought as she standing on the ledge as she hoped this worked or otherwise she'd be a blood stain on the pavement

With that she jumped off that ledge of the building and proceeded to drop like a stone as she descended faster and faster with her hoping for the best and after a minute to where she thought she'd fallen to her death and simply became a ghost. However, she soon found herself flying through the sky like a bullet as she found herself forming a small mach cone as a deep magenta colored energy trail was left behind her

"Huh well this worked at least now I won't end up a pancake on the sidewalk at least." Jazz spoke to herself as she made quite a notable achievement as she flew through the air

 _"Only thing left to do is see how far this goes."_ Jazz thought to herself as she continued her flight

It would be a little over an hour before the deep magenta streak in the air that was Jazz saw something that caught her eye that being couple being beaten and robbed by people yet what was most peculiar was that one of them had a fireball ready in his hands and the other had a crowbar that was vibrating oddly. With that in mind she flew downwards saw them starting to brutalize the husband while the fire wielding one was holding back the wife as they were having her watch her husband being bludgeoned to death something of which made Jazz infuriated as with a pulse of telekinetic energy she pushed back the two superpowered thugs to the ground

"Ok you two can go and get to a hospital but you two however, are going to have some explaining to do." Jazz told the couple who thanked her before leaving her with the two thugs

"And considering that you two look like the stubborn types let's take this somewhere in where there are going to be no witnesses shall we." Jazz spoke as she used her powers to encase the disoriented thugs in a telekinetic bubble

Soon enough they were thrown down to the ground harshly as they looked to see themselves in a vacant parking lot with what was once a local dive bar that was now abandoned for the 2 years and which was a perfect place to do what she needed

"Now that there isn't an audience around how about you tell me why you were fucking up that nice couple there?" Jazz questioned them as she had all day to do this as Danny was out with Angela and her parents wouldn't be in town til next week so she had plenty of time

"Fuck you we ain't telling you nothing." The fire using metahuman retorted as he had a fireball in hand and threw it at Jazz

"You apparently haven't met me because if you have then you know it's not a good idea to try and resist me." Jazz spoke as the fireball stopped a full yard in front of her before using her powers of molecular acceleration she enlarged and amplified the fireball until it was a violent neon violet adult sized fireball

She then had it fly back towards its sender who tried to conjure a fireball to counter it however with a wave of Jazz's hand he fell to the ground as his left leg was bent at a quite painful angle leaving him to susceptible to the amped up fireball that burned him as he wailed in pain as his flesh burned his partner in crime stood there in horror as he was burnt by his own power

"Now then since your partner in crime decided to be an idiot and go against me you on the other hand I'm especially interested in since you were beating on that womans' husband. So explain to me why you two were doing that or unlike your partner things won't go quick with how I deal with you?" Jazz spoke as she grew tired of hearing his screaming so with a flick of her wrist snapped his neck

"Fuck you I ain't saying anything." The crowbar using metahuman spat in defiance

"So another tough guy huh well don't worry I've got ways of making you talk." Jazz spoke as the air began to distort with telekinetic energy

"I'm not afraid of you at all." The crowbar using metahuman retorted as he tried to use his powered up crowbar to cave Jazz's head in with single swipe only for it to stop halfway in midair

"Oh don't worry I can fix that." Jazz spoke as she send out a telekinetic wave that sent him into the abandoned dive bar with a trench of destruction following behind him as he landed sprawled out on the floor

"Do your worst I ain't afraid of you for nothing" The crowbar wielding metahuman responded as he tried to rush again and used his empowered crowbar to crush her head in

Only for Jazz to have the windows open and barbed wire and chains fly quickly slither their way into the room like serpents and soon tightly wrapped themselves around his arms legs and chest tight enough that he was rendered immobile yet not to where he'd die from having blood loss and lack of circulation

"Now then I'm gonna get what I want from you and best part is when I do no one is gonna hear a single sound so go ahead make all the noise you want since this place has been abandoned for almost 3 years now so I can do whatever I want to you and no one will hear a single scream out of you." Jazz informed him as she went and shut the door as there wasn't any malevolent intent in her words only the fact that she was going to get what she wanted and that no one could stop her

"So then let's get to business shall we." Jazz said as with a snap of her fingers the windows and doors locked shut

And for the next 73 minutes the metahuman who she got was named Diego confessed that he and his other compatriot were sent out as a part of a 3 man metahuman gang to mug some people while the main man of the group went out and stole the bank that that Ebon person robbed last week. After getting information that he was gonna rob one of the more high end families at a party their kids were having this weekend Jazz deciding that he was a loose end decided that after interrogating him decided to make sure he wouldn't go running back

"Wait a minute I told you everything, you said you'd let me go if I did!" Diego yelled out as he was still bound up by the barbed wire and chains

Although now there were multiple lacerations all over his body courtesy of the barbed wire having been used to slash him all over his lower arms, his legs, stomach and chest with his right shoulder having been dislocated and the arm he used the crowbar for was broken evident by how the bone that was broken was showing on his arm and what broke him was how the lower right of his face was partially melted.

"I said I'd think about and now that I know you're a loose end I'm afraid I can't let that happen." Jazz stated as she was in the back turning on the ovens in the back on as she began walking out

"You bitch you fuck me up for over an hour and now this just wait until he gets ahold of you and finds out you took my friend and I out you'll be dead before sunrise." Diego snarled as Jazz walked towards the door

"Oh really well then just like you and your friend he'll be seeing you in hell." Jazz responded as she unlocked the door and shut it behind her

"Besides I don't talk to dead men walking." Jazz spoke as her eyes glowed for a brief moment before the dive bar glowed before it soon exploded in a massive fireball before she flew away

* * *

 **(August 14th 2015, 2 days later, Amity Park Mall, 2:10 Pm)**

It was a few days later after Jazz murdered the two metahumans as it was media silence on the fact Jazz had outright murdered the two thugs which made Jazz internally breathe a sigh as she didn't need any investigation to be done. Right now however, she was with Angela at the mall getting their hair done and as you'd think she'd never be a place like this however, after some convincing on Jazz's part to spend some time with her she eventually caved in and went with her on the condition that nothing else girly after this for a long time

"You know I thought I'd hate this but, this is actually kind of nice." Galatea admitted as while this wasn't beating the hell out of someone or snapping someone's neck like a twig this was up there

"Told you it wouldn't be so bad Angela." Jazz spoke as in addition to getting there hair done they were also getting their nails painted

"Don't push it Jazz." Galatea warned with a small smile as she wouldn't deny that this was relaxing

"Sorry I couldn't help it as it's weird that you'd agree to this." Jazz laughed lightly at how the almost psychopathic Supergirl clone agreed to getting her hair and nails done

"You're lucky that I like you otherwise if it were any other person they'd no longer have a face." Galatea responded as if someone else besides Jazz had wanted her to do this then she most likely would've used heat vision to melt their faces off

"Why am I not surprised." Jazz deadpanned over her statement

"This is me we're talking about, you've known me about well enough to know this what I am." Galatea responded as Jazz deadpanned

"Fair enough anyways looks like we're done." Jazz spoke as they were done

"Huh well let's go see we look like shit or not." Galatea spoke as they got up and looked at themselves in the mirror

Jazz's flaming auburn hair now had dark magenta highlights and was now more wavy than before however, it was cut to where it went barely past her triceps while in contrast Galatea's was now straightened out a bit bringing it down to the small of her neck and the platinum blonde in her hair was now a goldenrod as she now had her fingernails painted a dark crimson

"Gotta say that even I'd wanna fuck myself." Galatea said liking her new style as Jazz facepalmed at her remark

"Is there any tact or filter on that mouth of yours?" Jazz questioned over the crass Kryptonians' choice of words

"Having a filter is for pussies, besides if you're gonna say something then you might as well say it and not dance around things." Galatea stated bluntly as considering that unless it led to her just fighting or killing something then she didn't really care for it all that much

"You're really one of kind Angela, as how my brother puts up with you is beyond me." Jazz spoke dryly as Galatea rolled her eyes

"Well would you rather he be stuck with that Sam girl who I owe a good punch in the sternum." Galatea retorted as she found herself wanting to her the gothic vegan really, really bad

"Are you kidding me that girl is nothing but poison to him, so between you and her 9 times out of a hundred you're the obvious choice for him and the one person that will have my constant approval to date him." Jazz told her as personally she only tolerated Sam as one of her brother's friends and honestly thought that she was way to overbearing and was repulsed at the thought of her being in an intimate relationship with her brother

"That's what I thought now then let's go eat as I'm hungry." Galatea spoke as they walked out of the hair salon

 _"Damn it my wallet is gonna be crying after this."_ Jazz thought as the girl had a black hole for a stomach

With that in mind they went to the food court where they got lunch and as Jazz assumed her wallet did take a hit considering that the girl she was with went through 2 whole pizzas and a side of cinnamon sticks

"How is it that you eat you so much, as what do you have an abyss in your stomach?" Jazz asked as to how she could eat so much without her stomach imploding

"Hey I know I'm a gluttonous pile of fuck you don't have to rub it in." Galatea spoke as she finished her 3rd order of meat lovers pizza as she couldn't help the fact that appetite was absolutely massive

"I never said that you were Angela." Jazz responded as Galatea merely rolled her eyes

"Yeah but you were thinking it weren't you?" Galatea asked as Jazz remained silent knowing she'd been outed

"That's what I thought." Galatea spoke as she continued finishing the last bit of her pizza

"So then Angela I just got to ask you something?" Jazz asked the blonde in front of her

"Go on right ahead." Galatea answered back

"You plan on going to school with my brother and I?" Jazz questioned since the school year would be starting up soon

"Yeah of course he's my boyfriend and it stands as common sense that I'd be there with him besides I can make sure that whore Paulina and her legion of skanks don't go anywhere near him." Galatea spoke having heard rumors about this Paulina girl and honestly felt like squeezing her head until it popped like a balloon

"Which is another reason I'm glad you're dating my brother because knowing she'd be cheating on him all the time or better yet try to make him into a cuck when she's sleeping with football team." Jazz spoke bitterly over one of the more prominent A-listers who infuriated her to no end

"And that's one thing you won't have to worry about because I will never as long as I live cheat on Danny since not only has he been real good to me but, he's the only person who can keep up with me and….satisfy my needs." Galatea told him as none of the other guys who flaunted around their muscle or money could keep up with her like Danny could

"While I like the fact that you'll stay faithful to my brother please keep what you and him do in your personal time to a minimum because I'd rather not hear about you being that way with my brother." Jazz spoke while glad that Danny found a girl that would stay with and keep him happy she also didn't want to know about the more extracurricular things they did

"I'm sorry as I'm not gonna sugarcoat it when I say that one day I'm gonna take Danny somewhere special and then I'm rock his world for at least a couple hours or so give or take 2 or 3 at minimum." Galatea stated as she like every other girl she had needs it's just that due to her Kryptonian side those needs were amped up to a whole other level

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Jazz said in disgust at hearing that from Angela

"Do you want me to make it worse because I can go into detail about what I'm gonna do with him and besides it's not just me who's the guilty party as you should hear some of the things your brother can come with and here I thought I had a dirty mind." Galatea spoke with a perverse grin as who knew that Amity Parks' hero had the mind of a porn director

"Yep its official I'm gonna be sick." Jazz announced as she felt bile rise up in her stomach over hearing this

"Its great to be the queen." Galatea spoke with with a satisfied smile on her face

"I hate you right now I really do." Jazz spoke bitterly struggling to keep the disgust in her stomach down

"Love you too Jazz." Galatea replied with a smirk on her face as this really did turn out to be a good day

* * *

 **(August 15th 2015, 3 days later, West Amity Park, 10:14 Pm)**

It was 14 minutes after 10 o'clock at night as Jazz was sitting on a rooftop waiting for the metahuman who would invade the party to show up as she was waiting for him to show up as she was putting on her disguise so that way she wouldn't be recognized if she did this as it was a magenta under-armour shirt, black sweatpants and sneakers with amethyst stitching and a black and dark violet short sleeved hooded jacket.

 _"Well look at what we have here."_ Jazz thought as she saw the person who matched Diego's description who entered the house

"Guess it's show time." Jazz muttered as she put on the last part of her attire that being a Kabuki mask that looked like a black and purple version of the drummer from one of the bands her brother liked as she strapped it onto her face

With that done she flew down to the street below with her hood up as she went to the house that had a bouncer standing in front of it making sure no one unwanted got through before the bouncer could even bar her from entering he was silenced with a flick of her wrist that caused the burly man's neck to snap like a twig as she didn't have time to waste for people to get in her way as she walked inside

She ignored the people dancing and craptastic music playing to focus on the assailant who was gonna rob the place and potentially murder them, as while she could care less about the people hear seeing as they were spoiled bastards and cretins that got by on their parents money and their good looks however, what she wanted was to make sure that there was one less metahuman for Danny to worry about

"Now then if I were punk ass metahuman trying to rob a rich kids' house where would I go?" Jazz asked as she started at the top where to search only finding them engaging in either lewd acts or drug use

"And why am I not surprised that it's in the front room as it's always gotta be in the front room." Jazz sighed as she saw everyone in the place had stopped dancing and in fear of the scene before them

That being the queen bee Paulina being held hostage by a man in his late 20's with his arm turned into a steel blade as he was Vietnamese with short black hair and almost beady dark green eyes relatively muscular with him having broad shoulders and a Chinese dragon tattoo in crimson and black going across his chest as he had on blue jeans and a simple wifebeater

"Now then everyone drop your shit and give your money otherwise the girl here gets her throat slit." The metahuman ordered as he pressed the blade closer to Paulina's neck

"You're getting absolutely nothing from here." Jazz told him as she walked into the room

"Maybe you haven't noticed but, you don't call the shots I do so shut up and do what everyone here is doing and fork over your cash." The metahuman demanded out of Jazz as everyone was still scrambling to get their wallets

"Instead what I'll do is shut you up." Jazz spoke as she used her powers to choke him out forcing him to let go of the soon scurrying Paulina as he was lifted into the air

"Now then let's take this outside." Jazz spoke before sending a telekinetic pulse that blasted him out through the front room and into the streets

"If anyone remains here while I'm taking care of the enemy it won't be my fault if you get caught in the crossfire and die." Jazz told them before she headed outside to deal with the metahuman

"You've got some nerve bitch." The metahuman spoke wiping a bit of blood from his mouth as his whole body ached with a dull pain

"What nerve I do have Carlos Ramirez is that I already killed off two of your friends for being a nuisance and you'll be joining them soon enough in hell because I grow tired of people like you who can't do what everyone else does and get a job but, instead choose to take the easy way out and be a criminal and since the two out of three of you how annoyed they along with you all get a death sentence." Jazz told him as she was annoyed by having to deal with this as the only use she was seeing out of him was as practice for her powers

"So you're the one that killed my comrades?"Carlos questioned bristling with anger having searched the city before the heist and found what was left of their corpses

"Yes I did kill them although why you even bothered to put them in that little gang of yours I'll never know why as it wasn't even that hard to kill them if anything it was like stepping on bugs with how much of a nuisance they were to deal with." Jazz spoke without any shred of guilt over murdering the two

"You monster how dare you kill them off I'll make you pay." Carlos snarled in rage as he activated his powers to their fullest which enveloped his full body in organic blackish steel

"Go ahead and try at the end of it all you'll still die like they were just another meaningless insect that no one will care about at the end of all this." Jazz responded as she had her hands in her pockets waiting for him to come after her already

With that Carlos launched after her using the boosted strength his powers gave him and turned his right arm into a spiked mace however, with a wave of her hand sent him into an adjacent car hard enough to make an indentation of his body upon it however, Jazz sighed when only a few minor dents in his armor like skin

 _"This just made things more difficult no matter I've dealt with worse."_ Jazz thought knowing that he wouldn't go down so easily

"You really think that was gonna stop me?" Carlos questioned as he got out of the car he was embedded in

"Not really however, let's see how many times it's gonna take for you stay down." Jazz spoke as she had raised her hand and the car he was formerly embedded in along with the two cars parked crash into him

She then proceeded she to try and compress the metal sphere onto the metallic metahuman with it compacting with partial success until he tore his way through it with one of his arms into a serrated metal blade Jazz seeing this decided to use the partially destroyed metal sphere as a makeshift explosive and used the fuel leaking out of it to give her the idea. As she used her power of molecular acceleration to cause it to explode in a shrapnel filled fireball that sent Carlos spiraling through a building as Jazz had to erect a barrier to prevent shrapnel from piercing her body

 _"Alright I know that wasn't enough to put him out of the equation."_ Jazz thought as she went through the now burning building

"Now then if I were a walking tin can where would I hide?" Jazz wondered as she looked through the area

That was before Jazz was blindsided as he tackled her to the ground as she skidded across the floor and before she could even have a chance she was uppercutted into a pillar that knocked some of her back teeth out as she felt a bruise form on her face

"Thanks to you I'm out of over 300 grand, so by the time I'm done with you not even your parents are gonna recognize you." Carlos sneered as both his hands were turned into sledgehammers as his body had scorch marks on his body as he angrily stalked towards her

"I fail to see how that's my problem." Jazz spoke as she felt the newly made cracks in the reinforced steel mask she was using as blood and the taste of pennies filled her mouth

"Because thanks to you I can't pay off my gambling debts and now I'm fucked thanks to you." Carlos said in outrage as without that money he was done for

"I still see no reason how that's my problem besides why should I care about what happens to you all that matters is that you did and no longer be an annoyance to me any further." Jazz told him as she got up and proceeded to blast him out of the building and back into the streets as Carlos tumbled out into the streets

"You're a dead woman." Carlos spat in anger as he rushed out at her

"Don't count yourself lucky." Jazz said as as she readied herself against him

He went at her with the intent of caving her head in only for a telekinetic shield that grew in size and density as he continued to smash it before soon enough with a clap of her hands it around him in a cube twice his size that soon began to glow with a harsh light before she sent it off into an apartment as she saw it go off with the sound reminiscent of a grenade as Jazz went in to see if he was eliminated. She searched the smoking remains of the apartments as she didn't care about the rooms that were blown apart or the people screaming or were in pain as all that mattered right now was destroying Carlos

She got her answer when Carlos charged after her like a bat out of hell with one of his arms now a serrated blade with cracks in his metallic armor that looked like they'd come off if a grown man ripped it away but before he could Jazz blasted him into the streets below with him landing on a nearby car where he crushed it like it was a pancake

"You know what you're really are like a cockroach just so damned hard to get rid of however, I'm gonna try to fix that." Jazz spoke as she focused on Carlos's torso as she began making a motion like she was ripping apart something

"What the hell are you doing to me?!" Carlos demanded as he soon felt an almost unbearable pain as he felt like there were hands clawing into his chest and burrowing their way into him like maggots

"Don't worry you're gonna find out right about now." Jazz told him as she spread her hands apart

For a moment there wasn't anything until suddenly the metal covering his skin on his torso and collarbone were ripped away along with with the skin on his sternum that went nearly into his neck and went deeper into the right side of his shoulder to the lower left of his torso and nearly going down to his stomach as a large gush of blood and gore and skin that landed onto the pavement

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO TO ME YOU GODDAMN BITCH!" Carlos roared out in crippling amounts of pain as he struggled to get back up as blood came out of him at staggering rates to where it hurt to just breath

"The better question is why aren't you running away." Jazz spoke as her eyes were glowing from the mask a deep imperial purple as all Carlos could see was twin voids of violet staring at him like the Grim Reaper had come for him

"Just…...what the hell are you?..." Carlos questioned as the metal skin covering him faltered from his severe injury leaving him back to normal

"Like I told you I'm just here to get rid of you because you're a nuisance." Jazz spoke blasting him halfway across the street as he staggered to get away thanking his powers that he was still alive as Jazz was flying towards him as he was looking for a way to get the homicidal psychic away from him

"Come on, come on there has to be someone I can use to stall for time." Carlos hoped as he staggered through the streets trying to find someone to use as a hostage when he spotted someone from that party getting away in their car

 _"Perfect."_ Carlos thought as he used his enhanced strength to get to the car for his plan to work

It wouldn't be long before Jazz landed in a nearby alleyway as she followed the blood trail to find Carlos with his left arm a serrated blade holding someone Jazz knew from the A list as despite the bravado Carlos was having he still felt fear as Jazz was mere feet from him as he swore he saw bright neon violet glowing cracks pulsing from underneath as rubble rose beneath her only to be crushed and violently deformed as noticeable distortions from the raw amounts of psychic energy she was emanating

"Look here whoever you are here is what's gonna happen you're gonna let me go or otherwise the kid gets it." Carlos threatened as he pressed the blade closer to his neck as the teen was yelling out for Jazz to save him

"Go ahead and do it I don't give a damn if you do, besides even if you do kill him what's to stop me from killing you like I intend on doing." Jazz responded walking closer as Carlos panicked bringing the blade closer to his neck enough to draw blood

"I swear I'll slice his neck ear to ear if you don't back off!" Carlos yelled out albeit grunting loudly in pain from his chest wound

"I don't care about him at all since he terrorizes someone I care about, so better yet I'll do it for you." Jazz spoke recognizing the A lister as one of the people in Dash's entourage that would beat up and terrorize Danny as with a wave of her hand she forced the bladed arm to cut deeply into his neck nearly beheading him as he fell over to the ground

"You just let that kid die I….. thought you were…. a hero." Carlos spoke in shock as he struggled not to groan from the pain in his chest

"I never said I was besides I don't care about any of these people just what's mine and you're proving to be a nuisance to one of them which is why you're still gonna die." Jazz spoke as she walked towards him still intent on murdering him

"The hell you will…..kill me…." Carlos spoke as he used all of his remaining strength and faster than Jazz could react went after her

The result was him impaling her right in the stomach and coming out through her back as he grinned thinking he got her as a pool of blood formed around her feet but his face froze in shock as the blood from his wound has an almost prominent imperial purple glow about it as Jazz looked up at him like her being stabbed and having her kidneys and liver being nearly destroyed didn't bother her

"What the hell are you? You should be dead, so how in the hell are you still alive…" Carlos questioned in shock as she had a violent imperial purple glow about her as she merely went to take off her mask

"You know it's just like I said you're nothing but a cockroach who I'm gonna stomp on and so you quit being a pest." Jazz told him as her right arm gripped the bladed arm as she continued to take off the mask and pulled the hood down

"What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost." Jazz spoke as the majority of her face and all of her neck and collarbone had pulsing and faintly glowing electric violet veins as her eyes were now imperial purple that shined with an almost otherworldly light as the light trailed off faintly like smoke

"You're…..a...You're a demon." Carlos spoke as he felt himself be rooted to the ground

"No just someone who wants you out of the way." Jazz spoke as she caused his right arm at the shoulder to explode in a burst of gore and bone but before Carlos could even utter out a scream her hand was wrapped around his mouth

"Now then time for you to die like an insect you are." Jazz spoke as she used her power of molecular acceleration all over his body

The result was Carlos's muffled screams echoing in the alleyway as Jazz used the power to melt his body has it wasn't long before what was once Carlos was now nothing more than a flaming pile of burnt clothing, skin, flesh and bone that bubbled and hissed like an egg on a hot sidewalk Jazz soon proceeded to pull the limb impaling her in the stomach and through it to the ground where it landed with a thud

 _"This is new."_ Jazz thought as she looked down at her wound and saw it bubble and hiss until it looked a quarter of the way healed although pulsing somewhat less violently than the veins in her body albeit the bleeding having slowed to nearly a steady trickle

* * *

 **(The next day, Fenton Works, August 16th 2015, 7:41 Pm)**

It was almost a quarter till 8 as Jazz was looking over her stitches from her impalement wound she suffered the night before and while it was swollen and had dried blood on it all she had to do was not do any strenuous activity of laugh very hard as she now sat in her bedroom

"Yet it doesn't stop it from hurting like hell." Jazz muttered under her breath as she tried to meditate but, was interrupted when she heard a knock on the door

"Come in the door is open." Jazz told the person at the door as it opened up to reveal Danny

"Oh hi Danny." Jazz greeted her younger brother who proceeded to walk into her room

"Hey Jazz is everything ok?" Danny asked his older sister

"Yeah I'm fine why'd you ask." Jazz answered back wondering why her brother was concerned about her

"Well lately you've been acting weird." Danny spoke noticing that things with Jazz were less than ok

"No I haven't I've been doing just fine actually." Jazz responded trying to deflect the question

"Jazz I know that something is going on you've been coming home late most of the time, I never even see you go to sleep anymore and sometimes I get the feeling that you're not even there when I'm with you and that I'm talking to someone I don't even know, so will just tell me what's going on because I'm worried about you." Danny spoke having noticed that his sister was acting far from alright as he was starting to worry about the welfare of his sister

It was at that moment that Jazz was having an internal struggle with herself as she saw the look of concern and genuine worry on Danny's face that started to make her internal defenses crumble at that sight as maybe she should tell him about her powers and come clean however, on one side she didn't want to tell him at the moment feeling this was best left unsaid until later on. The two sides of her telling her what to do were conflicting with one another until eventually one of them won out and she made her decision on what to do

"I'm sorry Danny but, I can't have you knowing of just what I am yet." Jazz thought as she hated keeping this from Danny but at the moment it was for the best

"Sorry Danny I've just been worried about my senior year is all since everyone is expecting me to be the greatest at everything especially mom and dad who have it in their mind that I always have to be the golden child and always have to get straight A's and scholarships as well as everything else under the sun and I feeling like I'm collapsing on myself from everyone's expectations." Jazz half lied to her brother as while she didn't want to lie to him the lie she did use was one where she was being strained from external pressures

"I'll buy it Jazz as I can at least make sense of that considering that everyone else especially Mom and Dad think you're so great especially since everytime I do something wrong or something else bad happens to me they don't really listen and just say it's teenage rebellion." Danny replied in understanding making sense of everything while internally hating the fact that even his parents looked down upon him

 _"I can't believe he bought that although it stinks that Mom and Dad can't see past it not just being teenage rebellion."_ Jazz thought as she was immensely happy on the inside that she avoided Danny finding out for now but also irritated by her parents

"Hey Danny you don't need Mom and Dad when you've got me and I'll never stop believing in what you can do even when everyone else gives up on you I won't." Jazz told him as never for a moment would she ever give up on Danny as she's been with him before he was Danny Phantom and she'll do so well afterwards

"Thanks Jazz I appreciate it." Danny thanked as it was nice to know that at least his sister excluding his cousins counted on him in his family

"It's no problem and by the way will you and Angela stop talking about your sex life that hasn't even happened yet as I swear what you two do between each other should stay between you." Jazz spoke as Danny's face paled at that statement

"How much did she tell you?" Danny asked as his face continued pale

"How much do you want me to tell you because she told me everything, so the better question is what are you leaving out." Jazz retorted as Danny felt like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die

 _"The one girl who I get to go out with me tells my sister about my more personal thoughts."_ Danny thought to himself as he and Angela were gonna have a long discussion

"I'm not leaving out anything I swear." Danny spoke in a almost panicking tone of voice as Jazz rolled her eyes

"This came from the person who was gonna plough try and Angela until the sun came up." Jazz spoke as Danny's face suddenly gained an atomic blush

"Well that's my cue to go right now." Danny said as he left the room

"As well you should or should I go on?" Jazz questioned as she swore Danny couldn't have hightailed it out of there any faster

"Now then there is only one thing left to do." Jazz spoke to herself as she had out a radio with a CD player and opened it up and put in 10,000 Days by Tool

 _"Back to square one."_ Jazz thought using Tool to focus herself during meditation as she had the door locked as she began to hover and float in the air as an imperial purple glow surrounding her

 ** _We now see things going on from Jazz's side of things and see that she's more than just Danny's loving older sister and at heart becoming something much more malevolent but, the question is that in her self imposed quest to protect her brother will she become something that is a danger to Amity Park itself find out in the next chapters of Phantom and a Kryptonian_**

 ** _Cut it off story there as hoped you enjoyed the chapter as this was quite interesting to write considering that this gave me the chance to do some expansion on Jazz's character and show that she's more than what she's portrayed as in canon so then let's get onto it shall we_**

 ** _First up we've got Jazz testing out her new power of being able to fly and getting herself involved in some metahuman thugs which was fun for me to right since it allowed me show more of Jazz's growing powers and the fact that she's starting to show that she's starting to become more menacing. Because remember as I said that Jazz wants to help and protect Danny meaning she will intentionally go after people that she perceives as a threat to Danny something of which will be playing an role as the story goes on_**

 ** _Next is that Galatea and Jazz were having a girls day which was hilarious writing considering that it shows the two in a more humorous light and showed then having some shenanigans between the two that show some character development on Galatea's part. Besides you guys got to admit that the tail end of it where Galatea was telling Jazz about her eventually going to town and ploughing her little brother_**

 ** _Following that we've got Jazz fighting and eventually killing the metahuman she was up against which to me had to be one of my most favorite scenes I've written since not only does it show Jazz's powers advancing and as I've stated before growing in strength but also to show one other thing in particular. That being that Jazz's personality is shifting which you saw with her having a disregard for life which is a side effect of her powers starting to warp her mind to a partial degree as I stated that she wants to use her powers to help protect Danny however, the fight was to show that doesn't truly care for the bystanders to where as long as she can complete the objective no one else in the crossfire matters._**

 ** _Lastly we have the scene that was mainly about Jazz having to keep this secret of her having powers from Danny among some other things which to me is very important because Jazz overtime will be struggling to keep her powers and more recent activities in the scene before from Danny especially when he's Danny Phantom. Because she's in the predicament of that on one hand she wants to tell Danny that she can do all these amazing things and help him but, on the other-hand she wants this kept as a secret from him so that she can be so strong that nothing can hurt anything she cares about and wind up becoming like Dark Phoenix in Marvel Comics_**

 ** _Since that's everything please favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible as I appreciate it along with all the support you've given this story as it really does serve as inspiration for me to continue making more. Also please feel free to give constructive criticism in the reviews since they let me know what I can improve upon not to mention reviews let me know what you guys actually liked about the story however, don't flame at me since it's just a waste of time and energy to even do_**

 ** _Also please check out Kourtney Uzu Yato and Deadzior both of whom aren't just great collaborators and friends but, also make quality content to go check out so please go on and see their stories you won't regret it_**

 ** _With that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to create bigger and better content for you guys as next chapter will be Danny's cousins moving to Amity Park so stay tuned for all of that_**

 ** _Prelude Arc Theme Song: Blood Red Summer by Coheed and Cambria_**

 ** _Random End Song: The Pot by Tool_**


	9. Chapter 9: All in The Family

**(Chapter 9: All in the Family)**

It was soon nearing the end of summer vacation as Danny and Jazz's parents would be back right in time for the first week of school meaning that the Fenton siblings would have to deal with the antics of their ghost hunting obsessed parents. Something of which the two weren't looking forwards too considering that not only in the two months without them have they grown used to being without them but, this meant that Danny had to worry about his parents constantly embarrassing him in-front of Angela

Yet there was one good thing that at least lightened up Danny's mood that being that his cousins Adam and Vanessa were moving to Amity Park due to Vanessa going to college here in town and Adam becoming a teacher at Casper High. Which made Danny feel a lot better about things since at least he'd have family looking out for him at school as with how things have gone for him in the past it'd be a very much needed refresher

* * *

 **(August 23rd 2015, Amity Park, Adam and Vanessa's house, 2:10 Pm)**

It wasn't long before Danny and Jazz before they saw their cousin's' new house which was a 3 story tall brick house with a sky blue roof and bay windows on the front as it didn't look to plain or extravagant but, somewhere in the middle as they soon got to her house on Danny's motorcycle

"Why is it that you keep having it do that warp speed thing?" Jazz asked dizzy from them zipping through town at such rapid speeds she's surprised that she didn't vomit

"Because it feels fucking amazing." Danny responded as Jazz's eyes briefly glowed as Danny felt himself get a wedgie

"What the hell just happened?" Danny questioned as he undid the wedgie he'd somehow gotten

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jazz said trying to keep herself from laughing at her brother

"I mean that somehow I just got a wedgie." Danny spoke as he finally got the wedgie out of his pants

"Maybe it was from you going around town like a damn speed demon." Jazz snidely suggested with a smart alec undertone in her voice

"Haha very funny which is why you're gonna get hugged by Vanessa first." Danny replied as Jazz's face paled as Vanessa hugged hard as hell

"I hate you so much sometimes." Jazz spoke as she shot a glare at Danny who shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards the house

"Oh wow look at how much I care." Danny responded as he continued to walk towards his cousin's house

 _"He's so lucky he's my little brother."_ Jazz thought to herself as she walked behind him

As the two got to the door Danny knocked on the door a few times and smirked as he turned intangible as Jazz was caught in an airtight hug from her Amazon of a cousin that was Vanessa who had her in her arms like she was a ragdoll

"Damn you and your intangibility." Jazz cursed as she was being crushed by her cousin

"I missed my cousins so much!" Vanessa squealed quite happily as she continued to nearly crush Jazz as Danny was invisible and intangible internally laughing at the sight

"Vanessa please stop crushing one of our two cousins." Adam spoke coming up from behind Vanessa who pouted and dropped Jazz who was breathing heavily

"Awe you're no fun." Vanessa pouted as she never got to hug people long enough

"I don't care and Danny you can come out already since I know you're there." Adam spoke as Danny became visible and tangible again

"Jerk." Jazz spoke as she slapped Danny upside his head

"Well it was completely worth it." Danny spoke as Jazz gave him a brief glare over getting

Danny and Jazz followed into the house and found that compared to most houses this one was made to make practically anybody feel like they're at home with it the inside of it having a sky blue and pale white color as they walked into the main room which was the twice the size of a main room with a coffee table and plasma screen T.V with a game system. To the right there was a walk in kitchen and the left was a small stairway that led up to the bedrooms and attic as they all sat down together on the couch

"I gotta say that this place looks fantastic." Danny said taking a good look at the place and had to admit that it felt better to be in than the Fenton Works

"Thanks and you guys are welcome to come by anytime." Vanessa told her cousins as she always welcomed company especially her family

"Thank you and how'd you guys afford this place since I know that being a teacher doesn't get you a place like this and that Vanessa is gonna be a college student?" Jazz thanked before asking as to how her cousins were able to afford a place like this

"Well that's easy really Mom and Dad paid for it even paid off the mortgage for it since he knew Adam and I needed a place to live and had everything we needed paid off." Vanessa explained since their parents rarely had them go without whenever they had the power to do so

"Jeez I knew they were loaded but, this is crazy." Danny said in exasperation

"Well you've seen our house Danny so it's no surprise that we'd be living like this." Adam spoke as if it were common fucking sense

"Touche." Danny answered back

"Besides if there is one thing I'm glad about its that I get to be a teacher at your school." Adam spoke as the prospect of being a teacher and moreover his cousin's school interested him greatly

"Well I wish you the best of luck because Casper High isn't exactly the best of all schools." Danny told him as Jazz could attest to that

"I gotta agree as you'll probably be the only one that values the students and their education because if one of the students who isn't on the A-list then you're out of luck." Jazz spoke up knowing that because of this the school test scores were in the shitter because no student really cared enough to try

"Well luckily for your school I'm gonna be changing all of that soon enough since everyone is getting treated equal regardless of their stupid status." Adam responded not really caring about social status

Since to him everyone gets shit on regardless of who their race, status, creed, gender or appearance because to him it all matters about results and if you put in a good amount of work then your results would show and same if you didn't put in the work.

"Besides why should I care about someone's popularity as I'm here to do a job not cater to the needs of some spoiled brats." Adam stated evenly as the popularity of these A-listers wouldn't do them any well in his teaching them

"Yep pretty sure you'll do well with a lot of the other students." Jazz spoke before letting out a brief coughing spell

"Are you ok Jazz?" Danny asked as Jazz's coughing continued

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to go to the bathroom is all." Jazz said as she got up to go to the bathroom

"It's upstairs on the left you can't miss it." Vanessa told her as she nodded and went to the bathroom

"So then Danny that actually brings up one thing you forgot to tell us about while you were at our house last month." Vanessa said with a grin

"Adam what's she talking about?" Danny asked oblivious as to what was going on

"That you have a girlfriend and before you ask Jazz told us." Adam told him as Danny briefly frowned

"Why am I not surprised." Danny thought to himself

"You should've seen this coming." Wulf told him knowing from Danny's experiences that his sister was always like this

"That's fair enough at least she didn't tell Mom and Dad about it." Danny responded before snapping back to reality

"Anyways why are you so excited about it Vanessa?" Danny asked his Amazonian like cousin

"Because I want to meet her that's why." Vanessa said wanting to meet Danny's girlfriend

"I can wait later since she'll be going to school with you after this labour day weekend." Adam stated since he could wait till then as it wasn't like she was going anywhere

"Alright then that makes sense but, why are you so adamant on meeting her by the way?" Danny asked wondering why his giant cousin wanted to meet her this much

"Because someone besides Jazz has to care about your social life because let's face Uncle Jack and Aunt Maddie aren't really the best people to tell when it concerns you having a girlfriend." Vanessa explained bringing up a good point in terms of her ghost hunting obsessed aunt and uncle

"Don't remind me about it as I can't tell you how many girls they've driven off that at this point and combined with my ghost fighting and Sam that I was all ready to give up on finding someone to go out with me." Danny spoke in solemness

As before Angela came along these 3 factors contributed to him about being ready to give up on a love life in general since these 3 things in his life gave him no breathing room or ruined what little chance of having a girlfriend or feasible chance at having a relationship. However, with Angela he now had someone to fight alongside him as well as someone who he knew would keep his secret, also this was the girl that gave him a much needed boost to his self confidence as now thanks to her he was becoming more sure of himself and confident as well.

Which was why he was willing to go the distance to keep Angela with him because he wasn't going to let anything take this feeling away from him damn the consequences and people who'd try and take this from him.

"I can tell by that look on your face that you know I'm right?" Vanessa questioned seeing the look on Danny's face

"You're right." Danny told her before Jazz came down the stairs

"Oh hey Jazz is everything ok?" Danny asked as his sister who was looking a bit better

"Yeah I'm fine was just feeling a little sick is all." Jazz said as she let out a loud belch causing everyone in the vicinity that caused everyone to cover their nose

"I can tell considering your breath smells like freaking sulfur and strawberries for some odd reason." Vanessa stated considering her cousins breath oddly smelled like those two things

"It's best if you go home considering you're looking a bit pale." Adam spoke looking at Jazz's current state and saw that she wasn't in her most physical prime considering her slightly and unhealthy pale complexion

"You want me to take you home Jazz?" Danny asked his sister who nodded

"Yeah that'd be best considering I'm not feeling to hot." Jazz spoke as she felt her powers spiking and causing her health to spike with all the vomiting she did upstairs

"Ok well goodbye you guys it was nice talking to you." Danny spoke waving goodbye to his cousins as he took Jazz to the motorcycle and went to take her home

Meanwhile Adam went to go and clean up the toilet from all the vomit Jazz left and got a perturbed look on his face considering that what was in the toilet was partially crystallized royal purple sludge that was pulsating with energy every few moments.

 _"Well this just made things a fuck ton of weird."_ Adam thought knowing he'd need to save this for later

* * *

 **(3 days later, August 26th 2015, Adam and Vanessa's House, 2:10 Pm)**

It was 10 after 2 in the afternoon as Danny and Angela soon landed in front of his cousin's house as they walked up to it as Adam told him he'd be out considering he had to get stuff ready for his first time teaching.

"Well here we are." Danny told Galatea as they got to the house

"Why did you want me to come with you again?" Galatea asked wondering why Danny wanted her to come with him

"It's because my cousin wants to meet you although just be careful when she comes to the door." Danny told the cloned Kryptonian  
"Why's that exactly?" Galatea asked before Vanessa opened the door and put two and two together and bear hugged Galatea

 _"That's why as shit she's strong as, what do they feed her?"_ Galatea thought to herself considering that Vanessa was borderline crushing her body

"Ok Vanessa put her down." Danny told his larger cousin as she complied and put down

"I can see why you told me to be careful." Galatea spoke as she took in heavy intakes of air after nearly being crushed

"Hey I don't hug people that hard." Vanessa defended herself as Danny rolled his eyes

"You nearly broke my spine when I was over in Phoenix, because if I hadn't had my powers then I'd be in a wheelchair right now and you know it." Danny retorted considering that the Amazonian like Fenton often forgot about her own strength making her a danger to people she hugged

"Fair enough and I can't help it if I get excited at seeing my cousin who hasn't visited me months." Vanessa replied as she couldn't help it as she was naturally a hugger

"Good enough point anyways mind if we come in?" Danny asked Vanessa who nodded happily

"Come right on in." Vanessa told the two of them

All three of them soon went into the main room with Galatea having to admit that this was a lot better than the house she had gotten the previous owner to let her have when she supposedly took it off his hands and made sure he went on " a very long vacation" so to speak as hey she needed a place to stay and her method of doing so left her without having to pay bills or mortgage.

"So then Danny told me that you wanted to meet me." Galatea stated as she wondering why Vanessa wanted to meet her

"Well in general I wanted to see what you looked like in person and I gotta say my cousin really knows how to pick them as I mean you're just really damn hot." Vanessa spoke as somewhat perverse thoughts ran through her mind

"Vanessa can you tone it down." Danny told his cousin as Vanessa lacked a little thing called tact which made having her in conversations something of a double edged sword

"What I'm just saying that you have a very attractive girlfriend as, I bet you two can't keep your hands off each other then again if I were in your position I wouldn't be able to either." Vanessa spoke as Galatea had a faint blush on her face while Danny's threatened to go full blown atomic

"Can we just change the subject please?!" Danny asked in embarrassment

"What's the manner Danny I thought you'd be proud to tell her of our relationship besides I thought you like what we did in our more alone times together." Galatea teased as Danny's face reddened

 _"Damn it why is it that I agreed to this."_ Danny thought in total embarrassment

"Awe I think we made Danny short circuit." Vanessa spoke seeing Danny's red face

"Hang on I think I know something that'll get him back to reality." Galatea said with a devious smirk

"Hey Danny you still with us because I've got a little surprise for you." Galatea spoke pulling down her shirt enough to give Danny a full view of her almost sinful amount of exposed cleavage to the point of seeing her crimson bra

 _"Damn it boner not now."_ Danny thought as he came back into reality after seeing his girlfriend's bra clad hooters especially with how low cut the bra was

"Not funny Angela." Danny spoke still red faced after stunt she pulled as she readjusted her bra and shirt

"Yes it was as look at your face as your about as red as Superman's cape." Galatea teased as Danny grumbled something about smartass blondes

"Well now that Danny's been sufficiently embarrassed enough I think it is I think now we can talk." Vanessa said with a smirk as Danny shot her a brief glare

"Alright so then let's see what I'd like to know is what are your intentions with my cousin Angela because, I want to make sure that you won't be taking advantage of him?" Vanessa questioned wanting to know about her intentions with her own cousin

"Relax I can assure you that I don't do anything to him that he doesn't want me too ain't that right Danny?" Galatea asked her boyfriend

"Nice try but I'm not getting suckered by you again Angela." Danny replied not falling for it

"Meh it was worth the shot." Angela spoke not really affected in the slightest

"Alright onto the next question do you promise to stay with him despite the fact that you do fight with him because for all I know you could just be doing all of this to manipulate him and gain his trust so you can backstab him later. Therefore I want to know are you really in love with my cousin and if you are do you promise to stay with him no matter what trials will come your way?" Vanessa questioned wanting to know the intentions of what Galatea had planned

"And you'd better answer truthfully because if I find out that you've lied to me then I swear that I'll flatten you into a smear on the carpet right here and now." Charlotte spoke in a menacing manner as she used her density control to encase her fist in obsidian shards

However, as Danny was about to rise to her defense with electricity beginning to spark out of him Galatea put her hand in front of him to ease his worries as she genuinely cared about Danny and as a result was willing to prove it because she wouldn't let any get in her way of being with Danny.

"I can make sure of the fact that I would never do anything to harm your cousin because he's the one person isn't just strong enough to keep up with me but, the only guy who I know is genuinely nice enough and sweet enough for me to know that I'd want to be with him." Galatea told Vanessa with honesty

 _"Besides the fact that he can read my body like a blind man with braille is an added bonus as well_." Galatea thought considering that Danny may have still been a virgin but damn did he know how to turn her on

"Besides if given enough time I'd love to go serious with him if he'd agreed to it because I never thought that I'd say that in the near future the idea of being tied down sounds appealing." Galatea spoke causing Danny to smile at that fact

 **"Well at least you know that she serious about you."** Wulf spoke as Danny silently agreed with the wolf spirit

 _"I know right as finally a girl that actually likes me as, I honestly didn't see that one coming at all."_ Danny responded to the wolf spirit feeling thankful that Angela felt that way about him

 **"Give yourself more credit than that as your a pretty good guy and hero to some in the Ghost Zone."** Wulf told Danny as he was grateful that Danny found this girl considering that something needed to be done about his self confidence

 _"Thanks for the self esteem boost Wulf I needed it."_ Danny thanked the wolf spirit who nodded from within his mind

 **"It's of no concern Danny as I'm alway here for when need me to be."** Wulf told him as Danny had helped him out immensely so it was the least he could do

"Now then sense that's everything out of the way I only got one more thing to ask." Vanessa said to the two of them

"What is it?" Galatea asked

"You guys want some brownies I made?" Vanessa asked as she went to the kitchen and brought out twin trays of fudge brownies

"Is that even a question." Galatea spoke as she soon began inhaling the brownies

"Wow she really loves her sweets doesn't she." Vanessa spoke up as she saw Galatea eat brownies one after the other

"Actually she just loves sweets in general." Danny told his cousin

As Galatea even before her coma had loved sweets often sneaking away in the dead of night to go to a candy store to stuff her face full of candy and ever since awakening from her coma she had continued to do every so often going into a store to get her sweet tooth satiated.

However, it wouldn't be long after Danny had several brownies and Galatea going through the other two trays that they left with Vanessa hugging the two of them goodbye and once again inadvertently crushing them in the process. It wouldn't be long before they flew off and soon landed about a few blocks away from Galatea's house which was coincidentally not too far from Danny's from what he'd done out on his patrols.

"So then Angela did you really mean what you said about us in our relationship?" Danny asked the Kryptonian clone having long since powered down from his ghost form

"Of course since I really do care about you and like you as well so it seems like the obvious thing left to do is that if things go as well as they should then hopefully one day we could tie the knot." Galatea spoke as she wouldn't deny that beyond the physical attractions that she was feeling genuine care and affection

"Thanks that means so much to me." Danny told her considering he'd never thought that a girl would care about him this way

"Come on Danny of course I'm here for you what do you expect besides it wouldn't kill you to have some self confidence in yourself after all I guess you can say that it's a great thing you have me here at your side." Galatea assured him wishing that Danny would have more confidence within himself

"I've been hearing that a lot lately it's just that up until this summer I've always been a man against the world with no one to count on but myself, so please understand that it's hard for me to have confidence within myself especially when everything has had me believe that I couldn't have a relationship at all." Danny told Galatea solemnly as with all that's happened since being Danny Phantom it at times made him want to just nearly give up on life

"Well you no longer have to worry about that at all Danny because now you have me at your side and together there won't be a thing in this world or beyond that will touch us." Galatea told him as she kissed him on the lips

"Thank you Angela I appreciate it as thanks to you I'm starting to believe in myself like I should've from the start." Danny told her with a small smile

"That's the spirit anyways I gotta go so I'll see you later then." Galatea told him before flying off as Danny took the time to sit down and think on things

"Maybe just maybe this school year won't be so bad after all." Danny spoke as he looked at the cloudless sky thinking that finally things were gonna start looking up for him after all

* * *

 **(4 days later, August 30th 2015, Rise and Resist Records, 6:30 Pm)**

It was half past 6 as Danny and Ember were finishing tracking the 2nd song for Ember's new album coming out soon as so far they've gotten done with 1st and soon to be 2nd out of the 13 songs that were gonna be on Ember's 3rd official album.

"So Ember are you sure you want to make this song?" Danny asked making sure she was ok with doing the song

 **"Of course I am because that hit single that I released almost two years ago was a sugarcoated version of what really happened and I feel that I need to have this song made so that I can get this out of my system."** Ember responded as Remember my Name was just the lite version of what happened to her

"Alright if you say so, since I'm just making sure that you're alright to do this?" Danny asked making sure the rocker ghost was alright with doing this

 **"Thanks I appreciate your concern but, I've got this."** Ember spoke as she continued to mix everything together for the recording

"It's no problem besides I've been wondering what's been the other reason for you wanting me to help you make this album?" Danny asked as Ember continued to mix what would be the promotional single for her upcoming album

 **"Well besides what I told you about me wanting you on here for me wanting to make a more intense album and have myself gain a much needed rebranding than what I've had for the past couple years and something that I thank you for helping me do there is however, a more personal reason."** Ember told Danny before continuing

 **"Because I've been tired of being known as the pop princess when I've tried to make the music that I want to be stuff that comes from all that I've had to experience and know and not just what I've done since I've been a ghost. It's about what I had to go through when I was a human and before I could never really express that and it was only with that single I put out a while ago that everyone thinks I'm a one hit wonder that I could start to show more of who I am as that's what I tried from the start which is part of the reason I made this recording company."** Ember told him with a heavy heart

As Ember had made this recording company with the intention of having up and coming rock and metal artists and bands do what she never could during her time and that was being able to freely put out what they wanted into their music that they created. Because before all of this she was forced to have done all her music since if she wanted to continue doing what she love then she had to do it by the constraints of making it mainstream and accessible something of which made her overtime furious at herself for having sold out to what they wanted to make instead of what she always did and intended to.

 **"So you can see why I'm invested in making this album with you because this is my chance to finally do what I had dreamed of doing before what happened when I perished all those years ago because I refuse to sell myself out again."** Ember stated with conviction in her voice for she wouldn't be denied this chance

"I understand your reasoning completely Ember and don't worry about nothing since I'm all for helping you reach it because at this point this is gonna be better than me having to be stuck in school all day." Danny told her as he'd rather be doing this with Ember than have to be stuck in classes all day at Casper High

 **"I'd love for that to happen seeing as how so far we've done well with everything but, until you turn 18 I'm not allowing it."** Ember told him as until he was a legal adult he was staying put in school as he would at least have something equivalent to an complete high school education

"Alright fine you win since I can't fault you for at least wanting that from me." Danny spoke knowing that despite their turbulent relationship prior to all of this that Ember was looking out for him

 **"Glad you see things my way dipstick."** Ember said with a grin on her face

"Sounds like you're growing up Ember." Danny spoke over seeing Ember show herself as more mature

 **"Thanks as what with me having to run the record company by myself and focus on the new album I've had to do some growing up and for once it feels good to start acting like an adult."** Ember replied as she found that acting more like an adult these past months nearing a year was more rewarding than being the wild card she was in both her past life and as the pop rock princess she was before

 **"I more than know the feeling of what you're talking about as I've had my fair share of trials that have had me grow up more than what I would've liked but, hey look where it's gotten me to now and I honestly can't find a reason to complain."** Danny told her as though his heroic persona was rough on him initially he was finally starting to see a light at the end that was having him think maybe everything will turn out alright for once

 **"You see that's the spirit and I think after I release our new single out on Labour Day then we can start doing more on the album as since you've shown me more of what I've missed out on in the past decades I was dead and was out touring for my last 2 albums I've got more ideas for what we can do for the rest of the album."** Ember told him with a grin on her face

"What did you have in mind exactly?" Danny asked as her grin widened

 **"Trust me it'll be good as once I'm done I'll tell you all about it."** Ember spoke with an almost mad genius like grin on her face

 _"I don't know if I should be excited or scared by that grin on her face."_ Danny thought as the ideas that seemed to swarm in Ember's mind

* * *

 **(The next night, September 1st 2015, Amity Park, 9:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 10 as a lone figure was walking through the streets of Amity Park his person seeming to have an air of calm and seriousness to it while also something akin to a highly trained soldier underlying it.

"So this is the town where where that Danny Phantom guy, that Kryptonian project from Cadmus and that anomaly reside honestly I don't see what's so special about this place." The man thought to himself as this seemed like any other run of the mill town

The man stood at 5 foot 10 had on black and green camouflage shirt over it he had on a black tactical vest with matching camouflage with black combat boots with a modified Sig Sauer and M9 pistols strapped to his waist and a combination of machete and Bowie knife strapped to his back as he wore a forest green mast that was featureless except for two eyeholes to see out of.

 _"But oh well my sources have rarely lied to me before so I guess I'll see what's more to this place since I've got here."_ The man thought to himself before he heard the sound of glass breaking

"Nevermind then." The man spoke as he went towards the source of the disturbance

As he saw a Vietnamese man in his mid 20's that was bald and had a relatively healthy build and wore a gray sweatshirt and matching sweatpants as he had in his arms a grocery bag full of money as he ran before the cops came after him.

"At least I now know that this place being full of metahumans." The man thought as he slashed open the air with his machete like Bowie knife and stepped through the black and indigo rift that was left

The robber kept running before a bang of a gunshot was heard and was forced to drop the bag of money as the bullet hit him in his right arm and before he could try and grab it a spatial rift opened up and swallowed it.

"Just who the hell are you and what did you do with my money?!"The robber demanded angrily

"Simple I took it considering I'll be needing it more than you and you can refer to me as the Zero." The Zero spoke as he cracked his neck

"Alright what do you want then?" The robber asked as the air between them began to grow cold

"Simple I haven't had any action days and you're gonna give it to me." The Zero told the robber as he readied his pistols

"I'll give you some action alright." The robber spoke as he shot out a blast of cold air

The Zero made a rift to evade the frigid attack leaving behind a trail of ice as he soon found himself shouting out in pain as he was shot through the stomach leaving two bullet holes as he covered his stomach as his adversary.

"So then if want to live I suggest you bring your A-game otherwise you'll soon regret it." The Zero told him his voice like steel heavy and metallic

"Don't even try to down on me." The robber responded as he staggered himself upright

"You make that hard on yourself when I've about fatally shot you." The Zero told him as blood rapidly covered his sweatshirt as he tried to freeze it so that he wouldn't bleed out

"Like hell I'm dying to some no name punk." The robber said in refusal shooting out a volley a icicles at The Zero who made a rift and evaded him once again

 _"Where the hell did he go this time?"_ The robber thought to himself as he was on the lookout

"You really are making this too easy for me." The Zero spoke as he shot him in the in the elbow causing him blood to splurt out of his arm

"Why don't you just chill out and die!" The robber exclaimed in anger as he slammed his hand on the ground and a trail of ice spikes traveled after the masked gunman

"I'd rather not and instead you just die instead of me as how about you try that as it'll hurt less then your trying to kill me and failing as you are now." The Zero spoke as he somersaulted to the side to avoid the ice spikes

The Zero was having easy pickings of killing off the robber shooting off bullets in his major arteries and some of his vital organs that within mere moments had him soon lying in a pool of his own partially frozen blood.

"It's like I told you trying to kill me is damn well impossible when it's an against an incompetent cockroach like yourself." The Zero spoke as the robber had thin layers of ice covering his blood soaked body so he wouldn't bleed out from the multiple gunshots

"Just what in the hell are you?"The robber questioned using all of his remaining strength to both not bleed out and speak in coherent sentences

"Simple I'm your death." The Zero spoke as he leveled one of the pistols and shot the cryokinetic robber in the face as he soon checked his watch

"3 and a half minutes huh I must be getting rusty." The Zero spoke as he holstered his guns

"No matter as while I'm here I can always sharpen them up while I'm here." The Zero spoke as he lifted his hand and with a swift wave fired out a compressed wave of spatial energy that when it struck shredded and crushed the body into pulp

 _"Because at least I've got target practice to fill up my time that and I'll be seeing more of those 3 without a doubt as I've got a feeling that I'll be able to have my work cut out for me."_ The Zero thought thinking that his time here would yield great results as he soon began to walk through the streets of Amity

 _ **So then with the Fenton family now in town and having joined together in Amity as well as Angela having met them to an extent we see that Ember is starting to actually mature as a person and changing from the wild card that we've all known however, who is this mystery person in Amity Park and what's his intentions? Well you guys will all have to find out in the next new chapters of Phantom and a Kryptonian.**_

* * *

 _ **Hello everyone yes I'm not dead or anything as I'm still in college and mid-terms have taken a toll on my ability to get out new chapters however, rest assured that I'm still gonna continue writing no matter what, so as always let's get to it shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got Danny and Jazz meeting up with the elder Fenton cousins who will be playing some major roles in the story and the scene itself mainly was to show the dynamic between the them since for what's to come it'll do well for Danny and Jazz to have a support base since it's known their parents aren't the most supportive when it isn't ghost related.**_

 _ **Following that we've got Danny having to take Galatea to meet Vanessa which to me was hilarious considering that we've got Danny with some of the people who can embarrass him to no end when he's fought against metahumans and ghosts all his life. That and the fact that besides some more character development on Danny's part that pertains to his being Danny Phantom that'll be touched up on later the reason why he had Galatea meet Vanessa instead of his parents is because to him she's the first girl that's stayed with him for an extended amount of time in a relationship and doesn't want to ruin that by having her meet his parents.**_

 _ **Following that we've have the scene with Danny and Ember which to me gave some much needed character development on Ember's part because in canon they left the idea of her being a rockstar very much lackluster and untouched something of which confused me considering that there was so much to do with it. Therefore I'm going to have part of Ember's character development shown as her balancing her working on this new album with Danny and managing a recording company that's caused her to mature as an adult something of which later on will have shown to have caused her to come to blows with Youngblood.**_

 _ **Finally we've got the introduction of a character called the Zero who is here because of Danny, Jazz and Galatea and who will be playing his role later on because to me someone was gonna find out about all of them sooner or later the real question is whose side is he really on because is he with the Guys in White, Cadmus, the now defunct Light. Well I'm not gonna tell you guys because you're just have to wait and here and see because all I can tell you is that he's here for and because of the three of them and the question y'all are gonna wonder is why.**_

 _ **Also with everything being said I've got a poll opened up on my page pertaining to the Scarlet Spider of Gotham that I'll be starting back up again this June or July so please go and vote on that poll because it'll play a big role on what happens in the story.**_

 _ **With that being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible and thank you guys for all the support you've shown the story this far as I appreciate it immensely and hope you guys continue to do so and also give me reviews since they let me know of what you liked about it.**_

 _ **That being said this concludes the last chapter of the Prelude arc as next chapter which is Danny and company going back to school officially starts Part 1 of the story so stay tuned for all that good stuff.**_

 _ **Prelude Arc Theme Song: Blood Red Summer by Coheed and Cambria**_

 _ **Random End Song: All in the Family by Korn**_


	10. Chapter 10: Back in School

**(Chapter 10: Back in School)**

It would soon be school starting and combined with his parents returning Danny and Jazz felt a level of trepidation over this since on Danny's end this meant not only having to keep his secret identity away from his parents, but also make sure that they didn't meet and embarrass him in front of Angela since he wouldn't let them ruin this for him. With Jazz this meant that she would have to further try and keep her powers under-wraps considering that this meant she could wind up inadvertently killing her parents in an accidental fit of rage not to mention she knew that as her powers further escalated superheroes and villains alike would try and recruit her to their side.

Yet this wouldn't stop the sextet of Danny, Tucker, Galatea, Jazz, Adam and Vanessa from celebrating their last days of freedom together by using what time remained to just hang out together considering that it did so to good effect. With them doing stuff from movie nights to having a BBQ it was well worth it considering that it was bringing them closer together, so much so that minus Jazz due to her secret Tucker had brought up the idea of them becoming their own version of the Justice League something that to Danny and Galatea was a worthwhile idea.

* * *

 **(Casper High, September 16th 2015, 9:33 Am)**

It was about well into their 2nd week and so far things had thus far been going pretty decently for Danny and Tucker considering that things had been going good in their classes not to mention they hadn't had an incident with the A-list as well for a bonus. The only bad things that went on pertained to Sam considering that their friendship was beginning to slowly fracture not to mention that Galatea was still dead set on caving her head in which meant Danny and Tucker had to work overtime to prevent it.

"Hey congrats on getting an A+ on that science assignment." Tucker spoke congratulating Danny who was smiling at his achievement

"Well I guess this is a sign that things are finally looking up for me." Danny spoke with a smile at his good grade

"That's the spirit and you were worried about are junior year sucking for nothing." Tucker told him as though he got a lesser grade than Danny it didn't matter since his best friend was happy

"Fine you were right." Danny spoke hating to admit that his long time best friend was right

"And what else Danny?" Tucker asked with a wide grin as Danny sighed

"I'm not gonna say Tuck so forget about it." Danny answered back however, Tucker remained persistent

"Come on man after all that I helped out with during the summer I'd think I deserve this much so just say it already." Tucker spoke knowing that he wasn't asking for much on this one to which made Danny cave in

"Fine the great and awesome Tuckmeister was right and I was sorry for doubting your awe inspiring wisdom. There are you happy that I said it as you know how much I hate sounding like a buttkissing douchebag since I sound like one of the beta males on the A list?" Danny asked feeling a brief moment of disgust at himself for doing that

"Was that so hard at all?" Tucker asked with a cheeky grin on his face

"Yes it was dipshit and if I have to do it again then I'll make sure to taze you in the nuts." Danny threatened as Tucker instinctively covered his giblets

"You wouldn't dare." Tucker spoke as he saw electricity spark between Danny's fingers

"Do you really want to take that bet because I think we both know where that will go?" Danny asked as lightning continued to spark between his fingers

"Fine you win you party pooper." Tucker spoke as Danny stopped the flow of electricity

"Thank you for playing my game and you win the prize of not getting roasted nuts." Danny spoke with a smug grin on his face

"And now who sounds like an asshole." Tucker stated as Danny rolled his eyes

"Who cares and anyways there is one thing I'm surprised hasn't happened yet." Danny spoke as Tucker wondered what he was going on about

"What do you mean Danny?" Tucker asked Danny as to what he was surprised about

"I mean I'm surprised how no one has come after us or more specifically you after stealing all that stuff out of Mount Justice. Because I thought that at least someone or a few of them especially some of the more prudish ones would've come after you for all that stuff you stole from them." Danny stated actually surprised that none of the heroes or sidekicks from the Justice League had come to take back their stuff from Tucker

"Same here as I thought they would've come after me by now which is why just in case I've been working on a few things as insurance." Tucker spoke grinning as to what he's been working on since he got the scarab

"Really was it that you've been working on Tuck?" Danny asked interested to know what his best friend had been working on

"Just a few modular attachments that I've been working on since we're facing up against metahumans more so than ghosts it felt right that I made a few attachments to give myself an extra boost." Tucker told Danny since ghosts were something that his scarab could take care of easily while metahumans were a different story

"That sounds pretty freaking awesome it's like your Iron Man." Danny said in amazement of his friend's technical genius

"Thanks man which does remind me where's your girlfriend at?" Tucker asked before they saw a random A-list member fly across the hallway like a ragdoll

"I think that answers your question." Danny spoke as he saw his girlfriend with an armful of candy bars

"Angela why did you throw that guy across the hall?" Danny asked as Galatea was munching on a Snickers bar

"Well he and his friend kept hitting on me when I was trying to get candy so when they wouldn't stay out of my way and one grabbed my boobs and tried to get cute with me. So I threw that one over there into the wall ." Galatea answered continuing to stuff her face with candy bars making note of the now unconscious A-lister

"Then what happened to the other one?" Danny asked as they heard muffled shouting coming from inside one of the smaller lockers

"He's in there as you wouldn't believe how hard it was to fold him up like a pretzel with all his stupid struggling." Galatea replied as she unwrapped another Snickers bar and began to eat it

"Well I think that we should probably get out of here before anyone notices what your girlfriend did here Danny." Tucker told Danny seeing as how things could go wrong for them in the state of things

"Fair enough." Danny replied simply

"Come on Angela let's go before we're seen." Danny told the Kryptonian clone

"Ok sure. Do you want a Hershey Bar?" Galatea asked as she handed a Hershey Bar out to Danny

"Sure I'd love one thanks Angela you really are the best girlfriend a guy could have." Danny thanked her as he took the candy bar away from her as they walked away from the scene

"You're damn right I am and don't you forget it." Galatea responded as she playfully squeezed Danny's butt making him blush

"I swear the two of you are made for each other." Tucker spoke as they walked down the hallway

"Tucker of course we are I mean have you not seen us together since this summer." Danny asked rhetorically as Tucker sighed

"Fair enough." Tucker answered as they continued to walk away from the scene of the two A-listers

* * *

 **(5 hours later, 2:57 Pm, Casper High)**

While school had let out Jazz was called to stay after by her cousin Adam who had noticed her not looking to be in the best of health considering that for the past few days she'd been vomiting, sweating, and having a on again/off again fever. Which caused him to call his cousin in to talk to her about her health that he knew was caused by the accelerated growth of her powers since he could see it all too well.

"I don't know why you had me stay after Adam I'm doing alright." Jazz spoke in an attempt to assure Adam she was doing fine

"Don't lie to me Jazz I can see that you're obviously not." Adam replied seeing the noticeable sheen of a cold sweat across her face

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jazz spoke as her eyes looked a bit glazed over

"Look at you you're sweaty, you're burning up and on top of that you've nearly been a vomiting mess which is why you need help." Adam told his cousin as he looked over her and could tell from the half glazed look on her eyes and the sheen of cold sweat she was a mess

"As hell you're burning up." Adam said as he felt her forehead and took away immediately when he felt what was the equivalent to touching a red hot stove

"Adam I'm fine alright as sure I've been up and down these past set of days but I'll be better in no time." Jazz spoke with a healthy amount of bravado in her voice before she felt vomit rise up from within her

"Yeah tell that to the trashcan Einstein." Adam spoke as he gave her a trashcan to vomit in

With that the next few moments were the sounds of Jazz vomiting into the trashcan with her continuing to throw up bile and telekinetic energy until minutes passed before she was done as the sound of cracking and hardening before she put it down.

"Yeah you're doing so well that you're throwing up crystallized vomit that's causing the trashcan to begin imploding on itself." Adam spoke as the vomit crystallized into psychedelic purple shards of crystal that as they grew and hardened slowly but surely began to make the trash can implode and cave in on itself

"Oh come on like you haven't seen weirder stuff than that." Jazz said trying to play things off

"I have however, they don't merit my attention than my cousin whose health is not only going through backflips and shit, but also the fact that her powers are overcharged and out of whack." Adam spoke taking notice of how her powers had been in a constant state of flux

"How'd you even know about that?" Jazz asked as to how he knew about her constantly accelerating powers

"Because I don't know the whole you're vomiting up crystallized energy not to mention everytime you seem out of it in class you start levitating the traffic and the parked cars outside. So yeah I know about your powers constantly overcharging themselves the question is why don't you get help about it since this looks like the beginning of something else." Adam spoke to Jazz having noticed the pulsing electric violet veins on her forearms

"As let's face it who would I have to go to that could help me as no doctor in this place would even begin to fix me not to mention if word somehow got out about my unstable powers then I'd have heroes and villains after me trying to get me on their side. Because my powers have no real limit to them as they will keep growing without limit and that is something I'm well aware which is why I can't really go for help especially with my parents." Jazz spoke in knowing that she really couldn't seek out help anywhere knowing of the inevitable consequences of doing so

"Because my parents if it isn't related to ghosts have hardly cared which is why to a certain extent I've had to play parent to Danny which is why I'm worried about even telling them. Because if they ever found out about my powers then I worry that they'd try to use me for their ghost hunting or worse have those Guys in White know about it and use me as some ghost hunting super soldier. Which is why my best bet is to just keep this as closed off as possible." Jazz continued towards her reasoning to why she couldn't tell her parents in fear of what they'd do

"So you're just gonna wait until you reach critical mass? You don't know what will happen to you as you could die for christ sake or God knows what else could happen." Adam spoke with worry and fear in his voice of what could possibly happen to Jazz

"I know the risks Adam and I've made my peace at what will happen to me when that happens, but I'll keep using them because I have to believe that I can come out of this alive not to mention my powers won't exactly let me die." Jazz told Adam who quirked an eyebrow at that last part of what she said

"Can you repeat that last part since it sounded like you just said your powers won't allow you to die?" Adam asked wondering if what Jazz said was true

"Yeah as turns out that my powers won't exactly allow me to die even if I want to." Jazz explained as if it were an almost everyday thing

"Explain this since that doesn't really make sense as to how that's possible?" Adam asked as to how it was possible for Jazz's powers to stop her from dying

"Well a few days ago I was fighting this one metahuman who could make bombs of energy and used one to blow a small hole in my stomach the side of a baby's head and all I know is that about 1 to 2 hours later I'm all healed up and good to go the next day." Jazz explained showing the half healed scar on her stomach which was continuing to heal

"My God this is just unreal." Adam spoke having seen the scar across her stomach before she pulled her shirt back down

"Yeah which is why I'm pretty sure that I'm not gonna die." Jazz spoke sure of the fact that her powers would keep her out of the cold grip of death

"Then the question is what's going to happen once you reach critical mass." Adam wondered knowing that if she wasn't going to die then what was going to happen

"I don't know but at least I've got you guys which are my real family behind me and Danny and Angela then I know that I'll be just fine." Jazz spoke knowing that as long as she had her family and her new Kryptonian friend beside her she'd be alright

"Now you're talking and it looks like your fever is breaking." Adam spoke having felt Jazz's forehead and could get a decent guess that her fever was starting to break

"Thanks and would you mind taking me home since my car is in the shop for repair?" Jazz asked since her powers went out of control one night

"Sure as what happened to your car anyways?" Adam asked as Jazz had the decency to look abashed

"Let's just say my powers decided to act up again and leave at that." Jazz spoke not wanting to say that her powers accidentally made the back part of her car a pancake

"Sure I'll drive you home just grab your shit and let's go." Adam told Jazz who soon accompanied him to his car

* * *

 **(2 days later, Casper High, September 18th 2015, 1:05 Pm)**

It was a bit before the last period of the day as Tucker and Danny were headed towards there last class of the day however, Danny couldn't help but feel that something was about to go awry with Angela which is why he was going towards her location as soon as he could.

"Danny why are we looking for Angela again?" Tucker asked as they went around looking for the blonde Kryptonian

"Because Tucker my girlfriend is extremely violent and considering this is the same person who was going to try and cave Sam's head in because she got angry then I think it's best if we find her." Danny reminded Tucker of her tendencies towards the more brute force approach of things

"Fair enough." Tucker replied remembering Angela's violent tendencies

It wasn't long before they found Angela staring down against Paulina and some of her flunkies as Danny and Tucker both could since a catfight coming with the latter of whom wishing they'd had some popcorn.

"I don't get why you think that you can suddenly snatch up what's mine whore?" Galatea asked as she felt jealousy bubble up within her ever since this beta female started to try and flirt with what's hers

"Beta female do I look like one to you at all?! As I don't know who you think you are walking around here like you own this place but around here I'm the queen." Paulina spoke taking insult to being called a beta female when she was one of the if not the most popular girls at school

"You are and always will be a beta female to me whore and you'll be a smear on the wall if you don't stay away from what's mine because I don't share at all." Galatea threatened Paulina in a possessive manner in reference to Danny

"I don't see why you care about Fenton that much after all he was pining after me since middle school and I bet in all the time you two have been supposedly dating he's been thinking about me. As no one can get over me so why don't you just give up if you know what's good for you and stop pretending to be something you're not." Paulina spoke with palpable amounts of vanity and arrogance as what she said made Galatea want to throw her through a wall

"I'm really gonna enjoy flattening her." Galatea spoke as shards of crimson briefly made their presence before receding just as fast

"But I don't see why my dating Danny is any of your concern since he's mine and not yours?" Galatea questioned wondering why this beta female was being involved in her love life

"Because nothing in this school goes on without me knowing besides I can choose whoever I want as one of my boy toys and he's one of them. Besides all it'll take is just telling him I want to go out with him and flashing him a little bit of cleavage and he'll be wrapped around my finger until I get bored, as I don't think he'll mind since he and every other boy at this school almost worship the ground I walk on." Paulina spoke in thinking that she could easily manipulate the half ghost and something that made the couple both internally seethe in anger

 _"I'm definitely gonna turn her into a smear on the wall."_ Galatea thought as instincts called for her to slam the latina bimbo's head into a paste

 _"That bitch and I liked her I oughtta electrocute the taste out of her mouth."_ Danny thought with rage and disgust at how the girl he dreamed about would try to play and manipulate him like a marionette especially when he had Angela

"Danny are you ok?" Tucker asked noticing small bolts of electricity arcing off his hand

"Oh yeah I'm doing just peachy." Danny responded quite heatedly as his eyes glowed green with the whites starting to turn a ruby red

"You'd better listen you beta female he's mine and no one else's, so if you're looking to try and take him from me then go ahead. But just so you know if you want to try and make this a threesome then I don't kiss nice since if you do try I'll make you my bitch." Galatea told Paulina who looked taken aback that someone had the stones to talk back to her in a manner

"Like I said before he isn't yours so when and if I make him my boy toy then you better move out of the way because he'll be my little boy toy and there won't be nothing you can do about it. Because I'm Paulina Sanchez and around here I always get what I want and there isn't anything you can do about it." Paulina boasted making the anger from Danny and Galatea all the more tangible

"Is that a challenge then because if it is then you're gonna lose." Galatea told Paulina towering over Paulina and making the queen bee take a step back

"Yeah it is and I'm gonna win because no one beats me when it comes to getting what I want." Paulina spoke with confidence as an almost savage smirk spread across Galatea's face

"Well then I'll burst your bubble but I think it's time that you were given a reality check princess." Galatea spoke as she raised her hand

With that she literally bitch slapped Paulina across the hallway sending her skidding like a stone across the hallway leaving a nasty purplish red bruise that was quickly swelling as some of her teeth and wisdom teeth had been knocked out. With that she soon saw Danny and went over to her boyfriend as she soon intended to make her point to all the bystanders in the hallways wanting to make clear that Danny was hers only

"Alright this belongs to me and anyone who wants it can go through me!" Galatea shouted to the bystanders as she gripped Danny's crotch tightly before looking at him

"As for you Danny it looks like you're gonna be late to your last class." Galatea told him as she dragged him to a nearby bathroom for the next 10 to 15 minutes

"Danny you sir are one lucky man and godspeed towards you." Tucker saluted Danny as he peeked his head out of the bathroom door

"Thanks." Danny spoke before Galatea's voice was heard

"GET OVER HERE!" Galatea shouted in a Scorpion esque fashion from Mortal Kombat as she wrenched Danny into the bathroom

 _"Definitely a lucky man."_ Danny thought before Galatea and him engaged in a make out session that may or may not have ended with him getting to second base

* * *

 **(5 hours later, 6:36 Pm, Amity Park)**

It was soon five hours later as Danny and Galatea were flying throughout Amity looking for a place to talk away from prying eyes since Galatea felt the need to reaffirm things in their relationship. As while she was confident that nothing could break their relationship she still felt things such as jealousy and anger especially towards that beta female.

"So Angela what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Danny asked his girlfriend of 3 months

"It's about that beta female." Galatea answered sourly as the thought of her and the goth girl both made her feel enraged when it came to Danny

"What about Paulina are you worried about something?" Danny questioned as to where all of this was coming from

"I'm not worried about her at all I just hate the fact that she'll try and take you away from me." Galatea replied as she had come to genuinely care for and have very affectionate feeling towards Danny that went beyond mere lust

"That's what this is about? Look Angela she may have been the girl of my dreams at one point however, that was before I didn't know any better and it was before I met you and found out that you're really what I've been looking for." Danny spoke with utter sincerity

As at one point he thought that being with Paulina would've been the be all end all to his high school dreams but after being with Angela for so long he realized that Paulina would never hold a candle to her. Since Angela was funny, snarky, aggressive, violent, smart, possessive , held her own in a fight, didn't care about his alter ego and was a great kisser and was loving her for everything she was worth as it may have been 3 months but it might as well have been 3 years.

"Thank you for the confirmation as now I know that you're mine." Galatea spoke with a smirk as the taller girl wrapped her arms around Danny

"Of course I am since I'm pretty sure that I'm the only guy you know that could handle you." Danny cheekily responded making the taller of the two smile at his response

"You know damn right you are." Galatea spoke as her head pressed against Danny's with a grin on her face

"Now then give momma what she wants." Galatea spoke as began to press her lips against Danny's

"Whatever you want." Danny spoke as the two kissed each other

The two caught up in their make out session had eventually fallen down breaking their lustful concentration as they took a moment to look at each other with cobalt meeting sky blue before they soon rolled over laughing looking at the sunset.

"And you see Angela this one of the other reasons why I'm glad I chose you over Paulina. Because I could never just lay here after making out and just have a good laugh since it'd be all about her being vain tramp and God knows how bad it'd be if she found out I'm Danny Phantom." Danny said with slight chuckle thankful that he had Angela

"Agreed as all that beta female is; is nothing more than vain and spoiled whore that makes me as mad as that Gothic bitch as I just want to turn them both into a smear everytime I think about them or hear them talk." Galatea spoke as both Paulina and Sam made her feel angry to where the urge to simply squeeze their heads till they popped like cherries became more appealing

"Look Angela we've talked about this you can't go around killing them moreso Sam because she's still my friend at least somewhat and the latter half of which would have you on the run." Danny spoke since murdering either wasn't an option due to the mass media shitstorm that would ensue from it

"Danny I'm one of the strongest things on the planet next to Superman and the Justice League, so I'm pretty sure I can handle myself just fine after all I'm a literal one man army." Galatea boasted knowing that with her powers and strength she could handle nearly anything the world had to throw at her

"Angela while I know that you're incredibly strong in fact stronger than any ghost I've ever thought you forget one thing." Danny told her knowing that she was beyond the strength of even Pariah Dark and he was the fucking King of Ghosts

"What's that?" Galatea asked as to what Danny was getting at

"It's that you've got me right beside you. Not just me in particular but my cousins, Jazz, Tucker as well as myself once again are all ready to go up to bat for you when you need it because you're apart of our little band of misfits and our number one rule is that we look after our own. Because if I have to Angela then I'll fight the Justice League and the League of Doom themselves if it means you staying with me because nothing if it's within my power to do so will take you away from me." Danny spoke with a rare passion in his voice that made him seem not just as the hero of Amity Park but as some more a leader that could have armies follow him into battle at a moment's notice

"Wow I didn't think that you were that passionate about me as who would've thought yours truly would've made you feel such a way." Galatea spoke with a moderate amount of surprise at the way Danny spoke which caused a rosy tint to her cheeks

"Of course you do Angela as you're the first girl who's managed to not only stay with me in a relationship for an extended period time but also has known about my secret and hasn't gone all fangirl on me or tried to kill me because of it. Because of that I'm grateful that I get to have you as my girlfriend to love and laugh with in life and in my afterlife because no matter what I will always go up to bat for you." Danny told her making the Kryptonian clone blush slightly more

"I'm glad to know that you feel this way about me Danny because I've never really had been in love before so excuse me if I'm at a loss for words." Galatea told Danny since all she's really know how to do is be a psychotic killing machine

But being with Danny in these 3 months had made a change in her that she would never have expected as she wouldn't have called it her getting soft but instead her actually experiencing what she'd lost out in the several years of being comatose. Something that for all her being Galatea the Kryptonian guard dog for Cadmus and the eventual replacement for her other half Supergirl would've never thought of several years prior to all of this.

That was being and falling in love with someone and she had to admit that it felt pretty wonderful being an actual person for once as granted she still wanted revenge on Supergirl and beat her to a bloody mess in front of the public masses. But that was more in the back of her mind for when she actually saw her as right now she was more focused on being with her Danny the person that made her feel like she was something more and the person who was making her feel loved and wanted to give that love back to him whenever she could.

"Hey Angela you ok there since you're looking pretty out of it?" Danny asked as she was lost in her thoughts

"Oh sorry about that I just got lost in my thoughts is all." Galatea answered back as her mind had drifted off to more pleasant things of what could be of her and Danny in the future

"What were you thinking about?" Danny asked curious as to what it was she was thinking about

"I was thinking about us actually and what we could be in the future, you know maybe one day when all this hero nonsense as you being Danny Phantom is over it could just be us and maybe a family." Galatea informed Danny as the thought would be nice of just her and Danny away from the bullshit of having to be heroes

"Whoever said I was going to stay a hero Angela?" Danny asked as a small smile tugged at the corners of his face

"So what you're gonna go and be a villain on me? Because if you are then you are so not doing the whole I'm gonna rule the world schemes since most of those are just for assholes who just want to stroke their own egos." Galatea asked snarkily wondering what Danny meant by that

"I'm not gonna be a villain as that's just too much work to do in general and I'm not gonna be a hero since that doesn't pay for nothing and for what just to save some ungrateful pricks. What I'm saying is that I'm gonna be neither a hero or villain as all I'm going to be is just Danny Fenton a guy with superpowers, a good friend, a great family and a amazingly sexy and ultra powerful girlfriend." Danny spoke deciding that he wasn't going to be a hero or villain and that he was just going to be himself from here on in

"Good to know then since heroes are mostly bullshit nowadays since all they do is go around acting like their so above everyone just because they stand their atop their supposed moral high ground. What I wouldn't give to just fly up there and bitch slap that overpowered boy scout Superman and his fuckgirl of a cousin Supergirl." Galatea spoke with a slight amount of venom as she mentioned Supergirl

"Yeah but that would then more than likely given how much of a battle maniac you are trying to then maim either Superman or Supergirl which would then follow the Justice League coming down to restrain and imprison you're fine ass. Then I, Tucker and my cousins would have to engage in an all out brawl that would most likely level a few major cities in the process and lead to bunch of other bullshit which I just find unnecessary, so tell me if I'm wrong on any of that?" Danny spoke thinking of the possible outcome to what he'd just said and daring her to refute that

"Fine you win…..I swear you're no fun sometimes as everytime I want to do something fun you go against it like me incinerating you're Goth friend with heat vision everytime she makes me mad." Galatea spoke pouting as Danny rolled his eyes

"To be fair your version of fun a good chunk of the time includes mass destruction so I'm pretty sure that me ruining it is for the better of everyone in about a 5 to 10 mile radius of you." Danny told Galatea who grinned

"And that's why we work together Danny since I'm the chaos to your order and the fire that puts some pep in your step." Galatea spoke as the two sat from their place upon as the autumn air rushed past them

"Speaking of which shouldn't we get off of here since my butt is falling asleep and I'd rather not fall to my doom." Danny spoke considering this whole time there conversation had taken place aboard an airplane 28,000 feet in the air

"Fair enough point and I'll race you back to your place where we can make out and cuddle." Galatea told Danny who had already transformed

"Let's go already." Danny spoke before blasting off at subsonic speeds

 _"Definitely made the right choice of choosing the guy to fall in love with and most likely have really hardcore sex with later on."_ Galatea thought with her thoughts drifting towards the more perverse as she jumped off the wing of the plane and flew behind Danny

 _ **So then with Danny and company's first few days of school we find them all getting used to being back for their Junior year however, this can only lead to all new exciting adventures that you can read in the all new and exciting chapters of Phantom and a Kryptonian**_

* * *

 _ **And cut things there as I told you guys that I was back in action and hope you enjoy this chapter as while it didn't have that much action in it I still hope you guys liked it with that being said let's get down to what's happened shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got the scene between Tucker and Danny which I just wrote to boost their bromance since now they're practically on the same playing field it gives me much to work with since they're both back in school. As expect for them be abusing their powers to use to advance what they want further in the story since I'm not going to have them be the Lawful Good heroes that can do no wrong instead I'm just going to have them be as teenagers who would do what nearly anyone else would when having superpowers.**_

 _ **Next up we've got the scene between Adam and Jazz in which the effects of her powers have on her to which not all are positive until she reaches what Adam termed her critical mass evident by how I'm having it manifest as a fever like sickness. As I want their to be a peril to the fact that now only are Jazz's powers accelerating to where it's affecting her physically but also the fact that she knows that because them she can't really go to anyone for help or likely suffer the consequences of being a pawn or lab rat.**_

 _ **Next up we've got one of my favorite scenes where Galatea lays down the fact that Danny is hers with the whole her showing Paulina that she isn't going to get to Danny without a fight and the fact that this will show that Danny has lost interest in ever going for Paulina. Because I wanted to show that Galatea is as possessive of Danny as she is loving of him meaning that she won't let in her words a vain and shallow beta female take what's hers since to her she'd rather have be near Supergirl than let someone take Danny away from her**_

 _ **Lastly we've got Galatea getting a reaffirmation that Danny does love her which I felt was needed since in relationships while you can date and be in love with someone for prolonged amounts of time it never hurts to have a re-confirmation that you're loved in the relationship. This also gave me the chance to show that their relationship is beginning to deepen since it's starting to become less physical although it will still be prevalent throughout and continue to be moreso but more emotional and mental.**_

 _ **With all that being said thank you guys for being so patient and showing continued support for the story during my inactiveness and therefore please continue to favorite, follow, review and share the story as much as you can since I'd very much like for this story to continue and your reviews are much appreciated as well. Not to mention please continue voting for the Scarlet Spider of Gotham poll on my page as well if it's not too much trouble.**_

 _ **With all that being said this Nomadic Chaos using the power of chaos to write great stories for you guys as next will follow more shenanigans from Danny and Tucker as well as Jazz under her new metahuman alias having an unofficial team-up with Danny so stay tuned for all of that.**_

 _ **Also R.I.P to the great Adam West who sadly passed away recently as he was a great actor who gave me many favorable moments to watch during my childhood**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Outshined by Soundgarden**_

 _ **Random Theme Song: Stand for Something by Skindred**_


	11. Chapter 11: My Psychic Lateralus

**(Chapter 11: A Psychic Lateralus)**

A few days have passed for the Fenton siblings since their first few weeks at school as Danny had managed to consistently keep his good grades as well as staying in a relationship with Angela it was going fairly well for him. With Jazz haven't having to worry about her power causing havoc in the classroom not to mention her fever had recently broken and therefore wasn't suffering the horrible bouts of vomiting and cold sweats she'd suffer.

As granted while having her annoying parents around did prove to give her nothing more than a migraine headache and a small part of her wanted to give her stupid father an aneurysm it was made bearable by the fact that she had her little brother and Angela with her. Since it was because of them that even though her powers were rapidly accelerating and she causing her physical pain at times she knew that it was worth it especially to see the smile on Danny's face since things were looking up for her younger brother.

* * *

 **(September 20th 2015, 11:49 Pm, Amity Park)**

It was 11 minutes till midnight as Jazz was soon patrolling the streets of Amity Park looking to see if any ghosts or metahumans were causing problems in her town as she flew throughout Amity Park that was until she spotted an unlucky ghost that happened to cross her path.

"I thought I made it clear that ghosts were to stay out of my town." Jazz spoke as she looked at Skulker who'd managed to finally escape his crystalline prison

 **"Out of my way since I'm looking for the ghost boy. Since his pelt will be on my wall soon enough for him and his wench embarrassing me."** Skulker spoke still furious that he'd been so soundly beaten by both Danny and Galatea

"That's not going to happen since what will be happening is that you take yourself back to the Ghost Zone where you belong otherwise we're going to have a problem." Jazz ordered as she had thought after the example she's made of Johnny 13 that they'd get the message

 **"Like I'd listen to you a measly human now step aside as I don't have time for you."** Skulker spoke as he flew past Jazz only to find himself be stuck in mid-air

"You know I thought that maybe if I'd made an example out of your kind then you ghosts would get the message to stay out of my town. Oh well I guess I'll just have to make another one then." Jazz answered as she fired out a telekinetic shockwave that sent the hunter ghost careening through the air

Skulker soon retaliated by firing a small salvo of missiles at Jazz who with a swipe of her hand made them all crash into each other in a quite sizable explosion like it was child's place from behind her mask she only stared at him with boredom as she was hoping that she wouldn't fight anyone or anything but no matter she'd take care of this pest like the rest.

Skulker soon lashed out at Jazz with his wrist mounted blades as he went out to slash at her however she soon caught his arm in a telekinetic grip and crushed it until it was a jagged and ruined piece of machinery that she ripped off.

"You really are a nuisance, you know that." Jazz said as she launched a telekinetic pulse that sent him into the concrete and shredded his chest armor like wet paper

"As all I've heard you prattle on about since you've been here is how you're supposed to be this amazing hunter who can catch anything yet you've been failing to hunt down the ghost boy here of this town. But I'm here to tell you one thing that he's officially off limits do you understand as that means you don't go after him anymore whatsoever." Jazz told Skulker as her glowing violet eyes bore holes into his lime green ones as Skulker snarled at her

 **"And who do you think you are to tell me who I can and can not hunt as I'm Skulker the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone and I will not be denied the pelt of that half ghost whelp by some woman!"** Skulker exclaimed in defiance as he raised his remaining arm to fire an energy beam from the wrist cannon within

"You still don't get it do you, as you have no choice in the matter at all." Jazz told Skulker using her powers of molecular acceleration to have the metal arm catch ablaze and rapidly melt into a puddle of metal and circuitry

 **"Just who are you tell me what to do?"** Skulker questioned as he tried to retaliate by unleashing his missile launchers within his back only for with a swipe of Jazz's hand his metallic stomach cavity middle portion of his chest was ripped apart

"Simple my name is Lateralus and the thing is that the ghost boy you've been hunting all this time is very close to me which is why if you don't stop going after him I'm going to make sure that you regret it." Jazz told Skulker using her metahuman name she came up with since it was from the 3rd Tool album that was her favorite album of all time

 **"And just what are you going to do to me as you can destroy my suit all you want but, I'll just keep coming back to hunt that half ghost whelp?"** Skulker questioned as Jazz grinned behind her mask at the question

"You see I'm actually glad you asked that because as it turns out I've been manifesting a new power recently that should do just the trick." Jazz spoke as the whites in her right eye turned black as pitch as her hand glowed a psychedelic purple and black except the energy was more dense like a thick sludge

 **"Just what are you doing?!"** Skulker near demanded as he tried to get away only to find himself telekinetically rooted to the ground

"Simple it's one of my new powers something called telepathy that I've been manifesting for about a solid month now and while I still need to make physical contact for it to work effectively. I think it should still do just fine for a live subject for what I want to test out." Jazz spoke as her both her hands were covered in the energy

With that she soon placed her hands on Skulker's head as her telepathic powers soon went to work burrowing their way into his mind like tapeworms then soon enough Skulker's metallic body soon began to spasm and shake. As Skulker could hear tortured screams and howling from all sides as his body felt like it was corrosively being melted off and his bones peeling away layer by layer as ectoplasm seeped from the orifices as soon enough his real body was ejected as a gibbering and shaking mess.

"Now then let that be a lesson to you of the fact that if I even so much as hear you piss in Danny Phantom's direction without my say so….well let's just say that I'll make sure that you'll be wishing that you never even had an afterlife." Jazz told Skulker after having just finished psychically torturing him

"So clean yourself up and go back to where you belong." Jazz spoke as soon Skulker quickly turned invisible and intangible and soon hauled ass back to the ghost zone as fast as possible

"Now then time to see if anyone else if messing around in my town, as no one is gonna be a pain in my ass or to Danny any further." Jazz muttered under her breath taking off into the night sky so fast that a sonic boom erupted as she broke the sound barrier

* * *

 **(2 days later, September 22nd 2015, Casper High, 10:50 Am)**

It was soon Tuesday morning at Casper High as the psychic high school senior was walking through the hall until she saw Dash and one of the other A-listers trying to stuff a struggling Danny into a locker something she wouldn't have.

 _"Like hell this is happening."_ Jazz thought to herself as she saw her brother being punched at and trying to be shoved into the cramped locker

"Now is as good as time as any to see how far I can take this." Jazz muttered as she began to use her telepathic powers on the two

With that she focused on them which wasn't really hard since even a 12 year old's mind were stronger than theirs' as she soon manipulated their minds into doing as she instructed as first off they dropped Danny who stepped back wondering what in the hell was going on. Before suddenly Dash had suddenly shit his pants evident by the disgusting odor and the fact that the backside of his pants was now bulging with excrement as the other A lister began punching himself repeatedly in the dick.

"What the hell am I looking at?" Danny wondered as he watched as Dash continued have diarrhea and the A lister punch himself in the dick and balls

"Hey Danny is everything ok?" Jazz asked helping Danny up to his feet

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that one minute they're trying to shove me into a locker and the next minute they're doing this." Danny responded as he continued to watch the two A listers make fools out of themselves

"Well it's not like this can get any weirder." Danny spoke in thinking how this could get any more strange

"Oh I wouldn't speak to soon." Jazz told him as she put new and more embarrassing mental commands into the two

"Why do you say that Jazz it's not like they could….." Danny said as his words died in his mouth at what he was now seeing

As now he was seeing Dash soon drop his shit covered pants and boxers and soon smear it all over his face and crotch and soon began wiping his ass across the floor like a dog while the other A lister soon also dropped his pants and soon began furiously beating his meat in public while shouting " I like big floppy donkey dicks in my mouth" repeatedly. With the scene being so surreal to everyone that they had to take out their phones and record the whole scene unfolding as Danny had to briefly shock himself to make sure he wasn't on any drugs

"I don't know whether or not to be disgusted or find this so very much hilarious...on second thought I'll just find it as both." Danny spoke as he let out a snicker at the scene

"Anyways Danny you mind telling me why you didn't use your powers since you could've just wiped the floor with them within moments?" Jazz asked not seeing as to why he didn't just use his powers to get out of the situation

"Because Jazz I didn't want to have to have Sam bitching and lecturing at me if I did because she'd keep being on my case about until I conceded and I didn't want to have to put up with that. Because to Sam it has to be her way and I rather just go along with it then having her always nag and tell me I'm wrong almost 24/7" Danny told his elder sister since Sam would berate him about his supposedly abusing his powers until she wore him down

"You do realize that sounds more like abusive than anything since she won't let you do things your own way. Because number 1 signs of abusive relationships Danny is that they're always having you to do things the way they want to all the time instead of you doing things the way you want as that isn't friendship as it's more like control." Jazz spoke to Danny since their supposed friendship sounded more on the abusive and controlling end of things

"Well Jazz you try reasoning with her because everytime I try and do something my way that she doesn't approve us she just nags and bitches at me until I comply with what she wants as it's almost impossible to reason with her." Danny spoke with a defeatist tone of voice that only serviced to aggravate Jazz and cause the metal of the lockers to crack especially as she saw the gothic vegan in her peripheral view

"Can you excuse me for a moment Danny I need to go and take care of somethings that I've missed since I've been sick." Jazz spoke as she used her powers of telepathy to make the two A-listers continue acting like that for another hour

"Sure go right ahead." Danny replied to entertained by the spectacle in front of him

With that in mind using the distraction she created she soon walked towards Sam and yanked her roughly by the ear and dragged away despite her yells of protest as she continued to do this until she yanked into the girl's bathroom and soon locked the door.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sam asked heatedly at being dragged into a bathroom

"Sam I'm going to tell you this once and only once since I hate repeating myself, but stay out of my brother's business." Jazz told Sam in a tone of voice that had zero room for argument in it

"You can just tell me to just stay out Danny's life!" Sam exclaimed in shock of being so callously told to butt out of Danny's life

"I'm not asking you but I'm telling you because you're becoming a nuisance and detriment to my brother's wellbeing and I won't allow that at all." Jazz spoke as her eyes bore into Sam like a predator

"All I've done is try to help Danny I've never hurt him at all." Sam argued not seeing why Jazz was angered at her

"The one thing I hate the most is when people lie to my face Manson and I know that you're doing it right now so don't think that because you've been friends with my baby brother that you can yank me around. Because I've been keep track of you and him and I don't like that you've been bossing him around all the time like you own him because it's things like that that make me very upset." Jazz told Sam as she got up in her face staring her down

"As I've been watching how all you've done is just boss my brother around like he's your slave as anytime that he wants to do something that you don't approve of you just badger him until he submits to whatever you want and I'm fed up with it." Jazz spoke in an aggravated manner reminding herself not to get to agitated unless she wanted her powers to accidentally reduce Sam to a bloody paste

"All I've been doing is making sure that he stays on the right path and that he doesn't turn out to be some thug and besides I haven't done anything to him that he didn't want to do." Sam responded as Jazz rolled her eyes at the self righteous response

"So what you don't think that my brother knows between right and wrong, so you have to make that decision for him, as is that what I'm hearing Manson? That you think that my brother is so morally incompetent that he can't make the difference between a right and wrong decision." Jazz asked as her eyes flickered briefly from her normal ice blue eyes to deadly psychedelic purple

"That's not what I saying at all as all that I am saying is that he needs to be helped into doing the right thing and I'm making sure he does exactly that." Sam spoke thinking that in everything she did pertaining to Danny was the absolute right thing to do since he needed someone to keep him into being the hero he was supposed to be for both Amity Park and herself

"Oh I completely understand what you're saying now it's so obvious." Jazz spoke making Sam smile thinking that Jazz saw her way of thinking

"You're just being a selfish and manipulative tramp that thinks they can toy around with my brother like it's some kind of game as why am I not surprised, because then again maybe it was because I wanted to think that you were different from the rest. But to my utter surprise you're not if anything you're just like those tramps on the A-list but just worse." Jazz finished making Sam's brief moment of happiness shatter and replaced by anger

"How dare you I'm nothing like those shallow bitches as all they've ever done is hurt Danny or try to use him, as unlike them and the rest the bitches at this school I've been the one that's supported him and I've been the one that's truly cared for him!" Sam yelled enraged that Jazz would say such insinuations

"That's where you're wrong because if you truly cared about him then you'd allow him to choose who he likes at this school instead of shooting down any possible relationships he could have with them at all. Not to mention I'm getting real sick in tired of you ordering my brother around to not use his powers when it comes to those dickhead jocks especially when it comes to Dash who torments him constantly." Jazz said heatedly hating at how much of a manipulator Sam has been to her brother

"Danny doesn't need to stoop to their level at all if anything him not using his powers proves he's better than them since he doesn't need to be like the rest of them and abuse his powers and end up being like those villains the Justice League fights. Which is why it's the best thing for him to is continue showing he's better than them by not using his powers." Sam responded thinking that having Danny go through the path of nonviolence and least resistance was best for him

"So you think that having my little brother tormented daily by those musclebound jackasses is what's best for him? This is just a new low for you as I thought that if you'd even care about him then you'd want him to use his powers but it seems that you're content with just watching my little brother being beaten up and pushed around and all for his own good you say." Jazz spoke trying hard to not let her powers spike and not destroy the bathroom but Sam was really pushing it

"Because let's get things straight I've seen my brother get tormented by the A-listers and the teachers that take their side here for far too long while you just sit on the sidelines and I've about had it. Which is why from now on you're gonna stay out my brother's business, you won't get in between him and Angela and from now on he's gonna be using his powers more because he's not going to be pushed around anymore." Jazz said as the glowing crack like veins pulsed with an increasingly violent glow underneath her clothes

"I don't know what's gotten into you Jazz but I for one am not gonna let Danny be turned into some violent and corrupt thug that just goes around terrorizing people and it'll end when I make sure that he and that tramp Angela are over. As it's all her fault that Danny's been pushing me away and acting all distant and I'm not going to stand for it at all as I'm going to make sure that Danny ends up being the hero he's meant to be and you aren't going to stop me!" Sam ranted as once she got that winch Angela out of the picture and set Danny straight things would fall back into what they were meant to be and soon enough Danny would be hers without interference

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear but I wasn't asking for your opinion at all as I'm telling you but to make my point clear to you I think a demonstration is in order." Jazz spoke as her eyes turned imperial violet as the mirrors cracked and the shards floated into the air as the bathroom stalls flew violently off their hinges

Sam soon found herself lifted off the ground as her throat was constricted in an airtight grip that so tight that she couldn't get a single word as her air supply was being rapidly depleted as Jazz began to telekinetically strangled by an irate Jazz whose glowing violet eyes bore holes into her.

"Yes I know you're wondering how I got powers but that's besides the point as one thing is going to be made clear and I'm going to say this only one time so that you get the message." Jazz spoke as Sam clawed at her throat in vain as she her face turned red and blood vessels began to pop

"You will stay out of my brother's personal business as you aren't going to meddle in his life anymore, as no longer are you going to control and manipulate him around like he's some puppet on a string. Because from now on he'll be making his own decisions regardless if they're good or bad since he deserves that option to do so like everyone else. As if I find out that you've been meddling in his life to control him and order him around to do what you want to do, or that you've been making him act like some powerless cuck or better yet that you've been trying to tear apart him and Angela well let me put to you this way." Jazz told Sam as the gothic vegan's eyes began to water and her blood vessels popped at an increasing rate with her face now mostly blue

"It's gonna cost you having one of your internal organs being crushed as maybe one of your kidneys or you suddenly having a heart attack or better yet I'll snap your spine so you can't walk. Because you will not control my brother anymore to get him tormented so that he can fit your idea of being a cuckolded and submissively pathetic white knight, as this is the only warning I'm giving you before you suffer the consequences." Jazz spoke as she threw Sam into an adjacent wall forcing her to alternate between sucking up lungfuls of air and violently coughing as her nose began to bleed from being so violently choked

"Now then clean yourself up and remember my warning otherwise this won't end well at all." Jazz spoke as she unlocked the door and left

 _"Like hell I'll just sit back and let Danny go and turn into some monster as I won't sit by and let this happen at all."_ Sam thought seething with anger and being basically told to be cut out from Danny's life

"Just you watch as I'll make sure Danny stays good regardless of what you think, as I've been doing what's best for him from the start and nothing will change that from happening. Not you or anyone else as I swear it." Sam spoke under her breath as her usually violet colored eyes were now a venomous Amazon green

As unknown to Jazz and the rest of the students within Casper High outside vines with thorns grew before spiraling together as black roses blossomed from these vines that went a full meter into the air. As if to signify the beginning of a great change happening as Sam would soon begin a blossoming of her own the question is will it begin into something good or will it be into something dark and twisted?

* * *

 **(The next night, Amity Park, 10:14 Pm, September 23rd 2015)**

It was 14 minutes after 10 at night as Jazz was patrolling Amity Park in her Lateralus outfit she used to kill Diego with except with some alterations as she stole some body armor from her parents that they used to go ghost hunting with and had Tucker use his new skills with technology to modify them to make them stronger and more durable under the fact that she wanted to contribute more to ghost fighting. As she soon noticed some activity go on evident by the rush cold air and the explosion of ice that erupted as a figure run out with a bag full of jewellery and money.

"Don't these idiots ever learn." Jazz wondered as she flew downwards

However, her surprise was when the ice using villain had been cornered by her brother so deciding to take this as a chance to sneak up on the villain she blasted him into a car with a powerful telekinetic push

 _"I swear these guys don't learn."_ Jazz thought to herself before she saw Danny looking over at her

"Thanks for the bit of help and all but who are you exactly as I've never seen you before?" Danny asked Jazz who had black and imperial purple colored body armor covering her chest, shoulders and forearms not to mention her mask looked more metallic and thicker as well

"My name is Lateralus and don't worry I'm not working for anyone I'm just here to help out since I've been hearing about how you could use some help out here." Jazz responded glad she had a Tucker install a voice modulator that made her voice sound while still feminine tumble down 4 pitches lower

 **"Well then glad you could come to help me then Lateralus since God knows I could use it."** Danny spoke thankful that he had another person on his side

"So then any idea of what we're up against?" Jazz asked wondering who the villain she'd be killing off would be

 **"It's Icicle Jr as apparently he broke out of Belle Reve last and as usual the Justice League and their sidekicks have been pussyfootin' around and letting this guy go on a robbing spree since then. Which is why you and I are gonna make sure that he stops being a nuisance once and for all."** Danny spoke in irritation as he was out on a date with Angela since 7 and just when he was once again gonna be getting to 2nd base this happened

"And let me guess you're also mad because he cockblocked you?" Jazz asked having inadvertently used telepathy to read Danny's thoughts

 **"How'd you know that?"** Danny asked wondering how she knew what he's thinking

"Lucky guess." Jazz answered back lying about her telepathic powers

 **"Alright fair enough and speaking of which he's getting back up."** Danny spoke bringing out his tomahawks

Icicle Jr had changed in the years since his incarceration as he'd grown taller and his shell of ice that he was constantly encased in had grown thicker and gaining a blue hue in the process making his body seem bulkier as well not to mention the ice on his face formed a jagged beard as well. With him wearing his prison jumpsuit albeit it being torn and worn down from having been on the run from both authorities and those in the Justice League

"I don't know who you think you are but you'd better get out of my way as I have a lot cash to check in." Icicle Jr ordered the Fenton siblings

This response got a small volley of lightning arrows and powerful telekinetic blast that cracked the ground ploughing into him like a bulldozer and sending him into the adjacent building and conveniently not damaging the stolen jewellery and money. With Danny making a clone with instructions to take half of the money and jewels for himself and the others to be returned since people would think it would've been destroyed in the fight to come.

"So then what are you gonna do him once he's defeated?" Jazz questioned since she was more or less going to kill him

 **"I don't care either way I just want him to pay for fucking cockblocking me."** Danny replied just purely irritated and angered that he didn't get to second and or possibly third base with Angela

"Good to know which means no real holding back against him." Jazz spoke cracking her hands

 **"Ok and let's do this already since after this I have to buy my girlfriend candy to make up for this."** Danny spoke knowing that after this he'd have to buy make up candy for Angela

"You two are gonna get it now as nobody messes Icicle Jr and gets away with it." Icicle Jr said as he fired shards of ice out at the Fenton siblings that Jazz easily blocked

 **"So then on a scale of 1 to 10 how screwed do you think you are?"** Danny asked as he had his tomahawks at the ready

"Screw you you're never gonna get rid of me since all you heroes are just the same all bark and no bite." Icicle Jr retorted before blasting out gale of cold air and ice

Danny leapt in front of it and dispelled it with a lightning bolt before going forwards using his lightning fast speed to evade the gale before slashing into Icicle Jr's icy carapace making cracks into it before repeatedly hacking into it like a man possessed. That was before Icicle Jr decided to blast Danny with a point blank beam of cold energy that sent him careening into the air from the concussive force however, the weird thing was instead of causing him any pain or did it freeze him on the spot in fact all it did was make him feel energized and a bit stronger.

 _"Hey Wulf any idea why that guy's attack just gave me a bit of a power boost?"_ Danny asked the ghost that sharing or more or less renting his body

 **"I don't know but I suggest you get back in the fight considering that Lateralus person is tearing that man a new one."** Wulf stated considering that he just saw a building collapse from Icicle Jr being fired into

 _"Agreed."_ Danny spoke flying back into things

Meanwhile Jazz was going after the ice and cold powered villain as she was using her telekinetic powers to bounce him around like a pinball with any projectile based attacks he'd fire at her being rendered useless due to her molecular acceleration abilities which made anything he could do be mere child's play to her.

"You really aren't that much of a challenge as I thought you'd be." Jazz stated in a bored manner lazily batting aside the lance like icicles that tried to impale

"I'll show you who's a challenge I'll show all of you!" Icicle Jr exclaimed hating never being taken seriously as he sent a large wave of ice to crush and freeze Jazz with

"Like I said before you really aren't much of a challenge." Jazz stated evident by splitting the ice wave by swiping her hands parting it in half giving Jazz a clear path to walk towards him from

"Now then let me show you how you're supposed to do things like that." Jazz responded as she held out her hand and the ground cracked and warped around her from the small buildup of psychic energy

"Don't you dare even bother to underestimate me." Icicle Jr spoke powering up cold energy in his hands before firing a powerful beam at Jazz

 **"Well then you can't even handle an attack on two fronts so not much for us to estimate."** Danny spoke appearing above Icicle Jr with a lightning arrow notched at the ready

 _"This is gonna suck."_ Icicle Jr thought as both Fenton siblings launched their attacks

With Danny's striking first and shearing off the icy shell that Icicle Jr was encased in and shredded some of his skin and soft muscle before Jazz's telekinetic wave blasted apart his icy shell like cheap glass as well as breaking 3 of his ribs as he was sent careening into the air like a ragdoll. Icicle Jr was reforming his frozen armor as fast as he could luckily managing to get enough on his back considering that Danny hooked both tomahawks into his sides and used them to throw him into a building.

"Just what are these two, as they aren't heroes since it actually seems like they're trying to kill me?" Icicle Jr asked himself as he launched a beam of cold energy at Danny who let it hit him and felt his power increase once again

 **"Huh hey I know this is gonna sound weird and all but can you hit me with some more of that since I'm pretty sure that what you're doing ain't cutting it or maybe considering by your name you can't measure up like your old man."** Danny goaded in tricking the cryokinetic villain into attack him again so he could gain another power boost

"I'll show you that I'm more of a man than my father!" Icicle Jr roared firing out a massive blast of cold energy that lowered the surrounding air by a few dozen degrees

 _"That's right take the bait."_ Danny thought with a wide grin as he let the blast of cold energy strike him head on as he absorbed his power however, Jazz wasn't taking that too lightly

"Oh this guy is so a glutton for punishment." Jazz muttered to herself at seeing her brother being blasted out of the sky unknown to her that he'd turned intangible

"And just my luck he'd be standing atop a gas station." Jazz spoke as she soon used her powers of molecular acceleration to start a fire

"Now where is that bitch who's been bouncing around...and why does the place smell like burning oil and methane." Icicle Jr wondered having not really taken in his surroundings before realizing he was in a burning gas station

"Fuck me sideways." Icicle Jr cursed as he tried to run away from the explosion while also simultaneously covering himself in more and more icy causing him to become more and more blocky looking

The result was that the explosion did go off in a violent vivid orchid fireball of white hot shrapnel that lit up the night sky and engulfing everything in searing heat and halfway molten metal as Icicle Jr was caught in the explosion. With his reinforced icy shell protecting him with the majority of it being blasted apart due to the explosion being amped up by Jazz's molecular acceleration with him having shards of white hot metal embedded in his stomach and lower right leg as well as his shoulder as he suffered major 1st degree burns.

"At least I got away from that psycho bitch he tried to blow me up as thank goodness for my powers." Icicle Jr said to himself breathing out a sigh of relief

 _"That's what you think."_ Jazz spoke using her telepathic powers to hone in on his location as he was fleeing from

"How the hell are you in my head?!" Icicle Jr wondered freaking out as to how he could hear her in his mind

 _"It doesn't matter because there isn't anywhere you can run or hide that I can't find you in."_ Jazz telepathically spoke using her powers of telepathy to have invaded into his mind enough to where she could track him

"You want to bet? You maybe in my head but you can't stop me from getting away no one can." Icicle Jr declared looking around for Jazz until he soon screamed in pain

 **"You know you really ought to be aware of your surroundings especially when the one guy you're fighting can turn invisible and has electromagnetism as one of his powers."** Danny spoke as tendril like bolts of lightning were now forcing the white hot shrapnel embedded in him to bend and wrap themselves around him melting into his flesh as he screamed in pain

"You rotten bastard you'll fucking pay for that!" Icicle Jr roared as he shot out an intense blizzard out at Danny who smirked as he let the attack hit him as he soon absorbed it into himself

 **"Thanks for giving me the power up as you're services are appreciated."** Danny spoke as he sucker punched the ice using villain hard enough in the jaw

 **"Now then to make sure that you don't cause a scene for what I'm gonna take from you."** Danny spoke as he pinned him to the ground by jamming both tomahawks into his stomach

With that in mind he grabbed the struggling Icicle Jr by his mouth with him struggling and screaming in pain as he and Danny began glowing a bright ice blue as Danny felt himself growing in strength by the minute as his body soon began to feel frigid and cold but it didn't compare to his increase of strength. Meanwhile Icicle Jr found himself gradually getting weaker as he felt his power and control of it diminish and whittle away as soon enough once Danny let go of him after having sufficiently drained him found himself to be physically exhausted and sluggish having to take effort to actually get back up.

"What the hell did you do to me….and why are my powers practically gone?" Icicle Jr questioned as he tried to make a spear of ice to throw at Danny only for it to shatter from being so brittle

 **"Well numbnuts I just leeched off and absorbed you're powers which is what I've been doing this whole fight as you were just too stupid to realize it as why else did you think I kept letting you attack me."** Danny explained to the cryokinetic villain who became angered at this

 **"You do realize that if this little plan of yours hadn't worked you would've possibly died."** Wulf interjected since to him this plan was completely reckless and could've gotten Danny and by extension himself killed

 _"But it didn't so it all worked out in the end."_ Danny responded as to him high risk equaled higher gains

 **"You are truly one of the most reckless people I've ever met in my life Daniel."** Wulf said to him as sometimes Danny's reckless behavior astounded him

 _"And yet you still stick with me."_ Danny retorted with a smug grin on his eyes

 **"Anyways I think you made him mad so I'd pay attention."** Wulf reminded him as Danny saw Icicle Jr gathering all of his power up to try and sucker punch him

 _"This guy just doesn't learn does he."_ Danny thought as he prepared a lightning bolt as Icicle Jr held up jagged icicle like spear that he was going to throw at Danny

Only for in that instant his arm at the shoulder exploded in blood, muscle, bone and ice as he screamed bloody murder as spurts of dark red blood erupted from the grievous wound as he screamed in pain as the culprit that was Jazz walked out with her hand glowing with power as she walked over to Danny.

"Told you I'd find you and now you've officially been disarmed." Jazz spoke as Danny deadpanned at the bad pun

 **"I don't mean to tell you how to do your one liners and witty banter and all but even I think that was bad."** Danny told her since even by his standards that was was in poor taste

"Who cares anyways what do you want to do with him?" Jazz asked wondering what her brother wanted to do with the person bleeding out before them

 **"Kill him since he'd probably blabber about how we obliterated him and I'd rather not have anymore villains or even the Justice League's lackeys bother me or anyone else I care about."** Danny spoke since he'd rather not have to deal with anyone else cockblocking him from Angela

"If you insist." Jazz responded as with a snap of her fingers Icicle Jr's head was now a complete 180 degrees having been twisted to look as though it'd been flipped upside down

 **"Well despite you having made him look like Tom Tucker's son off a Family Guy; thanks for the help Lateralus I really appreciate it as it's nice to have someone helping me out with everything."** Danny unknowingly thanked his sister who smiled behind her mask feeling her heart warm at the appreciation

"It's of no concern and I'm here whenever you need help." Jazz told her brother since no matter what she'd always stick by him

"Anyways I'll be leaving and just know that you aren't ever alone." Jazz told Danny before flying off to patrol more of the city

 **"Now then I wonder how I'm going to deal with these ice powers?"** Danny wondered as suddenly he fired out a burst of cold energy that flash froze Icicle Jr's corpse

 _"This is gonna take awhile to get under my belt."_ Danny thought to himself since he now had unstable ice powers

* * *

 **(3 days later, Galatea's house, September 26th 2015: 7:25 Pm)**

It was soon the weekend as Danny and Jazz were soon at Galatea's house for movie night since Vanessa had to do some school work and Adam was busy grading homework which therefore made it get moved to Galatea's which she didn't really mind since she got have her best friend and boyfriend with her at the same time.

"Alright guys I've got the movie in the DVD player and the brownies and pie are cooling off so were all good now." Galatea told the Fenton siblings as she sat next to them on her couch

"I still don't get how you can afford this place Angela." Danny said wondering how his girlfriend could afford such a nice house

"I got lucky really." Galatea spoke omitting the fact that she occasionally would rob banks to pay for it

"Which reminds me you never told me exactly how you got this place." Danny spoke as he never really knew about how Angela got the house

"Yeah you never even told us how you'd managed to get the place, so how did you get the place?" Jazz asked as Galatea was remembering how

"Well it's sort of a long story that I'd rather not share." Galatea spoke as she remembered how she got the place

(3 months ago, June 5th 2015, 2:10 Pm)

It was 10 minutes after 2 in the afternoon as the science teacher at Casper High a balding man in his 40's known as Mr. Cornell was entering his 2 story house colored a dark absinthe green with coral colored roof entered it after getting his payment from the parents of the A list.

"Well then this is a nice place you got here." Galatea spoke as she was sitting in his living room watching some news stories of the Justice League and other events she missed out on in the past several years

"Just who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?!" Mr. Cornell demanded as to why there was a blonde woman watching T.V in his house

"That doesn't matter and I got to say for teacher you really are pathetic, as screwing those beta females you call students and taking bribes and even telling the female and some male students to keep quiet about being raped under threat of expulsion how low can you go." Galatea said surprising the balding brunette teacher of how she knew of his background activities

"How in the hell do you even know about that." Mr. Cornell spoke stunned at how Galatea knew of his

"Simple I read through some of the stuff you keep journaled on that computer of yours and I got to say you're a worthless excuse of a man that doesn't deserve this great looking house you've here. It'd be a shame if the authorities were to be told of what's been going on these past couple years with all the needed evidence right here on your laptop." Galatea spoke as she had a phone in her hand ready to dial 911

"You aren't going to tell anyone you bitch!" Mr. Cornell snarled at not wanting to be sent to jail as he took out a pistol and fired it out at Galatea who sat there taking the bullet to the face

"That should shut her up." Mr. Cornell said under his breath before seeing a irritated Galatea look at him with an irritated expression

"Did you really think that would do anything to me." Galatea spoke getting up and walking towards him

"Stay away from me you bitch!" shouted as he kept firing at Galatea who with her long hair hanging over her face looked like a blonde and more grown up version of the Grudge

"Now then let's see since jail is too good for you since no doubt the students are to afraid to try and speak out since the people you've been ass kissing up to will have them cowed the only other option for you is death." Galatea spoke as she soon proceeded to snap his neck despite his cries of protest

"Alright now then all I need to do is take a shower right after I get rid of this dead body." Galatea spoke to herself dragging the body towards the backyard to where she'd soon bury it

(Snap back to Reality)

"So then did you guys think it was weird that Dash and other guy were acting all crazy?" Galatea asked changing the subject onto how she saw Dash smearing himself in his own shit and wiping his ass all over the floor while his lackey was furiously masturbating

"Yeah I heard that they both got arrested in are in juvie for a couple weeks for indecent exposure but I will say it was hilarious." Danny spoke chuckling at the incident that happened days prior to his bullies

"Especially since I heard rumor around the grapevine that it all got uploaded onto Youtube and once that happens then I'm pretty sure that their social lives were practically over." Galatea chuckled as the video now had 420,00 views and counting

"And it's all thanks to Tucker who told me that he uploaded it to Facebook, Twitter and Instagram and every social network he could think of since he decided that it'd be even better if Dash was embarrassed on a global scale." Danny told them as Tucker used the scarab to help him upload Dash's spectacle onto every social networking platform imaginable

"How long do you think it's gonna take before he's considered meme worthy?" Jazz wondered feeling a large amount of self satisfaction over having led to the soon to be globalized embarrassment of one of her brother's main tormentors

"I'd say give it till about November and by then Dash won't be able to walk out in public without being made fun of." Danny responded as the internet would soon tear dash a fucking sunder with how Jazz telepathically made him a laughingstock

"As I told you this was gonna be a good school year for you Danny as look at you Dash is now a laughingstock, you're doing really well in school and you've got Angela as your smoking hot girlfriend. Now then with that being said I was not only right but that I also think Tucker and I both can be agreed upon that we fucking told you so." Jazz said rubbing in the fact that she was right about Danny's school year being a great one as she did a victory dance to further rub it in

"Yeah we get it you guys were right that I was gonna have a good school year you don't have to be a smartass and rub it in." Danny complained as to how his sister was rubbing her victory in his face

"Oh come on Danny let her have this one after all you did get me out of it and that's what counts the most." Galatea spoke wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss on the cheek

"You're damn right it does and sorry about our date on Wednesday I promise that I'll make it up to you." Danny said apologizing for having to break off his date with his wonderful girlfriend

"It's fine just remember that you owe me one later on because you aren't getting out of this freely because the next time this happens we're going out and your paying for all of it." Galatea told Danny who had a small stormcloud over his head

"Awe man my wallet's gonna be obliterated since you have a bottomless pit for a stomach." Danny whined at how his wallet's reserves were gonna be practically annihilated since his girlfriend had an black hole for a stomach

"Don't worry Danny I'll reimburse you for whatever you lose spending on her." Jazz told him since she didn't want Danny going broke anytime soon

"Thanks Jazz you really are an awesome sister." Danny spoke as Jazz had a smug smirk on her face

"I thought we already established that I'm the world's best big sister by this point." Jazz said with a smug smile on her face

"Fair enough after all you always have had my back and have kept mom and dad off my back, so agreed that you are the world's best big sister." Danny spoke as Jazz hugged her brother

"You can bet your life I am as no one can beat me at being your sister." Jazz spoke continuing to hug her brother for a few more moments as Galatea soon returned with the brownies and three sets of apple pie

"Well now that we've got everything set time to drink up and have a movie night." Galatea spoke as the trio watched their movie and as they had their movie night that went all throughout the night Jazz had one thing on her mind

 _"It's things like these that keep me motivated to protect my brother and lessen the workload on him."_ Jazz thought as she saw Galatea cuddled up to her brother who had a broad smile on his face as they watched Don't mess with the Zohan

 _"As at least it's all the more reason to make sure that he has an easier life for himself, as nothing will stop me from keeping him safe."_ Jazz thought as unknown to them her eyes briefly turned an imperial purple with the whites turning black with a neon purple hue

 _ **So then with Jazz now continuing to stave off threats to Danny under the alias of Lateralus and having done her first unofficial team up with her brother what other things will ensue in her career as a metahuman vigilante. Find all of that and more in the next new chapters of Phantom and a Kryptonian**_

* * *

 _ **That ends this chapter to a close as hoped you liked this chapter since I enjoy doing these chapters from Jazz's P.O.V so much so that if you like these chapters so much I will continue to make more and even make some from Galatea's or Tucker's perspective. With that being said let's get on with what's happened shall we**_

 _ **First up we've got Jazz sending Skulker packing under her new metahuman alias as Lateralus that I got from Tool's 3rd album of the same name and also that she's developed new telepathic powers as well that she used on Skulker. As since I'm having Jazz become an extremely powerful psychic I thought why not have her also develop telepathic powers as well like that of Jean Grey an idea that was given to me to none other than Isom in a prior review so brief shoutout to him for the idea.**_

 _ **Next up we've got both Jazz making Dash and one of the A-lister's into a laughingstock as well as her having Sam to not meddle in Danny's business both of which I liked since they practically write themselves. With her using her telepathy to make Dash and the unnamed A-lister make the fools out of themselves that they did because since Jazz now has the power to prevent Danny from getting bullied she's going to use it whenever she can since nobody messes with Danny on her watch. Also as to why I had her give Sam be ripped a new one it's because she rightfully sees Sam as controlling and mentally abusive to Danny in forcing him to conform to her ideals of what she wants him to be even if it causes him to be completely overworked and stressed as well as tormented by the A-list something that she absolutely won't stand for which is why Sam was given that ultimatum.**_

 _ **Side note if y'all caught onto the little cookie I left then bravo for you since more of that will follow in future chapters because this won't be a one time thing I can assure you.**_

 _ **Following that we've got Danny and Jazz tag teaming to kill off Icicle Jr which I thought was a pretty good fight since it showed the two working together to get rid of him since I wanted it to be where it shows how they work together in a fight to take on a villain that I thought worked out pretty well. Also with Danny absorbing Icicle Jr's powers it's made the ice part of his ghost powers for the time being unstable in that while he can use them they'll have the unfortunate effect of going off like a gun with a hair trigger until it's remedied in Urban Jungle.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got the whole little minor slice of life seen with Danny, Jazz and Galatea just chilling out since I thought it'd be nice for them to sit back and relax after all of the mess that's gone on since they've gotten back in school. Since it's moments like these that will be important since it shows that despite them being superpowered chaotic good/neutral metahumans that they're still people that just want to hang out with each other and that's what really matters at the end of the day just having some pals to hang with when you need it.**_

 _ **With all that being said thanks for your continued support of the story and please continue to favorite, follow, share and review this story as much as possible as it's really appreciated and any reviews you give are appreciated as well since they show you guys like the story. Also for the poll of who gets the Toxin symbiote Harley Quinn continues the lead at several votes, Poison Ivy at 5 and Red Hood at 4 votes therefore continue to vote since the poll will be closing up shop soon.**_

 _ **With that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to bring you guys bigger and better chapters as next one shows that with Wulf being bonded to Danny his more primal side is being brought out so stay tuned for that**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Outshined by Soundgarden**_

 _ **Random End Song: Parabola by Tool**_


	12. Chapter 12: Primal Force

**(Chapter 12: Primal Force)**

It was a few days after movie night with girlfriend and since then Danny didn't know why but lately he felt strange as granted he'd thought it was his new ice powers which were more of a hassle to deal with since they were unstable meant they were like a gun with a hair trigger and could go off at any minute. Yet that wasn't it as he'd noticed that he'd been getting stronger and faster, with his sense of smell, sight and hearing being amped up greatly and the fact that he was now craving more meat and acting more on instincts was bothering him.

However, he was still in too good of a mood what with him being able to spend more time with Angela and Tucker was keeping him in good spirits throughout all of this weird change that was happening to him. Not to mention that Dash was a practical laughingstock due to Jazz's telepathically making him a global laughingstock was priceless as finally Dash got his just deserts after messing with him for so long that he couldn't help but feel giddy inside as finally things were going his way for once and at the moment he couldn't really be happier.

* * *

 **(October 1st 2015, Amity Park, 9:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 10 at night as Danny was doing his nightly patrols over Amity Park and had so far noticed that there had been a low amount of ghost activity finding it strange since usually there would be more ghosts out and about but oh well he wasn't complaining in the slightest since it just made things easy on him.

 **"Hey Tucker have you picked up any ghost activity?"** Danny asked scanning the area to see if there were any ghosts around

"No my drones haven't picked a single thing looks like we're coming up dry." Tucker told him as his drones had done a sweep search of the area

 **"Alright just making sure since it's kind of weird not having ghosts run rampant since after doing it for so long you kind of miss it."** Danny spoke since it felt unusual to not have to fight ghosts on a consistent basis as you get used to doing it for so long it almost become habitual

"I understand what you're getting at Danny but hey at least you can enjoy the peace as isn't that what you wanted after all?" Tucker questioned over the comlink between them

 **"Fair enough anyways let's call it a night since there isn't gonna be any action at all."** Danny told Tucker since he might as well call it a night

"Alright besides I got school tomorrow so I'm turning in so goodnight Danny." Tucker spoke before ending the comlink between them

 **"Huh guess I can't complain though after all it's a beautiful night to fly before I go home in about an hour."** Danny thought to himself as he flew through the night

However, his midnight flight would soon be cut short when out of nowhere a missile struck him dead on and soon enough ploughed him into the side of a building and exploding promptly as luckily Danny was able to use his electromagnetic powers to gather scrap metal for a makeshift shield to protect himself.

 **"Alright who has the balls?"** Danny asked wondering who dared to attack him in the middle of the night

"You should know the answer by now ghost boy." Valerie spoke in her huntress outfit glaring at Danny

 **"Look I don't know how many times I got to get it through that thick helmeted skull of yours but I don't have any problems with you. So if you don't mind I'm gonna be on my way since it's getting late and I need my sleep so if you could just piss off and leave me alone that would be just great."** Danny told the ghost huntress since he didn't feel like being bothered and the fact that he didn't know why but he kept feeling an almost primal urge to tear into something

"Fat chance ghost boy as I was given a job to do by Vlad Masters and I'm not failing him at all." Valerie spoke aiming a laser rifle at him

 **"Look I don't have time for this so why don't you tell the fruit loop to blow it out his ass and leave me alone."** Danny told Valerie as whatever the Vlad wanted out of him he didn't want

"I'm not asking you for it at all." Valerie responded as she fired a barrage energy bolts at Danny

 **"Fine have it your way."** Danny spoke as he went to fire a bolt of lightning only for waves of ice and snow to rock it out with the force of speeding semi truck that blocked the energy bolts and nearly knocked Valerie out of the sky hadn't she gotten out of the way

 **"Dang it I wanted lightning not ice and snow."** Danny whined childishly over not giving lightning

"What the hell you can do ice and snow now that's bullshit!" Valerie exclaimed firing out a missile out at Danny

 **"To be fair I am the master of bullshit."** Danny spoke bringing out his bow

With that in mind Danny fired the first shot that would spark an aerial dogfight between them as they lit up the night sky as bolts of lightning and energy illuminated everything in their wake. As Danny was able to easily evade the laser bolts thanks to his greater speed and the fact that when he raced with Angela she was so fast that the laser bolts coming at him looked like they were in slow motion.

 **"Come on did your aim get worse since last time."** Danny taunted as he easily evaded the blaster fire from Valerie who grew more and more irritated by the fact that she couldn't hit Danny

"Stay still so I can hit you, you stupid ghost." Valerie spoke bringing out and firing a rocket from her RPG that exploded making Valerie think that it hit it's mark

" _Finally I got him now then all I need to cut him the hell up and then I can return to Mr. Masters."_ Valerie thought as she flew down to see where Danny's body was

 **"I gotta admit that view is just amazing wouldn't you agree."** Danny spoke sitting behind Valerie atop her hoverboard

"How the hell didn't you get blown up?!" Valerie demanded as to how he was unharmed

 **"It's a little thing called electromagnetism numbnuts as, it really comes in handy for fucking with ghost hunters especially because I can do stuff like this."** Danny spoke as he sent an electrical surge into her hoverboard making it shake and shudder as it began to go haywire

 **"Have fun."** Danny said as he jumped off

With that in mind Valerie soon found herself crashing into the side of the building as she had to grab onto the side of the building as she had an ecto knife in hand as Danny had his bow at the ready just in case something should happen. However, he was caught by surprise when she slashed him across the neck peeling off a chunk soft muscle tissue that went down to his shoulder blade as Danny dropped the bow in pain as his hand went to his bleeding neck and shoulder.

 **"What the hell I was gonna restrain you and you try and kill me!"** Danny exclaimed feeling blood rush down his neck from her having nearly severed his jugular as a savage rage began to rush forth

"Of course I'll kill you after everything you've did to me why wouldn't I." Valerie callously responded as she took this chance to cut off a small chunk of flesh from Danny's shoulder

 _"And that should be enough for what Mr. Masters wanted."_ Valerie thought as out of the wreckage a drone popped of her hoverboard and collected the chunks of muscle tissue and blood and went elsewhere

 _"You know what I tried to be nice to you and I've tried apologizing but, your just like everyone else."_ Danny spoke as he turned into the form he used when he last fought Vlad except with notable differences

"I'll finish you off right now." Valerie responded as she raised her wrist cannon however, Danny's now razor like fangs for teeth soon clamped down on her arm as he chomped on it hard enough to break bone and rend flesh as he sent her tumbling to the ground with her bodysuit cushioning most of the fall

"What in the hell are you?" Valerie asked through the pain of her broken arm as Danny's eyes were now fully a ruby red, his teeth full of 3 inch long serrated fangs, and his shoulder blades and spinal cord becoming more wolf like

She didn't get an answer as in a moment of a blind and savage rage he mauled Valerie clawing and chomping away at her into a mess until her body was littered with bite marks and clawed slash wounds that looked like a an full grown man sized wolf had torn her apart as she soon lie there barely breathing in a pile of her own blood. As the Danny in his savage fury roared before he turned back to normal and shook his head wondering where he went for the last two minutes as his wounds were healed before he looked at the quite fatally wounded Valerie.

 _"Well I might as well call you an ambulance, but you did have it coming by trying to kill me."_ Danny thought as he dialed 911 and called her an ambulance knowing that this was going to be a long night ahead of him

 **"Because unlike you Valerie I at least have a conscience; considering that you probably would've just left me out her to die. So just be grateful because this is the last time I ever do anything like this since the next time we fight and you somehow live you're own you're own."** Danny told the bleeding ghost huntress as he flew away to retire home for the night

* * *

 **(2 days later, October 3rd 2015, 3:45 Pm, Amity Park)**

It was 2 days later for Danny who at the moment was with Tucker who'd told him of what had happened when he had briefly went out of it and went ape-shit and mauled Valerie into the hospital.

"Still can't believe you went that level of crazy on Valerie." Tucker spoke as they were walking through the cool October afternoon

"Well she did fucking cut me, and I've about had it with her trying to kill me ever since that incident with her dad. As hell if it weren't for me stepping in back then her dad would've been dog chow, so you know what at this point I'm fresh out of sympathy for her." Danny spoke as he found himself after so long of trying to be nice to Valerie just done at this point

"I agree with you completely man besides it's not like anything that bad happened to her at all. Especially considering that she hasn't lost her home, she still has her dad and a roof over her head as at the worst all that really happened was her getting booted from the A-list. So I gotta say that I agree with you on this one since you've tried being nice to her so many times before, but apparently she's to stuck on her vendetta against you." Tucker replied in agreement as from the very start he had bad feelings about Valerie since to him he couldn't trust her as far as he throw her

"Which is why I gotta ask what're you gonna do now the next time she tries something like this again because we both know this isn't the last time she'll come after you?" Tucker questioned wondering what Danny's next plan would be against the red huntress

"It's obvious ain't it I'm a kill her Tuck. Because I've given her chance after chance to leave me alone and try and make a truce between us, but apparently all she wants is me dead. So you know what at this point I don't care what happens to her since she wants to take all the times I let her go and the life she lives for granted. Then fine she can she what happens when I stop going easy on her." Danny replied since he was tired of Valerie taking the life she had for granted and wasting it on being angry at him for a misunderstanding he's tried to make up for repeatedly

"Well just don't go overboard and make her suffer; since I don't need you going full blown edge lord on me." Tucker spoke since he'd rather not have Danny go all 90's edgelord and borderline torture her

"Tucker relax I'm not gonna do any of that. Besides you know me if I do anything I do it so that it's quick and out of the way, because unlike all those villains the Justice League fights on t.v. I've got a personal life that doesn't include me having a permanent hate boner for every person that wears tight spandex." Danny responded since the one thing he never got about villains was their need to do everything all grandiose and drawn out as just do it quickly and get it out of the way

"Good to know because she maybe a bitch and all, but still I'd like to think that unlike her you aren't some angst ridden discount Batman." Tucker spoke as Danny chuckled

"Yep you've got that right especially since apparently she couldn't just let things go. As all she seems to care about is her massive hate boner for and killing of me. But there was one weird thing that happened that I don't know why, but has me really fucking suspicious of her." Danny spoke still feeling weirded out by the fact that she took chunks of his flesh away via drone

"What exactly happened 2 days ago when you went completely ape shit on her anyways that's got you suspicious about her?" Tucker questioned wondering why he'd have suspicions about her

"Well the thing is when she knifed me and took off some of flesh she had a drone take it off somewhere and considering how she works for Vlad this can't be anything good." Danny spoke knowing that Vlad wanting his D.N.A for something never spelled out anything good

"Why would Vlad want your d.n.a and why of all people would he send out Valerie when he could a top dollar ghost hunter to capture you?" Tucker wondered as to why it was that he didn't have some elite ghost hunter just capture Danny

"Because it was way easier to manipulate Valerie's petty hate of me and use her to get my d.n.a after all when you think about it then it's pretty simple really. As why waste more money effort into getting some fancy shmancy ghost hunter to do your dirty work when you already have an amatuer ghost hunter to do it for you. After all Tucker it all makes sense when you put two and two together." Danny spoke since it was pretty common sense for why Vlad would choose Valerie in all of this since in the grand scheme of things she's expendable

"Guess your right about all of that and then again it would make sense to manipulate her into doing this. Seeing as how she's desperate enough to be a ghost hunter just so she can be rich again and have those dickheads for friends on the A-list on her side again. Honestly Danny I don't know what you saw her considering that if it meant being on the A-list again she would've sold you out to the G.I.W the moment she knew who you were." Tucker spoke knowing that if it meant being having her former life back then Valerie would oust Danny as his alter ego

"Too be honest it's simple really I just wanted someone that would like me and not give a shit about who my embarrassing parents were. But look how that turned out with me instead winding up with a ghost hunting psycho bitch that wants to outright murder me." Danny told Tucker since he just wanted someone that wouldn't be scared off by his ghost obsessed parents or try to out him as Danny Phantom which was why he was thankful for Angela

"Well regardless Danny we'll figure out what Vlad's got planned in no time, after all we always come out on top and we'll do it again just like before only better." Tucker spoke considering that no matter what they'd always triumph over Vlad

"You got that right besides it could be worse and at the moment I could Valerie, so that's a plus in my book besides next week I finally got a date with Angela uninterrupted at the movies in two weeks." Danny told Tucker in excitement

As finally he managed to have tickets to see that new Goosebumps movie and wanted to take Angela to go see it and hoped it would be a date together, since school had started that would go uninterrupted because he deserved that much.

"Well I wish you the best man as, at least one of is doing good in the dating game." Tucker spoke a little bit bummed out he hadn't gotten someone yet

"Relax man you'll get there eventually it just takes time is all." Danny replied as they went elsewhere

"That being said let's go get lunch at the Nasty Burger to celebrate me having a hopefully uninterrupted date with my smoking hot girlfriend." Danny told Tucker as they headed towards said fast food restaurant

"Sure why not as its on me after all, as let's make it to you finally going on a date that won't get interfered with by either Sam or metahumans and ghosts." Tucker spoke as the two headed off to stuff their faces

"That's more my speed Tuck as I swear things are going nowhere but up for the two of since I swear I'm on top of everything at this point!" Danny cheered in happiness finding it that at this point in his life he was going nowhere but up in the world

* * *

 **(2 weeks later, October 17th 2015, 10:50 Pm, Hollywood Theatres, Amity Park)**

It was late at night as the two had went to see the new Ghostbusters movie which had the pair more laughing than scared if anything, because this felt wonderful for Danny to have a nice night with his girlfriend without any interruptions. As the two were now flying back to Galatea's house after having had a good night together and were now in her house having for a lack of a better word a very heated make out session as Danny right now was thanking whatever God that was watching him right now considering that he'd gone to 2nd base and hopefully just hopefully he'd get to 3rd.

 _"Man can this night not get any better first I get to have a date with Angela and now were having one of the best makeouts ever in my lifetime."_ Danny thought as his busty girlfriend had him against a wall a shirt having been thrown to the floor and her jeans riding on her hips as she had a leg wrapped around his waist

 _"Since can this get getting better."_ Danny thought as at this moment the two were practically half naked and dry humping each other at this point

The two soon fell to the side and continued their passionate makeout as they continued dry humping one another as their hands began roaming each others bodies as Galatea's nails left thin bright red marks across his back. As thanks to Danny's enhanced sense of smell and hearing he knew he was doing something right when he heard Galatea's heartbeat rising with lust and the faint smell of arousal which smelled like for some reason cinnamon, apples and oddly enough sulfur therefore Danny knew he was getting somewhere.

"Well Danny I think that you've been doing a good enough job for this to happen." Galatea told Danny in a lust ridden voice as she began to unclip her bra

"Man Tucker is so gonna be jealous when I tell him about this." Danny said to himself as he saw his girlfriend unclip her bra and throw it the side as he felt nearly all the blood go to the bottom end of his body so to speak at he looked at his topless girlfriend

"Well was the wait worth it Danny as I'd like to think I'm proud of how my girls look?" Galatea questioned as Danny was staring wide eyed at the nearly triple D sized bust of his girlfriend that was giving the fuck you to gravity

"As you can tell by my face that you already know the answer is." Danny responded his face having an atomic blush upon it as Galatea smirked deviously

"Good to know and better yet why don't you show me up close and personal." Galatea told him shoving him into her large breasts and smothering him

"Besides I'm not the only one who's getting a happy ending out of this after all; especially since judging by how you're doing we're both gonna be feeling great tonight." Galatea told him palming and stroking Danny's very not so little yet wide package in hand as she let out a moan as Danny continued to somehow be lucky enough to find the sensitive spots on her tits

 _"Man can this night not get any better."_ Danny thought since this night right at this moment was going exactly how it should

Soon enough the two were on the couch with Danny smothered under Galatea's large bosom and earning low moans of pleasure from the Kryptonian clone as he spanked her heart shaped rear since unknown to Danny; Galatea secretly loved to have her ass spanked since if there was any quicker way to turn her on then it was that. As Danny was feeling fantastic since he was getting to have a heated makeout session with his girlfriend that if anyone were to walk in would look like a softcore porno evident by how Galatea was giving him a handy and Danny briefly wondered why she stopped with their make out as she'd soon got on her knees and nearly ripped his jeans off with her superhuman strength.

"Congratulations Danny since you it looks like your getting to 3rd base." Galatea told him as she was still stroking the large man meat in his boxers

"I swear this has been one my best days ever." Danny spoke as she had began to pull down his boxers

"And trust me it'll only get better from here." Galatea told him as started licking the side huge meat

"Yep it's official best day ever." Danny spoke before suddenly his ghost sense went off repeatedly

"What's wrong Danny?" Galatea asked her tongue on the large inflamed head of his dick since she was ready to as people said it nowadays suck the soul out of him

"Look outside Angela since apparently these ghosts forget who they're fucking with!" Danny exclaimed in anger seeing Walker's right hand man Bullet outside with a battalion of ghosts

"Sorry about this, but apparently we'll have to wait for another time." Danny apologized in anger as he grabbed his clothes and put them back on

"Oh trust me Danny this is still gonna happen because if there is one thing I don't do is leave things unfinished. And once this whole thing is sorted out I'm gonna make you see stars." Galatea told him with a lustful kiss that had Danny still turned on enough that a stray bolt of lightning shot out of him

"I swear that you're the best girlfriend ever." Danny spoke before transforming and summoning his tomahawks

"I know now go and knock em dead and by the way loving the costume change." Galatea told him as he flew out the window

 _"Huh apparently this how I am gonna look like from now, oh well I guess I get to look even cooler."_ Danny thought as he was in his enraged state except this time with the more feral features from when he viciously mauled Valerie

 **"Well then if it ain't our favorite prisoner and with a stowaway no less."** Bullet spoke mockingly before Danny in a burst of speed cut off the head of one of Bullet's lackey's

 **"I'm not really in the mood for any of your shit considering I was this fucking close to getting a blowjob from my incredibly stacked girlfriend. And now I have got goddamn blue balls because of you, so right now you really aren't on my top 10 list of people I like right now because start making sense of why you're here or I rip your goddamn head off."** Danny retorted furiously since he was pissed at the moment considering that Walker's fuckboy had stopped him from getting head from Angela added to the fact that Wulf really hated this man second to Walker and he wasn't in the best state of mind

 **"I don't give a fuck about your sex life ghost boy; what I do give a fuck about is the fact you've got our favorite attack dog with you. So either give it to us willingly or we beat it out of you."** Bullet told him as Wulf within him telling him to end them all

 **"What's gonna be then?"** Bullet questioned as Danny readied his tomahawks

Soon enough Bullet did get his answer when a storm of red violet electricity raced out of Danny's hands as the unlucky ghosts were soon flash fried screaming briefly in pain as they were soon rendered into nothing more than ectoplasmic ash with Danny soon unleashing himself upon the enemies that stopped him from getting a bj. As Danny empowered by savage fury using his lightning fast speed to dart to one enemy to the next as a red and dark grey blur as heads and limbs were severed and bodies nearly hacked to ribbons as Danny cut an ectoplasmic swath through the battalion sent after him and Wulf as Bullet could only float their nearly paralyzed by the fact that ashes and ectoplasm were raining down rapidly.

For Bullet soon tried to fly away from the carnage seeing Danny tear through his forces evident by the flashes of lightning and the bodies of his enforcements dropping like flies he soon managed to get a few yards away before an irate Danny grabbed him with a clawed hand.

 **"Just where do you think your going as you still have to answer for interrupting me getting to 3rd base."** Danny told the one eyed ghost

 **"Like I'll be beaten by a brat like you. As you're still gonna give me my attack dog."** Bullet told him as he brought out his blaster against Danny

 **"That's a no besides the two of us have a counter proposal and that's for you to die."** Danny responded blasting him back with a powerful bolt of lightning

With that Danny soon hooked his tomahawks into Bullet's back and threw him down into the ground, but before he could reach it Danny was following close behind him with the tomahawk in his right hand embedding itself in Bullet's gut causing ectoplasmic blood to spill out as Danny nearly ripped intestines apart. For Bullet tried to fire back with a beam from his blaster but, Danny blocked and shunted aside said beam with his tomahawks before launching out at Bullet like a bolt of lightning dodging and ducking around energy beams from said blaster.

With Bullet soon screaming out in pain as Danny hilted both tomahawk blades into his collarbone before sending him into a tree via drop kick, yet before the one eyed right hand man of Walker could even get up a bolt of lightning punched through his left thigh causing a half dollar sized hole to form in it. Leaving him down on a wounded knee quite literally as Danny soon smashed his head into the tree repeatedly gradually breaking the tree as he did son at subsonic speeds before the tree soon fell over in a splintered mess.

 **"You know what of all the nights Walker had to send you out after me this had to be the worst."** Danny remarked as he dodged and evade each shot from Bullet like they were coming in slow motion

 **"Because if there's one thing you don't do is try and ruin or interfere with my personal life and moreso what little of a sex life I've got with my girlfriend. However, it seems as though that message has gotten lost in translation since everyone in that Ghost Zone still doesn't get it yet."** Danny spoke as he raised his tomahawks up to blow a shot to his face

 **"I don't give a shit about what you want all that matters is that I get my attack dog from you ghost boy and once that's done you'll be where you and every other ghost that doesn't follows the rules are."** Bullet told him still shooting at Danny

 **"That's funny considering that Wulf tells me that Walker is a corrupt cop who just makes up the rules as he goes. Especially since he's been keeping Wulf prisoner since the Wild West without a probable cause, since I'm not a history major but your boss is just reeking of corruption."** Danny told him as Wulf had told him of what Walker was in his past life as a corrupt Texas ranger that threw anyone in the slammer for going against him or even thinking of opposing

 **"Like I care if he's throws his power around considering that in the end I reap the benefits."** Bullet stated since Walker's rules allowed him to do whatever he pleased

" **Oh Wulf told me about all of that and all the damned dirty things you did while he was alive to not just him but, his family as well."** Danny spoke as he soon closed in on Bullet

 **"So what he and all of them got what they deserved and I don't regret a single thing of what I did, as I enjoyed hearing his wife scream for help."** Bullet responded with a lecherous smile

 **"You know what for that comment you don't get an arm anymore."** Danny told him as he quickly dashed around Bullet

And in a split second of reaction Bullet soon found himself screaming in pain as his right arm was lopped off at the tricep and for good measure Danny reduced it to ash with a few bolts of lightning. Yet it didn't end there as Bullet had tried to swing out at Danny with a left cross yet that ended in failure as Danny rammed his tomahawk into Bullet's forearm pinning him to a park bench and then soon enough immobilized him further by jamming his other tomahawk into Bullet's right thigh.

 **"You know that if you kill me that Walker is gonna be on you like stink on shit ghost boy. So how about you just give me my attack dog and I'll be on my way and won't mention this little stunt you pulled to Walker."** Bullet spoke trying to weasel his way out of this as Danny made a clone

"Oh I'm not gonna kill you however, my friend here will." Danny told him as he powered down back to normal as the clone soon took the form of a red and black furred werewolf

"I'm sure that you and Wulf have some catching up to do." Danny told Bullet who was trying to escape but found himself unable to

" **You deserve every single minute of this Bullet. Considering that you and Walker violated my wife and daughters oh I am gonna tear you limb from limb."** Wulf told him as his claws elongated like serrated sabres

"Anything you have to say before Wulf here has a go at you?" Danny questioned as Bullet had a blood filled malevolent and still lecherous grin on his face

 **"Yeah your whore wife and daughters were screamers alright, as I bet it must've just been absolute hell when we made you watch it all happen. And if I had the option too I'd do it all over again this time with a video camera to make you watch me give to them over and over again on loop."** Bullet responded as Wulf growled savagely

"Well Wulf I'll leave you too what you want to do with him." Danny told him as he walked away having made sure to cauterize the wounds with electricity so he wouldn't have bled out from his severed arm

 **"Don't worry I will Daniel as this has been a long time coming."** Wulf spoke with rage and pure hate in his voice as he glared heavily at Bullet

 **"Now then time for me to see if like you told my wife if you have any soft spots because I'm going to go looking for them."** Wulf told Bullet as for the next few hours ectoplasmic blood would paint the park the werewolf ghost was in as he mauled and torn apart Bullet like a wolf would its prey as he was going to savor this as much as possible with one thought in mind

 _"Walker your next and then my justice will have been served."_ Wulf thought as he tore Bullet to ribbons with savage fury

* * *

 **(2 days later, Masters Manor, Wisconsin, October 19th 2015, 1:45 Pm)**

Vlad was soon in his laboratory with computers running D.N.A tests on Danny's flesh that Valerie acquired for him considering that the fascinating thing about the little badger's d.n.a was that it was in a continual state of evolution. Something that intrigued the elder half ghost since this meant that his project had the capability for endless growth of potential just like Daniel except with his new partner to help it would eclipse him immensely.

"So then I take it you have your end of what's needed for our pet project?" Vlad asked as a man in a lab coat, bright blue shirt, grayed hair with an unkempt beard to match and dark eyes entered the room with a briefcase

"Of course and after all you're the only person who'd take me on after how Cadmus screwed me when Galatea when they declared her brain dead and started using her for spare parts." The man responded as he set the briefcase down on one of the tables

"Well when it comes to clones who better than you ." Vlad spoke to the doctor who created Danny's girlfriend

"Luckily enough I managed to sneak in and gain some d.n.a samples of my own. Enough to make this project of ours more than a success and with all of the power she has and will have right here. Since I only work with what will ensure the best results something that had Cadmus given me more time would've been ensured" Dr. Hamilton responded as in the briefcase were an assortment of d.n.a sample from Galatea with him only taking the ones that were most recently for those contained the most potential for results of what he'd be doing with Vlad

"Good since the project I'm putting you on for requires nothing but that since what I have planned will be something truly greater than what anyone can imagine." Vlad told the former Cadmus scientist

"That does remind me you never did say what this project of yours was about, so would you mind enlightening me. For if we're truly partners in this then I'd rather not be kept in the dark about this?" Dr. Hamilton inquired of the billionaire half ghost

Because in all of their time he never did inform him of what he'd require his services for all that he was told was that he'd give him the funding needed for this project he wanted completed and that no expense would be spared if he did all of what was accordingly. Naturally he couldn't refuse such an offer from the man who owned VladCo and was a titan in the business industry next to WayneTech and LexCorp still it struck him as odd that Vlad would want him involved in whatever this was given his past history.

"Simple because I want you to help me in making a clone however, not just any mere clone oh no I'm talking about a clone with the potential power to possibly outstrip the Man of Steel himself." Vlad told whose eyes widened almost comically at being told such a thing

"I'm sorry but if I'm hearing this right you want me to help you in making something that's stronger than Superman. But in case you haven't noticed that's next to near impossible considering that unless you've been living under a rock the past decade or so that man is nearly unstoppable; especially since he's a practical god among us." Dr. Hamilton spoke since he knew the strength of the last son of Krypton and knew very few could hope to compare to him

"Yes however, that's what any ordinary man would think but considering that you made a clone of his cousin that has far outstripped her in power then I'd like to say one thing is for certain. And that is nothing with science and ingenuity is impossible because just look doctor as she still lives on stronger than ever." Vlad spoke showing Dr. Hamilton security footage of Galatea killing off and fighting against metahumans and ghosts alike with nothing but ease

"I can't believe it she's actually alive and this power is far beyond what I could've ever hoped of her achieving." Dr. Hamilton said in one part shock of her still being alive when he'd thought Cadmus would've pulled the plug on her and one part pride that she'd gotten so far along in life

"Yes indeed and as you can see Galatea still lives better than ever with power that I might say comes extraordinarily close to Superman. Which is why I want you to help me in this project of mine." Vlad told him pulling him in

"What do you plan on doing Mr. Masters?" Dr. Hamilton questioned as he showed the recent footage of Danny

"Simple I want to combine the d.n.a of Danny Phantom who has shown to be an extremely powerful half ghost of a metahuman with the of Galatea. And in short create something stronger than the two could ever be with none of their weakness yet all their strength combined." Vlad told him of what his project entailed

"Since think about it if you will this clone having all of their power into one single being. With limitless potential to grow and evolve in power and soon enough make the man of steel look like an impotent child in comparison. Because don't you think that's worth doing because we have the technology, the materials and the resources to do so all I need for you to do is to help me here Dr. Hamilton." Vlad continued seeing that the former scientist was being pulled over to his side and now came the hook and sinker

"Especially since this will show Cadmus that they shouldn't have cast you off and better yet show them that they could've been and done so much more with you around. So what do you say Hamilton will you help me in this endeavor?" Vlad asked as he grinned seeing that former Cadmus scientist gears turn in his head at the prospect of what was said to him and soon gave his response

"My answer is of course yes Mr. Masters as you've said all of what's needed for me to go ahead and do this project for you." Dr. Hamilton spoke since this was his golden opportunity to show Cadmus how foolish they were in turning him away

"Excellent to hear as we'll get started right away. With my associates giving you everything you need to make this all happen because I expect nothing short of greatness from you." Vlad spoke saying everything need to have the former Cadmus scientist to do as he needed for his pet project

"I trust that all my accommodations will be met for this. Since what you will have me be doing is nothing short of time consuming and labor intensive so I will need interruptions to be kept to a minimal. Considering that mixing all of these d.n.a types together is going to be something extremely difficult since one mistake and we could be looking at a catastrophe well beyond our control Mr. Masters." Dr. Hamilton told Vlad

Since he needed to have complete focus and concentration for this project that Vlad wanted him to work on since mixing metahuman, Kryptonian and ghost D.N.A together could yield a complete disaster that could kill them all and he'd rather not have that happen to him.

"Don't worry Dr. Hamilton everything will be made to suit what's needed since I want the best outcome for this. And for that to happen I will spare no expense in making sure this all turns out a complete success." Vlad assured him as Dr. Hamilton nodded in agreement

"Well then I assume everything will be in order as all we do now is shake on this and everything will be going accordingly with our new project." Dr. Hamilton spoke as the two shook hands with one another

"As now that we're in business you may do anything you need to so long as its within reason. Because I'd rather not have Cadmus or better yet that bothersome Justice League breathing down on us because of a mistake. And I know you wouldn't want that to happen either considering we both know that they will come down hard and fast on us and I rather like living the way I currently am." Vlad spoke knowing that both forces if given a hint that something was going wrong would leave no stone unturned to find the source

"Trust me that will not happen as I will take every precaution necessary to see that it doesn't happen that much you can trust." Dr. Hamilton responded as he wouldn't let his former employers or any of those accursed heroes destroy his work never and not again

"Good now you may leave since I assume you have much work to do in the days to come. So for now retire to the guest room as we've got many months to come for this and I expect nothing short of perfection from you Doctor Hamilton. For if there is one thing I don't tolerate is failure and those who have worked with me know full well I do to people who fail me in things I heavily invest in." Vlad told the former Cadmus scientist who walked away elated that he would be working on something that would soon show his former employers why they shouldn't have cast him off

"That's right young badger as soon enough I will no longer need you or your sister to take over for me as why bother settling for scraps from Madeline and that fat bastard Jack. When I can make my own successor. Vlad said to himself since this clone would soon become the successor to his legacy

 _"And nothing not even you or even those idiots in the Justice League will stop me from attaining what's mine."_ Vlad thought as this clone would make a powerful and excellent successor to his legacy and all that it entailed

 **So then with Danny changing and soon becoming more influenced and driven by instinct and savage fury what else will entail for our young hero considering that Vlad now has plans to make a clone from the D.N.A of both himself and Galatea and make something stronger than the two could be, but with none of their weaknesses. Find out more of what will happen in the next new chapters of Phantom and a Kryptonian.**

* * *

 ** _Cut and hope you guys like this chapter since this opens up a lot of things to happen in the future chapters, so with that being said let's get down to what's happened shall we._**

 ** _First off we've got Danny nearly killing Valerie something of which I did to show one thing in particular that being that Wulf's time in Danny is starting to affect him. Especially considering that he's now starting to become more prone to bouts of berserker animalist rage like how Wolverine is depicted in comics since this won't be the last we see of this happening to Danny._**

 ** _Next up is Danny and Tucker talking about what to do in terms to Valerie which I loved writing out considering one thing is made clear throughout canon and to us fans. That for all intents and purposes Valerie is a crappy antagonist to have against Danny considering that she didn't really lose anything to really have a good reputation since sure she lost her place among the A-list and she's now middle classed but compared to everyone else she still has a loving family and roof over her head so to me she has no real reason to hate Danny as much as she does._**

 ** _Following that we've got the mild lime scene with Danny and Galatea as well as Danny massacring Bullet's forces which I wanted to do for two reason. One being that to show that the their relationship is progressing enough to where in their relationship as show is as passionate as it is then it would only make sense for it to get to the point it is now. Secondly we've got the whole beating of Bullet and his forces which is because I haven't forgotten about Walker all of them and that you don't mess with a guy who was in the middle of what Danny was in with Galatea and lastly to give a bit more insight into Wulf's history at the tail end of this part of the chapter._**

 ** _Finally we've got the scene with Dr Hamilton and Vlad working together for you guessed it the cloning and creation of Dani something that's been a long time coming. Because I wanted to still make Dr. Hamilton from the original Justice League still relevant to the story and have him play his part into it and what better way than to be involved with Dani's creation, but this time with her having a bit extra in her system._**

 ** _With that being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as you have been and thanks for all of your continued support this far as it's been really appreciated and furthermore please share your reviews since they let me know that you guys like the story thus far. Also please go and check out my friend Pravus666's Danny Phantom story called my Phantasmal Lateralus since it's really great if you like a realistically darker and somewhat more gritty Danny Phantom story_**

 ** _This is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you guys bigger and better content as next chapter will be a bit of Halloween chapter as well as that Sinestro Corps ring finally getting a wielder._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Outshined by Soundgarden_**

 ** _Random End Song: Back to the Primitive by Soulfly_**


	13. Chapter 13: It's Terror Time Again

**(Chapter 13: It's Terror Time Again)**

It was soon going to be Halloween and that meant the Horror Dance at Casper High where everyone got to dress up in their own costumes and not only win a fuck-ton candy but, also be named fear king and queen which basically meant a glorified popularity boost. While Danny didn't really care for it, it was his girlfriend who did with Galatea only doing so for the major amount of candy she could stuff her face with therefore she was all in on this.

However, there was one thing that had been going on as of late that being the Sinestro Corps ring Tucker had stole months prior had been gaining an increasing synchronization towards Galatea being drawn more and more to her as time went on. With Danny and Tucker not knowing what to make of it so on Galatea wishes since she simply thought it would look cool being a member of the Sinestro Corps held onto it for the time being after all if there was anyone who could put the fear of God into someone it was definitely the cloned Kryptonian.

* * *

 **(October 23rd 2015, Fenton Works, 8:42 Am)**

It was soon nearly a quarter till 9 as Danny was waking up with a yawn and looked outside with it being a mildly cloudy day out however, that was before he felt an extremely pleasurable sensation around his crotch and found that his legs were pinned down to the bed and couldn't move even if he tried.

 _"What the hell is going on here?"_ Danny thought as he peeled the covers off and to his surprise found the unexpected

"Angela how in the hell did you get in my room?!" Danny questioned as he saw his girlfriend now only blowing him but damned well deepthroating him taking two thirds of his girthy length down her throat

"What does it look like I'm doing, because I never got to finish what we started last Friday which is why I'm doing that right now so hold still." Galatea replied as she was still horny and she was gonna get this out of her system no matter what

With that in mind she redoubled her efforts in blowing Danny continuing to do as, he was was practically paralyzed by the pleasure he was seeing because he was now believing her when she said she was gonna suck the soul out of him since that what it felt like for the next 23 minutes as he continued to pulse and throb in her throat. For it wouldn't be another 4 minutes before he finally blew it and exploded down her throat which had her in her lust fueled state for him all the way down her throat as for a full minute he continued to let go he exhausted his payload and fell back down breathing quite heavily from the intense blowjob he received.

"I told you Danny that I never ever leave things unfinished." Galatea told him as she had taken her shirt and bra off and had gotten comfortable since she didn't want anything getting in the way

"Oh I believe you as thanks to you I now have an extraordinarily good start to my day." Danny spoke as his surprise blowjob had proved to start off his day pretty greatly

"Like I said before I'm the best girlfriend you'll ever have." Galatea promised him since she knew that she had Danny's heart in her hands and in that line of thought she was never going to let him go no matter what

"Angela of all the people I've had to be in a relationship with you definitely win first place as the best one of all, because how I've been without you relationship-wise is beyond me." Danny responded as being with his superpowered girlfriend great because it was finally someone who not only understood him as a person, but made him feel like being a better man

"Well just know that as long as you have me; that I'm not letting you go ever because we belong to each other no matter. Because I'll tell you something Danny and I'll say while I can." Galatea spoke as she soon got on top of Danny straddling him

"I care about and do love you a lot which is why I take it so personally when I see the girls here flirting with you or being cunts to you I get so mad as you've seen me before. Granted I'm not a jealous cunt like that Sam girl however, I'm just really, really protective of not just our relationship but also of you to. Because you mean the world to me and I don't think I could imagine my life any other way than with you in it and I just wanted for you to know that." Galatea told Danny as she was very passionate in their relationship and would do all that she could to further safeguard a relationship with him

"Don't worry Angela I feel the same way about you too and I wouldn't dare to trade what we've got for anything else in this world that could be offered to me. Especially since you've given me a happiness I haven't felt for a long time, so you can trust and believe that I will do all I can to stay being with you." Danny responded as Galatea felt her heart warm at that fact

"Thank you for that it means alot to me." Galatea spoke as she smiled down at Danny

"It's no problem after all we go fantastic together after all." Danny spoke with a small chuckle

"We sure do now come here." Galatea spoke as she began to kiss him on the lips unknown to them Jazz telekinetically opened the door to tell him that she breakfast

"Hey Danny I made breakfast…" Jazz spoke walking into see a topless Galatea straddling her younger brother

"Um….was I interrupting something?" Jazz spoke as two looked like a deer caught in the headlights

"Let's take this downstairs where I can explain everything." Galatea spoke as she got up from atop Danny

"Alright well while I did make breakfast for everyone just please put on a shirt as in case my parents come back from ghost hunting I don't want to explain why there's a topless girl in our house." Jazz spoke deadpanning at the busty blonde before her

"Fair enough come on Danny let's go eat some breakfast." Galatea said as she put back on her lacy acid green bra

"Alright sure I'm hungry anyways." Danny spoke as he headed downstairs first before Galatea looked at Jazz who was already telepathic conversation

 _"I'm not telling him yet; we've been over this already."_ Jazz spoke through the telepathic link

 _"I don't know why you don't Jazz considering that he deserves to hear the truth from his own sister and I hate having to keep secrets from him."_ Galatea argued back considering that she really hated having to keep things from him

 _"Look I'm still not strong enough to be able to tell him about my power alright."_ Jazz mentally retorted as Galatea rolled her eyes at the statement

 _"That's bullshit and you know it especially since I've seen you do it in the Ghost Zone and you're nearly the equivalent of a walking talking nuclear bomb."_ Galatea responded through the link considering that to make an example out of Skulker she blew up the small island he lived on granted the feat nearly knocked her unconscious from the massive strain it put on her but nevertheless the feat still stood as incredible

 _"So don't tell me that you aren't strong enough because you are plenty of that, so please will you tell Danny already."_ Galatea near pleaded through the telepathic link as Jazz relented

"Fine I'll tell him after Halloween is after alright; now then let's go join my brother and your boyfriend downstairs." Jazz spoke as Galatea nodded in agreement as she cut off the telepathic link

With that in mind the two went downstairs and joined Danny downstairs for breakfast which was that of bacon, hash browns and waffles that they all ate together exchanging a few words and laughs as they did so before finishing and once they did managed to clean things up in record time what with Danny having super speed and all.

"I didn't know you cook Jazz." Galatea spoke surprised that Jazz was such a great cook

"Thanks then again when you have parents that are obsessed with ghosts and ghost hunting then you learn to do things that make sure you can take care of yourself." Jazz answered back in thanks as part of the reality of having her parents was the fact that she had to learn to mature faster than what others had to at her age

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to pry into anything." Galatea apologized as Jazz shrugged it off

"It's nothing to worry about Angela as I've grown used to that, because the one thing people fail to realize is that being a Fenton means that you have to grow up fast. Considering that for the most they become so obsessed with ghosts that we at times get forgotten about." Jazz spoke often remembering times where Maddie and Jack were so busy that her and Danny had to survive on leftover pizza for 4 days just so they wouldn't starve

"Yeah not to mention that their contraptions have gotten Jazz and I hurt our fair share of times, so you also learn spatial awareness as well as a bonus. Just that in the way we've learned ours it was most unpleasant to say the very least." Danny commented as he took a seat as he and Jazz lifted up their shirts and revealed that they both had matching ectoplasmic burns on Danny's his upper torso and right collarbone and Jazz her sides and upper back

"Because when people ask why we don't really care for our parents all that much these are some examples of why." Danny remarked remembering the times in which their house was rendered a death trap by their ghost obsessed parents

"But enough about that, as y'all excited for the Halloween dance coming up?" Jazz spoke wanting to change the subject before it got to grim

"Oh yeah as weren't you going to run for fear queen Angela?" Danny questioned remembering that bit of information as Galatea was taking a brief respite to take in the information she had received

"Yep as I don't just want that candy which would be nice and satisfy my unholy sweet tooth, but also let me rub it in that beta female Paulina's face that I'm better than her in every conceivable way." Galatea said having quite an intense dislike for Paulina who if it weren't for Danny and all the witnesses she'd crush her head like a grape

"As well you should as someone needs to put her right in her place." Danny spoke with bitter distaste of how he was interested in her when the rumors of her being such a whore was proved true

"Don't worry I will Danny besides when I win I'm so gonna rub it in her face, because I want her to just know it that I'll always be better than her. That and I'm much, much more gorgeous than her too." Galatea spoke with small hints of vanity in her voice as she just couldn't help but want to crush Paulina and knock her off her pedestal

"Now I can see why you two go along so well you two are practically made for each other; especially since both of you act like a really horny married couple." Jazz commented having made note of in the 4 months they've been quite close and almost extraordinarily passionate with one another with personal experience from seeing it knew they were very open about it

"What can we say we're proud to be with one another." Danny spoke since the two were quite happy being inseparable

"Besides I think we'll do great together for our costumes, since I'm going as Jason Voorhees the almighty king of slasher films." Danny spoke as he was a huge fan of Friday the 13th movies

"I'm gonna be going Psylocke since come on who doesn't like a sexy psychic assassin." Galatea revealed as out of all the X men characters she liked Psylocke the most

"Which reminds me Jazz what are you gonna be going as?" Danny asked wondering what his sister would be going as

"Probably as someone from one of the Assassin's Creed games." Jazz revealed since she was very much an avid fan of said game series

"Well that's settled then as I think this is gonna be a good Halloween I just know it." Danny spoke having a good feeling about this Halloween

* * *

 **(3 days later, October 26th 2015, Amity Park, 9:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 10 as Galatea was walking home with her Psylocke costume feeling pretty good about herself right now since she got her costume and put in an apple pie for herself that would be done in about an hour give or take 10 to 15 minutes for her to stuff her face with since she was gonna hang out with Danny's cousin Vanessa tonight. Who was a lot of fun and despite her being overwhelmingly strong and her penchant for giving spine cracking hugs was an absolute sweetheart to be around.

 _"Huh well it looks like I've got enough time for this."_ Galatea thought seeing a random metahuman running through the streets

Galatea soon sucker punched the metahuman so hard she nearly broke his jaw line it was a seven tall man with lilac purple skin that was built like a brick wall with a dark amethyst colored beard wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt and dark red cargo pants and black shoes this was Onyx one of the Bang Baby's from Dakota who had still continued being a gangster. As he and Puff since regaining their powers had been going around the country on robbery sprees and capturing metahumans.

"Tell me something do you know what fear feels like?" Galatea questioned as she backhanded Onyx across the face hard enough that she nearly knocked his bottom teeth

"Because I'd like to think that once I'm done with you then you'll know full well what its like to be afraid." Galatea spoke out as she began to activate her heat vision

"That's what you think because its two on one." Puff's voice rang out as he breathed out an acidic cloud of vapor at Galatea who split it in half with a quick burst of heat vision

"Do you really think that's gonna work on me because let's skip amatuer hour and get down to business already, because I'll just kill you guys fast since I have a pie in the oven and a friend waiting on me." Galatea said considering that she wanted to hurry things along since she had Vanessa coming over soon

"Well tough news for you because we got hired by someone to take you down for 8 million." Puff boasted at the fact that they were still bounty hunters despite being dirty ones

"Huh I thought that if I was gonna be brought in that I would be worth a lot more. But since I'm a bit curious who hired the both of you as I'd like to know who I'm gonna be killing later?" Galatea questioned as she both thought that she was triple what she was getting hunted down for and wanted to tie up a loose end

"It's some lady named Amanda Waller, she said if we caught you then we'd get paid and our rap sheets history and I'm done being chased by the cops." Onyx revealed wiping blood off of his mouth

"So then what's it gonna be blondie you gonna come quietly or kicking and screaming?" Puff questioned floating in the air

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy making the two of you scream." Galatea spoke as she took a deep breath

With that she breathed out a mighty gust of wind that sent Puff flipping through the air as Onyx tried to flank her with a haymaker but, failed when she intercepted him by shooting a beam of heat vision at his right thigh nearly bringing him to his knee as it cut through thick and dense flesh like it was nothing. This was before being subject towards a right hook towards his face that knocked his nose at a 45 degree angle before having it reset back into is normal place by a left hook and then having it pushed into his face by a follow up punch to the face that knocked him into a car hard enough to nearly split it in half.

As Galatea walked up to the behemoth of a Bang Baby and lifted him up by his neck as she began to use her heat vision to blast a hole in his stomach before having to throw him into the way of Puff who shot out a cloud of acidic vapor that melted away at Onyx's shirt and at some of the concrete in front of her.

"So then are you guys gonna hurry this up because I've got a dozen better things to do besides this, so if you could I don't know be more of a threat that would be nice." Galatea spoke as she looked at them as this wasn't gonna really be that much of a challenge considering that she was better than them

"We're getting that bounty on your head no matter what." Puff retorted as she got back up and began to take another breath

"Really the two of you really think you can actually take me down? Wow that's just precious that you believe that." Galatea responded back thinking it was sort of adorable that they thought they were a threat

"Bitch please your just like every other meta we've come across we'll have you captured and our pockets lined up to have us stinkin' rich!" Puff exclaimed as she exhaled a gout of acidic vapor that headed towards Galatea

"Maybe the two of you still don't get it, but it doesn't matter as you'll still die tonight." Galatea spoke as she flew upwards to avoid the acidic cloud

"As maybe I should give your boyfriend there something to fear again." Galatea added as she dodged and weaved Puff exhaling gouts of acidic vapour at her before going briefly supersonic and disappearing in a sonic boom

"Onyx did you see where that bitch went?!" Puff questioned as she scanned the area for her as she was taken back at the sudden sonic boom

"Puff look out!" Onyx yelled as twin blade of solar energy soon descended upon her impaling her in the stomach as they descended towards the ground

"Like I said the both of you are gonna die tonight." Galatea spoke as she held Puff up by her neck

"And I want you big, purple and ugly to watch this because I told you that I was gonna make you be afraid tonight and I deliver on my promises." Galatea told Onyx as with a quick burst of heat vision she shot through right femur and destroyed his femoral artery with the partially cauterized wound hissing and boiling and steaming blood came out the wound

With that in mind Galatea held Puff as her finger dug into her back as she screamed horribly as Galatea dug her hands into her until she reached spinal cord before slowly and methodically she began to rip her in half. For Onyx was helpless as he watched the woman he cared for, for nearly several years get pulled apart bit by bit as dread and horror set into him burrowing into him like a tree taking root before with a squelch and minutes of screaming Puff was ripped apart in a spray of gore with her top half mere inches away from Onyx who tried to reach out towards her.

Only for any chances of helping Puff being squashed before him as Galatea stomped on her head doing so repeatedly until the ground had a ring of concentric cracks forming as soon the Bang Baby's head was nothing more than a mush like pile of blood, skull and gray matter that partially covered his face.

"Well that takes care of that and one thing is for sure, she's definitely a screamer." Galatea commented at the torn asunder and squashed remains of Puff

"I...I can't believe she's g-g-gone." Onyx stuttered out paralyzed by fear

"Well now that you're properly terrified of me then it's time for you to die." Galatea spoke as Onyx tried to back away from the person who killed his beloved

"No you...stay away from me!" Onyx spoke as he tried to crawl away only for Galatea with a stomp to his kneecap shattered it like brittle earth as a loud crunch echoed through the night

"Yeah that isn't gonna be happening however, what will be happening is the fact that your gonna look at me killing and there ain't anything you can do to stop it." Galatea spoke as she kicked him over to his side using her crystallization powers to immobilize his thick arms

"Now then for the next 3 to 5 minutes you're insides are gonna look like a strawberry smoothie...take that as you will I don't really care especially since you're gonna die at moment. But don't worry you'll be joining her soon enough in the underworld." Galatea told Onyx has he struggled in futility as Galatea summoned up her blades of solar energy

With that in mind Onyx could only struggle and having to watch in horror as he was sliced and gutted apart and could only yell and scream as fear gripped him at his own helplessness as his stomach and chest cavity were soon rendered a shredded and steaming mess as every vital organ and blood vessel within him were decimated and torn asunder. For Galatea stood their with her bloodied clothes and her face having a wide smile of satisfaction of having instilled fear into Onyx evident by his face completely frozen in mid scream from having been torn and rent asunder yet there was something else that caught her attention as a golden light floated up from her pocket.

 **"Angela Jansen of Sector 2814 you have the ability to instill great fear in others; welcome to the Sinestro Corps."** The ring spoke in a metallic male voice as it fitted and slipped itself onto her left index finger as her eyes briefly lit up in a golden yellow before turning back to their original blue color

 _"Oh man this this is so freaking cool, as I'm so telling Vanessa and Danny about this. As all the things I can do with it and more importantly all the candy I can get for myself as well"_ Galatea thought as she blasted off into the night with her new ring on her finger

"Now all I have to do besides that is find out why Waller wants me. Because this means war, because nobody is taking this life I've worked on away from me as it looks like with this ring I'll give that fat cow something to really fear." Galatea spoke her eyes glowing crimson with heat vision as not very fond memories of Amanda Waller came to the forefront as if their was a list of people she had to make to kill then she'd be right up there with Supergirl

"Because right up there with Supergirl for putting me in a several years long coma this stunt she pulled just put her right at the top of my list and I'll make damn sure her death doesn't end quickly. And no one is gonna get in my way even if I have to kill everyone in the Justice League to do it as everyone needs to pay." Galatea added in her vengeful monologue as her ring pulsed with a golden light as the short list of people she wanted to soon kill just gained another person as she was gonna make them fear her before their eventual demise

* * *

 **(5 days later, Halloween 2015, Casper High, 10:50 Pm)**

It was soon the Horror Dance that was in full swing as our quartet that consisted of Jazz, Danny, Galatea and Tucker were having quite good time as Sam wasn't bothering them considering the prior threat from Jazz still fresh in her mind and the fact that Tucker has had to repeatedly warn her about not screwing with Danny's relationship leaving her to brood in a corner alone with some of the other goths. Not to mention the fact that Galatea was also wearing her new lantern ring proudly for she wasn't gonna turn down the chance for extra power besides it wasn't as hard to make constructs for herself as one would think with it practically coming to her in the near week she's had it like it was natural something that gave her a ego boost to say the least.

"Well guys here's to having a good time at Horror Dance." Tucker spoke as he used his scarab to dress up as a realistic Iron Man

"Agreed as things are going well for Team Phantom after all." Jazz noted as she was dressed up as Connor from Assassin's Creed 3

"Because it's like I told Danny a few months back that soon enough everything would be going our way and I was right, since look as together at a school dance having a pretty good time." Tucker remarked at how at the beginning of the summer it was only matter before things went their way for once and he proved to be right

"Then let's put it to Team Phantom for having a reigning good luck streak up till now, so here's to us." Galatea spoke with a smile after all they were having a pretty good streak of luck so far

"Gotta agree with Angela to Team Phantom being awesome!" Danny cheered as all clinked their glasses of punch together and took a drink from them

"So then Angela I think you're a guaranteed win for being Horror Queen." Adam said as he came over dressed up as Luffy from One Piece

"Thanks and where's Vanessa by the way, as I thought she'd be here?" Galatea responded wondering where the giant for a Fenton was

"Oh she's out trick or treating considering that she's very much still a kid at heart." Adam told them as his sister was still and always was a jolly giant of a person and couldn't help but go trick or treating that and she always loved Halloween

"Makes sense I suppose as, this is Vanessa we're talking about and its free candy which is why I'm surprised Angela even came here." Danny spoke as both Jazz and himself looked at the Kryptonian clone

"Oh come on I've got some self-control when it comes to candy." Galatea spoke as both Fenton siblings looked at her with an are you serious look

"Really Angela you having self-control when it comes to sweets and everything candy related; do you really want to go down that road because Danny and I's wallets are quite the contrary to that statement." Jazz countered knowing full well that her and her brother's wallets have taken quite a hit whenever they had to feed Galatea's sweet tooth

"As I love you and all but you are quite literally a black hole when it comes to anything sweets related Angela." Danny added knowing that his girlfriend was like a vacuum when it came to candy

"Hey I said I had some control it's not a lot but it's something." Galatea pouted as she below average self-control as she knew that candy and sweets were her true kryptonite

"Yeah that's what I thought." Jazz and Danny spoke at the same time

"Anyways you four its nice to see that your having a great time." Adam spoke happy to see both his cousins there friend and Danny's girlfriend having a good time at the dance

"Thanks Adam I appreciate it by the way I don't see Dash around here as you think this would be a perfect chance to reclaim is lost glory?" Danny commented wondering where the blonde football player was at currently

"Oh him yeah he can't really come since I gave him a 2 weeks and a half suspension." Adam told them

"What did he do?" Tucker questioned wondering what Dash did to get suspended

"Well when I caught him picking on some of the students I stopped him and told him that he'd have detention after school with me. He complained and tried to get me to convince me otherwise because he had football practice, but you know me I will shut that shit down and no exceptions at all." Adam explained as he didn't give anyone free passes because to him you were going to get treated equally in his book

"Then what happened." Danny spoke wondering what happened to the musclebound douchebag

"Well after that he decided to try and think he was a tough guy and try to beat me into letting him go to football practice. Suffice to say that didn't go well for him since it's amazing what powers like mine can do in putting someone in a submission hold. Therefore he's suspended for assault since he did get in a pot shot on me, but rest assured you won't be seeing him till next Tuesday." Adam further explained as he wasn't playing with any of these little bastards who thought they were shit as they weren't above the rules in any capacity

"Well on behalf of everyone that gets picked on by the A-list thank you for standing up for the little guy Adam it means alot." Danny thanked his elder cousin who ruffled his hair

"It's no problem after all if no one is gonna look out for the little guy then I will." Adam told them before their attention was drawn towards Mr. Lancer who was about to announce Horror King and Queen

"Alright if I can have your attention with the votes that are in and this years Horror King and Queen are and Great Moby Dick it's Danny Fenton and Angela Jansen." Mr. Lancer spoke as Danny and Galatea walked up there

 _"Oh no you don't you aren't ruining this one for them, as things have been going too good for you to fuck this up, because apparently we still need to have another talk."_ Tucker and Jazz thought as they Sam about to go up there with a bucket of strange liquid and splash it on Galatea with that Jazz telekinetically stopped her in her tracks and Tucker using the Green scarab shot out a stun dart at her neck knocking her to the ground

"First off I'd just like to say thank you for voting us King and Queen and also furthermore to Paulina you can suck it because I told you I'd win." Galatea spoke as the queen bee was left seething and wondering where Manson was with that bucket of pig's blood to splash on her

"Now then I think the king here has something to say." Galatea added as Danny stepped to the forefront before looking out the window as his ghost sense went off

"Everyone scatter now!" Danny yelled out as suddenly ghost warriors swarmed the area led by none other than the Fright Knight who began trapping some of the students in their own nightmares and worst fears

 **"Now then time for you fools to learn the true meaning of this night!"** The Fright Knight spoke waving his sword as ghost warriors began to terrorize the students

"Danny you help everyone out and destroy these fuckers I got the boss over there." Galatea told Danny

"Alright and good luck." Danny responded as he went off elsewhere to transform

 _"Well here goes nothing."_ Galatea thought to herself

With that she said the oath of the Sinestro Corps and was transformed into her version of the corps uniform with it having a primarily black and gold color scheme with the bodysuit being a deep obsidian, with armored amber colored boots and the thighs of this being a lighter onyx almost grey in coloration. With the chestplate being highly detailed and reminiscent of Kryptonian armor of old with it being a raven black in color with dark silver accents to it as the pauldrons were of a bright gold with a thick obsidian colored outline with metal opera length arm-guard like gauntlets being that of a metallic canary yellow with with the fingers and bottom side of the forearms being a dark onyx. Finally the chestplate was a metal facsimile of Superman's insignia instead of the trademark "S" was the Sinestro corps in glowing citrine and a flowing obsidian and gold waist length cape behind her.

(If you need a better depiction of what Galatea's Sinestro Corps uniform if then look up the Zor El's gift armor set from Injustice 2 of Supergirl but with my color scheme and added design to it)

"Well I'll say this for certain I don't just look awesome but, damn do I make this sexy." Galatea spoke as she looked herself over and would admit that she made this look great

 _"Now then time to put this to the test and get him back for ruining my first Halloween."_ Galatea thought as she raced off towards the Fright Knight

Said ghost was caught off guard as large golden metallic boxing glove with spikes on the knuckles made of energy punched him out of the building and into the night sky, as he was looking for the source of his attacker before he heard a sudden whooshing sound and a large golden anchor made of light smack him into the football field below. With his descent hastened as he caught a blast of heat vision to his armored back that was glowing red from the heat as the ground cracked beneath him as he saw Galatea floating above him with her arms folded beneath her bust.

 **"Well then I haven't fought a maiden in a very long while, as finally someone's who's brave enough to stand against the future ruler of this town."** Fright Knight spoke as he had his longsword in his hand

"Look I don't know if you know this or not but, either take your punk ass army back to the Ghost Zone or I'll kill you dead." Galatea spoke giving the Fright Knight his only two options

 **"I don't know whom you think you are, but I am the Fright Knight, the Halloween spirit of fear and personal knight to the ghost king Pariah Dark and you will not destroy me this night…."** Fright Knight began to speak in his usual poetic manner of speech before getting socked in his helmed face by Galatea hard enough to leave a fist shaped dent in the helmet

 **"Fine I guess that now is the time for action and not words but know this; that I gave you the opportunity to flee this night for you will fall to my sword soon enough maiden."** Fright Knight spoke as Soul-shredder still blazed with ethereal emerald flame

"Oh I'm so scared of you...bring it on already so I can obliterate you already." Galatea spoke as she sent a golden semi-truck construct barreling towards him

With that the Fright Knight cleaved the semi truck construct in half however, it was only a ruse as it left him wide open to be blasted in the chestplate by a burst of heat vision that sent him into a goalpost with said goal post being broken in half from him being subject to a triceratops construct barreling into him like a bullet train. Going past the bleachers and another 3 meters before with multiple slashes from Soul-shredder crescents of ethereal flame were made slicing the construct to burning pieces as it dissipated as he looked down to see that the construct had gored in its charge leaving to small softball sized holes in it's gut that oozed out ectoplasm.

Before he could rise back to full height with a loud wham Galatea fist found its place in the Fright Knight's helmet deepening the dent previously made as a small crack was heard making notice of the sound of its injured jawbone. With the Fright Knight going in for a thrust towards Galatea's kidneys however she grasped at the longsword and proceeded to make a blade of solar energy and stab it halfway into his chest hitting a few arteries along the way evident by him coughing out ectoplasmic blood as the two separated when the Fright Knight momentarily blinded her with beams from his eyes.

 **"I'm actually impressed that a maiden such as yourself has managed to wound me so; which is something hardly any ghost in my realm has ever managed to do."** Fright Knight spoke as his wounds still bleed ectoplasm as he conjured up a crystalline meteorite that began to gradually enlarge

 **"However, thou shall not defeat me this night as these fools have forgotten the true meaning of Halloween and I will instill that back into them with your defeat."** Fright Knight declared as he threw a small house sized crystalline meteor out at Galatea who remained unfazed and unimpressed as she still had the air of superiority about her

 **"I'm sorry to disappoint but, the only one who spreads fear around here is me and unlike you I don't need a stupid holiday to do it."** Galatea spoke as she flew through the air and made a drill shaped construct to tunnel through the meteor breaking a cracking it as shards of it rained down upon the night

"Which by that token anything you can do in terms of fear I can excel at a hundred times better than you ever can." Galatea added as her blades of solar energy clashed fiercely against Soul-shredder

 **"No one shall spread greater fear than I this night and I will prove that statement true when I sever your head from shoulder maiden."** Fright Knight spoke as he found his longsword being pushed back on centimeter at a time

"Oh thank you by the way as you've given me the idea on how to kill you tonight." Galatea spoke as she didn't know how she wanted to kill of this ghost but now she most certainly did

As they struggled Galatea made several long knives at 13 stories above the Fright Knight before suddenly having them rocketing down at subsonic speeds as the Fright Knight nearly yelled out in pain as the constructs embedded themselves hilt deep into his back and nearly had his armor fold in on itself as they nearly struck his spinal cord. Using this moment to her immediate advantage she grabbed him by his chestplate in a bearhug flew up into the air climbing about a good hundred feet before rocketing back down in a piledriver as due to his wounds and the sudden surprise the Fright Knight couldn't focus in time to turn intangible as they crash back into the ground with great force.

With the Fright Knight's armor having multiple dents in it as the football field from the impact had a 15 foot wide crater that was 10 feet deep as the black knight staggered back up its body aching in pain as the bones were cracked and almost broken as ectoplasm was around it in a small puddle. However, no respite was given as Galatea gave it a vicious knee to his face the crunch of cartilage was heard before she reared back her fist and a repetition of increasingly wet slamming noises heard as she was intent on caving in his helmeted face as the front of his helmet as her right hand was growing more and more stained.

"Come on where's the fight in you I expected as you call yourself a knight and yet I'm just obliterating you like it's nothing. As you are just the worst kind of disappointment." Galatea spoke as she had with the 16th punch sent him spiraling into the air his helmet a dented and partially caved in pile of scrap metal as she grabbed his free arm

"Because I expected more of a fight from you and your lackeys but even they're getting decimated by my friends and my boyfriend." Galatea added as she watched as the forces the Fright Knight had with him were at this point a little over halfway gone through the combined efforts of Danny, Tucker, Adam and Jazz

 **"I refuse to give up as I will not be denied the chance to spread fear this Hallow's Eve maiden. As you maybe strong but you will not defeat me for fear and terror will be reigned upon my rain in a summers storm. Do you hear me I am the Fright Knight and you will not stop me!"** Fright Knight declared however, as he went to swing Soul-shredder Galatea growing tired of Fright Knight who has begun to bore her ripped off his arm at the bicep as dark ectoplasmic blood gushed forth from the wound in spurts with him screaming out in pain

"You know I would care more about what you're saying if you've actually done anything to impress me and so far that hasn't been the case which means you'll die right here and now." Galatea spoke as she stared down the bloodied and ruined mess of metal and ectoplasmic flesh that was the Fright Knight

 **"Never do you hear me! I will not have you steal this night from me as I will not die to a maiden such as you."** Fright Knight declared as at this point Galatea made a construct hankie and was blowing her nose in it making the spirit of Halloween fear despite his ruined visage glower at her with anger

"What were you saying something? I got bored of you already that I stopped listening as at least I got to blow my nose now, as you wouldn't believe how bad I've been stopped up lately." Galatea remarked as with his good arm Fright Knight yelled out in rage at the disrespect being shown as he flew after her at full speeds

 _"Wow this guy sucks and I actually fought I'd get a challenge out of him. Oh well at least I had gotten a good crash test dummy for my ring."_ Galatea thought as she watched the Fright Knight come after her

With that in mind Galatea made a maul construct and with a loud crack destroyed his armored left leg turning it into a bloodied and morbid looking pulp of metal and flesh that bled heavily as a wordless scream escaped his destroyed mouth that was soon caved in with Galatea using a full forced punch that split his jawbone in twain. Before she lifted him up and grabbing him by the chest plate slammed him down onto her knee so hard that a small shockwave erupted as his spine was shattered like brittle earth as he fell to the ground a limp mess as she soon snatched away his longsword and held it aloft

"Well then at least you gave me a trophy for all my effort, because this is definitely getting hung up on my wall as soon as I get home. Because oh man is this gonna look badass atop my fireplace I can just see it now" Galatea spoke as she lifted up Soul-shredder and with a single swipe she lopped off his head with one thought coming to his mind before his second death

 _"Just you wait maiden as my death will not go unavenged, for Lord Pariah will give me vengeance whether it be indirectly through a replacement or directly when he strikes you down maiden."_ Fright Knight thought as he died as a spray of ectoplasmic blood erupted from his corpse as he fell over as with his death his forces dispersed in clouds of lime green smoke

 _"Well I'm not much for swords but, I'll keep this for the time being as who knows maybe someone I care about will actually use it."_ Galatea thought before flying off into the night to rejoin her boyfriend and friends into the night and tell them of her victory and murder of the Fright Knight and the taking of his longsword

"Then again do we have anyone who's good with swords...eh I'll cross that bridge when I get to it right now I want the fucking candy I'm owed. Because as Queen I demand to have my motherfucking candy right damned now and someone is gonna give it to me." Galatea swore as she may have been caught up in her bloodlust fueled melee with the Fright Knight but one thing was for sure someone was giving her the candy she was promised

* * *

 **(November 5th 2015, 5 days later, 8:40 Pm, Amity Park)**

5 days had past since the destruction of Fright Knight and 5 days since Halloween and that meant that now in those 5 days Jazz had decided that this very night she would tell Danny everything from her powers, her being Lateralus and everything else in-between. However, until then she was with Danny in the midst of fighting against and eventually killing Killer Croc as she wondered what was with all these villains popping up as of late in their town yet no matter once they were done with this fool she would then tell Danny everything.

"Come on Croc shouldn't you be rotting away in sewer in Gotham, because seriously we aren't what you'd call the type of heroes that believe in all of that sending people to jail like everyone else." Danny commented at the humanoid crocodile who had electrical burns covering him as well as small chunks of flesh being blown and shredded off him

"I have to agree with him because unlike Batman we don't send people to jail; instead we send them to the morgue." Jazz added as she had her hand out ready for another telekinetic pulse to blast at him

"So then what's it gonna be either you go now or we just straight up murder you and trust us when we say that it will end painfully?" Danny questioned as Killer Croc let out a primal snarl

"I'll tear you limb from limb!" Killer Croc exclaimed before charging at the two of them

"Lateralus let him have it." Danny told Jazz as her hands were pulsing with psychic energy

"You've got it and as for you, you really should've just listened and taken the offer you stupid lizard." Jazz spoke as she unleashed her power

With that Killer Croc was sent back 4 meters from the telekinetic shockwave spiraling into the air as a good number of scales were shredded off of him along with small bits of flesh however, his ascent was stopped when Danny hooked both tomahawks into his back. Then with a heave he slammed Killer Croc back into the ground with two deep wounds from where the axe heads stuck but, not before he used his electromagnetic powers to slam a car into him like a softball making him stumble and stagger from having a minivan slam into his skull as he felt his vision see double.

That was until Jazz let loose with another stronger telekinetic pulse of energy to his chest that made him roar animalistically as you could see blood splatter across the street as you could see 3 of his ribs that were loosely covered by the deep muscle of his sinuous flesh. This was further exacerbated by Danny summoning his bow and losing a trio of arrows that pierced his back with one severing his tail making him roar in pain at his stump of a tail as he glowered at Danny and began to snarl angrily and viciously at the wound.

"You, I'll...I'll kill you dead and chomp you to bits I fucking swear it now stand still so I can tear you in half!" Killer Croc snarled as he went after Danny who just stood there unfazed as he only got two feet within Danny before he was stopped in his tracks by a psychedelic purple glow covering his body

"Why the fuck can't I kill you, answer me now?!" Killer Croc demanded as to why he was suddenly stopped in his tracks

"That's because my friend Lateralus here doesn't allow for people like you to try and kill me which is why this doesn't end well for you at all not by a very long shot." Danny told Killer Croc who struggled against the telekinetic grip Jazz had upon him

"Besides you're wide open for me to hit you and trust me this ain't gonna end well from either side." Danny spoke as he felt the build up in telekinetic pressure from Jazz

"Yes he's right as you should've just fled while you still could as now you'll have to suffer." Jazz spoke as she built up the telekinetic energy further

With that Danny shot a arrow made of compressed lightning that punched through the scaly armor that was Killer Croc's skin leaving a large baseball sized hole in his stomach that violently electrocuted him leaving meaning of his scales black as pitch and some spots peeling off to reveal smoking soft muscle and epidermis underneath. That was until Jazz unleashed a telekinetic blast that made Killer Croc roar in pain never before experienced as his right arm and part of his upper chest was partially liquified along with that of his right and bottom left portion of his stomach cavity, his thighs and pelvic region and the ground was shredded to pieces in the aftermath spraying gore everywhere.

"Wow you sure did a hell of a number on him Lateralus, as I bet Batman is gonna have a field day when he sees the reports of this in the morning." Danny commented as Killer Croc's corpse look like it went through a blender set to puree

"Too be fair he was being a cunt and wouldn't get out of our town when we told him, so he was fair game if I say so myself." Jazz commented as they did give him warnings to get out of here otherwise he'd suffer the consequences and he refused to listen and paid the price

"Guess your right as we cleared this guy out in not even half an hour as I gotta say since you've shown up things have been getting down faster here. With that in mind I'd like to say thank you for helping me out these past couple months I really do appreciate it Lateralus." Danny told the masked psychic before him greatly appreciating her help in making sure Amity stayed villain free as possible

"It's no problem after all I'm happy to help you out as, you've gone through enough and I thought it wouldn't hurt to pitch in after all." Jazz spoke as she was always happy to help out her little brother regardless of what it would be in the process

"Still I appreciate this help you've been giving me as, not to distract from the subject and sound like a douche but it really does feel like my life is just awesome at the moment." Danny spoke in a quite smug tone of voice

"You're welcome for the assistance however, there is something I must tell you and it hasn't been easy for me to do this. Because what I'm about to tell or rather show you will shock for I hope you understand that." Jazz spoke catching Danny's attention who quirked an eyebrow at this

"Look whatever it is I can handle it without a doubt as I've been hunting ghosts for years now, so I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever it is you're about to show me." Danny answered back as Jazz sighed at the response

"I don't think you quite grasp the gravity of the situation here because, what I'm about to show you is something that I hope you don't get mad at me for. Because this is a secret I've kept for months now and I just want you to know that I kept this from you because I care greatly about your wellbeing. And that I did this because I also wanted to protect you from harm's way." Jazz spoke as Danny had a questioning look upon his face at what she was going on about

"Ok now you're officially weirding me out as who are you as you're creeping me out right now?" Danny questioned as Jazz sighed as she reached back to undo her mask

 _"Well here goes nothing and for the big reveal."_ Jazz thought as she continued to undo her mask

With that she continued this for a few moments before taking off the mask and letting it clatter to the ground as Danny's eyes widened in shock at what was seen before him as her imperial purple eyes glowed in the night as electric violet veins pulsed with an ethereal light as he dropped his ghost form from the sheer surprise he felt.

"I...I can't believe it you're her." Danny spoke his jaw agape and in monumental surprise at what he was looking at as the autumn wind blew through the night

"That's right Danny I'm Lateralus and not only that but, as you've seen I've got superpowers." Jazz spoke as she made from the ground rise up concrete seats for them sit upon

"As take a seat Danny as this is gonna be a lot to explain to you and trust me I've got much to tell you." Jazz spoke as Danny could only stand there in shock and abject surprise at this information

 **So then with Galatea having one Horror Queen and gained a Sinestro Corps ring it looks like as of right now things are going her way at the moment however, we no have Jazz revealing to Danny her being Lateralus and her psychic powers. So find all of what this means for our heroes in the next new chapters of Phantom and a Kryptonian.**

* * *

 ** _Well happy Halloween to you guys at the time this gets posted and hope you're all safe out there tonight but with that being said let's get down to this shall we._**

 ** _First off we've got the small lime/ fluff scene with Danny and Galatea with Jazz later coming in since I wasn't gonna leave Danny hanging after last chapter as the guy deserves some breaks in his life therefore with this I wanted to give that much to him._**

 ** _Moving onwards we have Galatea's decimation of Onyx and Puff from Static Shock and it getting her the Sinestro Corps ring that was mentioned way back in the story as I wanted to do this to get her the ring since she does make a great Sinestro Corpsmen by her personality. And if you read what Puff said Amanda Waller and by extension Cadmus is catching onto Galatea's whereabouts therefore this only means from herein things are getting more tense for her in the long run so to speak as the pressure is just getting on._**

 ** _Next up we get the whole Danny and Galatea being crown Horror King and Queen and the Galatea vs Fright Knight fight both of which I did since the former of which I did to show that there are moments where Danny does get a chance to move up in the social structure of Casper High the aftermath of which will be shown down the line. Also the fight I wanted to do to show that Galatea is a capable Lantern and the fact that she is now going to be much more vicious due to the rings influence on her something that I'm gonna have fun writing later on._**

 ** _Lastly we got the whole small fight of Danny and Jazz killing off Killer Croc and the reveal of her identity to Danny at the end as I know I'm a stinker for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger at the end but, sue me besides it leads right into Chapter 14 that comes out soon enough._**

 ** _That being said thanks for the support you've shown this story so far and please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible as I want for this to continue being a popular story and you guys have really made it possible. Also please drop a review as they're greatly appreciated in my opinion._**

 ** _That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the powers of Chaos to give you guys great content to read and happy Halloween as next chapter will follow up Jazz telling Danny of her powers and her being Lateralus so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Outshined by Soundgarden_**

 ** _Random End Song: Sunshine by Alice in Chains_**


	14. Chapter 14: Revelation

**(Chapter 14: Revelation)**

Right now many things has happened for Jazz in this recent year with her becoming an increasingly powerful metahuman, her making the residents of the Ghost Zone fear her overwhelming power, her psychic abilities from what she could gather growing to become so potent that at times it felt like she might as well become nothing more than a collection of psychic energy. But never would she have thought to have been able to be fighting side by side with her brother as part of Team Phantom but in that short time as Lateralus she knew that she'd eventually have to come clean about who she was and her power.

For that time was right this night now and the one thing that Jazz hoped was that any of what she was about to reveal to Danny wouldn't change them at all, because truly did she cherish the bond they had as siblings and just hoped with all she could that it wouldn't effect since now it was all or nothing. Since if this did work then this meant that things from here on out could turn out for the best since somethings she had planned required the help of Danny.

* * *

 **(November 5th 2015, 8:52 Pm, Amity Park)**

Right now Danny who was in quite a bit of shock at the moment could only stand there in monumental shock and surprise as what was now happening before him that being his sister was an incredibly powerful psychic and telepath whose been for these past few months assisting him in his crime and ghost fighting. Since Danny at this moment wasn't by the longest stretch of the imagination prepared for a revelation like this as granted he's slain Felix Faust, a good deal of criminal metahumans and having even fought an evil future version of himself yet this was something that had completely and utterly caught him off guard.

"Danny please have a seat as I've got much to tell you and you more than probably would like answers I'm guessing. Because this has been something big that I've been hiding and I felt that now was the best time to reveal just who and what I am to you." Jazz requested as Danny took a seat in the stone chair before her

"Look Danny trust me when I say that I didn't want to have to keep this from you, but understand that like with what you done with Danny Phantom in keeping that from me. I did the same thing really its just that my motivations were different than yours so I hope you understand and know that I did all of what I've done for you." Jazz told Danny since everything she's done with her powers was all for Danny's protection and wellbeing

"Sorry if I seem distant about all of this it's just a lot for me to take in all at once what with me now knowing that I'm no longer the only meta in the family. And that you my dear sister have had powers long before me which why I needed a moment or two to process all of this. However, I think that I'm ready to hear all of what is to be said so continue." Danny said as this was still so much to just take in at the fact that his own sister was an immensely power psychic

"It's fine I understand as let's start off with any questions you have since I'm sure you've got plenty." Jazz spoke knowing that this must be a lot for him to process

"Ok why didn't you tell me about this?" Danny asked wanting to know first and foremost why she didn't tell him

"The same reason you kept being Danny Phantom from me." Jazz answered back giving the easiest response she could

"Jazz I don't need protection since in case you haven't noticed I can handle myself just fine since I've got ghost and metahuman powers and that isn't even counting Angela and Tucker who stand by me." Danny said knowing that while he couldn't blow up planets or anything he knew that he was up there as a that credible threat

"You forget Danny that their are people not just hear on Earth that aren't just a threat to our way of life such as name every ghost hunter our parents included. But also the Guys in White, The Justice League and every other villain and evil organization out there and that's just our planet alone Danny." Jazz spoke listing off all the credible threats to them at the given moment

"Because there's still the fact that Darkseid is still out there somewhere in the galaxy and probably planning an invasion after the Justice League beat him last time. And I wanted to make sure that I could be strong enough so that when he and his legions returned to invade Earth again I could destroy them all in one single shot. Since we both know that the Justice League is only good for being a deterrent and nothing but, which is why I have to be as strong as I can so I can make sure nothing else threatens mine or your livelihood." Jazz added in explaining her reasoning as to why she kept her powers a secret

Because it was no trade secret that while the Justice League and standard heroes were and have been a good deterrent against villains in more recent years it just hasn't been enough since the villains and criminals have known that since they won't be killed by the heroes or those in the League then they could keep doing what they've been doing. Which is why Danny and Jazz knew that what they were doing could lead to something that needed to happen; that being a reformation of heroes because it was time for things to adapt and change just like how the villains have since just throwing them away in jail wasn't cutting it anymore and it was now a time of which lethal force had to be made precedent.

"Believe me I know as there's a reason why Tucker and I have been gearing up for something like that. Since the Justice League may have pushed Darkseid back before however, it's gonna be a matter of time before he comes back and they won't be enough to stop him which is why we've been going into some means of permanently wiping out his invasion forces should it come to that." Danny said with he and Tucker having prepared a small number of "armageddon" level protocols should shit hit the fan with a Darkseid invasion or the Justice League deciding to fuck around with what they shouldn't and etc

"But besides that I get where your coming from Jazz in wanting to protect me like I used to do before all of this happened. However, I think in all of this we've lost sight of something." Danny added knowing that in all of this something important was lost

"It's that we're brother and sister and that we really should be past the point of hiding things from each other?" Jazz asked

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Danny questioned as to how she knew what he was about to say at the moment

"Remember Danny I have psychic powers and one of them is telepathy, so pretty much makes it not that hard for me to know what's going on in your noggin. By the way you and Angela are really huge perverts you know that right." Jazz answered before cringing at a random cluster of thoughts in her brother's' head pertaining towards his girlfriend

"Correct about the first part and also stay out of mind, because there's some stuff in there that you probably shouldn't wanna know about." Danny told her since not all things in his mind were for a lack of a better term family friendly

"I'm well aware of that considering that you two by what I've regrettably happened upon are made for each other ya nasty perverts." Jazz responded cringing and wanting to throw up in her mouth

"What can I say Jazz she's the perfect match for me after all." Danny spoke with a chuckle at the end

"Believe me your mind tells it all that you guys are." Jazz responded knowing that together the two were practically made for each other

"Of course it does. However, one thing is for certain since from the start it's always been the two of us no matter what and somewhere along the way that got lost in translation. And I think you know what I'm getting at?" Danny spoke since Jazz using her passive telepathy knew where this was headed

"I agree with you Danny, since we're supposed to be brother and sister and while we've gotten closer recently something that I greatly appreciate. It still doesn't detract from the fact that we used to be so much closer when we were growing up and we need to be family right now when it matters because it's still us against the world." Jazz responded knowing that while their bond was quite strong it could be better since just like when they were kids its them against the world

"Exactly which is why from here on out we keep no more secrets from each other, because it's been secrets that have been what's driven a divide between us. What with my ghost powers and your psychic powers since if we'd been honest with each other from the start then we would've had a teamwork and strength so strong that nothing could touch us." Danny said since if they hadn't kept so many secrets from each other then they would've been able to become a great team and fighting force

"I agree with you wholeheartedly, so I guess this means that from here on out that we'll be completely honest with each other whenever something happens to either of us. Because your right about one thing Danny; that against everyone and everything else in this world that it'll always be us against the world like it was when we were kids." Jazz agreed with Danny completely knowing that now was a time in which honesty was a complete must for them

"Good to know that you share my views on sibling honesty Jazz since that makes things much easier on us in the long run." Danny replied since he knew that there needed to be complete honesty between them as brother and sister since secrets were a dangerous thing after all

"Now then for my other question is how in the hell did you get psychic powers in the first place?" Danny questioned wondering how it was that she got those powers

"Same way you got your lightning Danny when you told me you went to Aunt Devin's for the 4th of July." Jazz answered back

"You got Aunt Devin to jumpstart your powers too?" Danny asked as Jazz nodded in compliance

"Correct you are Danny since if there's one person I knew that could help me with getting powers to protect not just myself but, you as well then she was the best option with the least amount of hassle." Jazz responded since going to their aunt about getting her metahuman powers started up was the easiest way to get them

"But hold on a second why is it that yours are so freaking potent and growing so rapidly. As granted I'm getting stronger as well and getting close to being able to make my own lightning storms. However, I'm pretty sure I can't fucking do anything to cause or do anything on the level with what you're capable of so if you don't mind an explanation is in order?" Danny inquired wondering why it was that the difference in their powers growth rates were so astronomically different

"Simple really because Aunt Devin had warned me about having my awakened so soon and as of now I'm paying the price for wanting them so impatiently." Jazz answered back since she was paying the price powerwise for her impatience

"What do you mean Jazz as what's wrong?" Danny questioned wanting to know what she was going on about

"I mean that when I went to go get my powers awakened. Aunt Devin told me that my powers while they were immense that they were also unstable and that I should wait longer for them to level out before I have them awakened. However, I wanted to have the power to protect what was precious to me so bad right then and there so I accepted it without hesitation and despite the side effects of it I don't regret any of it." Jazz told Danny before continuing onwards

"As for side effects the instability she spoke of has reared its head lately considering that it'll spike and go haywire add odd and unsightly times at first it started out small with pencils snapping and cracked mirrors. But as time went on it got worse with streetlamps being bent like toothpicks pickup trucks and even small buildings being nearly crushed in my sleep not to mention that last month I may have gotten angry enough to cause a small earthquake." Jazz revealed to Danny who quirked an eyebrow

"Wait a minute the 2.4 earthquake we had the 1st of the month was you?" Danny asked as Jazz nodded

"Correct and while I've gotten better at managing this I think that its just the beginning which is why I may need to start disappearing from town from time to time." Jazz told Danny who looked worried at this

"Why's that exactly?" Danny questioned as Jazz sighed

"Danny its gotten to where my powers when they get out of control cause earthquakes as granted they maybe minor now. But what's gonna happen when my powers keep growing at the rate they are and before you know it I'm causing whole portions of town to collapse in. Which is why I'm gonna have to go into the Ghost Zone for a couple times out of the month and let it take it's course since I'd rather not inadvertently kill you." Jazz explained her reasoning in why she'd possibly have to go to the Ghost Zone

"No you wouldn't as I could get Tucker to help you Jazz since if there's anyone I know that can make it so that you don't have to go through having to recuse yourself from the world then its him." Danny offered her since if there was anyone who could do something it was the current Green Beetle

"Well if he can do anything about the fact the excess psychic energy in me causes me bi-daily physical pain or the fact that it causes this shit to spread throughout my body then I'll take my chances."Jazz spoke considering that while she didn't show it she was normally in quite a good deal of near side splitting pain as she revealed the crack like veins on her skin

"What in the hell even is that?" Danny questioned as he saw the pulsing violet glowing veins on Jazz's body

"That Danny is built up psychic energy inside me as it ain't pretty trust me and why else do you think I wear long sleeve shirts around the house all time. Because if either of our parents found out we both know they'd try and weaponize me for ghost hunting, something that I don't want happening to me which is why I'm covering this shit up as much as possible." Jazz spoke with both Fenton siblings knowing of their parents obsession with ghost hunting and therefore they knew it was in their best interest to keep such things underwraps

"Fair enough however, Jazz trust me on this when I say that Tucker knows of and can make sure that we get this shit under control alright. Because trust me if it's within my power then I will do whatever it takes to make sure that your taken care of that much I can promise you." Danny told her with a confident smile

"I believe you 100% Danny as if you say that Tucker can do it then I'll put my faith him, after all it would be nice to go a day or two without feeling like my insides are being put through a necrotizing blender and then having them stuffed back and sewn inside me." Jazz responded with a shudder as the pain worsened as her powers grew

"Oh trust me that will be a thing of the past I promise you completely, since I refuse to let anything hurt you even if it's your own power. Because even with Angela in my life you are the most important thing in my life since I do love Angela but you will always be at the top in my heart." Danny spoke his eyes burning with a determination that cemented that he would go to whatever he'd have to make sure Jazz wouldn't have to be in pain anymore

"I believe in you completely." Jazz spoke not even having to read Danny's mind to know he full well meant every word spoken

"So then is there anything else you'd like to ask me about concerning my powers while we're at it?" Jazz spoke wanting to know if Danny had anymore questions

"None that come to the forefront of my mind since those were the main I had. And I think that any other questions I do have can be answered once Tucker gets a look at you and gets something rigged up to control your powers." Danny responded as he got up from his seat

"Alright then well since we've still got time do you want to grab a pizza since those villains I've been killing off have made my wallet pretty full and I can't think of a better person to spend it on?" Jazz asked wondering if her brother would like to go out for some pizza

"Sure why not and I'll race you there." Danny spoke as he got into a runner's position

"Oh you're so on and prepare to eat my dust Danny." Jazz said with a smirk on her face

"In your dreams since your dealing with the personification of greased lightning." Danny retorted with a wide and almost cocky smile on his face

"Whatever just don't be mad when I beat you." Jazz responded before the two raced off into the night

* * *

 **(Week and a half later, November 15th 2015, 2:10 Pm, Phantom Base)**

It was a week and a half since Jazz revealed the fact that she was a psychic metahuman to Danny and suffice to say things went better than what was expected as her relationship with Danny actually improved considering their new agreement to be completely honest with each other as siblings, yet the whole telepathy thing was still gonna take sometime for Danny to get used to. However, now they were on their way to their base of operations that Tucker had been working on since getting his scarab with him having done his tests on Jazz to give her the results as well as saying that since being notified of her powers that he had something prepared for her.

"I still can't believe that you and Tucker have your own secret base." Jazz spoke as they walked down the street

"Hey the Justice League and about name every other supervillain has there own. So Tucker and I thought why not have ours since we kind of deserve one for all intents and purposes." Danny responded as they continued to walk before reaching their destination

"Alright here we are now then all you gotta do is just say the passcodes Tucker gave for us and we're in." Danny instructed of Jazz as they both went up to a door as a security camera locked onto them before an automated voice sounded out

 **"State your passcodes."** The automated voice spoke

"Powershifter." Danny spoke

"Vicarious." Jazz said as both said their passcodes as neon emerald circuit marking spread across the door

 **"Passcodes accepted welcome Lateralus and Raiden."** The automated voice greeted as the door soon opened up for them as they entered and saw the interior of the base

"I gotta say that for a secret base you sure know how to make it look good." Jazz spoke letting out a whistle as she took it all in

"Thanks as when you've got the tech that I've got then it makes sense to do this all in style." Tucker spoke as he had himself a bucket of KFC

"So then Jazz let me officially welcome you to our new base of operations." Tucker spoke gesturing to all of what was around him

With that they were looking around the interior of the warehouse to which looked 4 times larger than what one would initially think then again when you've got Apokoliptian and Reach technology to help to some redesigning then it helps immensely as the place had a high tech and almost futuristic feel to it with the color scheme being that of emerald and deep onyx. As there were large computer screens going across some of the walls one's being of camera links from security and traffic cameras as well as the drones he's built and some were other screens that had miscellaneous things going on like games and accounts that Tucker had used his increased skill in technology to siphon from.

For there was also workbenches from where Tucker had been making combat drones and other such gear that would give Danny and mainly himself ways to combat threats and further upgrade their weaponry such as what he's been doing with Danny's bow and tomahawks.

"I gotta say Tuck you sure do know how to make things go in style." Danny said as he had to admit that this place looked killer

"Thanks Danny as there's a reason why I haven't been able to go out on patrols with you lately since a lot of effort went into making this place and its security systems." Tucker responded since it had left him many sleepless nights constructing and working on their base

"Because let's see for our security we've got cloaking tech that'll make it so that not even Batman and Cyborg from their Watchtower in space could find us, as well as it being lined with about 2 feet of lead so Superman and his cousin can't find us. Not to mention that I've got drones circling this place and covered with lead and titanium mix as well as having heat resistant tech that makes it so no one can track us via heat signature as well as constantly emitting a E.M.P wave that I designed to where if it ain't my tech then it'll get jacked up." Tucker listed off before continuing onwards

"And if by some chance anyone manages to find the place they'll be shot with .50 caliber hollow point rounds shot out retractable gatling gun turrets that are roof mounted. Combat droids I've got primed and ready armed with 20 dragon's breath rounds, concussion grenades with enough gamma energy that it'll knockback Superboy and leave even him with a concussion with it also having a kryptonite mist built into deploy in case of kryptonians and a chest mounted gun that'll fire that'll shred a man to bits in seconds." Tucker revealed as to what he'd been working on as Danny and Jazz had their jaws dropped

"Holy fucking shit that is a lot that you've done for this place, as I knew you wanted to make it so that no one would get to or try to ever invade this place but damn that's overkill." Danny spoke since even to him this was a bit over the top

"Not really since I could've put the Option A-13 in and I don't think that would go so well." Tucker said since that option was one in his opinion that would be considered taking it too far

"What's Option A-13?" Jazz wondered

"It's where I'd have someone be shot with darts that would inject them with antimatter and within mere moments they're erased out of existence. Granted I don't have any on me at the moment but, that's something I'm working on getting since I'd rather be safe than sorry all things considered." Tucker spoke since some may call it paranoia but to him he was more than playing it safe

"Yeah now that's definitely overkill." Jazz spoke since she knew that Danny was thinking the same thing

"Agreed but let's get down to business now shall we." Tucker responded as he took a seat

"So did you find out what's happening with Jazz?" Danny asked as Tucker sighed

"Well it's a doubled edged sword if you will from what I got of the D.N.A Jazz gave me." Tucker spoke since this was a situation where although it was comparatively good there was also a few negatives

"...Can you give me the good news at least." Jazz requested as Tucker nodded

"Well the good news if that by the time you graduate give or take 1 or 2 month early you'll be a planet buster or damned well approaching beyond it. With your telekinesis and with your telepathy it'll be strong enough to even dominate the minds of people like Martian Manhunter or his niece." Tucker revealed since what he found was that the rate of growth for Jazz's powers was astronomical

"Really how's that even possible as I knew my powers were growing but, I didn't think it'd be enough for it to grow that strong." Jazz said with understandable shock at the rate things were going for her

"Yes as that's the thing about your D.N.A here it's practically making every cell and molecule a battery for psionic energy. In short you're practically Jean Grey from X-Men on steroids if that makes better sense." Tucker explained the general sense of what basically Jazz was becoming

"That sounds really freaking great." Danny spoke thinking that it was pretty good however, the look of foreboding on Jazz's face said otherwise

"What's the bad news Tucker? Since you said that what you had to tell me was a double edged sword as we heard got one edge so let's hear the other." Jazz asked knowing that it wasn't going to be so well

"Alright however, this all does tie back to the growth rate of your powers as when I did my tests I saw that everything in those side effects you've been experiencing have all been leading up to something. And trust me when I say that it took me aback for a while when I saw it so you'll have to believe me when I say that this is something astounding." Tucker spoke since what he found out was happening to Jazz was just exactly that

"What exactly do you mean by astounding?" Jazz asked as Tucker pulled up a 3D model of Jazz as she currently was on one of the screens

"Alright well here's you as it stands right now, so pretty normal. However, at the rate your powers are growing and the amount of psionic energy that's being built up inside you and from the physical pain you've told me your experiencing. Well that's because you're more or less going through metamorphosis." Tucker spoke making both Fenton siblings look at him for a brief moment

"So wait a minute you mean to tell me that my sister is like a freaking butterfly?" Danny asked as Tucker took a moment to ponder that

"Well sort of considering that her powers right now like a butterfly have put her at a chrysalis phase where there still escalating rapidly along with those power spikes you've told me you've had lately." Tucker finding that was a very apt analogy

"Correct as they're still a pain in the ass." Jazz responded finding that side effect to be quite bothersome

"Well the thing is that this chrysalis phase of yours is gonna be going on for a few more months from it being between March or mid to late April of when it'll end. Once that benchmark is passed then that's when the real big stuff happens and Jazz you might want to sit down for this." Tucker spoke as he snapped his fingers and a chair was sent for her to sit in

"Since if my predictions are correct for when that phase is over then you will for all intents and purposes become pure psionic energy. And with that in mind practically have godlike powers over the mind that'll make you damned near unstoppable." Tucker spoke as he pointed to the screen

With that it showed the 3D model of Jazz growing and growing with psychic energy until the skin and hair soft muscle was erased and transformed along with her physical being into a being of royal purple energy as it hovered over a model of Amity Park and with a snap of it's fingers there was soon nothing as not even ashes as though it were simply erased.

"Yeah as my tests show that once you attain full power you being able to erase things like Amity Park will be like child's play to you. And before you know it within two or so years the Justice League itself will be like playthings to you." Tucker spoke since the same being of psychic energy was later shown with a wave of it's hand to simply atomize the entirety of the Watchtower with everything along with it

"You ok their Jazz?" Danny questioned seeing that Jazz was more than shook up at the moment

"Yeah….I'm fine as this is quite a bit to process considering that within months at a time. I'll become pure energy as that's something I wanted to be when I grow up." Jazz spoke feeling a small bit of fright enter her mind

"Jazz don't worry everything's gonna be fine as you act like you'll cause the apocalypse or something." Danny spoke in trying to assure her

"But we both know I can Danny since you heard what Tucker said as by the time I graduate. I'm gonna turn into that and who knows what'll happen to me or if I'll even be me anymore Danny since I wanted the power to protect you and everyone around me. But I didn't want that." Jazz spoke looking up at the screen at what she could become

"That's not going to happen Jazz I know it won't since we'll prevent it and besides I know that you're stronger than anything in the world since you haven't gone astray with this power since then and I know you won't now." Danny assured her having complete faith in his sister that she wouldn't turn into a nigh unstoppable killing machine of godlike power

"Thanks Danny however, I still have my reservations about what I may become." Jazz spoke since fear and dread was still palpable in her voice

"Well I've got a little something that should fix that; that I made when I saw what would happen to you when you reached your full power." Tucker spoke as he tossed over to Jazz a metallic black choker with pulsing lime green circuitry markings that flashed every few seconds

"What's this supposed to be?" Jazz asked as she held the choker

"That right there is a power regulator I've made for you. Since it'll help make controlling things easier with your powers and prevent that excess energy in your body from causing you pain as well as slowing down your powers growth rate." Tucker spoke as Jazz put on the choker as once it was on the lime green markings turned to royal purple as Jazz shuddered for a moment before the pulsing vein like cracks on her body became much less prominent to where only a trained eye would notice it

"Thanks Tucker as I feel a lot better now." Jazz said in great relief at feeling much more control over her powers

"Yeah and best part is that all that excess power is used to power it which means that you don't ever have to worry about a battery life. And I did make it fire and waterproof as well, for an added precaution." Tucker informed her with a smug tone of voice as after all he did deserve to feel as such at the moment

"Thank you Tucker you don't how much it means to me as now I don't have to worry about anymore pain or my powers spiking, as thank you so much." Jazz spoke in elation as she hugged Tucker tightly

"What can I say its no problem and I'm always happy to help you guys out in a bind. Since you and Danny are like family and for me family always comes first and deserves the best help so think nothing of it at all Jazz." Tucker responded with sincerity in his voice as he returned the hug before breaking it off with her

"So then that does remind me that you told me that you planned on still doing that insane siege on Belle Reve if I'm correct?" Tucker questioned as Jazz nodded

"Well of course I am after all the people in their are damned dirty bastard who don't deserve redemption, only death so of course I'm going there." Jazz responded since she's thought this through to the absolute end and had her mind dead set on it

"And remember I'm coming with you since it never hurts to have family with you for things like this." Danny told her as there was no way he was letting her go alone on this since they were in this killing business together no matter what

"Alright then if that's the case then you'll be needing a proper combative uniform after all it doesn't hurt some protection on you." Tucker spoke as he pushed a switch and revealed to Jazz her new outfit as Lateralus

"Ok now that looks a lot better than what I currently have now." Jazz spoke liking where this was going

"I thought you'd like it now then when you guys do this tell me so I can make a blackout go on there since it'll make it so that all surveillance systems are cut off. However, that also means that anyone their with an inhibitor collar will get their powers back as well." Tucker told them since it was the best he'd be able to help them

"Tucker have you met us as we both kind of crave violence if you haven't guessed by now; more importantly I crave it the most out of anyone here." Danny spoke as Jazz nodded in agreement as that was the thing about the Fenton's they were truly a violent bunch; especially since it was common joke that Danny should have a Red Lantern ring by now

"Alright well then good luck whenever you decided to do this as I've got a feeling you'll need it." Tucker said knowing that with a prison full of armed guards and villains they'd have their work cut out for them

"Relax Tucker everything's gonna be fine." Danny assured his best friend

"Yeah besides if everything goes accordingly then the amount of villains in the world is gonna get cut down significantly, so I'm pretty sure we'll have it all under control." Jazz said in agreement knowing that they'd be able to take care of this easily

"Fine if you say so but, still the two of you are gonna have your work cut out for you." Tucker spoke to the Fenton siblings

"We know and we don't care." Danny and Jazz said simultaneously as they knew that together they could handle it

* * *

 **(5 days later, November 20th 2015, Belle Reve Penitentiary, New York, 10:50 Pm)**

It was the dead of night as Jazz and Danny were just outside the Belle Reve Penitentiary home to criminals and superpowered villains that had been captured by the Justice League and despite the fact that they say it can withstand an impact from Superman the Fenton siblings knew better after all after the first prison break the inmates had gotten smart and did what they always did via corrupting the system. Therefore using their influences had inside men get hired so that when the time was right make it so that they had an easy escape or made it so that it wouldn't be hard for escape routes to be made so that when it was all clear they could sneak out of their safely.

However Jazz and Danny decided that they'd stop this whole back and forth of villains escaping and being put back by enacting what would be known as the Belle Reve massacre something that would set the standard of the world now knowing that change was afoot and that a new age was about to begin.

"So then Danny are you sure you want to help me do this? Because once we go through with it there's no turning back." Jazz questioned wondering if her brother was ready to do this

"Of course I am after all this is something I've been wanting to do for a long time, for it's time that the world got a change. Since the way things heroes are doing now with this nonsense back and forth game with villains needs to end and us butchering those at Belle Reve will definitely fix that." Danny spoke as he transformed into his ghost form

"You know with all that hate and bloodthirst you got in you; pretty sure that you'd be a prime candidate for the Red Lanterns." Jazz spoke as she put on the masked helmet of her Lateralus alias on

 **"Oh come on Jazz I'm not that bad."** Danny responded thinking that his temperament wasn't that bad

"You nearly tried to bite that Dale's guys throat out if Tucker and I didn't stop you. As how you have teeth like that is beyond me." Jazz reminded him of how two days prior Danny in a fit of rage nearly tore out an A-lister's windpipe from his throat

 **"He was asking for it Jazz you know how the lot of them are; nothing but a bunch of prideful and self absorbed dick-heads."** Danny responded in defense of himself

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you nearly committed murder in broad daylight, as you may want to invest in getting that anger of yours under control. Otherwise I'm pretty sure that soon enough you'll find a red ring around your finger." Jazz told him considering that her brother had some serious rage issues that he needed to get under control unless he do something reckless in a out of rage

 **"I'll try but I promise you nothing Jazz."** Danny responded as he had his bow out

"Good to know so how do I look in this?" Jazz asked as to how she looked in her Lateralus outfit

As Jazz's new Lateralus uniform as a feminine version of the outfit from Assassin's Creed Black Flag except with the color scheme being of deep onyx with royal purple and vibrant amethyst added into it with it also being more form fitting as well with futuristic plated armor of the same color scheme being on her shoulders, lower legs and chest. With their being a modified and more helmeted version of previous mask that retained the same kabuki mask theme except with it being more in line with a grinning oni as glowing psychedelic purple pits lie glowing.

 **"You look awesome Jazz."** Danny responded as he and Jazz were about to do something awesome

"Thanks now then let's go ahead and make history." Jazz said as she flew up to the roof of the prison

 **"Right behind you."** Danny spoke as the two within mere moments of each other were atop the roof

 **"Make it happen Jazz as let's kick their last night off with a bang**." Danny spoke as Jazz began to glow with violet light

"Trust me Danny they won't forget this." Jazz said as she took a moment of concentration

With that in mind there was silence before suddenly about over a quarter of the prison was soon obliterated in a powerful and massive telekinetic blast that shredded stone and metal and anyone unlucky enough to be caught in it was soon enough liquefied as the inmates and guards were in disarray as Danny and Jazz had dropped down from their place on high

 **"So then how you want to do this?"** Danny questioned readying his bow and arrow

"You take one side and I take the other." Jazz answered back since it was the easiest way to do this

"Sounds like a plan." Jazz spoke as she took a deep inhale and with that fired out a stream of thick amethyst liquid that was 5 foot wide and 60 feet long out at a group of inmates

 **"Since when do you have acid breath?"** Danny questioned as he shot an arrow of lightning

"Since about two weeks ago since I thought it'd be cool to have poison and acid powers and eventually my body telekinetically modified itself to do just that." Jazz responded as her victims were now being melted by the potent acid

 **"I call bullshit on that."** Danny said as he fired off a man sized arrow of lightning that impaled a quartet of armed guards

"Call it what you want it's still awesome." Jazz responded as she wiped away the acid to crush inmates within a 20 foot radius into bloody paste

 **"Whatever just remember no one gets out of here alive. Since if someone gets out then we'll have the Justice League and every bastard that works for them and I don't want to have to deal with any of them."** Danny spoke as he rather not have to deal with any Justice League members

"Don't worry I've got it all under control, besides who in here is gonna stop us." Jazz spoke as she saw some armed guards come after her and before they could come near her everyone within a 20 foot radius was caught in a fiery explosion of bright violet screaming in pain as they were consumed in flame

 **"You've got that right besides incoming on your right."** Danny told her as with that he stomped upon the ground harshly as a 360 degree shockwave of deafening thunder was made bursting eardrums and causing bones to rattle

"Ok since when can you do thunderclaps on a whim?" Jazz spoke as it was her time to question her brother's new powers

 **"Since last month, as you aren't the only who's been going through some upgrades lately."** Danny retorted smugly at the guards who were knocked prone on their asses

"Fair enough point I suppose." Jazz responded as soon enough a pulse of dense thick sludge like psychedelic purple and black energy radiated outwards as anyone who didn't get out of the way was suddenly enveloped in a murderous rage

 **"Um what the hell did you just do?"** Danny questioned as he saw those who didn't decide to run away from this were soon going at it and murdering each other with whatever they could

 **"Simple I just made it so that anyone who I could see excluding us to become filled up with white hot fury, as I wanted this to go over as smoothly as possible. Which is why I decided that what better way than that then to send everyone into a murderous rage."** Jazz explained seeing that the entire prison was now a clusterfuck of total violence

"Makes sense and speaking of which I think that we've got someone who wants to meet us." Jazz spoke as she saw a middle aged man with white hair rush at Danny with a shiv made from a toothbrush and mirror shards

 **"Hey are you that disappointment named Icicle Jr's dad that we killed a few months ago?"** Danny asked having used his greater reflexes to catch it

"So what if I am." Icicle. Sr retorted back in murderous rage

 **"Tell me something how does it feel to be staring back at your only son's killer? Because I imagine that it must be extremely infuriating to know he died the way he lived, absolutely worthless in an unmarked grave at the bottom of a river."** Danny questioned as Icicle. Sr continued to struggle against him

"Shut your damn mouth as you don't even get to talk about my son to my face!" Icicle. Sr snarled out as he struggle

 **"But why its not like you cared about him."** Danny responded as he brought out one of his tomahawks

"You don't know that and besides he finally did make his old man proud over the years by stepping up and being a man in the world." Icicle. Sr retorted angrily since in the years that his son went across the world as a cross country bank robber it did him proud to know that he was stepping it up in the world and following in his footsteps

 **"Well don't worry because you'll be joining him downstairs soon enough."** Danny spoke as he used the tomahawk in his freehand and with a quick swing embedded the axe blade deep enough that it cut cleanly through his jugular

 **"Punk ass bitch."** Danny spoke as he wrenched the tomahawk free

 **"Hey Jazz you want to try doing a thunderbolt special, since it'll look really cool?"** Danny asked as Jazz had ran up to do a telekinetic shove that knocked a few dozen inmates and guards over like bowling balls

"Sure let's do it Danny as I've always wanted to try that." Jazz spoke as Danny soon had bolts of lightning arcing off him

"Whenever your ready to let it rip Danny." Jazz told him as she levitated him through the air

 **"Release me and let's fuck it up!"** Danny shouted with a wide smile on his face

That in mind she launched him like a baseball through the air as Danny became cloaked in lightning as he pinballed throughout the hallway in a jagged pattern reminiscent of a thunderbolt as he slashed and hacked through anyone unlucky enough to be caught in his way causing the hallway to run slick with electrified blood and hacked off body parts as he sailed throughout with great speed. For Danny had soon stopped to a tumbling roll as he looked back and did a fist pump with tomahawk in hand as the hallway had quite a good smattering of corpses lying dead each having bolts of lightning arcing out of them as they were either dismembered, having their throats slit, decapitated or having been gutted like fish.

 _"Now that was awesome."_ Danny said excited that the thunderbolt special was a complete success

 _"Hey Jazz."_ Danny spoke through their telepathic link

 _"Yeah what is it Danny?"_ Jazz questioned as she had two metahuman inmates in a telekinetic stranglehold

 _"When we get back home we're doing the thunderbolt special more, since that was awesome!"_ Danny cheered like a kid in a candy shop

 _"Good to know that it worked."_ Jazz responded as she snapped their necks

 _"Besides letting you know that it worked back to killing people as come here I want to show you what your insides look like!"_ Danny spoke through the link as he walked over towards a guard with his tomahawks

"It's official my brother is a addicted to violence and murder." Jazz said since she knew her brother's heart was in the right place it's the fact that he was a homicidal maniac who was becoming more so than Angela

"Oh well he's still my brother." Jazz spoke as she took a deep breath and this time let loose a 90 foot cone of poisonous royal purple mist that caused everyone within radius to soon choke and gasp at potent cardio/hemotoxin

"...Surrender or get shot…. you bitch!" One of the armed guards ordered through the poisonous mist as he held his rifle aloft

"Idiot." Jazz murmured as she used her telepathy to make said guard blow his brains out

With that in mind the Fenton siblings continued to make short work of the prison guards and inmates butchering them all with impunity with Danny using lightning and thunder to brutalize the opposition as he went around the place with tomahawks slicing and electrocuting anyone that got in his crosshairs. It was as though there wasn't a man fighting in Danny, but instead a savage direwolf who'd taken residence and fought with primal aggression and ferocity evident by the fact that none were spared by him whatsoever.

On Jazz's end however, no one stood a single chance against the psychic with her having sent out a widespread telepathic command to those who didn't escape when Danny and Jazz invaded the penitentiary to come directly for them only for it to be a trap as she and her brother ripped through them. With her telekinetically blasting and crushing all who got in her way with bones being broken and crushed as well as partially liquefied bodies then their was the fact that amidst all of this she'd spew out streams of acid and large clouds of poison mist that melted and devastated those caught in her warpath with brutal efficiency.

 **"Hey Jazz this has been an awesome Friday night."** Danny spoke as he had Killer Frost in a headlock as he continued to absorb her ice powers

"You're welcome you freaking psychopath." Jazz responded as Danny had finished the absorption and sent such a powerful electric shock through her that it turned her blue hair a charred black

 **"Hey I refute that statement you know as its not my fault that I happen to like bloodshed."** Danny rebutted as Jazz captured Mammoth in a telekinetic grip

"Bullshit Danny between you and Angela you two are tied for loving to make freaking kill streaks when you two are out on patrols together." Jazz retorted as Danny slammed his tomahawks together as they sparked with lightning to form a two battle-axe with serrated blades like a wolf's teeth

 **"Hey to be fair she does make a game out of it and I refuse to lose to her and let her rub it in my face."** Danny shot back as he ran before doing a long jump and with his electrified axe decapitated the deformed behemoth

"I can't fault you for that one then, since man does she has an aggressive winning streak; not to mention the fact that she never really does let you live it down so I'll let that one slide." Jazz responded as Danny was rapidly hacking a armed guard to pieces

 **"Fair enough and by the way Jazz we got company coming right now."** Danny told Jazz as she saw Blockbuster ripping through and charging towards them

"Don't worry I've got this Danny." Jazz spoke as she prepared to make Blockbuster combust into flames as she concentrated

 **"No Jazz I believe that we've got this."** Danny spoke as he threw his axe into the air

With that Danny quickly released an arrow of electricity nearly twice the size of a grown man that split into 3 dozen regular arrow sized bolts of lightning out that pierced through the dull grey hide of Blockbuster a quarter of the way in. Until soon enough Jazz thrust her hands out as the air around the mutated former Cadmus scientist shimmered and distorted with immense heat until he detonated with the force of a hundred pounds of TNT as everything in a 20 foot radius was immediately blasted apart by the force and heat as the burnt remains of Blockbuster were sent flying about the area from the compressed detonation.

"Well we sure gave that guy an explosive ending." Jazz said proud of herself for the pun

 **"While you aren't the best at witty banter your getting there so good on you Jazz."** Danny said since she was getting better at that

"Hooray I'm sucking less at that!" Jazz cheered for her achievement as she telekinetically snapped several inmates necks

 **"Well it does look like we're running out of people to kill off since how many have we gone through here that haven't escaped?"** Danny questioned as Jazz's eyes glowed briefly

"Around 67% have been killed." Jazz spoke having done a telepathic scan of the prison

 **"Wow I can't believe that many are dead and we did this all in a hour no less."** Danny spoke feeling pretty good right about now

 **"So Jazz you want to make this into a competition of whoever kills the most before midnight has to buy the other food when we get out of here."** Danny spoke holding his axe in hand

"Make it to where loser has to buy and or pay for Angela's food whenever she wants for the next week and a half and you've got yourself a deal." Jazz said as her hands glowed with psychic energy as she grinned behind her mask

 **"Oh your so fucking on as you're gonna be eating my dust and blood."** Danny responded with a feral sharp toothed grin of his own

"You wish." Jazz spoke as they continued their butchering of everyone inside the penitentiary

With that in mind Belle Reve rang with the sounds of thunder and explosions as Jazz and Danny went to work with their massacre as acid and lightning were thrown about lighting the place up in bursts of violet and reddish magenta for soon enough the place was becoming slick with blood with the smell of ozone and potent poison filling the air. For nothing would stop the Fenton siblings as nothing went without being crushed, hacked, beheaded, electrocuted, burned, exploded and every other violent thing in between as it was a fast paced bloodbath as their murderous competition only spurred them on as they slaughtered everyone in sight.

With no one escaping for they were brought back with a telekinetic grip to wrench them back in or stopped with either a lightning arrow or a having their minds mentally turned to mush for it went on for minutes that felt like an eternity before soon enough the last body fell.

 **"Damn it I can't believe I fucking lost."** Danny cursed as Jazz had beaten him out by 8 kills

"What can I say Danny having acid breath is amazing." Jazz responded with a cheeky smile of her own

 **"This is just my luck but oh well she's my girlfriend after all so I can't complain, but my wallet will."** Danny spoke crying anime tears at how much this was gonna cost him

"Cheer up Danny you got to kill a whole bunch of bad guys, so that's a plus." Jazz consoled him since she knew that for some reason murder helped Danny out for some reason

 **"Thank you so besides getting something to eat what should we do now?"** Danny questioned wondering what else they should do

"We should probably get out of here since I feel a group of heroes from the Justice League coming in right about now. As damn it I knew I should've gotten to that guardsmen who called for help sooner." Jazz cursed at the fact that she didn't get to him soon enough

 **"Well there's nothing we can do about it now, so let's go as we've got no time to lose."** Danny spoke as he turned them both intangible and invisible before flying off at supersonic speeds

* * *

 **(Mount Justice, Rhode Island, 4 days later, November 24th 2015)**

The team or who was there at the moment had been gathered at the rebuilt Mount Justice by some of the League members to discuss the Belle Reve massacre and all that would entail with it, for this was something that was needed to be discussed most importantly.

"So then what's so important that we needed to be called here, as this better be important?" Superboy questioned having grown up quite a bit in recent years as he sported a full beard and had grown muscular enough to look like a MMA middle Heavyweight

"It is actually as recently something has happened in Belle Reve." Superman responded as those that were there that consisted of Nightwing, Superboy, and Impulse who'd become the new Kid Flash

"Now then 4 days ago last night Belle Reve was found not only destroyed, but everyone inside except for 21 escapees and survivors total made it out alive." Batman told them as the screen showed the destroyed remains of Belle Reve as well as the blood spattered interior and corpses that still remain either half melted or electrocuted or violently dismembered

"Who or what could even do something that?" Nightwing wondered as the carnage was displayed

"It would be two people exactly Nightwing that did this." Batman answered as the screen rewinded to the day of the massacre

"As we managed to have Cyborg scrape together the surveillance footage from the massacre however, due to it having been scrambled. However, luckily we were able to recover half if not 3 quarters of what had happened and I warn you now that this takes anything you've seen or fought to a new level." Batman stated as he had the screen press play

With that it revealed the footage of Danny and Jazz single handedly butchering every guard and inmate in there with the two sparing no expense as they brutally and without mercy slaughtered everyone like it was child's play. For everyone was surprised by the sheer violence and brutality of the two as not even some of the villains killed in this way as they had their eyes wide open as they saw limbs fly, disembowelment, people being melted into flesh puddles, electrocution and the list went on as Mrs. Martian and Impulse even vomited from having to watch the hour and 15 minutes worth of carnage before it cut out.

"We're sorry that this had to be shown to you however, it was necessary for you to know what your up against." Superman told them as even he was shocked to an extent by the massacre that was launched on Belle Reve

"As why did they do that and who were they. As why did they have to kill everyone there, as there were innocent people there and, and…." Impulse stammered out still reeling back from the shock

"Calm down as we all saw it, besides this isn't the worst yet." Superboy reprimanded bluntly since Wally's death he's seen this type of carnage on a daily basis so he was pretty much immune to shock

"As much as I would want to disagree with Superboy he isn't wrong." Superman told them as he was still put off by Superboy's attitude shift over the years

"Wait what do you mean he isn't wrong?" Mrs. Martian asked as the screen pulled up to show Amity Park

"This is where the two who enacted the massacre reside in they call themselves Lateralus and Danny Phantom." Batman spoke as he showed them further footage of the two in action

"As I'm sure that all of you are well of the fact this Danny Phantom is a popular figure having made headlines as a half ghost and half human hero." Batman told them as it wasn't really that much of a question to who knew about Danny Phantom

"Of course everyone knows about him, as he's famous since he's all over Facebook and Twitter." Mrs. Martian spoke since it wasn't really much of a surprise that he had fan pages of himself on social media

"Although he looks a lot different that what we saw in the video and how'd he go from that to a full blown killing machine? Because I've hardly if ever seen anyone be so vicious." Mrs. Martian wondered as to how Danny could from what he was as a good natured sarcastic hero to bloodthirsty killing machine

"We don't know however, we do know that he and his friends are extremely dangerous." Superman spoke since it showed all of Amity Park with Danny and friends

"As we've been watching him and hoped to have him eventually join the League however, his views clash greatly with ours evident by what you see hear." Superman said to them

With the league having been watching Danny over a period of time and fought that eventually he could join the Justice League or at least the team with all he's been doing in fighting off not just ghosts but the villains that had cropped up in Amity. However, with his recent shift in becoming a homicidal killing machine that had been going on a warpath of killing criminals and villains and having made threats against other heroes of death should they interfere then that was not only quickly shot down, but also caused them to keep a closer eye on him.

"And in our keeping a closer we found out that they've two more with them one of which we had thought to have perished." Superman spoke up

"What exactly are you talking about?" Nightwing questioned wondering what they were going on about

"Years ago before the team was ever formed and before you were old enough to even be heroes. Cadmus had cloned Supergirl in an attempt to make something that could counter her and even Superman, as you could even say she was the prototype to you Superboy." Batman said as the attention in the room was drawn on Superboy

"So what happened that made her so different from me?" Superboy questioned wondering what was the difference between them

"While you were made to eventually replace Superman in the event should he perish. Galatea here was the opposite and instead meant to kill Supergirl and eventually Superman himself. Which was why like you she was genetically engineered but instead with a complete set of Kryptonian and trained to be the ultimate weapon against the League and Supergirl and Superman." Batman explained to them

"But I'm guessing that something went wrong." Superboy guessed knowing that this was were it was going towards

"Yes it did as they didn't account for her to go over and above her programming and mentally override it and in her wake she was a relentless killing machine. That when she was with Cadmus as we found out destroyed and killed off hundreds if not thousands for what was training with them barely being able to restrain her much less control her." Superman said as video footage and images of Galatea killing off scores of people civilians and superhero metahumans alike

"If she's that strong then who stopped her?" Mrs. Martian asked wondering who could've stopped her

"It was Supergirl she fought her off long enough to put her into a comatose state by electrocuting her." Superman answered back

"Well obviously that didn't work since she's still alive and I'd bet anything that Cadmus has something to do with it." Nightwing said putting two and two together

"That's right Dick as Cadmus had sent their agents in retrieving her and had spent the next almost several years experimenting on her body. With the purpose of improving upon what they did to her and from what we found it's not good at all." Batman told them as he with the help of Cyborg and others found out what Cadmus had been up to these 6 and a half years with Galatea

"What were they doing?" Nightwing asked again

"They were perfecting her into what they were calling Project Atlas which was them having put her D.N.A and body through such testing that it forced it to change into what would be the Ultimate Kryptonian." Batman answered as the tension in the room grew heavy at that

"Guys I don't know about you but the word ultimate in any sentence with Cadmus involved doesn't sound good at all." Impulse stated as he had his skin crawling at the sentence

"Take it from someone who was made there nothing good ever comes from Cadmus." Superboy spoke bitterly

"For the most part they had a success as everything that she was before has improved from strength, speed, stamina, durability, heat vision, super breath you name it that was drastically improved. So much so that it eliminated the Kryptonian's weakness towards red sun radiation and any weakness to Kryptonite was nearly eliminated. That also includes a improved solar absorption rate which does it nearly several times faster than what we've seen either Superman or Superboy do." Batman explained causing everyone's jaws to drop

"So you're telling us that there's a version of Superman's cousin who's pretty much a roided up version of him….well we're probably screwed." Superboy spoke dejectedly knowing that they were pretty much screwed

"Connor we've gone up against bigger things than this and come out on top before." Mrs. Martian spoke trying to bring hope back into the picture

"Really M'gann as the last threat that there was something as bad what they're telling us and we lost him that night." Superboy nearly as silence suddenly spread through the room like a cancerous plague

It was no trade secret that the supposed death of Wally had caused the team to fracture since without him it was as though the mortar that held their brick house together was dissolved and for nearly a year and a half no one really talked to each other. With it only being recently that the team reformed however, there was still a tenseness to it all as everytime his name came up in conversation it was with bitterness, regret and near crushing despair that the jester of a speedster was gone.

"Despite that however, we're having a team put together to eventually go to Amity Park where she's been located since early August." Batman informed them

"Wait a minute you want us to go to Amity Park where it's their home turf?" Mrs. Martian questioned

"That's exactly what I'm saying as they've proven that they're to dangerous to have gone left unchecked this long and Belle Reve proves it." Batman told them with authority in his voice

"And what do you want us to there? Fight them." Nightwing questioned as the silence was the only answer they were given

"Not to sound disrespectful but, are you completely out of your mind?" Superboy asked wondering if the Dark Knight had lost it

"No I am not as it's only a matter of time before they do something that's even worse than what happened in Belle Reve, for that was planned since they left no survivors at all. Which means they wanted to send a message of what I'm not clear about however, they need to be stopped since if they did what happened at Belle Reve in a night. Then just think about what they'll do the next time since we don't need another Injustice League." Batman stated knowing full well that if this wasn't nipped in the bud then it would only be a matter of time before something worse happened

"Alright then say we go ahead and do this; there's still the fact that this is a suicide mission all by itself, and something that we're going in blind and possibly outmatched against." Superboy stated still feeling uneasy about this

"Superboy is right as we don't know what were up against as who knows what we could be walking into." Nightwing spoke in full agreement

"That is because you won't be as we will make sure your ready and have a strike team ready and have at least a league member or two accompany you there." Superman responded as he wouldn't send them in unprepared

"Well I guess I can mark fight against people that are stronger than the Injustice League off my bucket list." Impulse spoke with reasonable amount of nervousness

"That is all for the mission and be prepared as we'll call you when everything's ready to go against them." Superman told them as they got up

"Have the others been notified about this?" Nightwing questioned wondering if anyone else on the team had been told of this

"They are as we go, as we still have some out on missions that so it's taking time however, rest assured that no one will be left out in the dark." Superman assured them since something like this was going to take time to co-ordinate

"However, when we do send you to do this be careful and don't rush into this recklessly. Because I can tell that this will be something that all of you haven't faced." Batman told them all before continuing

"Which is why I'm telling you right here and now. Be prepared for anything they can throw at you since Superboy is right we don't know what's going to happen or what else will be there so prepare for the worst. And since that is all said you are all dismissed and enjoy your Thanksgiving holiday." Batman told them as those gathered were soon dispersed

"I still think that we should've told them everything Bruce." Superman spoke as Batman shook his head

"And tell them what that this Danny Phantom has had a bigger impact on the world than just Amity Park and Belle Reve and one of the real reasons why we've been having to send League members around the world." Batman spoke as the screens changed to locations across the globe

Each one showing different metahumans one was a young man with crimson dragon scales that breathed out fire as he led some of his friends each with different powers to kill a group of criminals another one looked to be a pair of twins one shooting out ice and gusts of frozen wind the other sending out bursts of dark black and emerald colored energy that drained the vitality and life force from a villain. Another was of a grown man looking to be in his mid 20's leading a rebellion force of metahumans as he let loose a corona of sapphire energy as they killed off scores of Queen Bee's forces in Bialya.

However, throughout all of these videos one thing was clear as they all wore an emblem of Danny's DP symbol on their clothing as they fought against and massacred villains and criminals that had bullied and terrorized them to long all of them saying we are Phantom.

"As think about it Clark if we told them that we have someone who's sparking a cultural revolution of metahumans and anyone who has power that they'd go? No they need to be kept in the dark because we need to stop this before it gets out of hand and the world goes into complete anarchy." Batman spoke since if this wasn't stopped then total chaos could erupt

"I don't know Bruce I just feel like when did we go from heroes to all of this?" Superman questioned wondering when it went from them just protecting the world against the bad guys to trying to keep world peace

"This was bound to happen sooner or later. Since times are changing we've had to change with them which is why we need to stop this before these new sets of heroes start causing anarchy and chaos across the world." Batman told him knowing that the League was going to change sooner or later along the way

"I guess your right still who could've predicted that this would be what happen to our world." Superman spoke as never in a million years could he have predicted something like this

"No one could however, if this isn't stopped then we could possibly start looking at a civil war of heroes and that's something no one wants." Batman stated knowing that the winds of change were stirring and that right now they had their work cut out for them

 **So then with Jazz's secret of being the psionically powered Lateralus revealed to Danny their bond as siblings strengthened and her powers now under control they launch a massacre upon Belle Reve that leaves little to no survivors that now has the Justice League who has been watching Danny prepares to send their forces against him and Team Phantom. What all will this bring for our young hero and his companions well you'll have to tune into the next chapter of Phantom and a Kryptonian**

* * *

 ** _So then with that done I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter as I had to take a small break since nearly two weeks ago I had to go to my uncle's funeral who I was really close to since he's been struggling with heart problems for nearly 40 years among other such things. However, rest assured I'm not dead yet but with that being said let's get down to what happened shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got the reveal scene that I left you guys on a cliffhanger last chapter and something of which I did pretty well on, because I wanted to avoid the whole cliche of Danny going all edgelord and saying how could you do this to me and throwing a big temper tantrum about it. Because instead I wanted to show that he understands why Jazz did what she did since it's like what he did when she found out he was Danny Phantom not to mention we got more as to how she got her powers and her motivations behind them, as well as their bond as siblings coming out stronger for it._**

 ** _Next up we've got the whole scene with it showing just what's going to be happening to Jazz in the future of the story something of which will be definitely important in the story. Because I wanted to show that her powers will level out into something incredible in the end and her becoming pure energy like an Anodite from Ben 10 seemed to fit the best and add some weight to things over all however, luckily that will be halted by the fact that she now has a limiter on her._**

 ** _Following that we've got the whole massacre of Belle Reve which I hoped you guys like since I wanted to make it as cool as possible since mass battle scenes are still new for me to write out, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now then as for why this was done it was because for one part Jazz had felt confident enough that she wanted to cut down the villain population in half and send a message that Danny was all too happy to oblige since their views are similar in some regards and the message that both of them wanted to send was that things are changing and that the whole heroes vs villains thing is coming to an end._**

 ** _Finally we've got the scene at Mount Justice where it's shown the Justice League has been keeping an eye on Danny with past intentions of possibly recruiting him into it however, they've also have been watching him a bit prior to and up to the current point of the story and that their preparing to fight against him and his friends. With this being not just because of what happened at Belle Reve although that does play a major role in it along with Galatea, but also the fact that unknown to Danny and everyone that across the world he means something to everyone that's ever been stepped on by the villains and criminals the Justice League won't kill and are now following his example and taking the fight to them with lethal force._**

 ** _That being said if you like this story please continue to support it by favoriting, following, reviewing and sharing this story out as much as possible since I'd really like for this to continue to grow as the popular story you guys have made it into as your help so far has been vastly and greatly appreciated. Which is why please drop a review as well since they help me know what you think of the story so far and that you actually like it._**

 ** _With that being said this Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to bring you guys good content to read as next chapter will have things calmed down a bit since with how things are kicking into high gear that is gonna be needed since next chapter will focus on Adam being a teacher within Amity Park and how he's been affecting things from there._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Outshined by Soundgarden_**

 ** _Random End Song: E is for Extinction by Thousand Foot Krutch_**


	15. Chapter 15: I'm Just a Teacher

**(Chapter 15: I'm just a Teacher)**

It was soon the first week of winter as Adam having been a teacher at Casper High had been quite a turbulent one for him considering that what with him being one of the few that treated all students equally and him standing up for them against the A-list. He was practically in a sense a hero to the students in the high school especially the ones that were picked on with metahuman traits and powers considering he knew the struggle of what it was like coming up therefore he decided to be a helping hand to those that wanted it.

Right now the young teacher was appreciating the fact that winter break would be coming up soon since while he did like teaching and even had comments of which the students actually enjoyed his class which made him smile on the inside. He soon found himself detesting the A-listers that he had to teach having more than once to reprimand them for their actions during class and even the fact that he caught some of them picking on students outside of his classroom while some of his peers did nothing sickened him that they even shared the title of teacher.

* * *

 **(Casper High, December 2nd 2015, 10:50 Am)**

It was soon the end of 2nd period as Adam was walking throughout the hallways generally in a good mood considering that a few more weeks and then it would be winter break and the fact that for the most part he was known throughout to most students as a beloved teacher. However, his good mood was soon ruined when he soon spotted some of the A-list picking on a student that he new as Mikey and since no one was helping the ginger glasses wearing boy Adam decided to step in.

"Hey just what do you two of you think your doing!" Adam exclaimed getting the attention of the two picking on the young boy

"Shit it's Fenton cousin." Dale cursed as Adam was legend for being a teacher who took no shit from the A-list

"Mikey do you mind telling me what these two were doing to you?" Adam asked with arms crossed as his eyes bore into the two of them

"I told them that I was done doing their homework, because its not my fault the two of you can't get above a D-." Mikey spoke up as

"Bullshit we've done our own homework from the beginning." Dale retorted as Mikey didn't back down

"No you haven't because I've been having to do your algebra homework and make it look like yours which isn't hard at all, because look Mr. Fenton and you'll see." Mikey told Adam as he handed the teacher two copies of algebra homework that had been recently assigned

"It looks like Mr. Jennings is correct as this completely forged as I can see the difference between the two of you and your handwriting from a mile away. And guess what that means Dale as you and your friend have 4 days detention considering I just saw you trying to stuff Mikey here in a damn locker." Adam spoke as Dale and his cohort looked angrily at Adam

"You can't do that to us." The A-lister spoke in a childish manner

"I can and will as remember I'm the teacher and your the student that I caught picking on another student, so then unless you want to make a week and I have you two banned from playing sports in the spring then I suggest you not do anything else." Adam spoke as he would make sure that they sat out of sports in the spring

"But I have scouts coming to see me as you can't bench as I need to be out there…" Dale said trying to weasel his way out of it but it was no good as Adam just glared at him

"Mr. Harris you seem to think that because your high on the social hierarchy that you can do whatever you want. However, you seem to forget that I don't care especially considering how Dash tried the same thing and well we all know how that worked out for him. So unless you two want to join him then I suggest you leave him alone now or the next time I see you picking on him or any other student it'll be a week and a half to two weeks." Adam spoke as he's seen students get pushed around and stepped on therefore he felt a zero tolerance was needed to make sure that it wouldn't happen

"Come on man this nerd ain't worth the getting worth that much detention." The A-lister spoke knowing that he wasn't bluffing considering he got Dash of all people suspended

"I'd listen to your friend so what's it gonna be as we can do it the easy way or this can be done in the way where like Dash you can wind up with a 40% forecast of getting suspended if you try something? So your call at the end of the day." Adam asked as either way was fine by him as either way

"...Fine he ain't worth it anyways as the next time he won't be here to save your bitch ass." Dale spat at having been caught in the act and given detention

"Thank you I appreciate what you did for me, as you've no idea what it means to people like me that you stand up for the little guy." Mikey thanked Adam for standing up for him and students like him

"It's no problem since I like to think that being a hero doesn't mean you've got to wear skin tight spandex like Superman or the Flash, but rather it starts in places like this. So with that in mind I'd like to think I do better job of helping people than them because you guys are the future and rather than letting people like Dale and his butt buddy pushing you guys around I'm here to stand up for you guys." Adam told the ginger who smiled

"Well on behalf of the nerds here in Amity Park we thank you." Mikey said in appreciation of his teacher

"No problem and that reminds me of something that I've wanted to ask you." Adam spoke to Mikey

"What is it." Mikey wondered

"How come you don't use your powers and stand up for yourself, since if you used them then you could've gotten them to leave you alone?" Adam wondered as to why the ginger nerd never used his powers to fight for himself

"You know about what I can do?" Mikey asked the stretchy superhuman

"Well it doesn't take a genius to know that everytime you get pissed that you start letting off radiation like a mini nuclear reactor. So yeah I know that you have superpowers to which we should probably get that looked at since I'd rather not have my other students die of radiation poisoning." Adam spoke having seen it first hand

Considering that when Mikey got angry he started letting out pulses of gamma radiation which was besides the fact that Mikey was one of his students that he actually cared about he'd rather not have him get super pissed and go off like a atomic bomb

"I'm sorry its just that I hate getting pushed around so much that I just can't help it besides I...I don't want to kill anyone with my powers either I just want for people to leave me alone and not pick on me anymore." Mikey responded considering that he didn't want to kill people with his powers or make them suffer he just wanted to people to leave him alone and let him be himself

"Look I know having powers is hard because believe it or not I have powers too." Adam told Mikey who looked at him at that statement

"You've got powers too?" Mikey questioned as Adam nodded

"Yup as think of me as like Mr. Fantastic but more awesome." Adam replied as that's what to him his powers were basically like

"Also I'm not telling you to up and axe murder anyone, since that would be immoral of me to tell you that both as a person who actually cares about you and wants you to succeed in life and as your educator. But what I am telling you is too simply use your powers to scare the shit out them and if you have to hit them with a little something to show you mean business. Because you don't have to kill at all to prove your tough as all you need to do is show them that you will not be afraid anymore and they'll get the idea." Adam added since Mikey didn't have to just up and atomize his bullies to show he wouldn't be victim anymore all he need to do really was put a little fear in them and soon they'd back off

"Thank you Mr. Fenton I'll do my best and thanks for sticking up for me." Mikey thanked Adam who smiled slightly

"No problem now go on and get to class and remember Mikey if anything happens with you or any of the other students; then trust and believe that i'll always go to bat for you guys." Adam told him as Mikey nodded and ran off to class

 _"I swear that these kids are gonna be going places."_ Adam thought as with that solved and out of the way he was in a much better mood

* * *

 **(2 days later, December 4th 2015, 3:15 Pm, Casper High)**

It was soon the first Friday of the month as Adam was grading papers and expecting Dash's parents to come to his classroom considering that thanks to Tucker's help and him having the principal to install security cameras made by said Green Beetle he found some rather incriminating evidence on the blonde that made him internally seethe with anger. And if he had his way about it Dash Baxter would soon learn that his actions had real life consequences and consequences of which were going to severely make him realize that his little stint on social media and suspension were the least of his worries.

 _"Oh that must be them."_ Adam thought as he saw the door open up to reveal Dash's parents with the father being a bit taller than him and broad shouldered and the wife being of average height and slender build

"So you must be Dash's parents as I'm glad you could join me and please sit down as we've much to discuss." Adam told them since this wasn't going to be an easy parent teacher conference

"We know that our son is in trouble Mr. Fenton and we've already punished him for what he's done." Mr. Baxter told Adam who looked like Dash aged 20 years with a thick handlebar mustache

"Yes well as it turns out your son having been suspended is the least of his problems." Adam said to the two parents who looked at each other

"What do you mean as we know he's been messing up lately, but its nothing to bad isn't it?" Mr. Baxter asked not liking the tone of where this was headed

"I'm afraid this is, since as it turns out that your son has been forcing students to do his class and homework for him and ever since I've had them stop earlier this year. Well I think your son's G.P.A should speak for itself." Adam spoke showing them their son's actual G.P.A

"How the hell can he have a 1.6?! This is just crazy as how can our son's grades be so low?" Ms. Baxter questioned as the woman of her mid 40's with teal colored eyes and strawberry blonde hair wondered how her son could have such abysmal grades

"Like I said he's been having and forcing other students to do his work for him and with some help I've been backtracking it and he's been doing this since his freshman year. And because of that and even with the chances I've repeatedly given him to stay after for help to improve all he's done is blow me off repeatedly. Stating and I quote he's too good for it when he can have nerds like Foley do it for him or how he doesn't need to since grades won't matter when he's playing in the NFL." Adam told the two parents of how much of a douche their son was as up till now he tried to help him but it was like trying to talk to a brick wall except at least a brick wall would be useful for something

"Well Mr. Fenton thank you for bringing this to our attention since we are going to have a very long talk with our son about all of this." Mr. Baxter stated as the amount of disappointment he felt in Dash right now was ever increasing at the moment

"You do realize that that's just the first bit of what I had to show you and more over just to warm you up for what's actually to be shown right?" Adam asked the two of them

"Wait a minute you mean to tell us that Dash's abysmal grades and his having other people do his own work for him wasn't the worst of what you had to tell us." Mr. Baxter stated wondering how much more of this could be

"As seriously it can't be that bad, can it?" Ms. Baxter inquired as to how much worse it could get

"Well let's just say that when I show you this you're going to want a good lawyer." Adam told the two as he proceeded to open up a few things of his laptop

With that in mind they were shown about a good hour and 15 minutes of their son beating up students as well as shoving them in lockers with the more extreme ones being the times where they went as far as to beat a few with baseball bats for not doing their home and classwork or giving them answers on tests and beating them to where they'd coughing blood as well.

Some of the more deplorable ones being where Dash sexually harassing the female students groping at their breasts and even lifting up their bras and pulling their pants down to reveal their panties and the more extreme ones were being were Dash and some of his cronies sexually assaulted some of them. To which made both parents disgusted at the fact that they watched their son had some not been metahumans practically be a rapist evident by the tears in their clothing as well as the stains on them as well.

"Like I said it took me awhile to get through all of that to which there are hours upon hours of your son doing this shit. As I didn't want to believe my students could be capable of such deplorable acts however, the footage you just watched to which there are more of to which if you don't believe me will be given to you. Since I felt it right that you two had to know what kind of deplorable mornic jackass your son is because he has been getting away with this since late of his Freshman year." Adam told the two of them who were practically shell shocked at this revelation

"H-How did we not see any of this and why did none of the teachers do anything to stop this?" Mrs. Baxter questioned as to how this went on for almost 2 years

"Because they were being bribed by your son and his friends as well as their parents and tried to do the same thing to me too. Luckily for the rest of the student body I have a moral conscience so I used that to my advantage as evidence to get those rotten jerks arrested." Adam responded to them as that was the main way of how they bribed the teachers after all humanity was naturally greedy after all

"And I'm pretty sure you're well aware of how the female ones would be able to bribe the male or the others teachers of that persuasion, so since I've been here I've been having to work with the cops to clean up shop here. And trust me it wasn't easy considering that it took the Principal's help for me to make this happen which is why as of late I've been behind with classes for the students. Because cleaning up this school even with help is a extremely daunting task I'll tell you that much." Adam added considering that even with help it was very hard work to balance being a teacher and getting rid of the more deplorable elements of the school

"Look I hate to do this too the two of you since no one wants to see their child in this manner. But he brought this himself and therefore he's looking at getting arrested and having to go to court come this new year since I've already gotten some of the students to agree to testify against him and those involved. Which is why I told the two of you to have a good lawyer since with the way things are going your son is looking at 25 to 40 plus years in the big house for what he's done." Adam finished considering that the only balls Dash would be handling would be his jail mates

"We don't blame you as more to the point we blame ourselves for having not stopped this as we wanted to believe that he would never be capable of this. That footage doesn't lie." Mrs. Baxter spoke now proceeding to cry in her husband's chest at the fact their son was a monster

"I'm so sorry to have done this to you, since you both seem like great people yet as a teacher I have a duty my students and one of them is keeping them safe from people like your son." Adam replied as he didn't do this to be a bastard more so to protect the students of Casper High

"We hold nothing against you Mr. Fenton as you've done what you've had to and I can respect that from one man to another." Mr. Baxter said feeling one part anger and one part mass disappointment in the actions of his son

"Thanks and now I would advise you two to go home and decompress from all this, since the two of you have a rough new year ahead of you." Adam advised the two of them as he nodded as he got his crying wife

"We will as this isn't what I expected to see when I came here however, at least now I have court to look forwards too for my son." Mr. Baxter sighed as he got his wife and the two left in disgust of their son in what he's done

"When my professors told me that teaching wasn't going to be easy they were not kidding." Adam sighed as right about now he could use a smoke

* * *

 **(4 days later, December 8th 2015, Casper High, 3:09 Pm)**

It was nearly 10 till 3 as Adam was in his homeroom working on an outline for finals of fall semester considering that he had to come up with something in terms of a final test for his students that was until he was interrupted by none other than Queen Bee herself Paulina Sanchez who glared at him heatedly.

"Well Mrs. Sanchez what exactly can I do for you seeing as how you decided to barge into my classroom?" Adam questioned the latina cheerleader

"What I want to know is why are you failing me?!" Paulina demanded wondering as to why she was being failed

"Yes well you see that tends to happen when you skip out on doing class assignments and homework to do cheerleading. Because it's like I told all you on your first day everyone gets treated equally in here no exceptions and that includes you Mrs. Sanchez." Adam spoke since he treated everyone the same in the class with equal chances to do better and excel in his classroom

"And the consequences of that are you currently failing in my class; which means that as of now unless you have a mainline to the man upstairs then you will be failing end of discussion. Not to mention that even if you did well on the final you'd still fail considering that it'd bring you up to about a 43 to 47% in my classroom and looking at your grades right now after everything's been set right. Then I'd kiss your chances of cheerleading goodbye." Adam told Paulina since it wasn't his fault she was being a failure

"But you can't do this to me as, don't you know who I am?" Paulina questioned as Adam's face remained a stony neutral

"Yes you're a student the same as everyone else as you've been given equal opportunity to do well in my class like everyone else. And tricking those boys into doing your homework doesn't count since I can tell the difference which is why you've been getting those F's because I won't stand for people doing anyone else's homework or classwork. Because everyone in my class is expected to put in their own hard work no exceptions and that goes for you too." Adam replied since Paulina despite her Queen Bee status wasn't exempt from his rules as she had to do her own work just like everyone else

"But I have to pass as if I don't I can't cheerlead next year and my parents will ground me. As you can't fail me as I have to pass no matter what." Paulina spoke walking over towards Adam's desk

"Well like my mom and dad told my brothers and sisters and I when things didn't go our way; tough coconuts now then if there isn't anything else then you can kindly get out my classroom. Because I still have work to do." Adam told her as she had to learn one way or another that life wasn't gonna always go her way

"I'm not leaving here until you change my grades and have me not fail your classroom." Paulina stated as she leaned over the desk as Adam looked up at her

"Don't think that I'm like one of your little friends or the others here at this school you can boss around, since that doesn't work with me. So I'll say this one more time Mrs. Sanchez get out of my class right now, because I'm teacher here and that means you hold no power here so get out right now." Adam told her his voice carry steel in it this time that showed he wasn't going to mess around

"Not even if I do this Mr. Fenton because like I said I'm not going to leave here until my grades aren't failing, as I'm more than prepared to do whatever I have to to change it. So what do you say after all I can learn to be a good girl." Paulina spoke sultrily as Adam remained silent as she took of her shirt revealing a lacey red and black bra and was in the process of unbuttoning her pants

 _"I've got him right where I want him."_ Paulina thought as she palmed at his crotch and undo his pants for the finishing blow

"Mrs. Sanchez how stupid do you think I am to jeopardize my job over you? Because here's the thing I actually like working here and I will not have you acting like a skank ruin that for me, so put your clothes and get your hand off my junk. Since unlike them I know better and also I don't know where you've been so I'd also wouldn't like to get the clap." Adam responded as he tore Paulina's hand away from his crotch

"How dare you turn me down as I was gonna rock your world and all you had to do was just play along to make my grades better." Paulina growled at the fact that her efforts had been in vain

"Simple really because as it turns out I know what you've been hiding from everyone thanks to some help from some of the students." Adam responded as he typed something into his laptop

"What are you even talking about?" Paulina asked before the latina's face went white with horror

It was Paulina in navy lingerie with her own personalized Pornhub profile with images of her shoving sex toys that ranged from vibrators to 8 inch long dildoes to even softball sized buttplugs into her snatch and asshole. With their being videos that showed her in lewd situations some even showing her getting railed so to speak however, the one that got her off guard was the fact that he had it scrolled down to one of her at a mandingo party during 4th of July this year.

"So suffice to say I know all about you Mrs. Sanchez or should I call you by your persona Delilah Rodriguez considering that on your page it says you love taking long and hard rods in all the right places?" Adam asked as he minimized the page

"How in the hell did you even find that?!" Paulina demanded as to how he even found that

"It wasn't hard really considering that all I had to do was ask if there was anything I could use to give you a reality check. Suffice to say Delilah as I should call you that you breaking these young guys hearts really was the worst idea especially when some of them are good at hacking." Adam responded considering that he was surprised at the amount of nerds and computer geeks that wanted to get back at her

"What is it going to take to keep you quiet about this, since if this gets out then I'm ruined because I'll do anything to keep this from getting out?" Paulina asked knowing that if this got out she did porn and about her alter ego as Delilah she'd be ruined especially if her parents found out she had had Naughty America of all things emailing her to do scenes

"How about the fact that you actually do better in my classrooms and stop being a bitch to my cousin and his girlfriend and his friends, because do all that and I won't have a problem. You don't and well I wouldn't want to be you when I hand a hard drive of this to the police that you've been a bad girl and been producing kiddy porn." Adam told her considering that all she had to do was follow the rules and their wouldn't be a problem

"So what you're blackmailing me is that it." Paulina wondered as Adam shook his head

"No don't think of it as blackmail more than thinking of it as, you getting your act together since if you don't and I find out for one moment that you decided to fuck around with my little cousin. Then let's just say you'll find out how bittersweet a thing called karma really is, so for the last get out of my classroom and put your clothes back on and get out." Adam ordered as Paulina complied although not grumbling some curses under her breath

 _"It's official being a teacher has officially made me Lawful Neutral or somewhat Lawful Evil."_ Adam thought as if he had an alignment it would be that at the moment

* * *

 **(4 days later, December 12th 2015, Amity Park, 9:27 Pm)**

It was a few days later as Adam was with his cousin at a coffee shop in town since she wanted to talk to him more so in private about Danny considering that this was a family matter and at the current moment Adam was her safest best.

"So then Jazz you wanted to talk to me about Danny?" Adam asked in-between drinks of coffee

"Yes as recently I've been quite worried about him." Jazz answered back considering that within these past few weeks she's gotten worried about Danny ever since Belle Reve

"What's there to be worried about, for he's now a B+ student since I've been helping to make changes to the school to give everyone equal playing grounds, he's got a smoking hot girlfriend and to top it off he's got all of us behind him so I don't know what would be the big deal." Adam wondered considering that so far things were going quite well for Danny

"I know that and I couldn't be more happy for him however, ever since we did that whole thing in Belle Reve the moment I linked minds with and every time since then I felt something." Jazz spoke considering when she and Danny mentally linked during Belle Reve she felt something in her brother that scared her

"What do you mean you felt something as we all know about Wulf and last I checked the guy is actually big furry sweetheart that speaks Esperanto?" Adam questioned since it was no trade secret that Wulf was hiding within Danny due to Walker

"Trust me Wulf was actually the benevolent force in all of this. However, when I linked up with Danny all I could feel was just this vast rage and endless murderous will it was like staring into the eye of a storm of bloodthirst and killing intent. And the moment I touched minds with him it took me over and infected me like a virus." Jazz spoke considering that from the very moment they did a mind link with her telepathy that's when she felt it

That being the almost bottomless homicidal rage that was raged around Danny like a homicidal storm with all their being was nothing but murder and wanting to tear people apart limb from limb and blast people apart into bloody chunks with his powers. And it was this same murderous will and wrath and pure anger that infected her like a virus and almost in a semi out of body experience she was overwhelmed by it and helped her brother to completely butcher everything in sight until there was nothing left but corpses.

"So after that I did some research and it wasn't until a few days ago that I confirmed my own worst suspicions about Danny." Jazz told Adam in a somber tone of a voice

"How bad can this be exactly since this is Danny we're talking about?" Adam asked wondering how bad this could actually be

"As it turns out and from all of his increasingly aggressive behavior it turns out Danny is psychopath." Jazz answered back stunning the young teacher with the answer

"Wait a minute are you sure about this Jazz? Because this is Danny were talking about the guy who's a snarky lovable guy that we all know and love that does witty banter." Adam asked wondering if this was true

"There's no denying it as he has the signs of it that are prominent and very much real. As I should've known something was up when he started being Danny Phantom in the first place." Jazz spoke knowing something was amiss when he started being a hero

"Just what are you talking about exactly?" Adam asked

"I mean that when Danny got his ghost powers he started getting violent and he didn't really care about the people in his way. At first I thought it was nothing major even when I found out about it but it wasn't until that one day when he came home that things began to spiral from their." Jazz spoke remembering that day all to well

"What happened that caused him to spiral out into him being a starter psychopath?" Adam questioned as to how it started

"It was one night after Danny had a bad day at school and the A-list kept pushing him on piling more and more shit on him. So it wasn't until I found him midnight that night in his ghost form with red splotches on it and a crowbar in his hand and when I asked him what happened. All he said to me was that now there was one less family of bastards to deal with only for the headlines that following morning to reveal that said A-lister and his entire family had been killed. From the elderly down to the last child and it was then I realized that my brother had murdered an entire family all in the span of single night." Jazz spoke remembering that night all to well in her head

"And when I asked about what had happened he didn't lie to me about, as he told me that with an honest to god smile on his face that he killed them all. Because he said that he did it because he said that he couldn't take being good anymore so he decided that he was gonna make him in his words that bastard and everyone he cares about bleed. From there on Danny started going on a killing streak of whatever bad guy and some ghost that got in way as he always kept telling that ever since he's started he can't stop. Only now do I know what he's talking about." Jazz added since from that day on Danny became a killing machine fueled by a never ending bloodthirst

"Holy shit never in a thousand years would I ever see that coming. As who would ever have guessed that he would be a full on psychopath since he's such a relatively nice guy and all that you'd think he'd rather be a comedian then halfway to being a mass murderer." Adam said finding it to feel considerably disarming to have this be known about his cousin

"Well believe it Adam as my brother and your cousin is a homicidal psychopath." Jazz told him of the fact that Danny was a psychopath

"Then how come he hasn't gone full blown villain and tried to murder everything, since I'm pretty sure that's the avenue he would be going down at the current moment." Adam wondered since that was a good point

"Simple really because he has people like us and Tucker at his side. Because since he's had people like us to keep him afloat and care about him constantly throughout everything in his life he hasn't had to go down that road. Since I've seen it in his mind that its in part to us that he hasn't gone full blown evil and tried to murder everything in sight." Jazz responded since she saw it in Danny's mind that they were a main part of the reason why Danny hasn't gone full villainous mass murderer

"Huh well then don't I feel important then, as hooray for me making sure my cousin doesn't go off the deep end." Adam said feeling some happiness that he was part of the reason why Danny hasn't gone complete bad guy

"Agreed as that's a solace I'm happy to take part in and part of the reason why I'm glad he has Angela and isn't with Sam." Jazz spoke finding that it was a good thing that Danny was also with Angela because of his psychopathy

"Yes I can most definitely agree with that as the girl is so overbearing that I don't understand how he can be friends with her. Since she's a decent student don't get me wrong however, as a person she is deplorable and practically as bad as the A-list she's so against." Adam agreed since as a student she was quite decent however, as a person she was as bad as those she was so very much against

"Exactly since I know it that if she found about Danny's psychopathy and they were a thing together she would no doubt try to have him in a asylum without completely listening to his side of things. Since all she wants and sees out of him is for him to be this lawful good white knight that can do know wrong and always save the day. As I've seen it in her head that she wants all of the good that comes with Danny but none of the bad or other baggage that comes with him and that's something I abhor about her." Jazz spoke since all the gothic vegan wanted was the good parts that came with Danny not all of the messed up shit that was with him as well

"In other words what she has for Danny isn't really love its basically lust since if she loved Danny then she'd be able to care about him as is both the good parts of him in being a hero and the bad parts with him being a psychopath. So basically she's the worst in terms of ever having a significant other since she'll only be there to have you when its the god parts and the good days but, come the worst parts of you and she'll basically tell you to fuck off." Adam stated considering that was the basic part to Sam in his assumption that she only wanted the good and not bad that came with it in terms to Danny

"And that's why I'm happy that Angela and Danny wound up together since they're both so violent and pretty much blunt with each other that they work so well. As such they're perfect together because they can unlike Sam accept each other for what they are and be up front with each other about it. Because despite the fact that they're very affectionate to each other in public they work so well because they can accept each other and love each other regardless of who they are as people." Jazz spoke considering that she liked Angela being with her brother is because they understood and cared for each other with both the good and the bad

"As Danny truly deserves to have an happy ending which I'm all for so even if he's a damn psychopath I'll be behind him all the way. I mean after all isn't that what family is for?" Adam said as despite him recently knowing of Danny's psychopathy he was still behind his cousin all the way

"Of course and as his family no matter what we'll be there for and to protect him against whatever comes his way." Jazz spoke with a smile on her face

"I'll definitely drink to that." Adam said as he drank his coffee and Jazz her apple cinnamon tea

"As things are gonna be looking pretty darn good come 2016 and I can't wait." Jazz spoke feeling that things were gonna go pretty well into the new year

"I agree with you however, let's get through the rest of this one first and then worry about 2016 since it ain't over yet." Adam told his younger cousin

"Alright I will but still you gotta agree with that things are gonna be looking up our way in the new year." Jazz told her cousin having a good feeling about the new year and all things considered

"I agree now then let's enjoy the rest of what remains of this year knowing that we've done pretty alright so far." Adam said as they continued to drink

"Already ahead of you on that." Jazz replied with optimism in her voice

 **So then we now see how things at Casper High have been affected since Adam became a teacher at Casper High with him taking the piss out of the A-list and helping some of the students for the better however, we also now see that Danny is confirmed as a psychopath. Find out how all of this will continue to play into each other in the new chapters of Phantom and a Kryptonian.**

* * *

 ** _And cut as I hope you guys liked this chapter as it may not be much but, I think it was pretty good for what it was worth so with that being said let's get down to it now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got Adam standing up to some of the A-list and getting them to bugger off of Mikey who I gave a bit of a spotlight in this as well something that I think will come up later on in the story. Because I wanted to show that sometimes even metahumans can get picked on and struggle with what to do with their powers considering that Mikey in this is someone that just wants to be left alone and with Adam advising him that he doesn't need to just kill people with him to do that and all and instead just scare them enough to piss their pants and they'll leave you alone._**

 ** _Following that we've got a whole bit with Adam having a parent teacher conference with Dash's parents about his recent exploits and some of the shit he's been pulling behind closed doors that'll lead him to getting jail time. Something that I wanted to do because in this Dash is like the archetypical bully that let's the power go all to his head therefore I decided why not run with it to its logical conclusion as someone who let's it go so far that when caught is going to be doing some jail time with the big boys._**

 ** _Next up we've got the scene with Paulina being revealed as a amateur pornstar when she tried and failed to seduce Adam to get a better grade in his class as she was failing an idea of which owes credit to a Mrs. Kourtney Uzu Yato who unknowingly gave me this idea so thank you for doing this. As to me I thought this would be something alright to do considering that let's face it wasn't really that hard to do with her character and not to mention with all the other things implied her getting this used as blackmail makes sense considering she blackmailed and used her sex appeal to use others._**

 ** _Following that we've got the whole conversation between Jazz and Adam that reveals Danny as a psychopath that was inspired by RedKnight21 with his review since I wanted for Danny being as he is to be for an actual reason that would make sense and what better way than that then as a psychopath which will be touched up on later. Because of the fact he is as he is it also explains why Jazz also went all hopped up on murder since she can establish mental links with her telepathy therefore when she linked with Danny she got hit full blast by all that murderous intent, want to kill and fury that's in Danny that pretty much changed her into going fuck it kill everybody mode._**

 ** _But that being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story as much as possible because your support means a lot to the story and I thank you for it so please continue to share this out as much as possible since I know it can keep being a good and popular story. Also if any of you have any reviews you want to share then please do so since it let's me know you actually like the story and remember flames will be ignored and criticism is welcome so long as its well thought out and reasonable._**

 ** _That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of Chaos to give you good content to read as next chapter will focus upon Danny's being a psychopath and further delving into it so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Outshined by Soundgarden_**

 ** _Random End Song: School by Fear Factory_**


	16. Chapter 16: A Psychotic Lament

**(Chapter 16: A Psychotic Lament)**

It was soon Winter break as things were going well for our psychopath that was Danny Fenton since he managed to pass the semester with a B+ average something that made him quite happy inside knowing that despite everything going on he managed to still maintain a good grade average. Not only that but, he managed to actually hold onto Angela the one woman in his life that wanted to continue being with him relationship wise something that made his wrathful heart swell with joy to the point it felt like bursting.

However, there was still one thing that came to mind it was the fact that it was his constant struggle to contain the feelings of rage and murderous intent inside him, since all of this manifested in his psychopathy to where its become a compulsion for him to murder. As he hated this constant battle that he had to do since he knew that if he lost it in a fit of rage that it wouldn't end well which was why he was glad that he had people like Angela, Jazz, Tucker and his cousins that if he did go off and out of control that they could stop him if all of what's within him went berserk something he hoped never would come to pass.

* * *

 **(December 20th 2015, Angela's House, 2:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 3 in the afternoon as Danny was with Angela at her house on the 1st day of Winter break with them having spent the day together killing one of the B-list villains from the Justice League's rogues gallery that had decided to ruin their date. Granted they still continued it just at the clone of Supergirl's house where she was spending time with her boyfriend and had for the longest time debating within herself whether or not to tell Danny her biggest secret to date considering this was something that could make or break their relationship.

"Well I got to say that this has been a pretty good start it off with." Danny spoke feeling pretty good about where things were with his winter break in pertains towards it

"It sure has been." Galatea said with a sigh

"Is everything ok Angela?" Danny asked his girlfriend of half a year now

"Its just that I have something important to tell you and I'm afraid that if I do that it may wind up breaking our relationship, but know that I want to tell you this because I trust and love you so much." Galatea told Danny as she felt that despite her trepidations wanted to tell Danny this one thing she's kept inside for so long

"Angela you accepted me when I was Danny Phantom and you accepted me and loved me for the bloodthirsty psychopath that I am. So whatever it is that you have to tell me then go ahead since no matter what it is I can handle it and it will not change my opinion of you at all; therefore tell me whatever you have to tell me as I can handle it." Danny replied to her looking her dead in the eyes as if she would have him as his alter ego and as the homicidal psychopathic killing machine he was he wouldn't hold anything against her

"Thank you for understanding Danny and here goes nothing." Galatea thanked her boyfriend as she took a deep breath at what amounted to essentially all or nothing

With that in mind Galatea told Danny everything from her inception as Supergirl's clone and replacement and how she was eventually supposed to kill the girl of Steel only to be fatally electrocuted in to an near several year coma by Supergirl. From there on she told him of how she was experimented in her comatose state to become the ultimate killing machine should she awaken and when she did to find out they were gonna kill her off for body parts she flew into a rage, destroyed the base and came here to where events were up to where they were now.

"And that's everything Danny as now you know the truth of what I am." Galatea spoke in finished revealing to Danny her secret identity

"Well is there anything you have to say at all to that?" Galatea asked of the psychopathic half-ghost before her

"You know that this changes nothing about how I feel for you right." Danny told her completely unphased by the reveal of who Angela really was

"Really even all of what I told you, you still love me?" Galatea asked of him

"Of course I do as so what if your a clone of Supergirl as it doesn't bother me at all that your a clone since in my opinion your far better than the original. Both in personality and looks so even with all of this I still love you no matter what since you still love me even with me being a psychopath." Danny replied since none of what she told him in her true identity affected how he felt about her whatsoever

"Hooray! Thank you Danny you have no much it means to me that you say that!" Galatea cheered hugging Danny tightly as she was extremely elated that he still cared for her

"Well of course I would after all you've been the best thing to happen to me in a very long time, so something as insignificant as you being a better version of Supergirl is really nothing for me to get worked up about." Danny told her after all it didn't really matter to him if she was a Supergirl clone, so long as she loved him then he didn't really care about her being a clone

"Thank you so much Danny as I can't even begin to tell you how much of a relief that is to get that off my chest. Because I was so worried that because I was a clone you wouldn't love me anymore since I didn't want for you to think I was a freak or anything like that. Since I may not care about what a lot of people think of me but what you think of me matters the most all." Galatea said since the thoughts of everyone around her didn't really matter to her for the most part but Danny's on the other hand meant the world to her

"Well thank you as that actually means a lot to me that my opinions matter that much to you although I still have one other thing I'd like to ask of you?" Danny thanked her since it meant a considerable deal to him in that regard

"What's that Danny?" Galatea asked of her boyfriend

"Do you still want to kill Supergirl, since when you think about it she is in a way kind of your mom?" Danny asked wanting to know if she was still dead set on killing Superman's cousin

"Of course I'm still gonna kill her as I don't give a single iota of a fuck that she's practically my mom, because all she is; is nothing more than a genetic base for me coming into existence nothing else than that." Galatea stated with a harsh finality in her voice in pertaining to Supergirl

"So when I do find her I'm going to quite literally rip her apart and be done with it and if she still lives after that then I don't care anymore as I'm just going to rip her in half and be done with it. And nothing in this world will stop me from doing so, since if Superman wants to try and stop me to he can try but I'll just rip his damn head off if he tries." Galatea added her eyes briefly pulsing crimson red with heat vision

Because since Supergirl electrocuted her into a almost decade long coma Galatea felt it right in her mind to make her feel the same amount of anger and pain she felt from being catatonically comatose by ripping her in half and seeing how she liked being rendered a helpless and comatose shell of a person.

"Well I guess that settles things." Danny spoke getting Galatea's attention

"What are you going on about?" Galatea asked wondering what he was going on about

"Simple really that I'll help you kill Supergirl." Danny said to her catching her off guard

"After all your bullshit is bullshit just like your happiness is my happiness; which is why I'm going to help you kill Supergirl. Besides you'll need someone to watch your six when try and pull that stunt off, so who better than the person that loves you the most." Danny told her since he was going to be there for Angela/Galatea no matter what it was and if it happened to be killing Supergirl then so be it

"Wow….however, while I'm glad you'd go that length for me I don't want you to get involved because this is something that I have to do by myself. Because if I go down for this then I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire of it all should it happen. Since I love you too much for you to get caught in the mess that's my life." Galatea spoke since while she appreciated the thought she'd rather not have Danny get involved in her vendetta against Supergirl

"So please promise me that when and if I face down Supergirl that you won't get involved, since I don't want your life to be ruined when I go for the kill against her." Galatea requested since she knew that murdering the girl of Steel would have Superman and the League barreling down on her therefore she didn't want Danny to get involved

"That is a promise I can't truly keep Angela or whatever your name is, but regardless I understand why you'd want me to do this. Because I care for you immensely I will honor it however, should I see that she's gonna pull the same stuff that got you into a coma in the first place then I will step in and tear her a litany of new ones. Since no one or nothing will take you away from me that much I promise you on my word as a homicidal psychopath." Danny swore to her since if she looked in any danger by Supergirl he would step in and give her the good ol' electric chair treatment

"Well I guess that for people as messed up as us true love does exist." Galatea chuckled in finding that now she had nothing else to worry about

"Of course as psychopaths like us got to stick together that and who else could handle you besides me." Danny said with a wide grin on his face

"You got that right and now then time to enjoy the start to our break." Galatea spoke with a smile to match as she kissed Danny on the cheek

"Sweet and do you want me to still call you Angela or do you want to go by Galatea now?" Danny asked as the Supergirl clone straddled him

"Go with Angela because my time as Galatea died when I went into that coma besides what matters more is that I have you here with me." Galatea stated as she began to make out with Danny

"Whatever you say." Danny said content with how things are going right now

"Just shut up and fool around with me for the next hour or so alright, because right now I'm gonna make you feel all sorts of wonderful right now." Galatea told Danny with a lustful smile spreading across her face as she began to get a bit more aggressive in her actions towards him

 _"Since right about now my life is going pretty freaking sweat, for me as I guess Tuck was right this year has been awesome."_ Danny thought to himself as soon enough he got the feeling things were gonna get X-rated real fast

"As I can't wait for how 2016 is gonna go." Danny added in afterthought as she opened up his shirt and began living hickeys on his neck

"I told you that I was the best girlfriend ever didn't I?" Galatea told him as she began to undo her bra

"It's official I'm the luckiest man in the world right now." Danny replied as soon enough and by the smell of teenage lust in the air things just went into X-rated territory

* * *

 **(3 days later, December 23rd 2015, Fenton Works, 2:10 Pm)**

It was 2 days before Christmas as Danny decided that as he was entering a new year that he needed to do so by getting rid of a few things in his life and one such thing was his relationship when it came to none other than Sam. Because the half ghost knew that his relationship had become too caustic with her to remain as it was without things further becoming tainted and wretched as they are therefore he found that it was a necessary time to cut the cord with Sam and move on which is why he had Tucker organize a sit down to end this as resolutely as possible.

Because he couldn't continue this charade that his relationship with the goth has become which is why it had to be this way since Danny knew that it was better if he sever the ties he had with her now then letting it further rot.

"So then Tucker do you want to tell her why this was called or should I?" Danny asked the Green Beetle beside him

"I'll do it since out of us all I'm the voice of reason here, so its best if I do it." Tucker told Danny knowing that he should do this

"It's best if you tell me what, as what's even going on here?!" Sam demanded in wanting to know what was going on and why she was being put in the dark

"To put it simply Sam like I've warned you up until now things are over and by that I mean Danny has decided that it's best that you and him are no longer friends or anything of the like at all. Because as of this moment he wants nothing more to do with you whatsoever." Tucker told the gothic vegan in a matter of fact manner that had her look absolutely floored

"That can't be true as tell him that it isn't true Danny!" Sam exclaimed in shock

"It is completely true Sam since as of today we aren't friends and in fact we haven't been friends for quite awhile now, since I've come to realize with some help from my big sister in all of this one thing is clear. That what we've currently been having isn't anywhere near friendship anymore instead its become a controlling and abusive relationship, but that all stops now because I've completely had it with you." Danny replied as he'd become completely fed up with Sam's controlling actions towards him and he wouldn't stand for it any longer

"How can you do this to me we're supposed to be friends and I've had your back for years and you turn around and do this to me." Sam growled out in anger at the fact that Danny was severing their friendship like it was nothing

"Did you not hear me Sam so far we haven't been close to friends for a very long time as all that its been consisting of is you bossing me and or Tucker to do what you want. As rarely if ever do I feel like I have a voice in anything that we do as it has to always be your way, since no matter what you always have to be the one in control." Danny spoke evenly as he stared down Sam with hardened resolve in refusing to back down

"That isn't true at all as I am not controlling at all." Sam responded as Tucker looked at her dead in the face

"What I know I'm not lying at all Tucker as I am not controlling at all?" Sam questioned as to why Tucker was looking at her as though to give her the 3rd degree

"Really I think the greatest example of you being controlling Sam was when you forced the school to go on that whole recyclo vegan diet for two weeks straight. Because I'm sure you remember how much of a fiasco that was to deal with." Tucker reminded her of the clusterfuck that ordeal was since it wasn't something that was so easily forgotten by the student body of Casper High

"I did that for the better of the students there since it would've worked if everyone just gave it time like they should've." Sam retorted stubbornly knowing that her plan for the school to try and go vegan would work

"Thanks to you Sam the school had 106 students develop anemia and even worse haemophilia and iron deficiencies thanks to your little stunt. Because thanks to your selfishness in wanting to have things your way there were innocent students that had to be hospitalized thanks to your stubbornness and pride." Tucker told her as he straightened his glasses

"Because tell me Sam who do you think has been doing damage control for all of your accounts on social media, for let me tell you something a lot of people know how to hold a grudge from that incident. And believe you me a good deal of them really want for you to hurt for what you've caused them and trust me a lot of it ain't pretty." Tucker informed her of the fact that many still held a grudge from that incident

Since there was a lot of people that thanks to that incident that had been stricken with such maladies had quite violent intentions towards her and some not being in the right mind and some being metahumans that really held a vindictive streak in them and some being a combination of the 3 or all of them. Therefore Tucker had to run damage control to prevent them from getting to and possibly harming Sam with him having to run the gamut in making sure none of them got to her in fear of them getting a quite brutal revenge upon Sam for what she'd done to them.

"So you see Sam your pride and trying to control things really hasn't been working out for you, because I've been also having to take out and stop these people from getting back at you. And let me tell you if I was in their position then oh boy would I be trying to do the same thing." Danny told her considering that there was a lot that wanted to pay her back for what she's done

"I did all of that to show people there was a better way of living." Sam retorted fiercely

"No you did all of that because you wanted everyone to be the way you are conform to what you want them to be. As don't play that nonsense with me as you can try and play that facade all you want but, I know that's what you were aiming for so don't even bother trying to go the altruistic route at all." Danny spoke as her trying to go the benevolent altruist route wasn't going to work with him

"Besides that's especially not counting the most grievest part of how you've screwed me for the rest of my natural life." Danny said as he glared at her with shard of absinthe and ruby bleeding to the surface before turning back to blue

"I've done nothing but help you out especially since you've been Danny Phantom!" Sam exclaimed as Danny was struggling throughout all of this not to give in evident by the small bolts of lightning pulsing off his hand

"Now you haven't because thanks to you I've graduated into becoming a full blown psychopathic monster." Danny responded deciding now was the time to get this out in the open

"If its anyone's fault then its Angela's not mine all she's done since get here is ruin and corrupt you and meanwhile I've been trying to keep you on the straight and narrow." Sam retorted as Danny stood up as in his anger a stray bolt of lightning arced off him and impacted a wall

"Don't you dare bring her into this as she's been the singular constant of happiness I've had in my life so you do not get to blame her for what has been your fault. Especially since you made me this way when I've been trying for years to avoid this but thanks to you always having to be in the right and have it your way that's a fleeting dream as of now." Danny responded as he was struggling to contain all of what he was feeling but such things were easier said than done

"Because I knew I've been this way for years which is why I've always tried to avoid fighting, because I knew that if I kept going in fighting or any form of physical violence that it was gonna get worse. And continue to get worse until I started killing which is why when I was Danny Phantom I immediately wanted stop, but you just wouldn't let me." Danny added considering that he's been this way since he could remember and as time went on knew it would get worse as time went on

"Well you needed to do the right thing, because you had the powers so its your responsibility to everyone in Amity to be a hero and not abuse your powers. Since they need a hero and you owe it to everyone to do the right thing and be a hero to save people and be a good example not be some homicidal monster." Sam responded as Danny sighed and looked her dead in the face

"Do you think I asked to be this way Sam? Because I didn't ask to be born a psychopathic killing machine and I didn't ask for these powers at all. Since I owe no one nothing as all I wanted to do was just try to live some kind of normalcy in life considering how screwed up my parents are, but no that can't happen. Because thanks to you I'm stuck living a cursed existence as I am and thanks to you I literally can't stop killing people since, thanks to you I'm a whole new level of freak and all because you wanted your own Superman." Danny retorted since he was damned to for as long he lived to keep killing no matter how much he wanted to stop

"What do you mean you can't stop killing Danny?" Tucker asked since him hearing this was relatively new to him and Sam

"I mean that I literally can't stop killing because my time as Danny Phantom only made things worse as my psychopathic urges and need to kill got so bad that I eventually committed my first one. However, it wasn't enough in fact it just got worse and it kept getting worse until eventually if I didn't continue to kill people then things got real bad real quick for me." Danny explained since his being Danny Phantom was only a detriment in his eyes

"Danny just how bad are we talking here?" Tucker asked as Danny sighed

"Well I eventually found out the moment I tried to stop that my body would hurt me as it would force my ghost powers to reject and attack me from the inside until I complied. As think of it like someone who's been addicted to crack for 12 years trying to stop as eventually your body goes through withdrawls and starts punishing you for it until you give and start using again. As guess what that's me since do you know what its like to have your own body attack you on a cellular level as I'll tell you right now it is one of the most unpleasant feelings in the world to deal with." Danny responded having remembered it all too well of what happened when he didn't continue to kill

Considering that every time he tried to stop himself from killing eventually his body tormented him by having his powers attack him with him going through painful seizures and his ectoplasmic blood boil painfully in his body with what felt like having liquid dry ice in his veins at random that would go on for at the longest hours at a time. So eventually he resigned himself to being a killer since after so long of trying to fight it and only receiving hours of pain and seizures that never let him sleep until he complied with the murderous and psychotic impulses within he decided to resign himself to being a bloodthirsty psychopath in order to regain sleep and not suffer through hours of constant physical pain.

"How come you never mentioned this to either of us, as we could've gotten you help?" Sam questioned as Danny and Tucker stared her down

"How about because I was scared to tell either of you I'm a homicidal psychopath, since it isn't exactly easy to tell people about this in the first place. Not to mention the fact that your version of help would've been putting me in somewhere like Arkham and last I checked that is the last thing I need at the moment with everything going on." Danny told her considering that this wasn't something he could just come out and say to people

"I would never do that to you." Sam responded however, both remained unconvinced

"Really then how do you explain the fact that Jazz read your mind and what Danny says is actually true as I didn't want to believe it when I first was told. However, she showed me those thoughts of yours and what you would do to Danny and I have to say Sam that as a friend I am completely ashamed of you." Tucker spoke considering that when Jazz showed and told him of this he felt appalled at the gothic vegan considering those thoughts ran strongly in her as well as her increasingly warped love for Danny

"Well what am I supposed to do just stand by and let him be some monster as if I have to put him in an asylum to prevent that then I will. Because he needs to be a hero damn it and if I have take measures in order for him to stay one then I will do just that." Sam spoke as leaf green veins appeared around her eyes

"Wow its nice to see how little you care about me as a person Sam since if you were a real friend you'd support and stand by me and actually commend me in trying to contain my rage and compulsion to murder. Since I have to focus and stay at my mental A-game so I don't go into a frenzy and kill every man, woman and child because I struggle with it every day not to do so, since I can still feel it the urges inside me compelling me to slaughter every around me. And that includes you Sam as I can feel it compelling me to get in your insides and turn them into slush, but I don't because I'm still human and every human is flawed." Danny raved as deserved some credit for not giving into the murderous impulses that plagued him in his every waking moment

"However, I see that my flaws have made me into some freakish monster instead of the white knight you dreamed of me being. Which is why we can no longer be friends or anything of the sort since if you can't stand by me in my darkest hours then how can I really call you a friend Sam. Because these are my darkest hours Sam and since you can no longer stand by me when this is something you've caused then we are done." Danny spoke as he got up and began to walk off

"Danny wait you can't do this to me!" Sam exclaimed as Danny walked off

"I can and will Sam since its all your fault in wanting me to be this Superman that I can't ever be that I'm a monster, so as much as it pains me to say this we are done as friends. Because I can't even stand to be near you right now since its only because of our history as friends that I don't surrender myself to my murderous impulses right now and do you in." Danny spoke closing the door shut as Tucker walked out with him

However, unknown to them Sam's anger had caused her eyes to turn a toxic green and in doing so caused the outside to have thorny brambles and vines to appear as soon enough black roses began to form and blossom about the area showing that Sam's descent into darkness was soon beginning with the severing of bonds between her and Danny.

* * *

 **(4 days later, December 27th 2015, Amity Park, 3:09 Pm)**

It was soon 2 days after Christmas as Danny was currently being beset upon by another Red Lantern since for some reason had been going after him more than likely due to the immense rage and compulsion to kill he had that was probably like a beacon to them. Therefore at the current moment he was currently fighting against Skallox who had been fighting him in an effort to capture him and convert him into his corps however, Danny wasn't one to go down so easily and be apart of something that would force the monstrous need to kill within further to surface for that was something he didn't need.

 **"How many of you do I have to kill, for all of you to realize that I will never join you."** Danny spat as he clashed with the horned Red Lantern in front of him

"We will never stop as you will join us in our hellish hate soon enough as all will be apart of Attrocitus and his wrathful conquest." Skallox retorted in his fanatical belief of Attrocitus as the sound of thunder was heard

 **"Well then allow me to shatter that illusion of me ever doing that.** " Danny retorted as the sound of thunder grew louder

With that a shockwave of thunderous force erupted causing the two to be blasted apart before Skallox blasted out a pressurized stream of rage plasma that Danny barrelled rolled out of before soon enough tackling the horned alien into the streets below. As Danny went intangible and broke things off as they flew through the sewers below as they soon zoomed throughout blasting lightning and rage plasma at each other in their clash below Amity Park until Danny decided to impede Skallox by freezing the sewage around the Red Lantern in a makeshift prison.

To which Danny used as a opportunity fly above ground and think of a way to get that ring off of Skallox since you take off the ring from a Red Lantern and you essentially gained a surefire way of rendering them a deadman. However, Danny was soon interrupted in his thought process when the ground cracked and soon broke apart when hooked chain constructs raced towards Danny who proceeded to make a barrier to protect himself from being constricted and consequently ripped apart as the chains continued to press inward on him.

For the chains continued to squeeze down on him until he made his barrier expand from the size of a normal grown adult to that of thrice the size of a pickup truck making the constructs shatter from the sudden increase in size. Before Danny took out his tomahawks and launched himself towards Skallox with him shrouded in lightning as Skallox made a multiple large flails to crash and bludgeon Danny however, he wasn't deterred as he soon weaved around them before crashing into Skallox like a howitzer shell.

 **"Why don't you die already?!"** Danny shouted as Skallox was covered in electrical burns with portion of his uniform burnt asunder from the voltage

"Because my rage will never die and my loyalty towards Attrocitus will make sure that you serve him in his army." Skallox snarled as he soon roared in pain as Danny chopped off one of his horns with his tomahawk blade

 **"You wanna bet because I'll never join them do you understand me...never."** Danny snarled with an almost bestial growl as the teeth in his mouth grew and sharpened

And in a moment of primal fury used the fangs growing out of his mouth and clamped down on Skallox's shoulder and neck area like a bear trap causing blood to flow out of the wound as during this battle with Skallox he soon found the compulsion and the urges within himself to much and now had just given into them. Evident by the fact that his eyes had gone from the bright green with shards of ruby in them to full blown brick red with large predatory slits in them like a timberwolf as Skallox tried to pry him off but couldn't as Danny's jaws remained hooked into his flesh sawing through it like a chainsaw.

Therefore he did the only thing he knew how and that being to make a javelin construct that soon pierced Danny narrowly missing his liver which caused him to back away as he snarled at his wound as he dispelled his tomahawks as his gloved hands soon tore revealing 5 inch hooked and jet black claws as his mouth soon lengthened into a semi small muzzle. Before letting out a roar like howl that while not on the level of his Ghostly Wail was still potent enough to send Skallox a dozen and a half feet into the air where Danny soon followed like a jet plane using his newly acquired claws to repeatedly slash at the Red Lantern's stomach cavity.

Sending Skallox's blood raining down as Danny savagely mauled at his stomach cavity before a jet of rage plasma impacted him sending him back a bit as he had to turn intangible as Skallox was holding a bloodied hand over his gut that had been shredded down to the deep muscle with the faintest inklings of internal organs being visible. With Danny then glaring at the horned alien before letting out another roar before blasting out a lethal torrent of lightning that was met by Skallox breathing out an equally powerful torrent of rage plasma as the 2 collided like freight trains before Danny's split Skallox's attack in half causing the Red Lantern to fly upwards.

 **"Where do you think your going, as we aren't finished here."** Danny snarled as he grabbed Skallox by his remaining horn and fast as he could had him sent back down to earth

 **"Now then I'm gonna finish this once and for all and this time your lot will leave me alone**." Danny growled out in anger

"Like I said soon you will become one of us!" Skallox exclaimed as his rage at the continued indignation of Danny boiled forth like a volcano

With that Skallox tried to throw a haymaker out at Danny who dodged out of the way and in a brutal display that shocked the bystanders and made some even vomit Danny used his sharpened and newly grown fanged maw to clamp down on Skallox left arm and like a great white shark bite it off at the bicep. This caused red-violet colored blood to eject from the wound as combined from the trauma of losing his appendage and the fact that he no longer had the ring that functioned as his artificial heart had been torn from him he soon fell to the ground that Danny soon stomped underfoot and released another howl-like roar.

However, having given into his psychotic urges and impulses he soon turned his attention elsewhere as he stalked over like a maddened specter towards a now cowering family with his clawed hand raised to tear their faces clean off when through all of the rage fueled bloodlust and psychotic impulses a voice pierced it. As it was Jazz's as he saw her in her Lateralus outfit as she began using her telepathy to bring him out of his psychotic episode as it was very much difficult considering that Danny gave himself over however, with much difficulty she managed to bring him back to the realm of sanity as his eyes faded from their dark brick color to their bright green and ruby colored mix.

 **"I can't believe almost did it."** Danny said under his breath as he looked at his clawed hand mere inches away from a mother of 2's face with the 8 and 6 year old having wet their pants of sheer terror in thinking their mother was going to be gutted

 _"Danny we need to get out of here and talk now."_ Jazz told him through their telepathic link

 _"Trust me I know."_ Danny responded as he backed away and soon enough the 2 flew off into the distance as guilt wracked Danny's mind at what could've been a murder of an innocent family

* * *

 **(2 and a half hours later, Amity Park, 5:57 Pm)**

It was 3 minutes till 6 in the evening as the Fenton siblings were at an abandoned boardwalk in Amity Park where Danny was considering that he needed to just sit down an be somewhere away from prying eyes after having lost his collective shit and nearly mauled an innocent family if not for Jazz's intervention did well for someone's mental state. Therefore he was taking a good while before he was in a functionally calm state before Jazz came to his location to talk with him as he had his head in his hands full of guilt, because of one solemn fact to which was that had it not been for Jazz he full well knew he would've murdered that family children included.

"...Jazz I am so damned scared right now that you wouldn't believe it." Danny spoke feeling a complete mess at the fact that if it weren't for Jazz's intervention he would've mauled the ever living hell out of that family

"I can feel your fear Danny so I can kind of believe it." Jazz responded as she floated down beside her brother who was a wreck at this moment

"Its getting worse Jazz I can feel it, as everyday the struggle to contain this stuff in me gets harder and harder everyday which is terrifying on the inside. Because its becoming so hard not to give in that it scares me Jazz that its becoming harder to contain the killer instincts inside of me and not do what I did today." Danny said considering that he was very much lamenting the fact that the battle of wills he had inside himself to make sure he didn't go off the deep end was becoming increasingly harder to do

"Well Danny I know that you aren't completely fargone considering that I could pull you out before things went hairy, so that's a sign that things are still alright." Jazz told him in trying to make things go up on the lighter side of things in this grim moment

"But what if you can't Jazz, because I'm afraid of the fact that there will come a time when I give in and I start butchering innocent people and their families left and right. Since that if a inevitable possibility that we are gonna have to face." Danny told his elder sister at the fact that his psychopathy was getting to the point where Jazz wouldn't be there to pull him out during an episode like today

"And if that happens then you, Angela or Tuck are gonna have to do the nuclear option." Danny stated somberly since it wasn't something he wanted to consider but it was something that he knew would have to happen

"Danny that is something that will never come to pass, as long as I'm around." Jazz said her eyes turning violet when Danny mentioned that option

"Really Jazz and how can you be so sure? Because I am getting worse Jazz since while I am good now and I do have hope for the new year I don't want to confuse hope with optimism alright. Because my psychopathy is getting worse alright and its going to keep getting worse and worse until I finally and completely give in." Danny spoke as while he was hopeful for the new year in how things were looking up for him he wasn't to optimistic

"Because how long is it until I'm covered in some poor family's blood or better yet how long will it be until I'm knee deep in guts from having slaughtered every person in a homeless shelter. Because no matter what its thoughts like that; that run through my head like a swarm of hornets some fat kid pissed off. So we have to keep that nuclear option open alright because the possibility that I'll give in and not come out as me again is progressing." Danny stated since he knew that he was a homicidal time bomb waiting to go off at any given moment which is why he had to keep the nuclear option open

"Haven't you tried getting Desiree to wish this away from you so we don't have to consider the nuclear option? Since I'm pretty sure that if you did that then everything would be a lot smoother sailing for you." Jazz questioned thinking that having her brother's psychotic rage and homicidal compulsions to murder wished away would solve this issue

"I already tried that and it failed." Danny responded with a heavy sigh in defeat

"What do you mean it didn't work as it should've worked since she's the damned wishing ghost, so why couldn't she grant one stupid wish to help my brother?!" Jazz asked in aggravation as her anger caused her powers to react and crack the ground beneath them in a 12 foot radius

"Because I asked the same thing and she told me that even if she could grant it that the wish would only be a temporary solution. Since apparently what I have in me is so strong that it would just keep coming back like a cancer over and over again no matter how many times she'd wish it away. For Desiree apologized to me as she said that rarely this was one of the times she was sorry her powers couldn't work. I don't blame her since this is something out of her control and reach so I've decided to just resign myself to my own fate and deal with it as best I can." Danny explained grimly at his predicament

Since he'd already had tried his hand with Desiree with that being his first option in hoping that this was something that could be erased and cut out of him like blightful tumor only for dread and soul crushing defeat that he couldn't live a semi normal life set into him when she told him of her inability to do so. With him finding more reason to hate Sam considering that thanks to her incessant bossing and controlling him he was doomed to becoming a monster driven by a psychotic compulsion to kill and murder that as time went on only grew worse the more it progressed.

"I'm so sorry Danny I didn't know since I just want to help you with this, because I can't stand the thought of losing you." Jazz told Danny as she didn't know that this was so serious

"It's fine and for what its worth I'm sorry that when we were in Belle Reve that I made you go on a murder high and all. Since I know you didn't want to hurt all of those people like you did, but because you went into my mind you had to go and kill all those innocent guards and what not. And for that I'm sorry because I don't know why I'm like this at all but the last thing I wanted was for you to be like me." Danny apologized for what had transpired last month

"I forgive you Danny it was an oversight on my part since I'm the one with telepathy, so I should've known about this in advance. Since if I had been more prepared on that regard then it wouldn't have been as big of a massacre as it was and the body count wouldn't have needed to have been so high as it had been." Jazz responded knowing that had she not been so caught up in her joy to fight alongside her brother officially she could've done a mental scan on him and realized that taking him with her and doing a mental link with him was a bad idea

"So then does this mean that we're both at fault, for what happened in Belle Reve?" Danny asked as they looked at the cloudy winter skies

"Yeah we are, but it was a learning experience for both of us." Jazz said as the two watched the snowfall

"All I know is Jazz is that I'm scared of what I'll become. Because I've made my peace in being a psychopath nothing else will change that, but I'm still scared of the fact there's going to be a time where I'll give in and I'll do something regrettable to someone. And I don't want to be the reason why some poor kid walks in on me ripping his parents guts out." Danny spoke as while he's made his peace with what he was he was still scared of what he could become since he knew it was in him to be something worse than his evil future self

"Don't worry Danny I'm here for you." Jazz said holding her brother close to her heart in a half hug as cradle like embrace

"I know I'm just afraid of becoming a monster worse than him." Danny replied since that was one of his greatest fears in becoming something worse than his malevolent future self

"You'll always have me Danny since when everything else falls away we will always have each other and psychopath or not I will always stand by you. Because even if I have to risk becoming a monster myself and obliterate the entire Justice League out of existence just to make sure you have peace of mind and happiness then I will. Since you mean that much to me as my little brother and nothing will change that." Jazz told Danny since if she had to remove her limiter and atomize everyone in the Justice League to ensure that he'd have a happy ending then she'd do so in a heartbeat

"Thanks Jazz I don't know what I do without you." Danny spoke his spirits lifted up right now

"Same here regardless whether or not you turn into some genocidal monster I will be here for you every step of the way. Because whatever happens I'll always be there doing whatever I can to make sure that your still here happy and safe because I'll do everything in my power to prevent us from having to do the nuclear option." Jazz replied as she wanted to do everything in her power to keep Danny safe and moreso prevent Tucker, Galatea or herself from having to do that option

"So then do you feel better now?" Jazz asked Danny who nodded

"You wanna go to Baskin Robbins and use our powers to mess with carolers?" Jazz asked Danny

"Yes I'd like that actually." Danny spoke and with that in mind the 2 flew off and away with Danny in somewhat better spirits

 **So then with us having gotten an further insight into Danny's struggle with psychopathy and his endeavor to not give into the murderous compulsions within and become a genocidal monster; with the real question being will he succeed or will the supposed nuclear option com to fruition. You'll have to just wait and see in the new chapters of Phantom and a Kryptonian.**

* * *

 ** _And cut as that wraps things up with this chapter and hoped I did this chapter justice, so with all that let's get down to what's gone now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got a hell of a reveal in Galatea revealing to Danny that she's a clone of Supergirl that I hoped you liked since to me I think that Danny wouldn't really care about her past since throughout the story he's just been happy to have her in his life, so with that in mind I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't care about her past in what she did in general._**

 ** _Following that up we've got Danny cutting off all ties with Sam and us getting more into his psychopathy and the reason behind it both of which I think I did a good job on considering that Danny's reasons for cutting Sam out of his life did make a lot of sense considering she's contributed to the way he is now. Not to mention that everything she's done up to this point has brought all of this onto herself since its because of her pride and controlling nature that has both damned Danny to be the way he is and ended his friendship with her and in the possible long run strained her relationship with Tucker to where he might follow suit._**

 ** _Next up we've got Danny fighting against the Red Lantern Skallox which was to show that Danny's psychopathy literally is affecting him considering that not only did he go through a physical shift, but also the fact that had it not been for Jazz's timely intervention he would've straight up mauled that family considering that when Danny gives in he's just doing what his homicidal mind compels him to do._**

 ** _Finally we've got the scene between Danny and Jazz that shows the fact that Danny does have an honest to God fear of what he's becoming since he full well knows that the more things progress the harder it'll be to control his psychotic urges and homicidal impulses to the point where if he gives again he may not come back. With what brought it home was the fact that even Desiree can't wish it away however, I think that with Jazz being a comforting hand there that it showed Danny that there's still an inkling of hope for him yet._**

 ** _So then with all that being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible and thanks once again for all the support given to the story, as I really have appreciated it, so please continue to do so. And remember reviews help the story a lot since it means quite a bit to me and who knows I may gain future ideas from them also remember flames will be ignore while criticism that's well thought out and reasonable will be accepted._**

 ** _With that being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you guys good content since next chapter is going to focus quite a bit on Ember who I think needs some spotlight so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Outshined by Soundgarden_**

 ** _Random End Song: Pet by A Perfect Circle_**


	17. Chapter 17: A Reality Song

**(Chapter 17: A Reality Song)**

It was soon the new year as our heroes were for the most part enjoying themselves especially Danny who with the severance of his relationship with Sam felt something he hasn't for awhile since being Danny Phantom, that being actual and true happiness. Because now that he effectively cut her out of his life like a malignant cancer; since now it meant that he no longer had to deal with her constantly over the shoulder bossing him around and trying to control his life which more often than not made his relationship with Angela work out much more effectively

Yet on Ember's side of things it couldn't be said they were going that same amount of success and happiness; granted the work for her new album had gone pretty well with her only needing to record and finish up one more song for her 9 track album. But the progress of doing everything to finish her new album and get it recorded and cleaned up on time for its release was being hampered by Youngblood, who was dead set on screwing up things for her in his attempts to get her to have fun and pal around like they used to; something of which irritated and angered her considerably.

* * *

 **(January 2nd 2016, 1:45 Pm, Rise and Resist Records)**

It was a partially cloudy day as Danny was with Ember re-recording her vocal work for 1 of the tracks that was called Inferno which was the dark side version of her what had happened the day she was burned in her house, considering the fact that Remember my Name was the sugarcoated version of Inferno.

"And I think that this cuts it, as great job Ember." Danny spoke as Ember finished laying down the vocals for Inferno

 **"Thanks Danny now all we got to do is just record the guitars for it and it'll be all good after all I found someone who's been helping to have drums done."** Ember told him as she soon walked out of the recording booth

"Who's the guy?" Danny asked

 **"Oh some guy who's been helping me out while you've been in school, pretty decent guy to say the least."** Ember told him since her new drummer was a pretty ok guy

"Huh well I'd like to meet him sometime then." Danny replied as Ember sat next to him

 **"I'll arrange for that soon, as I've still got that problem to deal with that's been a gigantic headache for me lately."** Ember replied as she rubbed her temples as she'd been dealing with one persistent problem

"Youngblood again?" Danny asked as Danny nodded

 **"Yes him as all of this time since I've been having my label open and working on our new record he's been nothing but trouble, causing my equipment to go hardwire to my stuff hear getting vandalized. Which to be honest has been nothing short of a continuous headache to deal with, for the twerp refuses to leave me alone until I come back to having fun with him.** " Ember answered back considering that all he's done is been a pain as of late

 **"And honestly I am just 165% done with his immature nonsense."** Ember added fully and completely done with Youngblood

"Well if he's getting in the way of your goals and dreams. I'm not saying kill the twerp or anything since that's going to far in terms of child murder. But what I'm saying is that maybe its for the better if you take him out of commission, because he's not going to stop unless you take affirmative action against him." Danny told her since their was really no reasoning with a child therefore to stop Youngblood it meant having to take him out of the game

 **"Trust me after all he's done to mess with my trying to make it in this business and my equipment for this place, which by the way doesn't come cheap. I'm am gonna make that squirt pay for this."** Ember stated since audio and recording equipment for her songs didn't come cheap

Because Ember had after having Youngblood do this for quite some time to her equipment and gear she used to make her new album, she was ready by this point to clean that little twerp's clock as there was a point where it was endearing and then just highly annoying and so far Youngblood had crossed it into the annoying spectrum by a wide margin.

"Well it you ever need help just let me know since Tucker and I can always help you fix your stuff in a pinch, so that way you won't really need to spend all that money." Danny offered the rocker ghost beside him

 **"Thanks and I appreciate it, as I've just had so much on my plate lately. Because between Youngblood messing my stuff up, my making this new album and everything else I've got going; its been nothing short of a migraine headache."** Ember stated appreciating the gesture since it would quite truly help out all things considered

"It's no problem; especially since its what friends are for." Danny told her after all he was happy to help her out

 **"Thank you and by the way how've things been going with you and that Angela girl you've been seeing?"** Ember asked curious as to how he's been with her

"You kidding me things have just been wonderful lately, as we're about to come up on several months since we've started dating and to be honest besides me learning to get a handle on my rage. This feels like the happiest I've been so far." Danny answered back feeling happier than he'd been in a real long time

 **"Really now? Well that's wonderful to hear Danny as I'm happy to hear that because to be honest dipstick. Out of everyone in the Ghost Zone you're right on top with my list of favorite people.** " Ember told him

"Huh I didn't know that as that actually brightened up my day a bit with that." Danny spoke feeling some happiness in hearing that

 **"Well of course with you having helped me with my new album as of late and my being able to have someone to pal around with on my level. It really helps put you up at top tier friendship by my standards."** Ember told him because ever since he started helping her

"Well the same goes to you in your being a friend in my book, because we may have had a rough start at the beginning, but I'm happy with how it's turned out right about now." Danny responded happy that his friendship with Ember worked out to what it was now

Because the thing was that outside of Vanessa and his girlfriend, Ember was one of his few female friends he could pal around with; which was saying something since before this they were mainly frenemies and now had become friends with one another whom the other could count on for mainly anything they needed from another.

 **"Same here Danny, because actually its a shame that you weren't around when I was coming up. Because it you had been there while I was coming up then I probably could've made it in the big leagues like Testament or Exodus. Or better yet I probably would've found Mr. Right earlier on, since your a pretty cool dude."** Ember stated having appreciated her friendship with Danny and knew that it she had met Danny in another life she would've had a better end to her mortal life

"Thanks and I'm sure you can still make it big, as once we get this Youngblood problem sorted out. Then we can focus on getting you shows to play in and maybe even a tour set up." Danny replied as once they got done with Youngblood they'd get a tour set up for her

 _"Oh man I can't wait for my 1st actual tour as real rock star."_ Ember thought to herself in excitement of what was to come

* * *

 **(3 days later, January 5th 2016, Amity Park, 6:30 Pm)**

It was half past 6 as Sam was on the run from some metahumans, because as it turns out now that people knew she was disavowed by her friends she was free game to get payback for all the bullshit she's caused.

"Get your ass back here Manson, as your ours tonight bitch!" One of the 2 metas exclaimed as they chased after her as she barely ducked out of the way from having a spray of acid nearly hit her

"I didn't do anything to either of you." Sam responded as she ducked out of the from another spray of acid that melted away apart of concrete

"Bullshit! Thanks to you my brother's in the hospital from anemia!" Another metahuman spoke firing off a concussive blast of sonic energy that knocked her face first onto the ground

"Since you are gonna pay for how much your stupidity has been screwing us from the start and we are tired of it." The acid spraying metahuman spoke as he sprayed acid at her that while she managed get away from hit her in the right shoulder

"I was only trying to have you all have a better lifestyle!" Sam responded as she continued to run as she clutched at her acid eaten shoulder

"Liar, as all you've ever been concerned with is your own damn self and it's time we fixed it." The one using sonic energy spoke before blasting her into a wall

"So any last words before we do what should've been done a long time ago?" The sonic manipulating metahuman questioned

"Yeah you two idiots are gonna get it; for having ruined my damn date night!" Danny's voice exclaimed as he was accompanied by Tucker in his Green Beetle armor

"Look I thought that you of all people would want her dead for all the shit she's caused." The acid spitting metahuman spoke since it was no surprise around Amity that Danny now despised the gothic vegetarian

"Her fate will be determined by me at a later date of my own choosing, so do me a favor and leave now." Danny told them not sparing Sam a single glance during this

"I don't care she's still gotta pay for what she's done to my brother; because either move or be moved." The sonic using metahuman spoke as his hands vibrated with energy

"Tucker I'll take Sam since I'm the fastest between us; if you want to deal with the human loudspeaker?" Danny asked picking Sam up over his shoulder

"Don't worry Danny I got this." Tucker answered back as Danny nodded before disappearing in a blur of rapid motion

"Unless you want to get caught in the middle of this, then I suggest you leave. Because this will only end one way and you don't look like the type to be caught up in serious fighting." Tucker told the acid spewing metahuman as one hand was turned into a shield and the other into a cannon

"Fine I'll do it out of respect for him; after all long live the Phantom Army." The acid spewing metahuman spoke before running off elsewhere

"What the hell is the Phantom Army?" Tucker wondered before he had to fire out an energy bolt to counter the blast of sonic energy launched at him

"One way or another Manson's ass is mine!" The sonic using metahuman bellowed out before firing out another blast at him

That in mind Tucker blocked with the shield he made on his arm to block it as the ground slightly cracked from it; while Tucker and said metahuman began a firefight with each other, as the ground cracked and flashes of absinthe colored light streaking through the winter evening. With Tucker having activated his rocket pack to take off; before crashing down to ram his shield into the metahuman who blasted him with sonic energy that knocked him back into a car, with the metahuman charging up blast to knock him through it had it not been for it turning his cannon arm into a sledgehammer.

With him then cracking him across the stomach and knocking him across the street; with Tucker going towards him as he was beset by another sonic blast that staggered him back, before a charged up one nearly sent him flying into the air. Yet luckily enough he had sent mental commands for rambolts to drill themselves into the ground and hold him in place as the sonic blasts went on, with him soon raising his right hand and quickly turned it into a cannon barrel that quickly sprayed a dark green foam on his arms and hands.

For the foam quickly thickened and began to weigh him down as he tried to fire off another sonic blast at Tucker however, thanks to the beetle he was able to quickly fire off another blast of dark green foam this time with it being thicker and more sludge like as he did so all over the metahuman's body. With it soon covering him in a thick and dense adhesive that made it so his hands couldn't vibrate with enough energy to produce said sonic blasts, for Tucker had wanted this finished quickly so that he and Danny could be done with Sam in an immediate manner.

"I don't get why you're doing this as Manson needs to pay in blood for the shit she's been causing." The sonic using metahuman spat with rage

"Look killing her ain't gonna solve it, besides this is something that I will be handling personally." Tucker told him as the metahuman just looked at him with hate

"Well when it's one of your family members in a hospital, because they can barely walk the distance of a hallway without having to worry about them passing out. Or better yet they get chest pains so bad on a daily basis because of it that they've had to be pumped up on meds, so they don't risk a heart attack then we'll talk!" The sonic using metahuman exclaimed with rage as Tucker flew off with a heavy sigh

With that Tucker landed with Danny at a gas station a few blocks away with Danny glaring at the gothic vegetarian for her having had him to miss out on a date night with his girlfriend, something the half ghost was quite angered over.

"There you are Tucker, since if you weren't here then...well you already know what would've happened." Danny spoke considering that he more than likely would've shocked Sam for having her had him waste his time to save her

"Yeah as Sam there's something that needs to be said here concerning you." Tucker said knowing that this is something concerning her needed to be said

"Well considering how there's all these people; for no reason that's trying to maim me or kill me." Sam responded not knowing why these people have been after her lately

"Maybe its because your crows have finally come to roost." Danny said snidely

"What was that Danny?" Sam questioned tersely

"What Danny is trying to say without the pettiness, is that the actions of your self righteousness and your forcing your way of doing things on people; has finally caught up to you Sam." Tucker answered knowing that if Danny answered with the bad blood between the two it would've escalated into craziness he didn't need to deal with

"I haven't been forcing anything on anyone, as all I've ever done is just lead people to what's best for them. Since the way they've done things is the wrong way and what I've been doing; is guiding them towards the proper way of living." Sam spoke as the amount of self absorbed pride in her voice was almost tangible

 **"Daniel has she always been this prideful?** " Wulf asked from within Danny

"That would be a yes, as trust me it's been this way for years." Danny answered before tuning back into the conversation

"And it all happened just as I told you it would, if you continued to act the way you do Sam. Because thanks to all of the antics and stunts you've pulled and against metahumans and people of that nature, you're quite literally a deadwoman walking. For you could've gotten killed hadn't it been for Danny and I intervening." Tucker spoke considering that her antics had pissed off a good number people that had superpowers or magic or access to deadly weaponry

"Because we can not keep interrupting our personal lives just to save you, because you are incapable of defending yourself or keeping yourself from being another damsel in distress. Since in case you haven't noticed Sam our lives do not revolve around you." Tucker told her considering that he and Danny couldn't continue to take time out of their personal lives for Sam; considering they had lives too

"So you guys are abandoning me then?" Sam questioned as her violet eyes looking at both of them

"It's not so much us abandoning you, as it is us having to move on with our lives. Because things are changing in our lives Sam, which means either you have to change or get left behind in the dust. And it looks like if you don't change; then with how things are currently going for you, then you may not make it through the new year." Danny told her considering that one thing was needed to be made clear for Sam

That being the solid fact that everyone's lives were changing what with Danny and Galatea's relationship getting more serious, Jazz eventually going away for college, Tucker using his tech to better the defenses of Amity Park and was actually considering using them to make a prosperous business with them. Yet the bottom line with it was that everyone was moving on and changing in their lives for the better; while Sam stuck trying to revert things to how they used to be, due to the fact that the world was moving on without her and that was something she couldn't accept.

"Danny's right you know, because we can't keep coming to save you at the expense of our personal lives. As heck I'm trying to get something going with all of the tech I've been inventing lately, yet my having to come to save you like your Lois Lane is putting that in jeopardy. Which is why like I said, you need to change because the world is moving on without you." Tucker told her as he left her some money to catch a cab home

"Because this is the last time that for me at least that I will be stepping in to save you, since my personal life isn't going to tank just because you can't save yourself." Danny told her before using his superhuman speed to run off and try to salvage the remains of his date night

"The same goes for me Sam as something's got to give and either do something to protect yourself, or start thinking of getting out of town with how people are turning against you." Tucker spoke before activating a jetpack on his scarab to fly off home

Yet for the Gothic ultra recyclo vegetarian this wouldn't stand as she seethed and cursed at the fact that everything was turning against her, with it being reflected as her eyes turned pale forest green and caused thorny vines to grow out of the cracks in the wall. And from out of these vines bloomed into existence black roses with sharp thorns upon them, but unlike other times they had pale green edges around them as if to go along with showing Sam's mind warping into something worse.

* * *

 **(January 9th 2016, 4 days later, 2:10 Pm, Rise and Resist Records)**

It was soon the nearing midday as Ember was at her recording studio mixing her final track needed for a new album, when soon enough she found her recording equipment going haywire as her trained ear picked up on the sound of childish snickering that she's now long since had enough of.

 _"Alright that tears it, this ends now."_ Ember thought grabbing her guitar

 **"I've tried to be patient and hoped that you'd cut this nonsense out, but after months of you having set back my record label and my new album. I have had enough of this, because no more games since this stops here and now."** Ember spoke as she played a power chord on her guitar as a wave of thunderous force cracked the walls and blasted Youngblood out into the open

 **"What the heck was that for Ember?"** Youngblood questioned as his ears run from the sonic attack

 **"Let's see how about the fact that you've been messing up my equipment for months on end, getting in the way of my making my 2nd album and my running my record label. I'd say that's more than enough reason for me to be completely pissed at you."** Ember answered back as she was 160% done with Youngblood's antics

 **"Well you needed to lighten up and have fun with me again, since you've been no fun at all the past year and I'm tired of it. Since I want the old Ember back."** Youngblood retorted as to what his reasoning was behind messing around with Ember

 **"That's the reason for all of this….oh that tears it you are so gonna pay for this." Ember** seethed as she played on her guitar

With her playing a set of razor sharp black metal style riffs as energy in the form of navy colored musical notes soon circled around Youngblood before turning into serrated daggers and fired themselves out at Youngblood. For the childlike ghost was unprepared for this as he found his attire shredded by a good handful of them as Ember came after him, as she played another set of black metal styled riffs and summoned down another cloud of daggers as the moment he looked back at Ember he only saw an irate rockstar wanting to tear him a new asshole.

For Ember she soon played played a trio of power chords that sent another thunderous wave of energy out at Youngblood, this time much more powerful as it sent him careening out of the sky and into a brick wall; where his ears rung from the sonic attack. With her soon playing a set of fast paced thrash metal riffs that sound straight out of a Exhorder or Slayer song before a bright blue fireball erupted into existence, before it begun barreling down towards Youngblood who's eyes practically popped out of his skull at seeing it.

Therefore he promptly got the hell out of there as it soom impacted and detonated like a grenade sending bright blue flames, that while he managed to get out of the way in time he did find his head smoking as his pirate hat was soon on fire. With him soon removing it as it turned to ashes as he felt a cold wind pass over his scalp and instead of hair there was now a large bald spot on his head reminiscent of George Jefferson from Good Times.

 **"Congratulations Youngblood, now you know a quarter of how its been to deal with your antics."** Ember spat in contempt as she floated down

 **"Because I can't even begin to tell you the amount of Advil and Aleve i've taken because you, since I'm pretty sure that it's somewhere between being knocking out an elephant and putting the Flash to sleep; you little shit."** Ember added in contempt as she was far past over with his antics

 **"It's not my fault you don't know how to have fun anymore."** Youngblood responded as all he saw was Ember being a crummy adult that worked all the time

 **"Well you know what I can't party all the time, because I've got responsibilities to people and goals that I need to accomplish. Because one thing you've always been shortsighted like that Youngblood, since you forget that things of real importance; force you to shove aside fun in order to get things done. Since growing up means you have to choose hard work over having fun to get to what you want in life."** Ember responded considering that she had to give up nights going out with Kitty or the girls in order to have her record label or get her album out on time

 **"That's a giant load of bull, because everything that you do should be fun. Because nothing else matters if you aren't having fun at all, since what you're doing is boring and I'll get you to have fun one way or another.** " Youngblood spoke since in his childish mind if it wasn't fun then it was meaningless and a waste of time

 _"Well at least I know the perfect way on how I'm gonna punish you, you fucking brat."_ Ember thought as at least she had the consolation of knowing how to punish Youngblood for screwing with her all this time

That in mind she played another set of riffs on her guitar that sent out another fireball out at him that he tried to defend against with a energy beams from both his eyes, yet it was pretty much in vain as the fireball soon ploughed through it and crashed into him with such force it left him no time to go intangible. With it erupting into a mass of bright blue flames as Youngblood came out screaming with 2nd degree burns and a good portion of his clothes burned away in the process, for she soon played another a trio of powered chords that had sent him flying as another wave of thunderous force came crashing down upon him like a ton of bricks.

For no matter what he tried to retaliate it was in vain considering that Ember was on him like buzzards on a freshly deceased carcass, for she was done playing around as she was ripping into him with all she could unleash; with the exception of her not doing so of her more powerful abilities she gained recently. Nonetheless she took satisfaction in obliterating with her playing another set of black metal styled riffs that sent out a cloud of daggers, that soon pinned and impaled Youngblood who yelled out in pain as he was stuck to a wall.

With her then proceeding to play a set of riffs and chords that sounded like it would be from a early 80's psychedelic rock band; as soon enough a mass discharge of bright blue psionic energy that caused a almost distorted wail of pain to echo from Youngblood. For he would've fallen to the ground except Ember had soon played a guitar solo that seemed straight from a Black Sabbath album; that caused Youngblood to soon be paralyzed in place by Ember who floated next to him.

 **"You know I really should mess you up more than this, with all the trouble you've caused me."** Ember spoke as she looked him dead in the eyes with complete annoyance and severe irritation

 **"But instead I've got something far better planned for you, since you and I are gonna go on a little field trip. Where you'll learn about growing up and responsibilities."** Ember told him before dragging him off into the Ghost Zone

* * *

 **(2 weeks later, January 24 2016, 2:34 Pm, Rise and Resist Records)**

It was 2 weeks later as after Youngblood was dealt with Danny and Ember had spent the next weeks getting back to recording and finishing up her new album, as thanks to Youngblood while they would be set back till late February or early March; due to having to buy replacement equipment for what he wrecked, everything was otherwise smoothing sailing from there.

"Well at least now we can finally work on the album in peace." Danny spoke as he finished the mixing and tracking for Inferno

 **"Yeah as I can't tell you how good it feels that I won't have to be consistently buying replacement equipment that Youngblood wrecked. Because my wallet can finally breathe a bit easier because of it."** Ember replied considering that it wasn't cheap whatsoever to replace that equipment

"I bet since I can't even begin to imagine the thousands of dollars you had to pump back into this, because of the little twerp." Danny said since he knew that Youngblood had been a financial pain in Ember's rear

 **"All I know is that I'm glad he's taken care of, since I made sure that he's never going to bother me ever again."** Ember responded with an almost sinister smile on her face

"What exactly did you do with him?" Danny asked as to what happened with the childlike ghost

 **"Its easy really."** Ember told him

* * *

 **(2 weeks ago, Pandora's domain, January 10th 8:52 Am)**

 **"Oh there you are as welcome to where your gonna be learning responsibility and hard work, you little shit."** Ember spoke as she looked down at Youngblood's now bound up form

 **"Hey let me go, I don't belong here!"** Youngblood exclaimed as he was promptly silenced by a glare from Pandora who gave him the strict mom look

 **"Silence. As I've not given you permission to speak yet."** Pandora told him as her intimidating presence forced him to be quiet against his will

 **"Also sorry for the wait dear, as understand that I've been quite busy around here with making sure no one tries to steal my box. Since I can't tell you how many upstart sorcerers and warlocks have tried that."** Pandora apologized as she's had to keep a tight ship around her domain, do to the amount of upstarts that wanted to use her box for nefarious purposes

 **"Its no problem at all. Besides to get him out of my hair is well worth the wait."** Ember replied as she was happy to have waited in order to see him get punished

 **"Besides thank you for breakfast as you really are super nice."** Ember added as she didn't get why people were afraid of her

 **"It's no problem, especially since I rarely get visitors nowadays. So I'm happy to do this for you."** Pandora told her as since she hardly had any visitors she was happy to do little things like this

 **"Now then back to you."** Pandora spoke her demeanor flipping from kind and motherly to domineering and strict

 **"As for years you've done nothing but cause mischief and trouble, because you refuse to grow up. For you've been a ghost for the past 30 plus years and yet you continue your childish antics. But now no more."** Pandora spoke as she rounded on Youngblood who was squirming in his bonds

 **"You can't make me as I deserve to have fun whenever I want to, besides it's not my fault that Ember became boring. Since how am I in the wrong for trying to get her back to the way things were; when she was fun and not some boring and crummy adult."** Youngblood retorted as it was his right to have fun whenever he wanted to

 **"Having fun is something that's earned and not your innate right. Because you've spent so long as a child that you've forgotten that, but as of now your in my house and you will learn what its like to work hard to have what you want. Because no more are you going to cause mischief all for the sake of your childish fun."** Pandora spoke as she zapped him with a ray of energy that turned his outfit into a old timey farm hands uniform

 **"Because from now on for the next 330 years you will be under me. And I will teach you what you failed to do in life and that is grow up."** Pandora told him as Youngblood seethed at this

 **"I don't wanna and you can't make me."** Youngblood protested childishly

 **"Oh yes I can, because this will make sure you get started immediately."** Pandora spoke as she summoned a large red and black angry looking ram that bleated and soon charged after a now sprinting Youngblood

 **"That should get him out of the way for awhile and I hope that things will look up for you from now on."** Pandora added as the ram would keep Youngblood busy enough for her to start thinking of ways to put him to work

 **"It's fine and thank you for what you've done, since this has been an immense help. Because while I could've easily killed him; it just wouldn't have felt right at all. Since he's still a kid albeit one that should've grown up years ago, but a kid nonetheless and I just don't have it in me to be a child killer."** Ember spoke as while she could've killed Youngblood, she felt it would be in poor taste as that's one line she refused to go anywhere near

 **"And it shows that you are a kind person inside, since only a monster would murder children."** Pandora spoke seething at the fact that people were that cruel and heartless

 **"Still thanks Pandora and don't worry I'll come back to visit you again soon."** Ember told the the ghost that was clad in Greek armor

 **"Thank you and have a nice rest of your day dear!"** Pandora called back as she waved goodbye to Ember

 _"Now then I think the 1st thing that runt can start doing; is cleaning my garden."_ Pandora thought as she went to track down Youngblood who was still being chased by the angry ram

* * *

 **(Snap back to reality)**

 **"And that's how I got him out of my hair for the next almost 4 centuries, since that should be more than enough time for him to grow up."** Ember spoke since she knew that while childish Youngblood was stubborn as a mule

"Well hopefully by the time his sentence is up he'll have stopped his antics." Danny spoke hoping that those following years would have him stop his childish antics that caused havoc

 **"Anyways all I can say is that I'm happy we can get started on my 2nd album, since I'm so ready to get this finished and put out there. Because I can't wait to show that I've gone from just another pop rock idol to a real rock star."** Ember spoke with excitement in her voice

Considering that with her 2nd album soon to be finished and released it meant that she could finally do what she had wanted to from the start and that being playing metal music in front of crowds; like she wanted to since she was a kid growing up until her untimely death.

"Considering what we've got recorded and finished so far, I've no doubt that this will go far in setting you up as a kickass metal musician." Danny told her considering that he felt that this album would more than help establish Ember than just another teen idol

 **"And a good part of that is thanks to you Danny. Because you've opened me up to what I've been missing out on musically since I've been gone and helped me to re-tool what I want to do in making music into something great. So because of that you've got my thanks."** Ember thanked Danny for having helped open her up to the new styles of rock and metal she'd missed out on; that had helped her in making her new album

"It's no problem after all I thought it would be a nice way for us to bury the hatchet. After all it felt right to introduce you to and show you a new perspective on the music we both in enjoy. So really its no big deal." Danny told her as he felt that it would be nice to bury the hatchet with something they both enjoyed

"Besides its been my pleasure to work alongside you Ember. Because you're a pretty cool person yourself and it's been a pleasure to work alongside you these past couple of months." Danny added as overtime with Ember he found her to be a pretty neat person to hang around with

 **"Thanks Danny. Since that settles it, as once the album is released you and I are gonna go out and celebrate at Dave and Buster's and just have a good time."** Ember told him as she pulled him into a hug

"Like I said I've been happy to help. And if I get to pal around with you then that's just an added bonus." Danny spoke as he got up and in a burst of super speed ran out of the room and then back in, with a box full of Popeye's chicken

"Now then why don't you and I take a break for a bit and celebrate the fact, that we can continue to finish this album without any further hindrances." Danny added as he pulled up a table to set the food on

 **"Sure why not, besides I could really go for a bite right about now."** Ember spoke as she turned off her equipment and pulled up a chair to start eating with Danny

 **So then with Ember having gotten rid of Youngblood and his antics to prevent her from recording her new album and with Danny and Tucker having to cut Sam from their lives in order to move forwards, it seems as though things are looking up for them. As find out how all of this shall continue in the new chapters of Phantom and a Kryptonian.**

* * *

 _ **And cut as I hoped you liked this chapter and sorry for the long wait as with school and finals it's taken up a great chunk of my time, but luckily enough I will try and start making more consistent updates. So without further delay let's get down to it.**_

 _ **First up we've got a nice bit between Ember and Danny which I thought would be nice and all in showing a bit more progression in their relationship and what not.**_

 _ **Following that up we get a small fight between Tucker and a meta which I thought would be dope to do, but also to show that Sam's actions have had consequences; considering that her actions in canon have come back to bite her. Which I wanted to do show that there are people out to get her for all of her protests and acting high and mighty and the fact that she's more or less getting left behind because she refuses to change her ways and clings onto how things used to be.**_

 _ **Next up we got the small fight between Youngblood and Ember which I thought would be neat in showing some of what she can do, since some of that will be explained later on in the story.**_

 _ **Lastly we got Ember and Danny celebrating the fact that Youngblood can no longer cause trouble and showing what happened to him after his defeat, which I thought would be cool to do in showing both Ember and Danny paling around and give a plausible reason on how to more or less write Youngblood out of the story.**_

 _ **So then with all that being said please continue to favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible and thanks once again for all the support given to the story, as I really have appreciated it, so please continue to do so. And remember reviews help the story a lot since it means quite a bit to me and who knows I may gain future ideas from them also remember flames will be ignore while criticism that's well thought out and reasonable will be accepted.**_

 _ **That being said this is Nomadic Chaos giving you guys good content to read through the power of Chaos, as next chapter will be of Team Phantom fighting Young Justice among other things and also be dedicated to the late Stan Lee….Rest in Power and Excelsior to Stan the Man.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Outshined by Soundgarden**_

 _ **Random End Song: Skeleton Song by Sevendust**_


End file.
